Friendship Benefits
by SRInjustice
Summary: Sapphire Ryan and Seth Rollins have lived together for three years. Both want more from the relationship. Now Rated M for safety. Contains smut later on.
1. Chapter 1: Friendship Benefits

She reminded me of Lita, the high-flying action, the way she didn't spend too much time on her appearance or picking out a specific outfit. The way she jumped and flipped herself onto her stomach. The way she front flipped onto her opponent. Her agility and fearlessness reminded me of the genius that is Lita. The crowd was on its feet, cheering and clapping for this rookie. She was exciting to watch and had you wondering what she would do next. The gripping and thrilling action left you craving more. With the crowd chanting her name, she walked backstage with a huge smile on her ghostly face. Everybody gathered to congratulate her on winning over the crowd on her first night, very few can claim to do that. She finally walked towards me.

"Y'know it's hard to believe how far you have come since I showed you the right way to hold a headlock, bounce off the ropes and the other basics. A small town Scottish rookie has been in America two years and WWE for a year and a half and she's already made more of an impression than half of the roster." I clapped as she made her way towards me.

"Not bad for a rookie." I joked. She lightly slapped my arm. "No, in all seriousness that was so amazing that I can't explain it in a PG environment." Her cute little face lit up. The small blonde looked up at me with the greatest smile I've ever seen.

"Thanks Seth, that means so much." She leant in for a hug. I wrapped my tanned arms around her small frame. I stood like this for a minute and then decided to pick her up in a bear hug. I was lightly wrenching her closer to me. I put her down when Dean and Roman noticed me.

"You done flirting? Can we go and wrestle now?" Dean asked bitterly.

"I'm not flirting. Yes we can go wrestle... Catch you later Sapphire." I walked away before she noticed my red cheeks. We walked halfway up the stairs before anybody said anything.

"I loved that joke. You're not flirting." Roman piped up.

"Fu... Get off my back." I corrected myself as I saw a child down the hallway.

"Come on, everybody knows you like her. I'm pretty sure a blind man could see it." Dean stated.

"Yeah, well she can't see it." I said in an annoyed tone before jogging off.

"When did you start liking her?" Roman asked curiously, catching up with me.

"One night after Black and Brave Academy I met her in a coffee shop. We were both alone and I decided to find out about her. Ever since that night I've not been able to get her out my head. She's so beautiful and so..." I was cut off by Dean behind me.

"So much like Lita, your high school crush." I turned around and slapped his chest lightly.

"Hey man, Lita is so hot. I'm surprised if you didn't have a crush on her." Roman admitted.

"Yeah, but Seth had a crush on just about every diva. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a crush on the Fabulous Moolah and Mae Young." Dean and Roman joked while my face went as red as ketchup. "He ain't denying it." Dean laughed.

"And he's a tomato." Roman was about to die of laughter, as was Dean. I was left looking like an idiot. I just wanted to wrestle without a red face. I stood at the doors to go out into the crowd. Knowing that just backstage Sapphire would be watching made me really nervous. I've been trying to see if she was into me for the past two years. She's an amazing person, her appearance isn't too shabby either and she's an awesome diva. However, I needed to be focused on this match and what was happening now. That was hard with my best friends laughing at the fact that I had a crush on most of the divas. Hold up... Have you seen Stacey Kiebler, Torrie Wilson, Trisha Stratus, Sable and Lita?! They are smoking hot. The divas now are just as sexy. AJ, Paige, Natalya, Summer Rae, Charlotte, Sasha Banks and Naomi are all so sexy. It's hard not to be red in the face when your friend is happy to see them.

Sapphire's Point Of View

"SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA, SHIELD!" Rang throughout the building as Dean lead the way to the ring. I was excited to see Seth wrestle live from backstage. He looked so nervous on his way to the ring and even worse when he attempted a spinarooni after falling off the barricade. Only Seth. Everybody watching began to laugh loudly. Seth was a little annoyed at his fall, it was pretty funny. Luckily, he didn't fall during the match and he landed on his feet most of the time. It was, as always, an awesome match. Seth jumped all over the ring and ran around while stealthily attacking, Roman hit hard and knocked the opponents down with his hands and his arms as well as kicking them in the face with his flying basement drop kick and Dean was the one that was so unpredictable, nobody knew what he would do and the combination of hard hitting and flying moves made it hard for their opponents to create any offence. There was always a huge crowd reaction to their matches and a certain excitement that made everybody stop and watch. The match ended in the same way it began, with "SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA, SHIELD" echoing through the packed arena. They each exchanged hugs and threw in the fists before emerging backstage.

"What did you think?" Seth panted before drinking a whole bottle of water.

"As always, you were horrid." I joked earning a small slap on my shoulder from him. "Nah, it was awesome. I love watching your matches because you're so exciting. The Shield is the most exciting trio I have ever seen." He smiled.

"Bring it in." He demanded holding his arms open. We wrapped our arms around each other. My head was against his chest.

"You're very sweaty and you stink." I told him, suddenly breaking the silence.

"Thanks Sapphire. I'll go shower and meet you here in a few minutes." I agreed with him. Although his few minutes are always half an hour to an hour.

I was sat on a crate outside The Shield's locker room waiting on Seth. My black and white checked Vans backpack was filled to the brim with my clothes, hair products, a towel and my chargers for my iPod and iPhone. I was wearing my ten year old grey Seth Rollins hoodie with his initials in yellow on the front, left side and "Don't sell out, buy in" written in yellow across my back. It hid my black Roman Reigns t-shirt with the back to back 'R's in navy blue across the front and "One versus all" written in navy across the top of my back. Both matched my black, baggy jeans and my black and red checked slip-on Vans shoes. I had my white CM Punk headphones plugged into my iPod. I wore the headphones over my grey billed, black Oakland Raiders snapback covered in badges. I had a silver Aerosmith Rock N' Roller Coaster badge on the front it was the Aerosmith logo with Rock N' Roller Coaster on a separate part and attached to the top with a small chain. On my left side was a black badge with #TruthAboutYouth written on it and another black badge with the Batman logo on. On my right hand side was a Perry the Platypus badge from Phineas and Ferb and Jack Skellington's face. I soon realized Paige and AJ admiring my badges from either side and lifted off my headphones before pausing State Champs on my iPod.

"Nice badges." Paige complimented.

"Thanks." I nodded in her direction.

"They're nice, but that's not why we are here." AJ was straight to the point. "What's up with you and Seth?" AJ seemed a bit hostile towards me.

"Nothing we are just really good friends. Why? Are either of you dating him? I'm sorry." I was scared, I'd never been a threat to anybody before.

"No, we were just wondering because it looks like you guys are more than friends." Paige spoke up.

"No, we are just really good friends." I reassured them.

"Wait a second, you're Scottish." Paige told me. "I love your accent."

"Thanks." I nodded again. At that moment, Seth walked out The Shield's locker room.

"Anyway we are going to go and we will see you later Sapphire." AJ and Paige waved as they headed out into the parking lot. Seth looked really confused, and also very hot. His black Glamour Kills t-shirt with the traditional flying pig on showed every nook and cranny on his abdomen. His black jeans showed a little less in the crotch area, but the same everywhere else. His phone in his right hand and his black A Day To Remember hoodie, with the white initials across the chest, in his left hand. His plain black Vans backpack was swung over his left shoulder. He threw everything down on the crate I was sat on. His phone was glued to his hands.

"Scrolling through Tumblr? Better watch out for the porn don't want you getting an awkward boner do we?" I joked as he set down his phone and began to tie back his hair.

"No I got scared of Tumblr after I saw fanfiction and porn of me, Roman and Dean. I'm texting Dean because he doesn't have a ride. Is it alright for Dean and Renee to ride with us?" He asked.

"Yeah that's fine, as long as I don't have to watch them make out." I answered as he finished tying his hair up in a ponytail.

"On second thoughts, has Roman left yet?" Seth joked. Roman had left earlier because he wanted to FaceTime his wife and daughter. Seth disappeared back into the locker room for a few minutes and reappeared with his suitcase and his black Glamour Kills Destroy Everything, Regret Nothing snapback, with the eagle in the middle, on his head. He stopped just next to me and picked up his hoodie. He slid his arms into the hoodie and slipped it on before zipping it up. He grabbed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

"You ready?" Seth asked. I nodded and jumped off the crate and grabbed my backpack. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed the black handle of his plain black suitcase. I followed him out into the cold parking lot, his suitcase trailed behind him. We reached the black Volkswagen Phaeton. The cream leather interior was heavenly to sit in, especially after a tough match. Seth was left to lay the luggage in the trunk because I wasn't going to be the one to tear the leather. Just then, Dean and Renee startled Seth and I.

"Hey yo." His imitation of Scott Hall made both of us jump out of our skin. We both jumped into each other and jerked our heads to the left to see Dean Ambrose with his short, wild hair and his beanie on, wearing an innocent smile while Renee tried to stay on her feet while laughing at the terrified expressions on our faces.

"What a dick move, Dean!" Seth expressed with disgust. I walked over to Dean and punched his arm.

"That is not funny Dean, he could've torn the leather." I told him. I then took Seth's backpack and my own into the front passenger's seat. I then waited for Dean, Renee and Seth to take their seats inside the James Bond like car. Seth drove us to the hotel, Dean and Renee making kissy faces at each other and seductive looks, I knew what they'd be doing.

"Seth, can I play The Last Of Us when we get in?" I asked sweetly.

"We don't have the PS4 with us and we need to get some sleep." Seth told me.

"Aw, when we get home?"

"Fine, but not for too long, I want to try out gang beats again. I will beat you." He insisted.

"Ok Seth, whatever you say." I mocked. Dean and Renee were now fully making out behind us. Luckily it was only a few minutes until we reached the hotel.

We parted ways as Seth and I headed to the second floor, while they were going up to the third. As roommates, we each knew what makes the other tick. We knew that whenever Seth went to bed, I had to go because Seth wouldn't get any sleep otherwise. It had to be almost completely silent for Seth to sleep. Seth also knew not to switch off my lamp because I have a fear of the dark. We knew each other so well and even though I'd rather play video games at 3am and Seth hates the light being on, we get on with it and do what makes the other happy because in terms of sleeping, it doesn't bother us.

I sat in the slightly lit room, at the end of the natural maple bed, with white bedsheets and a beige blanket, situated closest to the window. The beds looked comfortable enough and were, for sitting on. Seth had dumped everything at the foot of his bed, my suitcase was directly under the window. I looked to Seth, who looked completely exhausted. After a long, hard and painful night, we were both exhausted. We decided to go to bed almost as soon as we got in. Just as I was about to go into the bathroom to change, my phone began to vibrate across the maple bedside table. I looked at the ID, 'Mark (The Bossman)' was across the screen with the red and green phones underneath. I held up a finger to Seth as I held the phone and swiped along with my thumb. I held the phone to my ear before I spoke.

"Hello, Sapphire." Mark greeted.

"Hi Mark, what can I do for you?" I asked, trying to be cheerful.

"We decided that we would allow you to go on the European tour with Glasgow being on the list of dates. While there, the creative team want to film a short video about you visiting home, like they did with Adrian Neville a few years back." Mark suggested.

"Wow, I'm flattered. I'd love to go on the European tour. However, the video I'm not sure about. I'm not sure how my family would take it..." I decided on the spot.

"Can you tell me by next Monday please, thanks." Mark then said goodbye and hung up. Seth looked at me as I put the phone back on the small dresser.

"I'm assuming you heard my side. I'm on the European tour, they want to film a video about me returning home. I'm not too sure about it, but I'll decided before Monday." Seth nodded to comprehend. Time for bed then as Seth could talk a marathon until he becomes worn out. I changed into my pink Superman pyjamas with "I only kiss superheroes" written in red across the front and pink bottoms with Superman logos all over the legs. When I walked into the main room with all my discarded clothes, I noticed Seth. Seth was in a pair of Gryffindor bottoms. They looked like maroon sweatpants with the house crest on the left pocket and Gryffindor down the right leg in gold writing. He was fast asleep. He was lying across the bed with his torso and head on the ground. He looked like a child. I also noticed that he had his t-shirt on still. I threw my clothes in a heap on my suitcase before clearing his clothes away in the same fashion as mine. I also woke Seth. He removed his shirt and lazily climbed into bed. He was snoring before I even reached my bed. He was so done and tired.

The next morning, Seth's obnoxious alarm filled the room. The loud beeping noise was as annoying as Cesaro's theme, if not more annoying. Seth groaned loudly until I got up and hit snooze on his phone that was next to the TV. He then rolled over for two minutes, at which point he got up and dismissed it. I was sitting on the end of my bed with my clothes laid out and looking like a hungover alcoholic. Seth looked just as bad. If anybody walked in, it would've looked like we had 'a wild night'. Seth sat on the end of his bed and lazily began laying out clothes. I went and got dressed in the bathroom. I was wearing a black and grey Glamour Kills baseball t-shirt with the flying pig on the left shoulder next to the three white buttons in the middle. I wore the t-shirt with a light blue pair of pre-ripped jeans with my red and black checked Vans and my grey Seth Rollins hoodie. I then quickly washed my face and hands and fixed my hair into its style of being swooped on my forehead and off my face and wavy all over, but all down. I then put my hat on to cover my face because I probably looked like a zombie. I also put on my black legged, red framed FCUK glasses. When I walked out, Seth was in the clothes from the night before and his hair tied back, hidden by his Glamour Kills snapback. He grabbed his Onnit hoodie and we headed out to the car to drive twenty miles to the next town. Dean and Renee were there before us. Stood next to the car discussing something. They stopped as we began to approach. We packed the car with all the suitcases in the trunk and set off for a few miles through two towns to reach the next city.


	2. Chapter 2: Talking

Seth's Point Of View

"So what were you and Renee talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing really." Dean answered. We walked through the bare halls of the arena, white brick walls and concrete flooring. "So, how long have you liked Sapphire?" Dean caught me off guard.

"I don't like her in that way, I like her as a friend." I tried to dig my way out.

"Okay dude, whatever." I wasn't kidding anyone, I'd made it too obvious. The ogling, the constant day dream whenever she was around, I stuttered more than usual when around her. They knew it.

The comment killed the conversation for the next few minutes as we eventually reached the locker room marked 'The Shield'. Dean walked in first with his huge, black suitcase in tow. Sat on the opposite side of the room, on a black steel chair, was Roman. He was sat with his silver, iPhone 6 in his hand.

"Roman, can you tell that Seth likes Sapphire?" Dean asked trying to prove his point, yes it was written in bright pink and green all over me.

"Can't you at least wait until I close the door to ask?! I don't want Sapphire finding out or either of us being heckled for it." I explained while closing the natural wood door.

"There he just admitted it. To answer Dean's question, you make it blatantly obvious. She could be in sweatpants and just awake and you'd still be head over heels at her beauty." Roman told me.

"Fuck off, I don't like her in that way." I scoffed and began to get ready for the night ahead.

"I get it, you're not sure if she likes you back." Roman and Dean were both pushing it.

"Fuck the hell off. My personal life shouldn't be discussed at work." I was getting annoyed.

"Seth, calm down we all like..." Dean was stopped by Roman.

"Leave it, he's getting annoyed." Roman told him before I dived head first and hurt someone.

"Thank you."

"All that sexual frustration." Roman and Dean sniggered at Dean's comment. There was truth in that, my hand wasn't cutting it any more. I want to be with the woman I love and I'd rather that Dean and Roman stayed out of it.

"Haha very funny." I said sarcastically. I was done. I was in my combat pants and boots. I took my Under Armour vest and tactical vest and left. I was stood next to a crate, just a bit away from the interview space. I noticed Sapphire walk past as I was putting on my Under Armour vest.

"What's up?" She asked knowing that something was wrong.

"Dean and Roman heckling me for liking someone." I responded quietly.

"Aw Seth, they'll be trying to help you." She soothed before walking to do a photo shoot.

"Tell me you don't have a boner from that." Dean startled me and I literally jumped.

"I'm not paid to put up with your shit." I commented.

"Seth it's been two almost three years since you dated or had sex." Roman's voice was smooth and silky.

"No, three years since my break up with Leighla and a year since I had sex." I corrected him.

"Still, wait how a year?" Dean asked.

"I did something against my usual rules, I got a prostitute." I bowed my head. "I was desperate. I couldn't let myself re-enact cyberfights." My voice was quiet.

"I'm pretty sure that's what I found in Renee's Internet history." Dean was thinking aloud.

"I've seen those photos, could your trunks get any skimpier?!"

"Not without bursting around my... What the actual fuck?! No! I refuse to discuss cyberfights and my personal life with you until I'm ready. I don't discuss Renee and Galina without you being comfortable." I told them as I clipped my tactical vest. I jogged back into the locker room for my gloves.

"Please tell me that you didn't get a boner." Dean told me.

"No I didn't get a fucking boner. I don't have a high sex drive." I was getting angrier with him.

"Yes that explains why Leighla cheated... Oh no, it was you that cheated on Leighla. Mr short dick." Dean was really wanting to be hit.

"Why you bringing up my past? Why you gotta call me names? What the hell?" I'm done. "I'm leaving. I'm sick of you telling me what to do." I ran into the locker room and just grabbed everything. I ran out into the parking lot and packed my stuff into the trunk. I took off my tactical vest, gloves and Under Armour vest. I pushed them onto the back seats. I then ran back into the arena and knocked on the Divas' locker room door.

"Who is it?" A high voice called.

"It's Seth, I refuse to come in. I'm looking for Sapphire." I called back.

"Yeah? I'm almost ready. You not showering and changing?" She asked.

"No, I'm a little pissed right now. I'm going to go and calm myself down before I do something I regret or something stupid." I answered.

"Gimme a second and I'll be out." Sapphire then closed the door and left me outside the locker room. I must have looked like a predator.

"What's up, Seth?" Sapphire asked as I headed to the hotel.

"Nothing, why?" I retorted.

"Seth, I'm blonde not fucking stupid. Dean and Renee aren't in the back and you never leave without having a shower. I'll ask again, what's up?" She added.

"Alright, I like someone on the roster. According to Dean and Roman it's written in bright colours all over me. They've been trying to pressure me into asking them out, but I'm not sure how they'd respond. I also don't want to risk the friendship we already have. On top of that Dean's been mocking me because it's been three years since I broke up with my ex-fiancée and a year since I had any. I just feel a little uncomfortable." I replied, still focusing on the road.

"Seth, tell them how you feel and I'm sure they'll be nice about it if they don't." She advised.

"Yeah, I'm just over Leighla because we dated for six years. I fucked everything up because I was fucking someone else. I don't want that to happen again." I was finally opening up to her about Leighla.

"We all move at our own pace, when it feels right do what you want. If you ask them out and they say no, then you jumped at the opportunity and found out for yourself. At least you know." She was so amazing with words.

"Thanks Sapp, I feel better now." I smiled. If I wasn't attracted to her before, I definitely am now. At that moment, my phone began to blast The Shield theme song. I knew exactly who was calling and I was not happy.

"Hey..." I picked up.

"Oh, hey Renee." I realized it wasn't Dean.

"Renee, Dean, Roman and Galina are wondering if we want to go for a drink tonight." I informed her as I pulled the phone away from my face a little.

"Seth, I don't drink or do bars." She replied like it was so obvious.

"Sorry, Renee, Sapphire doesn't want to go for a drink at a bar, isn't there a coffee house or something?" I asked on behalf of Sapphire. "Wait, gimme a second." I told Renee and asked Sapphire to put Renee on speaker, so I could focus.

"You're on speaker, Renee. Yeah, I don't drink and I don't like bars." Sapphire told them.

"Sapphire, has Seth told you who he likes?" Dean teased.

"Don't you FUCKING DARE, DEAN! FUCK OFF!" I screamed down the phone.

"Sorry, Seth. We can't find a coffee house or anything. If you want to

come out and you're paranoid about your drink, I'll guard it with my life because I'm dedicated driver and Seth can't drink either." Renee persuaded.

"I'll talk to Seth and see." She informed them and hung up.

"So, you going to tell me who you like?" She teased.

"Sapphire, no disrespect, but I don't want them to find out and to become the laughing stock of the roster." I told her.

"I understand. I don't think I told you about my friend's eighteenth birthday. He had his party in a bar and invited his friends. I don't drink, but he wanted to see me drunk, so he spiked my Pepsi. I felt like I was about to die. I spent the rest of the night puking my guts in the toilet and woke up feeling like I was dying. I didn't go to work for a few days. I found out that he had basically swapped my Pepsi for seven different types of rum, vodka, Jägermeister, whiskey and seven different cocktails." My eyes were wide in shock. A friend put her through so much pain.

"I'll guard your drink and so will Renee." I reassured her.

"You ready?" I asked, checking I had everything.

"Seth, I'm scared. I don't want to go. I don't trust anybody in a bar." She admitted. I sat down on the bed next to her. She was curled into a ball in a pair of white pyjama bottoms with Mickey Mouse's face all over them and a matching red t-shirt with his face in the middle. I put my arm around her and pulled me into my shoulder.

"Are you sure, I won't let anyone touch your drink? I also don't want to be the one who is alone when Dean tries to get Renee to blow him and Roman begins to try and fuck Galina." I tried to persuade her.

"As funny as that sounds, I'm going to pass. Have fun Mr Loner and don't stay out too late you have Black and Brave tomorrow." She reminded me. I gave her one last hug before standing up and making my way to the door.

"I know, I won't be too late." I told her. I grabbed my car keys and headed to the car. I then drove to the bar to meet the horny ones and their women. I was dreading being the one having to put up with my friends who 'barely get any' and when drunk get even hornier. I was also looking forward to putting everything behind us and just having fun. We end up just laughing about everything. It also helps to relieve stress from work and home. I didn't have to worry about Sapphire and what match I'm wrestling in on Friday. I can just laugh with a few friends and enjoy myself. I also needed to remember that I was driving home tomorrow. Driving eight hours to Davenport.

"Hey, here he is." Dean called as I walked through the doors of the bar. The stench of stale alcohol and fresh alcohol stuck to my nostrils. I walked over and hugged Dean and then Roman before greeting Renee and Galina each also with a hug and a kiss to the hand.

"Sit the hell down before we take you outside and kick your ass." Roman spat.

"Woah, calm down. I'm just being a gentleman." I quickly replied with my arms up like I was about to be arrested. I quickly noticed that Dean was in his brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his custom fit jeans, but Renee was in a beautiful red dress that showed each curve but kept her slim figure, it matched her red high heels, black clutch and white jacket. Roman was wearing a white shirt and had also rolled up the sleeves, his black dress pants and shoes gave the vibe that he expected something fancy, Galina matched his choice in a white and black checked dress, as tight as Renee's with a matching black clutch, white high heels and a white cardigan. I felt under dressed.

"Where's Sapphire?" Galina asked.

"At home, she doesn't like bars and hates drinking. I tried to tell her that Renee and I would guard her drink, but she decided against it." I replied. I then decided to get myself a Diet Coke before sitting down at the table. As I stood at the bar, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I swear it felt like I had a vibrator in my pocket. My black, skin-tight jeans made the vibrations stronger against my leg. I lifted the bottom of my white shirt to pull out my iPhone 6. Sapphire's goofy face popped up, so I slid the green phone along the screen.

"Hey, Seth I know you're at the bar. I was wondering if you'd be able to pick me up from Sami's apartment on the way back from the bar? I'm playing video games with him, Paige and Adrian." I was happy that she was out having fun.

"They're English and agrees that SNP is the way to vote. Stupid Ed Minidick, David 'no dong' Cameron and Nick Dildo." I had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"Yes I can pick you up, and I'm sorry, Ed Minidick? David 'no dong' Cameron? Nick Dildo? Who? What?" I was so confused and now sitting with four other confused people.

"Seth you have some strange friends." Dean joked.

"Ed Minidick was the leader of Labour, a spineless idiot. David 'no dong' Cameron was a tory who did no good for Scotland. Nick Dildo is his bitch in the Lib Dems. If you have any further questions, Google it. Any way thanks. Have fun, bye." I assumed that they are politicians and began talking to Dean, Renee, Roman and Galina.

"Everything alright?" Roman asked concerned.

"Yeah, Sapphire is at Sami's with Adrian and Paige." I told him. "Anyway..." I tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, we were talking about how I accidentally walked in on Dean the other day and just seeing if it was a guy thing, or if Dean just has a high sex drive." Why did I come out to a bar with you people?!

"I have catch Roman at least once a month because we aren't quiet." Seriously?! It sounds like mother and son.

"What about you Seth?" Roman winked as Renee asked. Well, we are friends.

"I don't feel comfortable discussing this. What I do is my business, not anyone else's. I'm sorry." My voice was quiet, but I was happy that the subject was dropped, wel...

"Oh yeah, you guys don't know about Seth and his crush." Dean piped up and I slid into my seat.

"Yeah, Seth has a cute crush on Sapphire." Roman added. There was a combined "aw" from Galina and Renee.

"Well this was fun, but I'm going." I told them as I headed for the door.

"Why? You shouldn't be ashamed that you have a crush on her." Renee reasoned.

"I'm thoroughly embarrassed and I'm not comfortable talking about my private life. I've got an early start tomorrow." With that I left waving them off.

Sapphire's Point Of View

"Alright Adrian, truth or dare?" Sami asked daringly.

"Dare." His eyes went wide.

"I dare you to... Strip naked and skip through the halls singing 'It's My Birthday.'" Sami smirked as Adrian contemplated it. He then began to strip naked and raced out the door. We were sat laughing our heads off as we could hear the echo of "It's my birthday, it's my birthday I'm going to spend my money." Over and over. He finally dashed back in and threw on his clothes in record time. Security were looking for him, so we decided to cover him and protect him.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think you'd do it." Paige admitted. "Since you did, you should leave, they'll be looking all over for you and waiting to escort you off the premises." She had a point.

"Nah, it'll pass. It's fine." He smiled.

"I've had something on my mind for awhile now and I was wondering if I'd be able to talk to you without anything getting around the locker room." I whispered.

"Yeah, we'd love to help if we can." Sami spoke on behalf of them. Paige and Adrian were nodding their heads.

"I've had a crush on someone for about two years now and want to ask them out, but I'm not sure how to." I explained.

"That wouldn't be Seth, would it?" Paige asked knowingly. I paused for a moment and then nodded.

"You live with him. Wouldn't it be weird if you asked him out and he said no?" Sami asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid that he'll reject me and then it'll become weird. What should I do?" I began to cry on Adrian's shoulder.

"Haven't you asked people out before?" Sami asked.

"I've not had a relationship before." I cried harder.

"Wait, I could ask Dean and Roman if Seth mentioned anything and tell you." Adrian had a brainwave. "If he has, they could also push him from the other side." Seth picked the perfect moment to text to tell me he's close to the apartment. I dried my tears and splashed water on my face. Adrian ran through the plan before I made my way to the car. I lied through my teeth and told him that we played Mario Kart, Madden 25, NBA 15 and Gang Beasts.

The night was quiet with little conversation as we both tried to get some sleep before a really long, quiet drive tomorrow. I was texting Paige all day. She found out that Seth felt the same way and that Seth would soon find out from Dean and Roman. Now it was a game of battleship, find the sign and sink it so we each know for sure.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

Seth's Point Of View

The next morning, I received a text from Roman out of the blue. It read:

Seth, Sapphire likes you. Go get her.

I couldn't be sure and decided to try and find out myself. Yes because that was working out well. I needed to find signs that she likes me. I also needed to give signs that I liked her. This would eventually kill me. I'd rather go alone and risk it when I'm ready and not when everybody else is ready. Roman wasn't as pushy as Dean, but still pushy. I couldn't trust him. He might have just told me to get me laid, to get me to go out and not be alone. I'm happy single and would rather find out myself. I had to figure out a plan.

Sapphire's Point Of View

Seth sat in his room for an awfully long time this morning. He could sit in his room for awhile in the morning, never this long and usually there was heavy breathing, groans or some sign of life. He must be asleep still. I removed the thought from my head and thought about Paige's text. Roman and Dean told her that Seth likes me. If that were true, he would've shown signs or seen mine at least. I had to forget my current thoughts as my mother called me on Skype.

"Sarah, it's happened..." She was crying hysterically.

"What mum, what happened?" I asked, panicking.

"They're dead. Your grandad..." She answered, her crying intensified.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Your grandad and..." She sniffled a little before continuing. "Your dad." She choked.

"What? No!" I closed the laptop and crawled into the corner and began to process everything. My voice was gone and all I wanted to do was cry. The moment that Seth came out his room, was the moment that my first tear hit my face. This was the beginning of the flood. I received a message on Facebook.

Cancer killed grandad and your father was shot in cold blood before grandad died.

This makes everything worse. I began crying just as much as my mum was, if not more. Seth looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Hey, Sapp. What's up?" He asked softly, rushing to my side. He was in only a pair of tight, red boxers. I couldn't speak, so I had to show him the message.

"Oh shit." He responded. He pulled my head into his chest, covered lightly in black hair. I laid my head on his knees, which were at his chest, he began playing with my hair. Seth knew a little, but not everything. I needed to tell him. My grandad wouldn't have killed for no reason.

"Seth..." I whimpered. He looked down at me. "I need to tell you something." I sat up and moved to the couch. He grabbed us a glass of water each and a box of tissues for me.

"I'm listening." He said as he looked at me and waited for me to talk.

"My...my father hasn't had anything to do with me since I was 6." I began. "This was the first time I heard that he was still alive, since I moved away." I paused to compose myself. "He left me to grow up with my mum and the idiots that she picked up. My grandad wanted him dead for it. He starved me and didn't actually care about his only biological child." The crying started again.

"Hey, calm down. You don't have to share." He consoled, moving towards me again.

"My grandad didn't tell anyone he had cancer. He had heart problems, diabetes, hardening of the arteries and lung cancer. He stopped taking his medication and knew he was going to die. He always told me that he would kill him, and he did. My step-mum told the police that his last words were "For Sapphire." Here came the tsunami. I was crying buckets. I'm just glad that I was home and with Seth. The only bad thing was that he leaves around 5pm for Black and Brave so he can use Crossfit before. I couldn't cope with this alone.

"Seth, when we're in Glasgow, I need to go to the funeral." I sniffled.

"I understand." He rubbed my arm as he pulled me towards him.

"I need you there. I...I'm so glad that you're here for me. I couldn't cope alone." The crying was gradually stopping.

"I'll always be here for you, I'll never leave you to cope on your own. If you need me, I'm here or just a call away." He told me. I smiled up at him. This...this man I love. "Can I go throw on some sweatpants and make something to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to change as well. Thanks Seth, I just need someone there, someone who is happy to console me and help me through this." I smiled again. I could happily stay like this for the rest of my life. We separated to change. I decided that a pair of grey, cotton shorts and an Aquaman t-shirt were more suitable for the occasion. I had to notify Hunter.

"Hello, Hunter Helmsley here, how can I help?" This was they way he answered every call.

"Hi Mr Helmsley, this is Sapphire Ryan. I'm just calling to notify you that my father and grandfather have passed away. I was wondering if it would be possible to attend the funeral when we are in Glasgow?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for your loss. If you can make it to the arena in time for the event to start, then I see no problem." He answered.

"Thank you, but I'm doing a signing in Glasgow. Would it be possible to fly out a day before to attend the funeral and drive to both events with my uncle, who can drive back after the event?" I asked.

"Sounds good, I'll pass it onto Mark Carrano and let him know. Do you know that you're doing a signing with The Shield? So if you want Seth to go, get Seth to call me." He explained.

"Thank you." I smiled, Hunter knows that we are best friends. With that we both said our goodbyes and I quickly walked through to tell Seth the news. I stopped dead in the hallway. I heard sparks flying from Seth frying stuff. Under the Sparks was Seth telling someone something.

"Sapphire is going through a loss, so I'm keeping my phone on just in case I'm needed." Seth explained.

"Hey, no problem. Just explain that your girlfriend may need you for something at the start of the class." The guy sounded like Marek.

"Not my girlfriend, just a really good friend." Seth explained.

"Friend-zoned." Shane? Commented.

"Fuck off, that's all I needed to tell you and, well, confirm that it was alright." I felt comfortable about walking into the living room now. After a little confirmation, Seth hung up. I sat on the couch and waited for something to eat.

"You don't need to keep your phone on, I'll be fine." I told him sternly.

"Hey, I told you I'd be there or only a phone call away. I'm just keeping my promise." He smiled. Help me, I'm melting. Why is he so sweet, funny, sexy and amazing?!

Seth left around 4:30pm, so he could train at Crossfit beforehand. With a couple of cans of Kill Cliff, a couple of Quest bars, a bottle of water and a towel in his backpack, he set off and planned to pick up a pizza on his way home. I was left alone in our Iowa home. I decided to take a relaxing bath. I just took time to think everything over and process everything. The piping hot bath water was freezing by the time I'd processed it and thought it all through. Once I was out, Renee called me.

"Hey Renee, how are you?" I asked politely.

"Dean just told me, I'm so sorry. Would you like me to come over?" She offered.

"Where are you, if you don't mind me asking?" I tried to be polite.

"Chicago, Dean's on Cabana's podcast." She answered.

"Awesome. I'd love your company. Thank you." I'm so grateful that she even asked.

"Can Dean come over or is it too much?" She asked.

"No, bring Dean with you." I insisted.

"Thanks, see you in awhile." She said as she hung up. I smiled. I'm just glad that I have friends like Renee and Dean. I quickly threw on a pair of grey Everlast sweatpants with the badge on the left pocket and a baseball t-shirt with red sleeves and a white torso. I quickly moved into the living room, lay across the couch with a Yorkshire Terrier blanket over me, obviously Seth's blanket. I lay and watched re-runs of Two and a Half Men until Renee and Dean arrived.

Dean was sat on the cream, leather chair on the right of the matching couch. Renee sat on the side closest to Dean, I sat on the opposite side of the couch to her, after I turned off the TV and moved the blanket back into Seth's 'fortress'. He's such a dork.

"So, how you coping?" Renee asked, breaking the silence.

"Alright. My dad had nothing to do with me, so I don't feel bad for him. It's just... My grandad told nobody about his cancer and although I knew it was coming, I wasn't prepared." I explained.

"You going to the funeral?"

"Yeah, the day we're in Glasgow is the day that Seth and I are going to the funeral. I don't belong at my dad's funeral." I told her.

"Just because your dad didn't love you or really care, doesn't mean to say that his family dislike you." Dean tried to sympathize.

"They're the reason I feel this way. Without them everything would be unicorns and rainbows or at least it would be his decision to ditch his child." I explained.

"I've been hurt so much by them, it's not going to end. I'm terrified that they try and kill me or something." Tears began forming in my eyes.

"Hey, this fight against them will only make you stronger and a strong Sapphire is not a force to be messed with." Renee knew how to cheer me up.

"Worst comes to worst, you end up like me. No family, but the love of my life." Dean had a very raspy voice, but he had a point, kind of.

"I've never gotten over the feelings I have towards my dad and it causes me a lot of pain. My family have tried to help me through it, but it's too hard for me to forget." I expressed.

"We'll get you through it." Renee told me. I felt my phone vibrate. A message from Facebook.

If you think that because your dad is dead that this is over, you're wrong. We won't stop until we can paint the town with your blood and guts.

I was terrified. I had a horrified expression on my face. Renee began questioning my look. I showed her the message.

"I'm going to die." I began to cry into my hands. Dean raced over and held me close.

"No, nobody will let them do anything. Seth wouldn't let them touch you, I wouldn't, Renee wouldn't, Roman wouldn't, Galina wouldn't and your mum's side of the family wouldn't either." Dean explained, he was right. It just stung, they still blamed me. I told the truth and yet I'm the one who did wrong. That would be because I showed that her only son is a lying bastard. I hate the family because they took my father and my gran away. Brainwashed and told to do what she wanted. Little remote controlled robots. Jack Owen may be a remote controlled robot, but Sapphire Ryan is too stubborn to be controlled.

"Thanks Dean. Thanks Renee. I'm just trying to get over him. I'm just glad that I have friends that are happy to help me and just listen to my stupid life." I smiled.

"Hey, we always listen. We both listened to Seth moan and groan about Leighla and cry over her." Renee said.

"Yeah, but they dated for 6 years and Seth fucked it up. It must've been so much harder for him." I commented.

"No, this was a month ago." Dean chuckled.

"Jesus!" I was shocked. He didn't seem to be that phased by it, until the world saw his boner. I happily missed that and met him after all that drama.

"Have you heard about Seth's crush?" Renee asked curiously.

"I know he has a crush on someone on the roster, but I'm not sure who." I said.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you who Seth's crush is, if you tell me yours." Dean bargained. I wasn't into who people had a crush on or who was dating who, as long as their happy I don't care. What if it's me? I need to know if he likes me.

"Fine, I have a crush on..." Do I tell him the truth or lie? "I have a crush on..." Similar but not the same. "...Xavier Woods." I lied, he'd surely know.

"Well, Seth has a crush on you, but doesn't have the guts to ask you." Dean told me. I started to blush and cower away.

"Spill it, you don't have a crush on Woods, maybe his consoles, but not him." Renee demanded.

"Fine, I've liked Seth since I met him. He's beautiful, smart, funny, goofy, really nice, caring, tender, warm, loving. I can talk to him about anything, but I can also joke around and just be myself. He's so amazingly awesome." I'm pretty sure my heart eyes were showing.

"That was my reaction when I was asked about Dean. Before we went out I said all of that plus unpredictable, unique and a little strange. I love Dean for who he is and wouldn't change him for the world." Renee had been in my place before.

"I didn't talk about it really, to begin with. It was soon getting the better of me in interviews. I couldn't look at her or I'd break character or forget everything. This stunning woman staring at you puts pressure on a situation. Eventually, I broke and told a Seth and Roman about the stunning woman who is smart, funny, tender, loving, caring, goofy and amazing. Renee is the love of my life. I remember the period I went through where I had a dislocated shoulder, Renee would always make sure I was ok and get me medics if it was required." Dean was smiling so much.

"Aw, baby I couldn't leave you to suffer." Renee dived into his lap and got stuck in a lip lock. I sat awkwardly, trying not to stare or look at them.

"I think we should stop, Sapphire seems a little...uncomfortable." Dean smirked. At that moment I text Seth to tell him that Dean and Renee were here comforting me.

"What do you want to do? Play video games? Watch a movie?" I asked trying to relieve the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"You're accent sounds cool, where are you from?" Renee asked.

"I'm Scottish. It gets worse when I'm in Scotland. Seth went home with me last year and when I greeted my mum at the airport, he had no idea what I'd said and slyly tried to ask me when we were in the car. It was the same when we had dinner with my family, he purposely sat next to me, so I could translate." It was quite funny. "When I go over to Scotland I start using all the slang like dinnae dae that, aye, naw, wait the noo, geez a meenute." Their confusion was hilarious.

"Let's not go to Scotland with Sapphire, we'll just be incredibly confused." Dean joked.

"Anyway, movie? Board game? Video game?" I asked.

"Crash Bandicoot?" Dean asked.

"I don't have my Playstation 2, sorry. I have that at home in Scotland." I told him.

"What movies do you have?" Renee asked.

"Harry Potter, all of them, all of the Back To The Future, all of Star Wars, all of Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit... I'll go check Seth's room." I told them as I lead them into Seth's death trap he called his 'fortress'. It had clothes everywhere, an Xbox controller in his bed and his TV remote beside it on the large double bed with a black sheet and a black duvet with Yorkshire Terriers all over it. I walked across the Carolina Blue carpet, passed the oak TV stand and to the furthest Sky Blue wall from the door. I looked at the mahogany bookcase across the other side of the room. It had all our DVDs, Blu-Rays, CDs, video games and books. Books were top shelf, second shelf was CDs, fourth shelf was video games. On the third shelf was our DVDs and Blu-Rays. "We have, Guardians of the Galaxy, Thor, Thor: The Dark World, Iron Man 1-3, The Avengers, Captain America, Winter Soldier, Jurassic Park 1-4, Matilda, Scooby Doo episodes and the two films, The Hunger Games, Two and a Half Men Season 1, Sons of Anarchy Season 1, Big Bang Theory Seasons 1-6, F.R.I.E.N.D.S Seasons 1-6, School of Rock, Braveheart and horror films." I listed.

"What horrors?" Dean asked sadistically.

"Nightmare on Elm Street box set, Friday 13th remake and original box set, Silence of the Lambs, Saw box set, Scream, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Annabelle, The Woman in Black, Jeepers Creepers, Final Destination box set and Human Centipede." I read off.

"Dean, I'm not watching a horror movie." Renee slapped Dean on the arm, his black, leather jacket took all the blow.

"Wait is that Ratchet and Clank?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Yes, wanna play?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah." He replied. Renee and I chuckled at his excitement.

I ordered them to sit in the living room while I grabbed my black PS3 from my wheat coloured room with a tan carpet. It sat on my oak TV stand, on the shelf underneath. I unplugged everything from my 20" TV and took everything through and hooked everything up to the 40" TV in the living room. I then jogged back through to pick up the game and the controllers. My PS3 was sat on the bronze carpet, that matched the cream walls and mahogany TV stand and matching coffee table in the middle of the carpet, surrounded by the cream couch and chairs either side. I handed a black Dualshock 3 controller to Dean and kept one. I then decided to let Renee play instead. I didn't realize the time. My phone began to play my entrance theme from my pocket. I looked at the caller ID, Seth? It was 9:30pm.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey I'm picking up pizza, what toppings?" He asked.

"Did you get my text? Renee and Dean are still here." I retired to my bedroom to talk to Seth.

"Ask them what toppings they want on their pizza, I'll get two." Seth was such a cool guy. "Ask them to stay."

"Just get what you want on our pizza, pick up Ben and Jerry's please." I walked through to the living room where there was just insults being passed.

"What are they playing?" He asked.

"Ratchet and Clank." I moved the phone away from my mouth a little. "What toppings do you want on your pizza?" I asked Dean and Renee.

"None." Dean replied.

"Nothing." I informed Seth with the phone near my mouth. "Also do you want to stay the night, it's late and a long drive back to Chicago." I persuaded.

"Sleeping arrangements?" Dean asked, eyes still fixated on the screen.

"Can I borrow pyjamas and underwear?" Renee asked.

"I'll let you have my room and I'll take the couch with Seth's blanket." I explained.

"No, Roger wants to sleep next to Sethie!" Seth shouted at me.

"Seth stop shouting." I told him and put him on speaker to avoid ear problems. "Yes you can borrow stuff, Renee." I told her.

"Do you have a big enough pair of boxers for me to borrow?" Dean asked.

"Dean, you're not that big stop kidding yourself." Seth joked.

"Fucker." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Yes, I might have a pair of boxers belonging you in my drawer." Seth told him.

"Cool thanks." Renee thanked us on behalf of Dean as well as herself.

"No problem." We said in unison before I hung up. I left them to play Ratchet and Clank while I laid napkins, cutlery and plates out on the coffee table for each of us. We used the stainless steel cutlery we bought from Walmart, Happy Birthday napkins with coloured balloons all over them from my birthday party and the plates were also from Walmart and were white plates with vertical blue stripes around the edge, each stripe was a different shade and made it look like a gradient. They still look like we bought them yesterday because we rarely use them.

With the pizzas laid on the table, we all began to eat almost immediately. We decided to watch Guardians of the Galaxy while eating pizza. Renee was sat opposite Dean on the chair nearest the door, Seth and I were sat on the couch.

"You know how you said you'd sleep on the couch?" Seth asked. I nodded. "You're sleeping in my bed with me, I don't want to have to try and get all the kinks out of your back or neck." Seth explained.

"Thank you. Seth..." I waited for him to turn to me. "Can I cuddle with you, please?" I politely asked. He nodded. I wrapped my arms around his midsection and lay my head in his side. He wrapped his right arm around my body.

"You alright?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cold and in need of a hug." I commented quietly.

"Tired?" He asked quietly. I nodded. "We're going to head to bed. You done with the pizza?" Seth asked as I tidied my room a little. I made my bed, my black sheet was firmly on the bed, my black duvet cover with Pugs on was straight and my matching pillows were fluffed. I put my laundry in my laundry bag and then laid out a pair of Wonder Woman pyjamas for Renee, a pink top that had a low neck and Wonder Woman on and blue bottoms with mini Wonder Woman logos all over them. I then went into Seth's room. He slept on the left hand side, usually. I climbed in on the right side.

"The door's locked, pizzas are away and they're away to bed, so everything is switched off." He reassured me. It's no secret that Seth usually slept in very little, if anything. Tonight he was wearing a pair of black shorts with three grey pinstripes on the side from the bottom of the pocket opening to 3/4 of the leg, where there was a red sweeping line from the bottom of the pinstripes towards his upper thigh. He turned off the oak lamp with a baby blue lamp shade that sat on his elm wood bedside cabinet, who knew what he kept in there. I was curled into his side, his arms wrapped around my body as my left arm was draped over his washboard abs with a little bit of black hair on. Before long soft snores were escaping and I was slowly drifting to sleep with my head on his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

Seth's Point Of View

Tonight was so much different, Sapphire's warm body against mine. As long as she was happy, comfortable and with someone we both trusted, then I was happy. I know how close she was to her grandad and for him not to tell anyone shows that he wanted everybody to get on with it and just let it get worse. He wanted to protect everyone and didn't want anybody running after him. She is still heartbroken, but she'll get over it and be alright. I fell asleep with her head on my chest and my arm around her body. She's not usually this cuddly and clingy, with the given circumstances, I can't complain. I just need to know that she's alright.

The next morning, I was awake before Sapphire. This was unusual, especially because it was 8am and I'm not working. I would've left her where she was and I would've just stayed where I was, had I not had a very strong urge to pee. I slowly moved her arm off my abs and turned her on her side, she groaned a little, but still slept soundly. I then quietly ran across the hall to the bathroom. I relieved my bladder in the aqua and black tiled bathroom before I had to go online and search something. Find something rational about my very vivid dream.


	4. Chapter 4: Help

Seth's Point Of View

I sat on the chair closest to the door with my black Toshiba laptop open on Google.

"Hey buddy, what's got you up so early? Tumblr already? Seth it's too early and too open, don't ya think?" Dean was trying to joke, but I was just too focused and tired for it.

"I had a dream Dean, it's weird and a little too weird. I was playing spin the bottle with you, Renee and Sapphire and then before I know it I'm..." I think it was too early for him to get the gist.

"You better not tell me it was Renee." Well perhaps not.

"No, I would never do that to you. Renee is sweet, but she is taken and I see how happy you both are. I wouldn't want to take it away. It was..." Being discrete may not work out well.

"Thanks, wait...was it me?" Dean asked confused.

"Guess again and I'm sorry Dean you're not what I'm looking for in a partner." I let him down gently.

"Excuse me, my dick can pleasure whoever and whatever, just because it's not long enough for you." Dean was up for a joke at 8am?

"Not what I meant because your dick is a fine size, flaccid." I tried to be nice, I'm just digging a deeper hole.

"D'you want it? You'll have to fight Renee for it." It's 8am lay off the jokes.

"There is nothing wrong with it, but Renee seems happier with you and you seem to be a lot happier with her. Anyway my dream." Dean was done. Nice friend. He went back into the room with Renee. I filed through webpages to find that everything came back to having to act on my crush on Sapphire and being sexually frustrated. I closed the browser and shut down the laptop. I slid it onto the coffee table. I held my head in my hands. What if it's false signs and I'm just taking it that she likes me? I haven't noticed anything before, so why now? I have sex dreams all the time, it's a sign of sexual frustration. Spin the bottle means I must act upon my crush?! I'm just so confused.

"Seth, we need to tell you something." I was startled by the raspy masculine voice.

"We told Sapphire about your crush. I know you're going to be mad, but she told us she liked you back." Renee explained.

"Great, my friends are getting involved in my personal life. I didn't tell Renee when you had a crush on her, I didn't tell Dean when you asked me if he had a crush on you. I left you two to sort it out because it's none of my business. As long as you're happy I don't care if you got sucked off or not." I was now annoyed. They're rushing me into something I didn't want.

"Sorry, but she needs to know because it's so goddamn obvious and neither of you see it." Renee told me before returning to the bedroom.

"Listen, the only reason I'm being pushy is because that's how you were with me. You pushed me into asking out Renee. I'm only doing the same because you're always happy around her, and without that push I'd still be crushing on Renee and she'd probably think I'm some weird idiot. I can't risk it." Dean explained. It still gave him no right.

"Thanks, I just hate being pushed into things. I'd rather be sure before." I expressed. I walked through to my room. I grabbed a pair of Dean's boxers and threw them at him. I'm a little pissy because nobody gets involved in their personal lives, but everybody seems to know mine. Right on cue, Eva Marie text me asking me about my crush on Sapphire. I was about to break something. I couldn't care if Sapphire woke up and got my butt to stare at, it wasn't a bad sight. I grabbed a pair of boxers and stripped. I pulled on a pair of tight, black boxers, camouflage shorts with an orange stripe up the side with Kill Cliff written in white, white, ankle socks and a grey Team Rollins t-shirt. I grabbed a Kill Cliff, a Quest Bar, a bottle of water and stuffed everything in my black and green gym bag. Grabbing my black ADTR hoodie and keys on the way out, I set off for Crossfit.

Sapphire's Point Of View

After falling asleep on Seth, I expected to wake up in the same position with Seth next to me. Instead, I was alone in his room. I checked the black metal clock with silver Roman numerals and hands on the wall above the TV stand. 10am, Seth was up early?! It was very unusual. Sure he was always at Crossfit around 5am or 6am, but that was only when he had a live event or a WWE show. Today was an exception. What if he left because I made him too hot, he usually slept in very little, if anything and it was no secret. He only ever slipped on sweats or shorts when he left his room because he was in the company of a female and he has class. I was hoping he was in the living room, preferably, alone. I rubbed my eyes, threw the duvet off myself and stood up. I smoothed down the duvet to make it look like I hadn't slept in it. I then opened the door with caution, I peaked around and saw Dean sitting in the chair talking. Nobody else was around, that I could see. I opened the door wider and walked out, closing the door behind me.

"Morning Sapphire." Dean was perky. He was sat in his jeans and socks, no shirt and his hair looked like he'd just awoken from a deep slumber.

"Mornin' Dean. Where's Seth?" I asked confused.

"He's at Crossfit, I pissed him off." He replied. I walked through and sat on the chair opposite him.

"You alright Sapphire?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, just awake and still groggy. How did you guys sleep and will I have to change my sheets?" I asked jokingly.

"We have a little class. It was amazing, thank you for that." Renee smiled.

"Anything, you helped comfort me and I gave up my comfort for yours. Although Seth's chest is a nice pillow." I did not just say that. Oh great, no mouth filter.

"Did you do anything last night?" Renee was on the edge of her seat.

"Yes, sleep. I just needed someone to cuddle with last night. I'm just in a position where I don't want to feel bad for the death of my dad, but I do. I need to tell Seth about the threats." I mumbled.

"You haven't told him?!" Renee was alarmed.

"Not yet, I didn't get a chance. I was too tired to think and I just need to know that he'll help me through this, dating or not. Right now, I'm just glad he's there and I'm not thinking about my crush. I love him, but I want to get over this before anything else happens." I explained.

"Seth needs to know." Renee told me.

"Seth will help anybody that helps him or that he loves. Seth won't leave your side through this, trust me. Seth and Roman are great friends to have because, I didn't have anybody to celebrate any holiday with, so they took it in turns to have me over." Dean expressed.

"Thanks, he needs to know." I smiled a little.

"I'm gonna get dressed." I beckoned Renee to follow.

"Bra?" I asked as I handed her a pair of plain black socks and black Batman underpants.

"No thanks." She smiled. I grabbed clothes for myself and my white laundry bag with laundry written in small gems. I put my laundry bag in the kitchen, where the washing machine and drier were. I then went to the bathroom to change. I threw on my black bra and an oversized, white Biffy Clyro t-shirt with the cover of Only Revolutions on the front, I slid my legs into a pair of violet Rugrats underpants with Angelica's face at the side with Spoilt Rotten written in yellow with a gold outline and then into a pair of black shorts with three white stripes up the side and the Adidas logo on the bottom left leg. I wore plain black socks on my feet. I threw my sweats and baseball t-shirt in my laundry bag, it was now filled to the brim. I put on a colour wash first, since there was more. I then brushed my hair, so my fringe was to the right of my face and every hair was down and it wasn't a mess. I sat down on the chair I sat in before, across from Dean and next to Renee, who was sat on the couch.

"Nice shirt." Dean complimented.

"Thanks, they're a Scottish rock band. This was their first album I bought and the first album I bought with my own money." I explained. Just then my phone began to ring. I looked at the ID with a confused expression no then excused myself.

"Hello?" I asked walking down the hall towards my room.

"Hi, Sapphire, it's Mark Carrano. I just wanted to ask you about the funeral. Where? When? How? Who?" He asked.

"The funeral is for my grandad, I am lead to understand that Seth has asked to go as well. I'm being picked up at the airport early on the Wednesday and taken to the funeral, I'll be driving to the signing with a family member who'll take my car home. It is at Tranent Cemetery just outside Edinburgh." I explained.

"We have decided that we want to shoot a scene with you being attacked by Alicia Fox, who doesn't like losing. You would feud with Alicia and have the night off on Monday. We have a similar situation set up for Seth. You have time to work things out and get everything ready. I'm sorry for your loss and I hope that the funeral celebrates the goodness within him." With that Mark hung up. Now I only had to contact my family about it. I walked through to the living room and noticed Seth's gym bag sat next to my laundry bag. He was sat where Dean was, Dean had moved and sat beside Renee, who was curled up in the strong arms of the Ohioan. I sat across from Seth.

"Did you get a call from Mark?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, we'll need to call my family later and sort everything out." I told him.

"Cool." There was a clear tension in the air.

"Anyway, we should get going and let you guys pack for the live event tomorrow." Dean mentioned as he and Renee stood up. Dean ran through to my room and threw on his black, leather boots, black, long sleeved Gold's Gym shirt and black, leather jacket. Renee sauntered over to the door and waited for Dean to walk through. Each making sure they hadn't forgotten anything, then said goodbye before leaving. We each said and waved goodbye as the door closed behind them.

"I'm gonna pack." I finally said, breaking the silence and tension. I then left Seth alone, in the living room. I moved my clothes from the washing machine to the drier and put in another load. I then made my way into my bedroom and packed three t-shirts, three pairs of pants, three pairs of socks, three pairs of underpants and two bras. One change of clothes was in my black and white, checked, Vans backpack with my gear, a can of Kill Cliff and a Quest bar. The spare clothes were in my plain black suitcase. It was the same arrangement for every tour and it gave me spare clothes and my gear if my suitcase gets lost. Seth had the same plan for traveling.

I logged into my Skype account on Seth's Toshiba laptop. Seth was shirtless, so this would be hard to convince my mum we weren't dating, to make matters worse he had his hair in a messy bun. I looked alright, in an All Time Low Fuck t-shirt that was camouflage lettering and a skull for the 'u' and a pair of black Nike shorts with the White tick on the left leg. We were sat next to each other on the couch patiently waiting for an answer. Eventually my mum came on.

"Hi mum. This is my roommate and best friend, Seth." I introduced him first.

"Hi Miss Renton." He smiled.

"Seth, call me Lindsay please. Wait... Sapphire isn't that the wrestler you used to fantasize over?" My life was over. Seth was cackling next to me.

"We've all been there and how could you resist this." He laughed pointing to his abs.

"Anyway, how you been, long time no see?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Rosie being her demanding little self and Emma just getting on with it. Colds circulating, nothing major. What about you, asked your crush out yet?" She teased.

"Shut up, stop. We're good, just coping with our hectic schedules and two deaths. We had Renee and Dean over last night, they comforted me while Seth was at Black and Brave." I told her.

"When you guys coming over?" She asked.

"I was thinking arriving early Tuesday, so flying out Monday." I answered.

"Do I need to be here, or can I go beat Roman online?" Seth asked. I just slapped him lightly on the abs.

"No, stay. You need to know what's happening." I ordered.

"We're taking you to gran's first and then we let you come home. Rosie and Emma are staying at gran's, so Seth will have your room and you'll sleep in your sisters' room." My mum explained.

"Cool, I need to go dress shopping." I mentioned.

"Well we can do that after. I'm looking forward to meeting everybody, they all seem very nice. If you excuse me, I'm going to use the little boy's room. Nice meeting you Lindsay." He said.

"And you Seth, I look forward to meeting you in person." My mum returned as Seth headed for the bathroom. "Jesus you know how to pick 'em." My mum whispered, luckily Seth was in the bathroom.

"Thanks, you'll find out the real reason when you spend a couple days with him." I whispered with a blush and a smile.

"Aw. So how are you able to fly on Monday?" She was a curious person.

"At a live event we're in a mixed tag team match and get attacked, therefore we can't compete on Monday." I replied.

"So they did this so you can come over for the funeral." I nodded.

"Carrano made sure we could, and if he didn't Triple H would." I elaborated.

"That's amazing." She commented.

"Yeah, it helps that neither of us have had holidays in some time." I added.

"Anyway it's probably getting late, so I'll let you sleep and I'll see you Tuesday." We waved each other off. I logged out of Skype and closed the laptop after I found a cheap flight to Glasgow from Texas, if we packed enough clothes for two weeks, we could do laundry. I then had to tell Seth. When I knocked on his door there was no answer. I slowly peaked around and found him asleep, probably naked. Luckily, his duvet covered that area. I just closed the door and turned off all the lights before going to bed. Just as I was about to turn off my light, my phone began lighting up with Facebook messages.

_Come within three feet and I'll fuck you up._

_You're next, bitch._

_You're scum and so is your family._

_I'm going to paint the town red with the blood of the stupid bitches who took away my father_.

Each one from an anonymous user. Bullshit. You took away my father which is why you lost your STEP-father. The empty threats really hit me. I don't want to die at a funeral or be murdered by idiots, at least let it be natural causes or an intelligent person. I lay awake for some time, until finally I broke down and curled into a ball under the duvet. Seth still didn't know.

After an hour, roughly, I realized something that I should've done awhile ago. Where do I live? Iowa, USA. Where do they live? Edinburgh, Scotland. Am I attending the funeral? No. How can they kill me? They can't. In all fairness I'm blonde and we all have those moments. I have moved on and just forgotten, they clearly haven't. I just pushed all the empty threats to the back of my mind and tried to fall asleep. I didn't really check the time, I probably should've. My alarm went off literally just as I closed my eyes. I had to get ready to head to the airport in an hour. We had to fly to Phoenix, New Mexico, Dallas and then to Scotland.

My routine for the first two dates was fly, eat, match, eat, sleep, repeat. My routine for Dallas was, more or less, exactly like the other two dates. The only difference was that attack was added in after my match. Seth and I were celebrating our victory against Alicia Fox and Dolph Ziggler. Suddenly, Seth was hit with a Zig-Zag and I was kicked in the face. Seth was out, I was on my knees as she hit me with a scissor kick. Now we were both out cold. There was a table set in the corner above my head and at Seth's feet. We were then dragged to our feet and each powerbombed through a table. Afterwards we were both hit with a combination of chair shots and kendo stick shots. I was not hit with as many as Seth, instead I was roughly thrown into the steel barricade as the beat down on Seth continued. Referees yanked Dolph off Seth and made sure he was alright. They carried him back and came back for me. This meant that we were too injured to compete on Raw and that Raw would see Alicia and Dolph get suspended for putting a woman through a table and hitting her with a steel chair and a kendo stick. This gave Dolph the chance to do his stand-up shows and Alicia to relax. Dolph and Alicia would come back in a few weeks and feud with us. We'd be in a romantic storyline together. Dean and Renee dropped us at the airport, so we could fly home to Iowa and then catch a flight midday tomorrow.

The sea of threats continued, empty threats that nobody could act on.


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort

WARNING THIS CHAPTER DOES MENTION THE USE OF A KNIFE AND RAPE!

Seth's Point Of View

We arrived at 2pm on Tuesday in Edinburgh Airport. We both collected our suitcases from the conveyor belt before heading outside to find Lindsay. I followed Sapphire as we looked around for the distinct number plate on a silver people carrier. We eventually found it after walking around for 30 minutes and seven phone calls. Sapphire raced across and tackled her mother in a hug. I walked over pulling my suitcase behind me. They broke apart when I reached them.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay." Her Scottish accent was strong as she held out a firm hand.

"Seth." I replied shaking her hand. Sapphire was loading the trunk with our suitcases and backpacks. Sapphire wanted me to sit in the front beside her mum, while she sat in between her sisters' seats. She pulled out of the loading area and we set off for Port Seton.

"Long flight?" Lindsay asked breaking the silence.

"Not really, an eight hour flight. It felt worse because we've been on five planes this weekend. Iowa to Phoenix, Phoenix to New Mexico, New Mexico to Dallas, Dallas to Iowa and then Iowa to Edinburgh." Sapphire spoke for the both of us.

"Really?!" Lindsay was shocked.

"I would've driven, but it was too long and I felt terrible because I've not been able to sleep to well. That and I've not got anybody to take over." I explained. She nodded in comprehension.

"We going to gran's?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, Emma and Rosie are there as well." Lindsay answered, eyes staying on the road.

"Cool, have you met my sisters, Seth?" Sapphire asked.

"No, I don't think so. I met your uncle, auntie, cousins and gran before, nobody else." I told her.

"So you'll hear the constant babbling for the first time." Sapphire described. "Oh, yeah mum, I need a dress for tomorrow."

"Really?! Couldn't have told me Thursday?!" Lindsay was a little annoyed.

"Sapp, did I pick up my suit?" I asked.

"No, you left it on the bed. Do you have pants and a shirt?" She retorted.

"Not sure, I'll pick some up if we go out tonight." I replied. We finally reached Sapphire's gran's house. We walked up the black, tar path and through the battered, wooden gate and in through the white door and then a glass door with a white, wooden frame. The beige hall with natural wooden floor was empty, only the noise from the living room could be heard. I moved to the side and told Sapphire to lead. I felt weird not being introduced.

"Emma, Rosie, granny, I want you to meet my best friend and roommate, Seth." I walked in to the white living room with wooden flooring and a red rug, matching the wall on the left in which the gold fireplace sat with the artificial coal inside and marble panel levelling it and protecting the floor. The TV was in the corner, a big 40" TV on a small wooden table that had a glass panel on top. The black leather sofa fitted in well.

"Seth, this is Rosie." I said hi and shook her hand. She was a little taller than Sapphire, with brown hair tied back in a ponytail, matching brown eyes and olive skin. She looked like an outcast, everyone else looked like ghosts. She seemed a little shy.

"Seth, this is Emma." I said hi to her, not moving she sat and only waved. She looked a lot like Sapphire and seemed like her when we first met.

"This is my gran, Angela." She pointed to the old woman in the corner with light brown, curly hair, slightly darker skin and bronze framed glasses. I think she was asleep. Lindsay told Rosie and Emma to get ready to go because she was taking me to ASDA and Sapphire to find a black dress or something like that.

I managed to pick up a plain black shirt, matching pants that were a little baggy so I had to buy a black leather belt. I also bought a pair of black, pointy shoes and a black tie. I didn't buy a jacket, so I'd have to wear a hoodie and leave it in the car. Sapphire found a black, pencil skirt and a matching blouse. She also bought a black blazer to match her outfit and a pair of black flats. We were only out an hour, roughly.

When we got to Lindsay's house, we were assigned a room for the night as Rosie and Emma were staying with Angela. I was assigned Sapphire's old room. The very light green walls were hidden by The Shield, Roman Reigns, The Ultimate Warrior, Hulk Hogan and CM Punk posters, a nice painting of Freddie Mercury on the right, above the TV and PS3. On the left hand side was a a wooden wardrobe that looked to be from IKEA. The bunk bed looked to be from the same shop, the same wood and the same smooth finish. The bed had three steel bars at the bottom of the bed acting as a ladder, the was a desk just next to them, the same wooden finish and plastic wheels on the bottom, just along from that was a wardrobe with the same steel as the bars, on each door for a handle. Her bedcovers had to be at least 15 years old as it has the brand division and Batista and John Cena on. They haven't been the faces of the company together in years. It was very homely and very nice, not the typical teenage girl room. It looked like the room of a teenage boy. I always knew that Sapphire wasn't the typical girl and would be into sports, it's the reason that we fight over which games to watch if Bears and Raiders clash. This room screamed Sapphire. I decided to put my suitcase under the wardrobe doors and hung my clothes for the funeral tomorrow on the wardrobe door. When I turned around I noticed the inside of the wardrobe the was in the corner. Shelves and no rail, this was a bookcase with doors. Displayed inside was figures, still in the box. A Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins battle pack with the U.S. Championship, signed by Dean Ambrose on the top shelf with Roman Reigns. The next shelf had Damien Sandow, Chris Jericho and CM Punk. Underneath them was a bunch of PS3 and PS2 games. I hadn't noticed the white bookcase in the corner next to the TV. It had CDs, DVDs and books in. There was bits of paper sticking out the back. I walked over and peaked a look at them. "Neville 4 Geordie Shore" it was definitely colourful. "Naomi, Teach me to dance" that one was a little hard to decifer. "Luke Harper" that one was freaky with orange eyes on a black background, orange hands pointing away and his name in orange lettering. "I came to see Seth" it was written in yellow on a black background with my logo over it and The Shield logo. I also found pictures, one of Ambrose holding a sign that said "Ambrose I feel ya brah" in red and blue letters and another that was on it's own that read "Y2J 4 First Minister" it was in purple and blue, "First Minister" looked like the Scottish flag. I put them back quickly as I heard someone coming upstairs.

"Seth." She cried running and wrapping her arms around my slender waist. He looked confused.

"What's up? Sapp, calm down. Tell me what's wrong." I comforted her and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's not my grandad's... It's... It's... It's my... My... My dad's." She was clearly scared and paranoid.

"Hey, listen it doesn't matter, I'll be there and I'll help you through anything. Sapphire, I won't leave your side. If they hate you and don't want you there, then we can leave afterwards and I love you." She smiled up at me.

"You know how to make a girl smile, how you're single I'll never know." I chuckled a little.

"I'm waiting for the right person." I smiled down at her. TAKE THE FUCKING HINT! I didn't let my frustration over run my thoughts, I focused on helping her. It was difficult for her and I needed to be there to help. It might show her that I like her. Once she was calm, she went and laid down her suitcase and hung her outfit on the doors of the wardrobe. I took the opportunity to break my new Sharpie in. I signed her battle pack in red and added a little heart at the bottom, it is hardly visible. In years to come that will be worth so much money, or worth so much because I know that Dean and I are two of her favourite wrestlers. It's a nice surprise in this time of struggle and horror. I left her room and headed down the coffee staircase with a white banister on the right only and a beige wall on the left. We all waited on Sapphire coming downstairs so we could go down to Angela's for dinner. She finally appeared.

"Sorry was messaging someone." She mumbled heading towards the patio doors at the back of the cream linoleum floored purple and cream kitchen. I could feel the hurt in her voice and see the hurt in her eyes. She was very quiet. This wasn't her nature, but I just assumed it was because of the circumstances. I was just looking forward to spending time with her, alone. I was just waiting for the right moment to ask.

Sapphire's Point Of View

How do I tell him? My dad's family hate me because their son lied and took my dad away and now they're sending me death threats. He'd go ballistic or worse, tell my mum. I can't have that. I don't want to live with Seth and not be able to Skype my family because they're in prison and my sisters don't have an account and my gran is useless. After the loss of my grandad, I don't want to lose anybody else. My uncle and auntie moved away and I haven't seen them in two years, my mum barely has enough time to talk and my gran can't work any technology besides her TV and phone. I don't want to lose anybody else. My family mean so much to me. When I was questioning my father's love, they were telling me that he was missing out. It made me feel better when I saw that I'm much more intelligent than his step-children. It made me feel like shit when he only thinks that I was worth £12, but a trip to Germany, Holland and New York for children that he didn't create. Might as well donate to an orphanage and starve your own child and deprive her of clothing, food, a social life and freedom. My family helped me out and told me that for every person who doesn't care or like you, ten people do. I translated that into wrestling. For every fan that boos Cena, there are ten that cheer for him. 1,000 fans hate him, 10,000 love him. Is there even a comparison? I'm just afraid of what might happen if I lost my mum, sisters and my gran. I was bad when my best friend, Sasha, passed away. I couldn't think of life without her. She comforted me in times of loneliness, illness and was just the best friend I could've asked for. She was a little shit at times, but the unconditional love and the bond we shared was more than dog and owner, it was like mother and daughter. If losing a dog can make me almost go through with several different ways of forced death, then if that was my mum I'd be lucky to be alive for five seconds after, my gran would be the same, my uncle would end in a similar way. I feared losing anybody over stupid death threats from people who hate me for being my dad's only biological child. I couldn't tell Seth, until we were alone or I was sure that he wouldn't tell my family. I trust Seth, but I can't risk anything right now. Imagine if I lost Seth. My rock, the only man that I trust with almost every bit of information. I'd be just as heartbroken as his family. Seth is the only one who helped me when my roommate threw me out. I feel like Alan Harper. I said a few days, more like years. I have been looking, only thing is Seth cancels every appointment and refuses to let me leave. I pay half the rent and half of the shopping. We have great fun and I'd be an empty vessel without him, no meaning, lifeless and dead inside. My family will not die at the hands of the unintelligible tapeworms that my father decided to adopt as his own. They're too stupid to actually go through with anything. If they do, well it'll be such a shame waving to them passing in the police car.

"Sapphire, you alright?" I was pulled from my thoughts by Seth's whispers. I just nodded. "I'm here if you need to talk. I'm here if you need a pillow, cuddle or just some warmth. I'm also here if you need to beat my ass at Madden or WWE." Seth brought a smile to my face.

"Thanks." I wasn't very audible. I began to take small bites instead of just pushing everything around my plate.

"Seth!" I whispered loudly to try and see if he was asleep.

"Sapphire? What's up?" He asked quietly, but loud enough for me to hear as I stood in the doorway to my old room.

"I need to cuddle someone. I'm a little scared. I've never been to a funeral before. I'm also not entirely sure how they'll react." I told him.

"That's fine, just pass me up a pair of shorts or the boxers that I wore today please."

"Seth! I'm not touching those covers." I joked as I threw him up a pair of shorts.

"Really?! You've slept in a bed that I've..."

"TMI, TMI SETH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" I told him as he chuckled at my reaction. I waited until he said that it was alright for me to join him. I then lay with my head on his chest and my arm over his abs. His arm was around my neck pulling me closer. I never felt so comfortable and happy before.

We were stood up the back and listened to every bit of bullshit pouring from their mouths. Jack was so nice to his children, always treated them with care and like they were his own. Bull fucking shit. I just leaned into Seth more trying to stop myself from screaming at them.

"It's their interpretation. He was an asshole to you, not them. You don't deserve an asshole like him in your life anyway, you're too good for that scumbag." Seth whispered, leaning down so his lips were almost touching my forehead.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him, almost clashing lips. Not now, maybe later, not now. No. Stop. Funeral. Focus. Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder, I slowly peered round to find my cousins stood behind me. We all stood silently as he was lowered into the ground. They then covered his cheap casket in dirt. Once everybody began to leave, I decided to talk to my cousins I hadn't spoken to since I was twelve.

"Long time, no see. Gary, Erica this is my best friend and roommate, Seth." I introduced Seth to my younger cousin by three months and two days and my older cousin by twenty two years.

"Cool, nice to meet you. Nice to see you again." Gary smiled as he and Erica shook Seth's hand.

"And you. What you doing with your life? Still a lawyer?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm still a lawyer. I've just moved to Edinburgh with my wife, Sonya and my son, Brian. What about you?" He questioned.

"I'm living in Iowa with Seth, when I'm not wrestling in WWE." I answered.

"Seth?"

"I'm a wrestler in WWE too, I also train people to wrestle with my friends Marek and Shane in Moline, Illinois." Seth replied.

"Awesome, I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be wrestling. I'm just glad that you enjoy it." He smiled.

"Yeah, it's great. You enjoying life?" I returned.

"There is nothing better than seeing the woman you love feed your son. He is the best thing ever and so is marriage. It's such a beautiful thing." I didn't think I'd ever hear sentiment from his sailor mouth.

"Sonya must have done something to you. You're not swearing as much as I remember." I joked.

"It comes with being a lawyer. You're not allowed to swear, unless in a quote." He stated. She must've taken away his sense of humour too. We stood and talked for another while, before Seth and I headed to the rugby club for something to eat. We each picked up a couple sandwiches, chips and cake on a white paper plate before retiring to the corner. We would stay for the speeches and then head home to drive up to Glasgow. My step-brother, Luke, gave a short speech about how amazing he was and about the great times they had. My step-sister, Amanda, said something similar. There were a few of his friends remembering the good times and talked about football and alcohol. It made me realize I missed out on nothing. Afterwards, I decided to use the bathroom before we left. As I was about to use the bathroom, I was shoved into a cramped supply closet. I hurt my arm as I tripped over the mop bucket and hit shelves.

"Stupid bitch. Did you not know that we'd be waiting with a butcher knife?" The sadistic smirk was that of a serial killer. I was terrified. "Looks like it's time to teach you a lesson in lying." I froze with fear as he began to lift my skirt.

Seth's Point Of View

Sapphire had been gone awhile. It was strange. Womanly troubles perhaps? Or constipation? Either way, I was just standing here waiting and not going to even ask. I could hear faint screams, I just assumed that it'd be loud alcoholics wanting, no needing, a drink or teenagers being stupid. I was startled when Sapphire ran towards me and dragged me to the car. I didn't question anything. I just followed her and was a little scared when she floored the accelerator. She didn't speak to anyone when she went in, she raced straight upstairs and into her sisters' room. I went up to her room and closed the door. I changed into a pair of jeans and kept my shirt on. I changed into my plain black Vans with white soles and laces. I threw on my black ADTR hoodie and folded everything and put it in my suitcase. I then packed my suitcase in the car and my backpack on the back seats. I then walked upstairs to find Sapphire shaking on the bed.

"Sapp, can we talk?" I asked. "What happened when you went to the bathroom?"

"No...no...not...not no...not...not now, Se...Se...Set...Seth." She stammered.

"Ok, well change and I'll pack everything into the car. We'll just sit in the back and when you're ready to talk, I'll be ready to listen." I told her. She nodded. I took her suitcase and backpack down to the car and left her to change. I nearly and carefully put them in the car and moved Emma's car seat into the front. We were going pick up Emma because she desperately wanted to see the event. I thought I'd help out, it's the least I could do. When I walked back into the house to see if everybody was ready, Sapphire was in a pair of black skinny jeans, black and red checked Vans, her grey Seth Rollins hoodie, her Oakland Raiders snapback covered in badges and a black Dean Ambrose t-shirt with the white Parental Advisory logo with Dean Unstable Ambrose written inside instead. Lindsay was stood behind her in an Undertaker t-shirt. It was black with 23-1 on the chest and a gravestone with his name on. She also had a red hoodie on with #Axelmania written across the front. She also wore a pair of light blue boot cut jeans with a pair of white Nike sneakers with a pink tick on the side. I headed back out to the car and sat in the back of the car with Sapphire. I pulled the black belt over my body and pushed it into it's holder with the red button on the left. Sapphire sat in the middle and also pulled her seatbelt across her body and fixed it in place on her left. She then nuzzled her head into my side. I moved my arm, and allowed her head to sit on the side of my left pec.

"You alright?" I whispered as Lindsay climbed in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled.

"I have a couple rules for you two being in the car. No PDA, no sexual references, no teasing and no fornicating." Lindsay watched us in the rear view mirror.

"We're not dating mum, he's just a really good, amazing friend." Sapphire explained.

"Yeah, sure." She said sarcastically. She strapped herself in and we set off. We picked up Emma from her gran's before setting off for Glasgow. I needed comfort in what I was doing. I decided to text Dean. I was trying to shield my phone from Sapphire. I didn't know what to do and it would seem strange if I was asking Dean for advice. I was asking a shy, outspoken, humble, quiet man for advice. I was asking a man whose relationships were mostly for sex, until he began dating Renee. It's usually the other way around. He's a great friend and he knows certain things from Roman. I just needed to know I was doing the right thing and if Dean was the one to comfort me, then so be it.

Sapphire's Point Of View

Seth was texting someone, I'm not sure who. He'd probably feel embarrassed if I did see. I'm not one to invade the privacy of others. I decided to call Mark. I had him on speaker.

"Sapphire, is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, as far as I'm aware. I was just going to ask if it would be possible to have someone pick up our suitcases and backpacks from my mum's car?" I asked.

"No, but if you need stuff we'll allow backstage passes, so you can get everything without being noticed." Mark reasoned.

"Thanks Mark." I smiled and then hung up. Seth was still texting and hadn't even looked up from his phone in awhile. I was just happy that he was helping me through this. He's so beautiful and so is his personality. He's a lot like me, but different enough that it's not like living with my clone. It's just so comforting having someone there to support me and comfort me. If I hadn't met Seth, I probably wouldn't be living the dream and I'd also have to rely on my mum to help me. I'm not sure why, but I feel safer talking to Seth. The only thing I didn't want to tell him was what happened in the bathroom, I didn't want him to freak out or tell my family and making a mountain out of a mole hill.

We were growing closer to Smyths, where the signings are held. I text Seth and told him I needed to tell him something and that I'd rather tell him at the signing. I had second thoughts. Seth has a signing and then a match, I have the same so if he freaks out we'll both be affected. I took what Dean said, on board and thought about it. I had completely blanked everything out, including Seth telling me to sit up because it would affect our angle if people saw us like that. We thanked my mum for the ride and raced into the back entrance, both with backpacks on our backs. Dean and Roman were already upstairs waiting.

"What did you want to tell me?" Seth asked.

"Um...er...um...er...um there is no easy way to say this and as long as it doesn't affect your character, we're fine." I was stuttering.

"Alright. I'm listening. If you want to wait, you can." Seth accepted.

"I will only tell you if you promise me two things... One, you won't freak out and two you won't tell anyone, not Dean, not my mum and not the police." I explained.

"By the sounds of it I can try my best, but you know that we're so close that I'd do anything to protect you. I'm kinda scared though." Seth admitted.

"Just upstairs please." A worker showed us the way. We had no choice but to follow. Guess it will have to wait.

"It's not due to start for another twenty minutes, if you want to tell me now." He whispered. It was now, before our match or after our match. I know he's not going to take it lightly and he might become overprotective of me. I know that a few of my friends from high school are coming and want me to go to their hotel room, but Seth might come along because he doesn't trust them or something like that. I'd rather Seth came because he was curious and to see how immature I can be, not because he feels that someone's going to murder me. Either way, he was going to feel something and it wouldn't matter when I told him, it would mess something up. We tested our Sharpies out. Seth and I had a black and a silver, Dean and Roman also had a black and a silver. We had sheets on either end for those who didn't have any merchandise or memorabilia.

"You still have twenty minutes until the first group come in." The worker said as they got things set up.

"Can I tell you now?" I asked Seth. He just nodded and took me into the wrestling isle. Wrestlers were packed on every shelf in the isle, everybody from Daniel Bryan, The Shield and The Funkadactyls to Hulk Hogan, Macho Man and The Hart Foundation. There were belts stacked up, Sin Cara, Rey Mysterio and Kane masks and play sets further up, towards the ceiling. It was a wrestling fan's heaven. We were stood in the middle and I was going to regret telling him now.

"Right, I'll start from the beginning." I paused to allow me to gather my thoughts. I took a deep breath and began. "When Dean and Renee were over I received some messages from an anonymous user on Facebook. They were death threats. I knew that they were from my dad's family because unless I killed someone's hamster or hurt someone a million miles away, it wouldn't be anyone else. I didn't tell you because I thought that it was my grandad's funeral and that they were just stupid empty threats." I paused so he could soak up the information.

"So do Dean and Renee know? No?" He asked quietly.

"No, they knew something was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them because they may have told you and you probably would've flipped your shit." I explained before continuing. "Anyway, it explains why I was so upset about it being my dad's funeral." I paused again. "When I went to the toilet in the rugby club, my step-brother pulled me into a closet and pulled out a knife." The flood had began. "Seth...he...he...he tried to...have sex...with me..." The last part was muffled under crying and he had to try and make it out. "He then tried...tried...to stab...me before I escaped." Again it was all muffled under my wails. It was loud enough, that Dean and Roman rushed over to see Seth trying to comfort me with a demonic look on his face. Dean and Roman rushed over to help calm me down. Three hands ran up and down my back.

"Thanks for telling me. I'm sorry because I don't want anything to happen to you and I'm going to be overprotective. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'll ease off when I know you're safe. I'm going to keep my word and not even talk about it." I felt his grip ease off a little.

"Seth, I'm going to be fine. I just need to know that you'll be there to help me and understand if I don't want to kick your ass at Gang Beasts." I tried to make a joke to lighten the mood.

"Excuse me, you've won the only time I actually faced you one on one." Seth seemed a little hurt by my comment.

"Oh, just because I'm better at a game you spend hours playing." He was so hurt.

"I've played WWE 2K15 more than I've played Gang Beasts." He told me.

"Yeah, only because I've beaten you at both more times than you can count." I laughed.

"The signing is about to start." The worker told us. That was our cue to sit at the table.

"Seth, please don't worry. Tonight a few of my friends from high school are coming, I was wondering if you'd like to meet them. It does mean that you won't get any sleep." I explained.

"I'd love to meet your friends. If they're as cool as you, then we'll get along fine." He smiled. "You alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, especially with you by my side." He smiled a heart warming smile, that I couldn't help but return. We took our seats and I quickly washed my face with a water bottle and the sleeve of my hoodie. As soon as I had dried my face with the other sleeve, the first couple people were stood in front of Dean. I'd rather curl into a ball on Seth's lap and be hugged, but I wouldn't be where I am without my fans. I was shocked when I saw who was first.

A/N: As of 3pm (GMT) today, there will be several conversations between different people on my Tumblr page of the same name. I may upload more for different chapters.


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

I looked towards Dean's end of the table. I was shocked to see a man with strawberry blonde hair, roughly the same height as Seth with the most recognizable Zelda tattoo. He had the Zelda Tri-Force on his forearm. I knew immediately who it was, and just as I had expected, he had a 7 foot giant piece of paper with Pinocchio's nose and short, jet black hair behind him. He also had a man just taller than the first one beside him, also with jet black hair. I noticed another two towards the back, one with short blonde hair who stood awkwardly and the other with his hand wrapped up in a bandage with some dirty blonde hair missing from his head. As they made their way towards the end of the table, I received some weird looks from Seth, Roman and Dean. I wore a smile from ear to ear. None of them had any merch with them, so Dean began by signing a bit of paper. Roman carried it on, onto Seth and finally me. When Kris stood in front of me, Seth was a little curious.

"Alright Kris? Long time no see mate. How's it going?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm alright, what about you?" He returned.

"Living the dream and pulling through. How's life?" I asked, having a brief catch up.

"Great, Kim's pregnant. It's a real shame you missed the wedding. I'm still employed by Rockstar after Nintendo went bust." He smiled.

"Awesome, photo?" I asked.

"Altogether." He told me.

"No bother, buddy." I paused before Martin was stood before me. "Alright Martin? How's it going?" I was going to ask all five the same question.

"Not bad, life's good. Harris is learning to walk properly and I'm in a secure job with Rockstar. What about you?" He explained.

"I'm pulling through, but living the dream. Harris is getting big. Last time we spoke, Helen was only a week." We chuckled a little.

"So long." He mumbled, to which I nodded.

"Alright Jake? How's it going?" I was going to be tired by the end.

"Alright, what about you?" I knew my answer.

"Pulling through, but still living the dream. How's life?" Same conversation different answers.

"Great, twins on the way and a wedding on the horizon." He seemed a lot happier.

"Good." A small pause before the next one. "Nick, how's you?" Changing the wording a little.

"Alright, you?" He was very quiet.

"I've been better, but I can't complain." I smiled before the next was stood in front of me.

"Alright Sapphire?" The deep voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. You, David?" I returned.

"I'm fantastic." He smiled. I could see the red, plastic poking out of the pocket on his navy, zip-up hoodie. David always had food, no matter what it was.

"Awesome." I commented. "So you guys coming tonight?" I asked looking behind me as the five men filed behind us.

"Hell yeah. We need to see you sometime." Martin smiled. I turned back around and looked into five different cameras.

"See you all later, have fun." I told them as they all left.

"Those the friends you're meeting afterwards?" Seth assumed.

"Yes, maybe a couple others. All married and having children, and I'm just lonely with my best friend." I told him.

"Hey, if you're happy that way, then don't let it change unless it makes you happier." Seth's pep talks were the best. I sat listening to each and every one for the next two hours while interacting with fans. Fans have different reactions. Some were asking questions, some spoke a lot, some spoke a little, some didn't speak, some cried and luckily none fainted. It was great to see all the fans that we had and all the people who support us and that we have changed. It's the greatest feeling to see so many people and see how we've changed them. It's great hearing all their stories and battles.

After the signing, we were sat in a black James Bond esque car, with black tainted windows. It was silent. Not a word shared for awhile.

"So, Sapphire. How was your first signing?" Roman asked, breaking the silence.

"It went amazing. I really enjoyed meeting everybody." I smiled.

"Good, because you may have more in the future. Sorry, let me rephrase that. You will have more in the future."

"He's right, your future is bright. You're going to be the John Cena of the divas." Dean agreed. Seth stayed quiet. I wasn't surprised that he was silent. I know that Seth cares so much that he would do anything for me. I just need to talk to him, alone.

We both grabbed our cases out the car. We dragged them towards our locker rooms.

"Seth, can we dump these and then talk, please?" I asked, almost pleading.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled. He was hurt more than I was. I knew he'd pull shit at the funeral. I just needed him to understand how predictable everybody is. I walked into the locker room and threw my backpack in a wooden locker and laid my suitcase underneath. I then walked back out the locker room and met Seth by a crate before we found an isolated hallway.

"Seth. Stop thinking about what I told you about my step-brother. I know you want to protect me and help me. I..." I sighed. "I didn't want to bring you down, but you needed to know. I feel like shit. Seth, I need to tell you about my father's family. I need to tell you, just not now. I'm asking you not to worry about him, I know what he's going to do and I'm not stupid." I explained.

"I'll try, but you know I'm protective of you. I just worry because you're my best friend. I know you've gone through a lot today, but I'm here whenever you wish to tell me about your dad's family." Seth smiled and pulled me in for a hug. We parted ways and got ready for our match, which was third.

Seth's Point Of View

Sapphire thinks that I can just forget about what she told me and not worry. That's a lot easier said, than done. Scenario after scenario appears where I'm either dead or having to save Sapphire, who is on the brink of death. I was worried sick. I didn't want to lose her. I love Sapphire to death and I'd kick myself for years after if anything happened to her, if I lived after the first week anyway. She has a point, I couldn't have prevented it because A) I'm not a pervert and B) I'm not following her to the toilet. The only reason I'd be close to her next to a toilet is if I needed and so did she and I wouldn't go into the female toilets and she wouldn't follow me into the gents'. I needed to let it go and only protect her in actual forms of danger, like if it were to happen again on the ramp or somewhere public where both male and female can go together. At the same time, she doesn't realize how vulnerable she is. What if her brother got someone else to hurt her? What if he did something unpredictable? She was preparing for the norm and what she could predict, nothing else. The more I thought about it, the more I worried. I just needed to clear my head. When I removed the thoughts for a few seconds, I thought about meeting her friends tonight. I worried about them. What if they weren't the same? She hadn't seen them in years, she wouldn't know.

"Dude, get up and get ready and stop. You need to focus." Dean told me. I knew he was right, but it was easier said than done.

"Yeah, I know. I've just got too much on my mind to do anything. Once I'm in character I'll be fine." I commented.

"He needs space, but you do need to focus." Roman stayed neutral. I got up and stripped down to my black boxer briefs. I pulled on my custom '#TeamRollins' black skins before my black cargo pants and black socks. I then pulled my black, sleeveless Under Armour skin tight shirt over my head and then clipped my black SWAT vest around my abs. I pulled on my black boots and tucked in some of the leg of my pants before pulling and tying the black laces. I sat back on the wooden bench and threw my head in my hands. I can't just let go. Sapphire is the closest friend I have to travel with, besides Roman and Dean. She's more like a sister than a friend. I took off my vest and left it next to my black, leather gloves on the wooden bench.

"I'm going for a run." I muttered walking towards the door. I reached out and grasped the silver, metal handle. I pulled it towards me and roughly pulled it closed when I'd left. I ran down a hallway that was tucked away. I just threw my back against the wall and slid down the wall at the end. My knees were pulled up towards my chest with my head against them. I could feel the tear run down my face. I was just glad that it was tucked away and that nobody could find me very easily. The tears began falling quicker and quicker. I felt too much for me to just stop worrying. I haven't stopped since she was told about her dad and her grandad, it was one of the reasons I asked Dean to check on her with Renee. I'm just glad that he warned me about the death threats. I couldn't just hide, as much as I'd like to. I had to tell her how I feel. She was also going to tell me about her father and his family. It was just timing, I needed to time it right.

"SETH? SETH?" I was up. I wiped away the tears and used a bottle of water to wash away the tears. They wouldn't notice, there were like five crates. I then jogged to the bottom of the hall and looked around, nobody. I then ran back towards the locker room and quickly grabbed my vest. I slipped it on before grabbing my gloves and running down towards the curtain. I clipped it around my abs and quickly pulled on my gloves and fixed them before I headed out. Sapphire was already in the ring. Focus focus focus.

"I'm surprised that you could focus." Dean greeted me backstage.

"Dean, stop." I mumbled, it was barely audible.

"Bro, I didn't mean..." He tried to defend himself.

"Dean, I know. Just stop." I told him as I walked straight past him.

"Seth. Seth. Jesus, if it was going to make you ignore everybody then I wouldn't have told you." Sapphire was calling after me.

"I'm glad you did because I worry. If you think that I'm overprotective then you've never truly been loved. Sapphire, I worry that I might lose you. I was waiting for the storm to pass but..." I sighed and paused before dragging her into the same hallway I was in earlier. "Sapphire, since I laid eyes on you I've known that you would have men chasing after you. You're beautiful. That night in the coffee shop I wanted to get to know you better because I liked the way you worked in the ring, but also looked. Three years on my feelings have grown. My point is... Or my question. I didn't think I'd be this nervous." I chuckled awkwardly. "Sapphire Ryan, would you go out with me? Please?" I'm practically begging.

"Hold up, you've been scared to lose me because for three years you've wanted to date me?!" I was just waiting for her to laugh at how pathetic I am.

"Yeah, pathetic right?" I asked quietly.

"Seth." I looked up at her. "Maybe this will answer your question." Well if I wasn't sweating before, I definitely am now. I was terrified. She slowly moved her hand up to my cheek. She looked me in the eyes and moved closer. Suddenly, I jumped and squeaked a little.

"Yo, Seth you going to change?" Roman was wearing a shit eating grin.

"Yeah, gimme a minute." I said in a high pitched voice. I waited until he left.

"So is that a yes?" I asked, nervously.

"No, Seth. I just felt like it. Of course dumbass. Wow you fell in love hard didn't you?" I'm so stupid. I just nodded. "Aw, that's ok." She smiled and brushed her hand over my beard to remove it from my face.

"Can we just keep it between us, Roman, Galina, Dean and Renee? Please? Until I can stop acting like a lovesick puppy." I mumbled.

"Yes, wait, you can stop acting like a lovesick puppy?!" I am such a loser.

"Hahaha, that's hilarious. I'll meet you outside my locker room when we're ready." I told her. I'm pretty sure I was bright red. We parted ways and headed to our locker rooms. I walked in and braced myself for the comments. I didn't say anything, at first, I just grabbed my towel and headed into the shower area. I removed all clothing and began lathering myself. Roman caught us about to kiss, did he catch me crying earlier? It's Roman, he wouldn't make a fuss especially knowing what I was feeling. My mind jumped from Roman to Sapphire. I need to take her on a fancy date and get her gifts and introduce her to my family and let her meet Marek, Shane, Jimmy, Corey, Adrian and Sami, properly. My mind was in overdrive. I need to be loving, caring and supportive. We could do fun couple stuff and go out on dates with Roman, Galina, Dean and Renee. Go on holiday and get a puppy. When I finally stepped out of the shower, I began drying myself and realized that I will no longer have to worry about wearing sweats or shorts around the house. It also means that she needs to know everything. Well, what doesn't she know?

"Yo, Seth. What's Roman telling me? What happened between you and Sapphire?" Dean insisted on knowing.

"Roman caught us when we were about to kiss." I brushed it off like it was nothing.

"WHAT?!" Dean ran through and I'm so glad I was wearing a towel skirt. "Does that mean..." He trailed off.

"Yes, I'm going to take her on a nice fancy date. We decided just to keep it between Roman, Galina, you and Renee just now. Please don't tell anyone else. I'm a lovesick puppy, I struggled to tell her how I felt." I waited for the laugh.

"Woah, so you're like head over heels for her." Dean smiled. "I'm happy for you buddy. I'd be more happier if you weren't standing in only a towel and was actually wearing clothes." Dean joked.

"Yeah, gimme a minute." I told him as I walked into the main locker room area. I slid on a pair of blue Captain America boxers. The shield was in the crotch area. I then slid on a pair of black, "Rollins" fit jeans and blue Captain America socks. I threw on a black Glamour Kills t-shirt with the logo covering the chest and then a navy blue hoodie, I may have stolen from Sapphire. I brushed my hair into a bun and was about to slip on my black Vans and pack my backpack, when Roman walked in.

"Dude, how many people have you told?" I asked, seriously.

"Only Dean, Renee and Galina. Why?" He asked.

"I'm a lovesick puppy around Sapphire and I'd rather keep it between us until I can actually formulate sentences and such." I replied.

"Aw, Sethie is in love." He looked at me with the same expression that he would look at a baby with.

"Shut up." I retorted.

"I'm happy for you. Finally feeling like you're with the one." Roman was making me blush. "You have it so bad." He laughed.

"The difference between her and Leighla is that with Sapphire I can see us at the altar exchanging vows and having puppies chase our babies and grandchildren." I had the biggest smile on my face. "I've never been happier."

"This is so beautiful." Dean and Roman were pretending to shed a tear over my speech. I shrugged it off and slipped on my Vans before packing my backpack with my ring gear and towel. I put on my black Glamour Kills, Destroy Everything, Regret Nothing snapback with the eagle on the front and white symbols on the underside of the bill.

"Thanks for your help. It's appreciated." I smiled and hugged them before grabbing my suitcase and backpack and waving goodbye as I walk into the door. So lovesick that I do stupid things when she's a foot away. Fantastic. The second time, I made it out the door.

"You ready?" She asked trying not to laugh. "You have a boo boo on your nose." She was really trying hard, until it just burst out.

"Thanks. I'm ready. Your friends taking us to the hotel?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry that was too funny." She admitted.

"I know, I'm so stupid." I just gave her permission to laugh.

"You're not. You're just a puppy. Puppies are smart, but do stupid things." She told me. I just smiled. I followed her to her friend's car. A black BMW. I sat in the back with her. Her friend was kind enough to put our suitcases in the trunk as we held onto our backpacks. We shared knowing looks, but it was like a dirty secret. It felt like Romeo and Juliet. Forbidden love. It wasn't forbidden, it was just a secret because I'm an idiot in love.

"Sorry, Seth this is Rory and this is Kaitlyn." Sapphire introduced me to the tall male with the full beard and the short, brown hair with a quiff and then to her bigger friend. She was a little taller than Sapphire with long brown hair tied back. They seemed nice.

"Hi." I greeted nervously.

"Hey." The both said in unison.

"So, how you guys been?" Sapphire asked. Rory closed the trunk and then clambered in the car.

"Alright, I've just found out that Denise is having twins." Rory told us.

"Awesome, congrats bro." Sapphire told Rory.

"I've also just found out that I'm having a boy to James." Kaitlyn added.

"Wow. Congrats. Everybody I've spoken to is married and having children or at least one of the options. I'm not even in a relationship." It stung, but it was a secret because I'm a dumbass that can't formulate a sentence.

"Right, we're taking you to a club. We will get you a date." Rory demanded.

"Not just now, I'd rather just hang out with you guys. Unless, you're all going to do couples stuff, in which case I'm out." Sapphire joked.

"Naw, we came to talk to you. Our significant others are in the house, including Kaitlyn's sidebitch." Rory was full of jokes. I was completely silent.

"So what's up with you Seth?" I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Married?" Kaitlyn began quizzing me.

"No, single." I answered.

"No, seriously? A guy like you single?" She was shocked.

"Yeah, I was in a relationship for six years and then we broke up. I'm just over it, so." I really didn't like the idea of them getting into my personal life.

"Wow." Kaitlyn commented.

"That's us." Rory proclaimed before getting out the car. Sapphire and I glanced at each other before climbing out the car and grabbing our suitcase and backpack. I closed the car door as I walked round and entered the building. The four of us were stood in an elevator.

"Up for Cards Against Humanity?" Rory asked.

"Seth hasn't seen my terrifying sense of humour." Sapphire responded. I just pulled out my phone and sent her a text, reading:

"I will love you regardless, play if you want to." She only responded with thumbs up.

"Wait, Seth doesn't know about your sexual sense of humour or the racist things you make people say when playing this." Rory revealed all.

"We make penis jokes all the time, just not racist jokes. But it's a game." Sapphire defended.

"I'll play." I said to make her feel better.

"Fine." Sapphire was lured into the trap.

Sapphire's Point Of View

There we were, all sat on the floor in a circle. We were playing it on Rory's phone. Seth was the game master. Some of the things he put surprised me and everyone else. Rory kept looking at me and then it turned out to be Seth. My cards were shit. Rory sat across from me and everytime Seth put something overly racist or sexual he would look at me and vice versa. Kaitlyn and Martin were just watching us all embarrass ourselves in front of each other. Kris wasn't doing so well, Jake was too busy trying to "catch 'em all", Nicholas and David were just sitting talking about the newest Grand Theft Auto. My friend Ronald was still salty after eight years. I made a few sexual jokes and he didn't like it. He was sat on his phone, he didn't like anyone there and nobody liked him. So, why was he there? Nobody knows. We've been trying to answer that question for years. We kept playing until someone won. We were playing until five in the morning. That was two games, though. The second game everybody was playing, including our friend Derek who arrived late. We got Rory to lower the points to four because Seth and I had to be on the bus by 6am. We were all laughing and enjoying the games. Kris, Derek, Kaitlyn, Martin and Ronald were talking to Seth about Marvel. Rory, David, Nicholas, Jake and I were lost. I like comic books, but I prefer DC over Marvel and the only Marvel comics I'd be interested in is Thor, The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy. Seth would try and ditch me so he could talk to Corey about new comics and new movies. I felt really bad for him, but nobody I know likes DC. I have nobody to talk to about Aquaman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Batman. Anyway, our game finished ten minutes before we had to leave. Seth and I had swapped some of our clothes into our backpacks before Seth took the suitcases down to the bus. That gave me enough time to say my goodbyes before we left. Seth came back up to grab his backpack and say his goodbyes. We were sad to leave, even if it was after a few hours. Seth seemed to fit in well, maybe there was something that he reminded me of, my friendship with each person. He's a Marvel nerd like Kris, a bad singer like Martin, a movie nerd like Derek, the penis jokes master like Rory and Kaitlyn, who also has protective qualities. He'll never grow up like Jake, he's sentimental like David, a serious shit like Ronald (sometimes), and a really bad rage quitter like Nicholas. He's my friends in one person and he's the man I love. We walked downstairs, quite happy. We were both so tired, but happy that he likes my friends and they like him.

"Sethie, can I please sleep on you, I'm really really tired?" I whined.

"Sure. Um...ya know how you were going to tell me about your father and shit?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. Grab a seat near Roman and Dean and I'll tell you." I told him.

"You don't have to in public, it can wait until we're alone." Seth reassured.

"Thanks, but I can't put it off any more than I have. You need to know and I'll forget." I admitted.

"That's fine, as long as you're comfortable." He said before yawning.

"Aw, is my baby tired?! We'll sleep on the bus." I told him. He threw his arm over the back of my neck. I just smiled up at him as he smiled down at me. All this beauty is mine. We found two seats at the back of the bus, with Roman in front with Adrian and next to Dean and Renee. As we sat on the bus, Seth had his blue neck pillow around his neck as he laid his head on the window and fell into a deep sleep. The soft snores coming from him were so cute. I just laid my head in his lap and fell into a deep sleep on his muscly, yet soft thighs.

Seth's Point Of View

I woke up with a strong feeling in my lower region. I soon realized that my bladder was about to explode, I didn't want to wake Sapphire, but I was about to piss myself. I could always shift further left and piss in a bottle. No empty bottle, sadly. I gently shook her awake.

"Yes?" She asked groggily.

"I need to use the bathroom." She lifted her head quickly. I dashed off to the bathroom to relieve myself. When I returned to my seat, Sapphire was out. I lifted her head, gently, and sat down with her head on my thighs, as she was before. She was softly snoring. It was so beautiful. She was all mine. I looked over at Dean and Renee. Renee was asleep with her head against the window and Dean asleep in her lap. Dean was such a teddy bear, even more so than Roman. Roman can rip your face off with his bare hands, Dean can find several different weapons to prolong the torture as he slowly removed your face. Roman is such a soft, fluffy man around Galina and JoJo, Dean is just a puppy around Renee. You'd never imagine Dean Ambrose as a timid person who does everything Renee tells him.

Four hours into the journey, Sapphire finally awoke on her own. She was sat next to me texting. I was annoyed because my phone didn't work in Europe, Sapphire has a phone for when she's in the UK and in the USA. It's only so she can keep in contact with friends and family while she's home, it's rare that she gets to come home. I've seen it a few times when she's not been able to go home for Christmas because she doesn't have enough for a return to Iowa. It's the only time I've seen her so miserable. She's spent Christmas with my family before, but she wants to visit her family for two weeks at Christmas and not be stuck with mine. As a Christmas present, I've given her plane tickets so she can go and visit family and enjoy Scotland. She texts people when she's home to show that she's home and so that it's easier to organize dates and things without relying on the internet.

"Anyway, my father and his side of the family." Sapphire was finally going to tell me. "As you know, my father left when my mum found out she was pregnant. He didn't want anything to do with me until I was four. A year into it, he introduced me to his girlfriend, later wife, and her children. The initial introduction was alright. Later they got a house together, I think. We went on camping trips and I was forced to share a bed with a girl who was four years older than me. On our first one, my dad and his girlfriend were allowing Luke and Amanda roam around together while they looked after their bingo cards, I had to look after my own. This was only the beginning. The second one, I was sharing a bed with Luke and Amanda. I never got any sleep and always froze to death at night." She paused allowing me to take in the mass of information. "Then it progressively got worse. I wasn't allowed to play with anything, I wasn't allowed to go to the park without Luke and Amanda, it was right across the road. One night, I remember distinctly. We always had a huge breakfast, I never eat a huge breakfast, even now. I wasn't allowed anything until lunch because I didn't eat my breakfast. So one day I was complaining because I'd went without lunch. I was starving. My dad was walking me around to my gran's house and I literally ran as fast as I could to my gran's and told her I was starving. My dad came in with my bag and began to shout at me because I ran away from him. There were a few nights leading up to the final piece. A few nights where Luke and Amanda would take off their clothes and stuff and then force me to do it. I refused, always. I hate being naked, always have. Then one day, I was bored so I decided to watch a film with Luke. He then told me that he was hard and showed me. I was six!" I have a lot of sympathy for her.

"Jesus Christ!" I blasphemed.

"Yeah, my mum had an argument with his mum and my dad decided to stop picking me up. I tried to add my dad on Facebook eight years after and he blocked me, the same with my gran. My dad's mum." I could see the tears starting to appear. I opened my arms wide for her to fall into.

"Thank you for telling me. As I listened, I couldn't help but think about how much of a dick they all are. Your mom knows what's best. Even if your dad doesn't want you, we all do and so does the most important people in your life. Your mom, gran and your sisters." I was trying to cheer her up. "You're in the best place and away from them."

"Seth, I don't know how you've become my rock. We began as teacher and student and now we're so close. I've not been this close with my mum or my gran." This was an honour. I was shocked though. She's shared things with me that she hasn't with her mom or family.

"Sapphire, I'm glad that you've found someone you can be honest with. I'm honoured that it's me. You know that I'll be there for you, always. I do worry about Luke coming for you." I admitted. She lifted her head, slowly and looked into my eyes. My chocolate orbs locking with her watery blue orbs.

"Seth, he won't come for me. It's too difficult to get passed security and stuff. He'll go for my gran and my mum. We've got burglar alarms installed. Ones that go into full shut down and shut off every room. The only release is a key that the police have. It ensures safety. He'll get caught and soon realize that he's too stupid to try and hold anybody to ransom or kill anybody." Sapphire explained. I was going along with it, but nobody that I didn't know, was getting to her. The woman I love so dearly, was not being killed by her psycho step-brother.

"The reason he's after me, is that I got my gran's house and a larger sum of money. He got the family business and a small sum of money. Amanda got a small sum of money and his wife got a small sum of money and his vehicles. I was also left a note:

**_Dear Sapphire,_**

**_I'm so sorry. It's too little too late, I know. I must apologize for what I put you through. If it was up to me, I would've met up with you every weekend to make up for it. Truth is, when we were due to get married she began controlling everything. I wanted to invite you. She controlled everything. Death was a better option than divorce. I'm just glad I saved you years of suffering. I hope that you can find somewhere in your heart to forgive me._**

**_Love Jack- Dad_**

Or something to that effect." She told me. "I just don't know what to feel. Do I forgive him?" She rested her head on my chest again as I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's up to you. I would forgive him for telling you the truth and showing he cares, just not the way he treated you. It's not me it's you, so it's your decision. Either way, everybody will still love you no matter what. We all love you for who you are and not for something you're trying to be. You're a beautiful woman with an equally beautiful personality that people fall in love with." I told her.

"Thanks Seth." She muttered into my chest. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. A horrible past, for such a beautiful person. Dean is the same, we know he's had a rough upbringing and he's such an adorable person who people fall in love with almost instantly. The worst I've experienced was a divorce, nothing compared to either. I'm just trying to be as supportive as I can without trying to sound like a therapist. The woman I love, needs to live in the moment now. I'll throw myself in front of a bus if it means protecting her. Nobody will ever reach her without me knowing.

"Sapphire, who were you texting earlier?" I asked curiously.

"Kayleigh, Nicola, Natalie, Krystal, Steve and Zara?" She replied. "They're people I volunteered with. Are you getting jealous because most of my friends are guys?" She asked, quietly.

"No." My cheeks began to heat up.

"Seth, you're the sexiest man alive with the sexiest personality. You're the only man I have my eyes on and the only man I could see myself having a future with." She knew how to warm my heart. She kissed my cheek before we entered the arena.


	7. Chapter 7: Established

Seth's Point Of View

"Uh..." My head in my hands, elbows resting on my knees and all my stuff was haphazardly laying all over the room. I was currently only wearing my black combat pants and my black leather boots. I was shirtless with my hair falling in between my fingers.

"What's up?" Dean seemed...oddly happy?! I questioned what happened at the back of the bus. I didn't rest on it too much, I already had enough to deal with.

"Just thinking." I responded with a sigh.

"About what?" Roman asked.

"Where I'm going to take her on our first date, where we'll be. How to protect her from her brother." The last part was muttered under my breath.

"I thought you were over this. Seth, cross it when you come to it." Roman was sick of hearing it.

"Why you so interested, all of a sudden?" Dean was just brainless.

"I love her and she's only recently told me about her dad and stuff. My natural instinct is to protect her. I just need to digest it and stop worrying. It's always at the back of my mind, I just need to stop worrying too much. Anyway, our first date?" I asked lifting my head.

"You've dated before, where did you take Leighla?" Roman's tone was al out mocking me.

"This is different. I want to make an amazing impression and show that I'm willing to spend a lot of money on her. I'm genuinely stuck. Do I do it when we're in London or wait until we're back home?" I was screaming for help.

"Sethie has it bad." Dean joked.

"Use Yelp for places around the arena in London and if you don't like them, then go for Iowa, Ohio or something." Roman advised.

"Don't go for Ohio, or Cincinnati anyway. It's a shithole." Dean told me.

"Thanks, it makes me feel better." I smiled, ignoring Dean's comment.

"No problem. I didn't think you'd fall this bad for Sapphire. When you began talking about the amazing wrestler who was being trained by you, Marek and Shane, I thought you were talking about a guy. Stereotypical. You soon began talking about how she looked and that you were talking to her in a coffee shop and stuff. I knew you liked her, but how bad was a question I could never answer." Roman explained.

"I remember each time she was mentioned, you seemed to fall deeper and deeper, it was just a question of when would you fall too deep that it was inescapable and you had no other choice but her." Dean's explanation was very strange. I caught his drift, but that was weird. I stood up to pull my Under Armour shirt on and then my tactical vest., when suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Dean, the only one that was fully dressed, answered the door. Roman was in the midst of pulling on his combat pants.

"Is Seth there?" I heard the sweet, innocent voice from behind the door as I pulled on the black, long-sleeved shirt and peered around the door.

"You requested my face?" I asked, seeing pain on her face.

"Can I talk to you please?" She asked, pain in her voice.

"Always, just give me two seconds and I'll be out." I reassured her before grabbing my vest and gloves.

"Man whore, what would Galina think?!" I startled Roman who looked really confused, but terrified. I dashed out before he could say anything or even react. The door was closed behind me. I followed Sapphire to a very secluded spot, away from all the chaos. In this spot, I put my vest and gloves on.

"Seth, I don't feel good. I have a sore stomach..." I didn't allow her to finish. How rude of me.

"Are you pregnant? He put his...in your...? Have you got a stomach ulcer? Cancer? Are you..." She interrupted me.

"Seth shut the fuck up and let me finish. I'm not pregnant unless you're a sorcerer, I don't need to go to a doctor. I probably ate something that didn't agree with me or something." She told me.

"Do you have sweatpants and a baggy shirt?" She asked quietly.

"Sweatpants, yes. A baggy shirt? None of my shirts are baggy." I replied with a sympathetic tone. "Come to my locker room and I'll give you a pair." She smiled and hugged me before following me to the Shield's locker room. I peeked around the door first.

"We can't go in, Roman is indecent." I told her, being very serious. The door was still open a little.

"I'm shirtless. Seth if she was jealous, she wouldn't be with you. She's seen me shirtless as many times as Galina." Roman called.

"Seriously?!" She asked me. I would never be jealous of Roman, I love what I have and wouldn't change it for the world. I walked in and over to my stuff and laid my suitcase on the wooden bench with a thud. I unzipped it and began thoroughly searching for a pair of sweatpants. Finally, I handed her a pair of black Hogwarts sweatpants.

"No, I refuse these ones." She joked.

"What?! Why?" I was confused and didn't catch onto the joke.

"I'm a Slytherin." There it was. She began to chuckle, as did I. I'm a Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a t-shirt, but your sideman might have something." I joked. I was referring to Roman, whom she had an arm around the waist of and his arm was wrapped around her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Baggy shirt?" Roman asked. She nodded. "Have a Shield tee." He put the black t-shirt on her head, so she struggled to see. She took the t-shirt off her head and hugged him properly.

"Thanks." She muttered at the same time as I shouted:

"You're not allowed to hug him, he's shirtless and Samoan." I was joking with Roman.

"Out of spite." Sapphire returned, jokingly, as she wrapped her arms around his thick, tanned abs. I wore an expression that looked like a kicked puppy.

"Aw." She cooed, letting go of Roman and jogging over to me and hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and began rubbing her back.

"I'm here if you need anything else." I told her. "Oh, I wanted to ask you something. I was going to ask if you'd like to go on a date in London or Iowa."

"Renee asked me if you'd like to go on a double date with her and Dean in London." She confused us all, not even Dean knew.

"I'd rather it was just you and me because it's more romantic." I admitted.

"You're idea of an ideal date is going to a Bears game." Roman commented.

"A Bears game?! I'd love that. For our first date, we should go traditional restaurant and then a walk or something. I'm up for a Bears game or Warped Tour." She is the greatest person ever.

"I'm not weird. Thanks. I'll see what I can do." I had to prove a point.

"Awesome." She smiled. There was a knock on the door.

"Seth and Sapphire, you're up next and Mark Carrano wishes to speak to you both." The male voice told us.

"Leave your stuff here. Get it on the way back." I explained as I removed my arms from her body and opened the door. We walked down towards gorilla, where Mark Carrano stood.

"You wanted to see us?" Sapphire asked Carrano.

"Yes. Just a couple of quick things. Tomorrow, we want you two to be on the backstage pass. I've seen how close you're getting behind the scenes and we would like you to develop an on screen relationship. Preferably faster than your relationship." Carrano made a joke, that was pretty funny because it's true, neither of us laughed. We just awkwardly chuckled a little.

"We'd be happy to do that." I spoke on behalf of Sapphire who seemed up for it.

"Awesome we'll give you a rough timeline soon." He told us. When we left to stand at the curtain, her music began playing. I had no worries with her by my side.

Sapphire's Point Of View

After the match, Dean and Roman were in a tag team match and up at the top of the building getting ready for their match. Seth lead me into the locker room. He sat down on the bench next to the clothes that I was going to wear after my shower and next to all his stuff. He patted his thighs, signalling for me to sit down. I slowly sat on his thighs. He wrapped his arms around my slender frame and pulled me towards him. I buried my head in his neck.

"How ya feelin'?" He asked quietly.

"Better, thanks. I'm still a little sore and mentally hurt, but I'm always better when you're around." I'm just so soppy.

"Aw, that's sweet. Thank you. I remember having terrible days and then coming home to you just cheered me up." He squeezed me a little tighter.

"Thanks Sethie." I smiled. "Ya know, I like the feel of your tactical vest, but you know what I like better?" My voice wasn't above a whisper.

"What's that Sapphy?" I couldn't help but smile at the nickname.

"The little tufts of black hair on your chest and abs, not to mention your wash board abs themselves." I ran my hand over his tactical vest.

"Later, I'm going to get ready for a shower soon." He smiled.

"I just love being with you, there's never a dull moment. I can't wait to beat your ass at the new Guitar Hero game when it comes out."

"And there'll be flying snakes?! Seriously?! You can barely beat me on Guitar Hero from like ten years ago." We were always super competitive, especially when it comes to Guitar Hero. We're both so evenly matched, both of us owning almost every game.

"Yes of course Mr I Have Never Beaten Sapphire On The Last Five Games." I retorted.

"Oh, that's how you wanna play. Fine. When we get back we'll have a Guitar Hero tournament. If I win, you have to cook for me everyday we're home for a month." Seth boasted.

"If I win, I get control of the TV for a month. Buh-bye Bears." I smirked. I stood up and shook his hand before returning to the divas' locker room to shower with the sweats and t-shirt in my arms. I would need to find a way to repay Roman and Dean for giving me the pills and t-shirt. I'll get them aftershave or something, I don't know. I'll ask Seth.

I was waiting on Seth wearing his really baggy, black joggers with Gryffindor written in burgundy with the house crest on the left pocket, containing my phone, iPod and headphones. I had Roman's Shield t-shirt on, it was five sizes too big, but it was cosy. I had Seth's grey QC Crossfit hoodie over the top and my Raiders Snapback on my head. My black and white checked Vans matched my backpack, which was on my back and my suitcase next to me. I was only waiting outside his locker room for a few minutes, when he came out. Roman and Dean exited first.

"Seth, we found your hoodie." Roman hollered. Seth appeared in plain, grey sweatpants, a burgundy Gryffindor t-shirt, his usual black Glamour Kills snapback and his black Vans. He was not amused when he saw what I was wearing.

"I'll give you this one and I'll wear my Seth Rollins hoodie." I told him, to which he blatantly refused. He had his black ADTR hoodie in his backpack and decided to wear that instead. He grabbed his backpack and suitcase before we all clambered on the bus. Suitcases on the bottom and backpacks on the bus with us. I took a window seat near the back of the bus, Seth sat next to me. We had Jimmy Uso and Naomi in front of us, Dean and Renee across from us and Jey Uso and Roman diagonal to us. We were surrounded by people we knew and people who wouldn't tell everybody that we're dating. Adam Rose and Corey Graves were sat behind us and Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston diagonally behind us. Luckily, Xavier was too busy studying to notice anything and Kofi was too engrossed in a Captain America comic to even care. Knowing that nobody would tell anybody without Seth knowing, I rested my head on Seth's shoulder.

"You alright baby?" He whispered in my ear. I just nodded. I was tired, exhausted and a little achy. I was with Seth and nothing could be better. We were just waiting on a couple people before we set off.

The drive to the hotel seemed to take forever. No stops and it still took forever, Kofi was on his third comic halfway there. Seth was asleep and hurting his neck, the idiot left his neck pillow in his suitcase again. I looked over and saw Dean asleep with Renee's head in his lap and her feet on the other seat. Xavier had completely crashed and was now literally face down in a book with his hair resting on his laptop. Kofi was drifting off. Naomi and Jimmy were both asleep. Roman was asleep with his head on Jey, who was snuggling into him. When they each felt the facial hair they awoke, startled and terrified. Roman pushed Jey off him and tried to go back to sleep. As he rolled over, he noticed me giggling and, through facial expressions, told me not to tell anyone. Jimmy and Naomi had to know, Dean and Seth knowing wouldn't be harmful. Plus, Seth would be able to get revenge on Roman for slagging him off for having a huge crush on me. Sorry Roman, it was just too funny. I soon realized that we were driving to the next town and should probably sleep. By that time we were ten minutes away from the hotel. I had the joy of waking Seth up, everybody else was awake, Xavier's face was stuck to the book and his hair had tangled around a couple computer keys. Naomi had to destroy Jimmy's blanket fort to wake him up. Xavier was being humiliated by Big E and Kofi, who then helped him get his hair untangled in a matter of seconds. He was the last one off the bus as he had to pack his backpack and close down his laptop. I followed Seth off the bus and to collect our suitcases. He checked us in while I wheeled both our suitcases in, just in time as we were being directed to our room. We took the elevator up to the third floor, accompanied by Dean and Renee, and Naomi and Jimmy. We were 328, near the start of the hallway. We found ours very easily. Seth was wheeling the suitcases as I opened the door and held it open until he was in the room. He switched on the light before proceeding into the main room. A huge double bed with the traditional Premier Inn bed sheets, white with a purple sash with the Premier Inn logo on, at the end of the bed. There was a small, black, LG, flat screen TV in a wooden cabinet that was almost the same height as the white walls. There was a white door leading to the bathroom, which had free shampoo, conditioner and soap inside the shower and even white towels hung on the towel racks. It was some welcoming. Seth just laid the suitcases at the foot of the bed. I decided to change into a pair of navy blue, Scotland Rugby shorts that didn't even cover my thighs properly and a red Heaven's Basement t-shirt with an owl on the front. Seth just stripped to his red boxers that had Mario and Luigi all over them. What a dork?! We clambered into bed in the dark of the sunrise. Seth had his arms wrapped around my body while my head laid on his chest. I took the opportunity to run my hand over the hair that was on his abs. I closed my eyes in hopes of drifting off.

"You alright, baby?" He asked quietly.

"No, I'm not." I snapped.

"Why, what's up?" He questioned.

"I'm really really tired and just want to sleep." I told him firmly.

"Sorry, baby." He kissed my head before allowing me to drift off into a deep sleep.

Seth's Point Of View

Sapphire was still asleep on me. She looked so peaceful. I really didn't want to disturb her, but I had to get up and do something. I decided to read until she woke up. I sat on the chair in the corner and read. After awhile I realized that we'd be going to the gym and decided to get dressed. She hadn't stirred in awhile, which meant it wouldn't be long until she was awake. I took a chance and slid off my Mario boxers and pulled on a pair of blue Captain America boxers. I then slid on a pair of plain black skins and a pair of black Nike shorts with the white tick on the right leg. As I was pulling on my shorts, Sapphire had just awoken.

"Morning, how are you?" I greeted warmly.

"Better thanks. I feel a lot better. It was probably lack of sleep." She told me before she got up and grabbed shorts and t-shirt as well as underwear. She walked into the bathroom to change as I pulled on a black t-shirt with Kill Cliff written in white writing. I then tied my hair up in a bun and tied my pair of black Nike sports sneakers. Sapphire finally emerged in her blue Fila shorts with a red pinstripe and white pinstripe down either leg and a black Batman t-shirt. She brushed her hair and tied her blue Nike sports sneakers. With a towel, water, Kill Cliff and a Quest Bar each, we set off for Crossfit.

After a very intense workout, we decided to grab something to eat out of the local Subway before heading back to the hotel. We waited until we got back to have our subs. Sapphire had a 6" ham and chicken salad with cheese sub on Italian bread, I decided to go for a foot long pizza sub. Salami, cheese and tomato purée on Italian bread. I also had salad and cheese on top. We were sat in the hotel room. Sapphire was sat on the bed, I was sat on the floor with my legs stretched out.

"Y'know it may not seem it, but we're moving pretty fast in our relationship." She began.

"Really? It seems like we're still friends but we share a bed. It seems like nothing has really changed. If you think we're moving too fast, then slow it down. We'll do everything when we're both ready." I compromised.

"I was just meaning that most new couples don't immediately begin to share a bed. We know more about each other than probably our families do." She explained.

"Yeah, but we're like best friends and we haven't been on a date yet, we haven't kissed or held hands. The most we've done is fall asleep on each other." I commented.

"I suppose." She thought. We continued eating for awhile before she spoke again.

"I need to ask you something that may seem pretty obvious, but I need a straight answer. Do you see a future with me?" She asked.

"That is the reason I'm with you, I see a future with you and I love you so much." I replied. "Do you see a future with me?"

"Yes." She had no expansion.

"Sapphire, you're amazing. The future I see right now is in ten years, we'll be in a big house. Married with a couple dogs and a newborn baby. I'll still be wrestling to provide for us, but by the time our baby is four it'll be less frequent and we'll have another baby." I smiled as she gave me a strange look.

"You? A couple dogs? You'd have a whole compound of dogs and just mass breed them." She had a point, I do love dogs. "Also, I know we're in the early stages, but I think you need to know. I have poly cystic ovaries." I didn't quite know what it meant, but went along with it. "Seth, I may never be able to have children. We can try in the future, but chances are I won't be able to carry the child or be fertile." Her speech was slow to allow me to comprehend.

"There is always adoption or dogs." I smiled.

"You also need to know that I don't like children which comes from being the oldest of five grandchildren. I haven't wanted children ever. However, after you described our future I'm having second thoughts. I've never had second thoughts until now." I was really shocked. She has certain qualities that show she'd be an amazing mother and she seems to like children. Maybe it's because they're family and children love her.

"After you telling me that, I don't want to be the one who pressures you. I love you so much and it's your body. If you want to have children, great. If you don't want to have children, great. It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you and you're happy." I expressed. I needed her to know that we are in this together and we decide together. She smiled the friendliest smile and leaned in towards me for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her body and squeezed a little. She leaned back a little.


	8. Chapter 8: Final Days

Sapphire's Point Of View

Monday means one thing, Raw in London. Seth decided that we'd go sightseeing since we were in London. He wanted to be a little romantic or something like that. I'd never visited London, so he decided that he'd go sightseeing with me. He'd planned the whole day, paid for it all and even wanted to take me out for lunch. Seth was being so sweet and loving. I have wanted to visit London and see some sights, he just wants to do it with me. London Eye and Madame Tussauds were on the agenda. With little sleep, we set off early and were the first ones on the London Eye. We could see for miles on the beautifully clear day, it was a rare sight. We took some photos and just enjoyed the company. We talked about the view and how great it was just being there. I was just glad that Seth was there with me.

"How cute would it be for our first kiss to be here?" Seth asked shyly.

"Really?! A 6am kiss when both of us are rough from a shit sleep." I was bitter about it after having such a bad sleep.

"1) it's 10am, 2) only you had a shit sleep and 3) I didn't think I was that unappealing." Seth returned.

"I'm sorry. I am just so grumpy after having such a bad sleep. You're so appealing that I'm scared that some ring rat will just take you away from me or something." I admitted like I was drunk.

"What?! Ring rats get nowhere near me, I'm off the market. I love you and only you." He reassured me.

"Thanks, I love you too." I commented, walking over to him and hugging him. He half hugged back as he looked at the sunrise. He looked down at me as I looked up at him. His chocolate orbs meeting my sky blue ones. As we rose the the highest peak, we separated eyes still locked and not moving. No blinking. We walked forward, his large hands grasped my cheeks and at the highest peak, his silky smooth, pink lips met mine in a passionate kiss. His hands were removed from my cheeks as our arms wrapped around each other. His beard scratched my face a little, but it felt amazing. We were engaged in the basic lip lock and nothing more. My first kiss was with Seth and at the top of the London Eye. It felt amazing. It felt like silk, so smooth but also a little roughness from his beautiful beard. We separated after 30 seconds or so. I just looked in amazement.

"Sorry, was I sloppy or just really bad?" He asked concerned and a little embarrassed.

"You've got to be kidding. That felt amazing. Your beard is rough, but amazing." I spoke way too much. Did I come with a mute button?

"I could tell." He smiled. We were just stood next to each other, my arm around his back and his hand on my hip. We just watched as we grew closer to the pavement below. At 10:30am we decided to head over to Madame Tussauds to see the wax figures. We saw Spider Man, Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, Nick Fury, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Johnny Depp, One Direction, The Beatles, Benedict Cumberbatch, Daniel Craig, George Clooney, Putin, Ronaldo, Nadal and so many others including some royals. It was so cool. We got our pictures taken with several people. They all looked so real. It was great. We just had a sandwich in the café before heading back to the hotel to grab our backpacks before the show. It was a great day out.

Seth's Point Of View

After a great day sightseeing, we had to head to the arena for Raw. I was trying to figure out a way of telling Roman and Dean without telling them. A subtle way to tell them about Sapphire and I's first kiss on our technical first date. As I thought of different ways to tell them, another question arose. Would I be able to stay calm and not blush at the mention of the London Eye? I'm not usually that romantic and it was great, but also strange. My comment is definitely outside the norm for me. Sapphire brings out a new attitude in me. I'm not sure why, but she's different. I just don't want Roman and Dean to hear anything I say around her because I'd never live it down.

Anyway, when it came to walking down the hallway I couldn't stop smiling and it grew with each step I took. Before we parted, outside the divas' locker room we shared a peck before telling each other that we would see them in gorilla. The smile on my face would not fade. I tried thinking of things that would make the smile fade. Dead puppies, nothing. Kevin, just made it worse. Way to be subtle. I just knew that it wouldn't fade and just forgot about it. When I walked in the locker room, I was greeted by Dean and Roman playing basketball. When I turned around from closing the door, they were stood with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Did someone get laid?" Dean asked not breaking the smile.

"No, you'd know that smile and because he'd still be erect." It was only a matter of time, I suppose.

"Do you want to know what happened?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, I've not seen you this excited since they announced a new Guitar Hero and a new Rockband." Roman commented.

"Well, ya know how I'd planned a day out for Sapphire and I? I took her on the London Eye. The view was amazing, the back of her and the sun in the sky." I joked before continuing. "At the top we were staring into the eyes of each other as we were engaged in a lip lock." I explained.

"You actually kissed her?!" Roman stood back a little alarmed. He then pretended he was crying and wiped away a fake tear. "He's growing up so fast." He began to fake cry into Dean's shoulder.

"I know buddy." Dean sympathized while patting Roman's back. I just threw my backpack on the bench with a smile.

"That's not even the best part." Roman turned to face me with a serious expression. Dean was smiling. They have a bet on when I'm going to get laid, motherfuckers. "I found out that I'm her first relationship, first kiss and the first person she's ever been with." I watched the smile from Dean's face fade and Roman's form a smile.

"That's so romantic. That's sweet." Roman smiled. Dean nodded.

"I know, I'm just scared I'm going to screw it up. I really don't want it to happen and I'm really just waiting for her telling me things and doing what she wants. I'm just afraid that everything goes downhill and I've taken everything. It's a huge honour, I'm just scared that I'm going to screw up. Just because I couldn't cope with sexual frustration, I slept with Zahra and screwed up my relationship with Leighla. I don't want that to happen again." I expressed.

"You know how much you screwed up, so you know not to let it happen. I know that you were heartbroken after Leighla found out. For her to leak your nudes was a step too far, in my opinion, but she has a point. You shouldn't have, but you know that. You've been through enough to know that you won't do it again." Roman told me.

"Yeah man, you've learned. You won't do it, especially if you love her. It's pretty easy to see that you're head over heels for Sapphire, so I know you're not going to do it again." Dean added.

"Thanks for the reassurance." I smiled a little. I needed to get that out my mind and focus on my match. I shed my clothes, only my boxers and socks remaining. I then pulled on my combat pants and boots before Carrano requested to speak with me.

"For the remainder of the tour, you'll be doing matches with The Shield against Cesaro, Tyson Kidd and Rusev. Sapphire will be wrestling against divas, but on the other leg." He broke the news as gentle as possible. It hurt, but it was just testing the power of us and the strength of the relationship. It was probably going to be harder on Sapphire. Just make the most of the night we have.

Sapphire's Point Of View

After our intense match on Raw, we also had to be ringside for The Shield's match. We just had to be there to cheer Roman and Dean on. However, Natalya and Cesaro were also ringside for the match on Rusev and Tyson Kidd's side. Eventually, Raw would end as it usually does, an all out brawl with The Shield and Sapphire Ryan standing tall. As soon as we reached the backstage area, Carrano pulled me aside. We were sat in a lounge area opposite each other.

"I've told Seth about this because we all know you are both very close. He sees where I'm coming from and agrees. We have decided to keep The Shield on the same tour and take you off. You will be wrestling on the other leg. We want to further your singles career and further The Shield. We want Seth to tear The Shield apart with a violation of 'bros before hoes'. So when you both come together we want it to be inseparable." He explained.

"It is going to be hard, no doubt, but I understand the business perspective." I accepted. We shook hands before I returned to the divas' locker room to shower and change quickly. It was a strange thought. I'd never really spoken to these women before and I'd seen them on Total Divas. They just seemed bitchy and not people I'd become friends with. It's all about new experiences and it's not a long time to be away from Seth. I threw on my white Tonight Alive baseball t-shirt with navy blue sleeves and a pair of black skinny jeans. I had Seth's ADTR hoodie open, my black and red checked Vans on my feet and my Raiders snapback on my head. I closed the locker room door behind me as I exited the room with my backpack on my back. I noticed Seth down the hall. He was standing in his blue super skinny jeans, black Vans and a black, probably Glamour Kills, t-shirt. He was pulling on a Crossfit hoodie. This man is just a walking sponsorship. It's like the scene from Wayne's World when Wayne and Garth are discussing sponsorships and how bad they are, while sporting a full track suit for Adidas and drinking Pepsi. He seems like that kind of person. All this thinking is making my head hurt, maybe I should take some Nuprin. Little. Yellow. Different. Anyway, I walked down the hall and placed a hand on his back.

"Hey baby. I'm assuming Carrano told you about the tour." He sighed.

"Yeah, but it'll be good to be away from each other. We can always text each other. We're both doing Smackdown tomorrow before we leave." I explained as we began to walk to the bus to take us to the hotel. His hand was on my back, as mine never left his.

"I think we should just find out more about each other by asking each other questions. Tomorrow we could watch a movie before Smackdown." I suggested.

"I love your ideas." He smiled. I just smiled back as we walked to the bus. I removed my arm from his back, he did the same as we took off our backpacks and searched for two seats next to each other. As we walked up the bus, on my right near the back, Dean was asleep with Renee on his left. Roman was knelt up drawing a moustache, unibrow and several other degrading sentences, such as 'I'm a brony.' Seth high-fived him on the way past. We managed to find two seats right up the back, behind Adam Rose and Bo Dallas. We were sat next to Adrian Neville and Sami Zayn with Corey Graves diagonally opposite us. We set off as soon as we sat down. Seth was sat at the window with his arm around me. My head was on his chest and my arms around his waist. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. I just lowered my head to hide my obvious heart eyes. We were almost at the hotel, a ten minute drive. As we were about to pull up, Seth gently lifted my chin. We locked eyes as he lowered his head towards mine, our lips met in a quick passionate kiss and then a peck as we had to separate to get off the bus. I grabbed my backpack and quickly walked behind Sami Zayn to get upstairs quickly. Eventually, I was off the bus and racing inside and bounding up the stairs to the third floor. I'm sure Seth was behind me. I quickly unlocked the hotel room door and checked behind me, no sign of Seth. I decided to close the door and change into a pair of black cotton shorts. By the time I was ready, with everything in my suitcase, Seth was at the door.

"Jesus, why did you run?" Seth panted a little.

"It's our last night together before we go off separately and meet in America. I want to spend as much time with you as I can." Start the sentimental shit early.

"Aw, that's cute." He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. We then closed the door and sat on the bed. "You suggested we got to know each other better by asking questions. How do you want to do it?" He asked as he began to fumble through his suitcase.

"I ask a question, you answer and then I answer. Then you ask a question. You can refuse to answer, but there must be a valid reason." I told him.

"Cool." He smiled.

"Favourite movie of all time?" I asked. He pulled out a pair of grey, baggy sweatpants and proceeded to strip.

"What?! You said we needed to get to know each other better." He commented on my confused and slightly weirded out look.

"The question wasn't, what's your penis size and can I see it?!" I expressed.

"12" and let me go online first and then you get the real size. I'm kidding, I'm literally just changing, I swear no nudity." It was a stupid lie, it's like 6" and he just has to sleep.

"I know, I just had no warning about it. Next time, can I get a warning before you randomly shed your jeans." I requested.

"Yes, favourite movie of all time?" He contemplated as he pulled up his sweatpants. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Yours?" He returned laying his jeans back on his suitcase.

"Silence of the Lambs. It's creepy, but really good." He looked absolutely terrified. "The lambs are screaming Clarice." I imitated. "It rubs lotion on its skin." Seth looked completely petrified.

"Nope, never watching that no thank you. I'm staying with Dean. Nope." He joked. "Anyway, favourite band of all time?" He asked calmly.

"The Hannibal Lector band." I joked.

"Fuck off, no." He whined.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it. I was just having a joke. My favourite band of all time is between Queen and Theory of a Deadman." I told him, cradling his head.

"It's alright. I didn't think this through. It's between Comeback Kid and Mayday Parade." He replied.

"Favourite book?" I was sticking with the same theme.

"It's hard to choose, so many good ones. Shawn Michaels autobiography." He answered.

"I don't read a lot, but I read Brian 'Head' Welch's autobiography, Save Me From Myself, a lot in high school and really enjoyed that. Mainly because I was a die hard fan of KoRn." I explained.

"I've heard of them, don't really listen to them." He added.

"Favourite food?" He was going to hunt himself down because he just loves food.

"Pizza." I didn't hesitate at all.

"Fuck!" He cursed. "Any pizza or burger." He answered. I chuckled a little, not surprised at his answer. There was a small silence.

"What are you afraid of?" I had to think about it.

"Losing the ones I love and my job." He replied quickly.

"I'm afraid of the dark, big spiders, dead spiders and losing the ones I love." I listed.

"That explains why every light is on when you get up." Seth was joking, but also right.

"Favourite video game?" We were running out of questions.

"Ah, um probably Mortal Kombat X or The Last of Us." I answered with a lot of thought.

"Guitar Hero." He said without any hesitation. After a lot of contemplating I decided to tell the truth and hope that he felt the same.

"I can't think of anymore questions, you?"

"Not really, nothing that I don't know anyway." He paused. "TV?"

"Yeah, you can. I'd rather sleep." I leaned over and hugged him.

"Aw Sapphy is sleepy. I'm going to go to sleep, I'm not feeling that good." He smiled. We climbed under the duvet. Seth was on his back with my head lying on his shoulder with his arm around me. He reached over and turned out the light. His arm moved so he could reach, my head just stayed in the same place. We snuggled together under the thick duvet. I felt him look down at me, so I looked up. We locked eyes and both closed the gap between us. Our lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. We separated a few seconds later. I was happy just being close to him. Could I last a week without him near?

The next morning, I woke up to a half-naked Seth talking to someone on the phone. He was in his blue super skinny jeans and a pair of white socks. His hair was tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing his glasses, he probably wasn't up long then. I felt my jaw fall open as I saw his abs. They're just so amazing. He has some hair, not a lot, on his chest and abs. They're so well sculpted. He just smiled at me before sitting next to me.

"Wait, so I'm sharing with Roman now and we have you and Renee next door. I'm not going to sleep am I?" Seth joked, obviously talking to Dean. I just moved in closer to him. My head was in his side. My hand reached up and felt his chest. I began to gently and slowly run my hand back and forth across his chest.

"No, Dean, Roman can sleep through anything except his daughter, wife or an emergency. I'm going to be awake all night, every night." He argued. There was a small pause.

"Dean, sleeping in the room next to you and Renee is like sleeping in the room next to Roman and Galina." He explained. Dean probably didn't know how to respond.

"Dean, I just want you to promise to either only do it once or give me at least a couple hours or be silent. Get a gag or something." Seth suggested. He soon hung up.

"Sorry, baby. How was your sleep?" He smiled down at me.

"Amazing." I smiled back.

"Also, don't think that I missed you ogling at my abs." He smirked. I just blushed and lowered my head. "Baby, I'm flattered. I love that you think I look good." He lifted my head and placed little kisses on my lips.

"Sethie, I really want pancakes. I'm going to get dressed and then can we go somewhere for pancakes?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course, it's a shame I have to cover up these bad boys." He joked running the tips of his fingers over his six pack.

"Aw." I giggled. After a couple of minutes, I decided to move and go into the bathroom with my clothes. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and threw on my clothes. I was dressed in a pair of baggy blue, washed out jeans, a white CM Punk t-shirt and a pair of Superman socks. I fixed my hair into it's usual position before putting in my contacts. I took all my stuff out the bathroom and shoved them in my suitcase. I put my Oakland Raiders snapback on and slipped my feet into my Vans. I put my hoodie in my backpack. I grabbed my phone, wallet and key card before exiting the room with Seth. Seth had a Dean Ambrose t-shirt on. It was black with the Anarchy symbol on the front. He lead the way to the nearest McDonalds, five minutes away. He bought me pancakes with golden syrup and a black coffee. He got himself a bacon and egg McMuffin and pancakes with a latté. We sat in and remembered that I was going to be flying to Ireland, while he flew to France.

Seth's Point Of View

It may not seem classy or memorable, but a McDonalds breakfast was all I could think of. It's the only place that sold pancakes and that was five minutes away. It allowed us to eat and not be late back. It allowed us to be alone. We were sat chowing down on breakfast. The last time we'd be able to talk without anyone over hearing.

"Seth, how many girls have you dated?" This was out of the blue, so out of the blue that I almost choked. "Jesus, I'm only curious don't die." What a bitch?!

"Um, let's see three in high school, one in college and Leighla. Five. Two of which I slept with." I told the truth.

"I'm not surprised." I was kind of confused, but also kind of flattered.

"Thank you?" I wasn't sure if it was a compliment.

"Well, you're handsome, charming, you have a great personality and amazing abs." She complimented.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want anyone but you." I smiled as a blush crept onto her face. I quickly finished my pancakes and coffee, as did Sapphire. We walked back to the hotel room to make sure we had everything we came with. I also wanted to be back quick so I could ask a burning question. We also needed to sort a few things out. After a five minute walk and a two minute walk upstairs, we were alone, once again, in our hotel room. We checked our stuff and then began working out when we could talk. During the day Seth and I worked out and at night, Seth would have to find balance with Roman. We just worked out the time zones. Dublin is one hour behind Paris, Belfast and Brussels are the same as Dublin and Paris, Frankfurt and Lisbon are also the same, Madrid and Zurich are the same time as each other, and Davenport and Milan are seven hours apart. It worked well. Finally after everything being done, I had the perfect opportunity to ask the question. I wanted to but felt shy and awkward. Screw it.

"Sapphire, I need to ask you a question. Are we official yet?" I was so nervous.

"Seth, I was waiting on you not acting like a puppy. However, we are now dating so, yes we are official. I need to tell my mum and family." She told me.

"Speaking of family, you'll meet mine when we get back." I was in the middle of arranging dates.

"I also want you to meet my Auntie, Uncle and cousins." She added.

"Once everybody knows, should we make it 'Facebook Official'?" I asked.

"No, especially because it's also the storyline. Anybody can look us up and see it. Creative would want us to take it off after the storyline and then we'd have to explain that we are still together and everything. It's too much hassle." She expressed.

"I understand." I wasn't disappointed, it was just a generic thing you ask. After the upbringing of my past relationships, Sapphire began asking deep questions related to how sexually active I was and am as well as my sex life in general. This continued until we had to leave for the arena. At which point, she just became very close to me and didn't want me to walk too far or do anything alone. She didn't understand that she could FaceTime me and stuff, text me or whatever. She can survive a week without me and she needed to realize it. Tonight was our last match in the UK together. It was going to be the best we've done.


	9. Chapter 9: Tour

Sapphire's Point Of View

I'm alone now, in Dublin. I have my own hotel room and only my stuff to worry about. I suppose some good things can come out of this, I don't have to worry about whether I'm covered up or almost naked, I only have to worry about what I want to eat and we'll have more things to talk about when we get back. It's a new experience for me. I have to socialize with divas I grew up watching and I remember from six years ago, I'm touring with WWE alone, this is my first European tour and I was using FaceTime for the first time. We set it up yesterday so we could tell my family about us. Emma was happy that Seth could be her brother-in-law, Rosie wasn't as happy and my mum was over the moon that I'd found someone, her boyfriend threatened to beat him up and then proceeded with "I'm only joking, congrats." He then took Emma and Rosie upstairs and my mum began giving us "the talk" I'm sure he knows and I definitely know. It was funny, but also embarrassing. It was short, thankfully. I couldn't wait to use it for a second time, tonight. I couldn't wait to see Seth's beautiful face that I miss ever so much. Now, I just had to get through the day.

Seth's Point Of View

I couldn't help but wonder how Sapphire was doing. I knew that she was out of her comfort zone. She knew none of the divas and didn't socialize. When I first met her, I had to talk to her even in class and when we were training. She wasn't star struck, or she might have been and just not shown it, because she acted the same around Marek and Shane even when I wasn't there. Dean was the same. I remember him turning up in FCW and only ever hearing him talk on camera. I began to form a friendship with him, slowly and it wasn't until we realized that we had to be friends because we were stuck together. He was always closer to Roman because they can go out and have more than a couple, I'm designated driver and against getting drunk. I'll have one or two, but no more.

I was in deep thought about Sapphire. I was just hoping that she was alright and not panicking or anything. Suddenly, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I thought it was Sapphire, but it wasn't. I was kind of scared. I looked around the bus, Roman was asleep and nobody was paying attention to me. I opened the anonymous text.

"Hey sexy" was all it read. I was so confused. "Your Scottish girlfriend do it for you?" Another one read. I looked behind me and saw something I didn't want to see. Definitely wasn't Dean or Roman fucking with me, who was it and who knew about Sapphire and I? "Recognize these bodies?" Another asked followed by two nude women. I did, but who they were I didn't know. After a few minutes of contemplation, I received another text. I opened it to find two women staring at me. I dropped my phone with a thud, from the shock.

"Dude, watch what you're doing." Roman warned rolling over and falling back asleep as Chris Jericho passed me my phone.

"Zahra, Leighla?" I text back.

"Well done, here's your reward." I awaited another text. More fucking nudes. Why? Why message me? I've been humiliated once and I know not to send nudes.

"Send us one." I was going to get killed by everybody if I sent one. I decided to use my private browser to send one of another man.

"We want your face too, silly." To Tumblr and find a photoshop or a nude of another guy in which I could photoshop my face into. I took too long, they'll know. I sent one that's already been leaked.

"That's no fun." I really hope nobody finds out what I've done. I feel guilty.

"I've gone too far I need to stop now. I feel guilty. Please stop talking to me." I told the truth.

"So now you know when to stop."

"Yes, I've learned." I sent back and deleted the messages. Then there was a spam of nude selfies. I tried not to look, which was very hard to do. I knew that Sapphire wouldn't call during the day because we settled on night calls. We wouldn't wake each other up by calling or interrupt training. I turned my phone off to avoid the endless stream, knowing that I wouldn't miss Sapphire. I had my head against the glass and tried to fall asleep. I felt really guilty, I'm sure she'd realize that I tried to do it to get them off my back. That worked. On top of the guilt, I had Dean and Renee behind me committing non-PG acts and Roman snoring next to me. I missed Sapphire's soft snores and her head on my chest and her strawberry scented hair and her arm draped over my abs. I missed her staring at my abs and just being told how amazing I look. I feel good, but to be told I look good is better.

-Later That Night-

Sapphire's Point Of View

"Great match ladies, as always." William Regal told us. I was being taken to first aid to have stitches on my forehead. Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks, Charlotte, Bayley, and Paige all headed to the locker room. I had been head butted in the head by Paige and busted my forehead. I had four stitches, it was barely an injury. They'd get taken out on the last day of tour. I headed back to the locker room after five minutes. Becky and Sasha were the only two who had been in the shower, Charlotte and Bayley were in the shower.

"I really am sorry." Paige apologized as soon as I closed the locker room door.

"Accidents happen, it's expected. I'm fine and these are nothing." I told her.

"I know, I just feel bad that I did it. I'm just glad that you're alright." She accepted. We shared a smile before she grabbed all her items and ran into the shower behind Charlotte. I ran over to my bag and pulled everything out my bag that I needed. I then waited for Bayley to emerge from the shower so I could shower. A few minutes later, Bayley came out the shower and I scooped everything up and raced into the shower. I was five minutes in the shower before running out and quickly getting dressed. I overheard part of their conversation and took no notice.

"What about you Sapphire?" Charlotte brought me back into reality.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Have you got a partner or anything?" She asked.

"I do, yes." Was all I told them.

"Who is it?" Bayley asked curiously.

"I don't want this going around or anything because he hasn't told his parents, and my mum barely knows. I'm dating Seth." I responded very nervous.

"Seth Rollins?!" Charlotte was surprised. I nodded.

"He's amazing. We have so much in common and we both put each other first." If I was an emoji...

"Aw, I saw you guys on the bus and it was the cutest thing. It's like two puppies cuddling." Paige smiled. I felt my cheeks getting redder.

"Hey, we were thinking because there's only six of us and none of us have anybody to stay with, we stay together. We were thinking the faces in one room and the heels in another. Which means it's me, you and Bayley in one room and Sasha, Becky and Paige in another." Charlotte suggested.

"As long as I can Skype Seth." Everybody then began to sing "And they call it puppy love..."

"Yeah, I'll be Skyping Bram and Bayley will be talking to her boo." Charlotte explained.

"Thanks." In my black Batman t-shirt, my grey Seth Rollins hoodie, a pair of red skinny jeans with my black and white checked Vans, I climbed aboard the bus with my suitcase on the bottom and my backpack on the bus. Bayley sat next to me with Charlotte and Becky across the aisle from us and Sasha and Paige behind us. They were discussing something I didn't care about or for. I was too busy thinking about going in, changing and talking to Seth. I really miss him. Luckily, the bus journey was quick. I followed after Bayley, who was the second last diva to walk off the bus. I stood with Charlotte and Bayley as we received our room keys. They took the elevator, while I walked upstairs dragging my suitcase behind me. They made it to the room before I did. I'd rather use my legs while I can. They were already setting up Skype on their chosen bed. I took the only one left and changed into black Nike shorts and a purple Nike t-shirt, in the bathroom. I then set up Skype and sat on my pillow with my back against the headboard. I smiled when I saw his face.

"Hey baby." He smiled.

"Hi Sethie." Charlotte and Bayley turned to look at me. I began to blush.

"Woah!" My smile faded.

"Baby, what is it?" I asked concerned.

"Stitches? Are you alright?" He had a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm fine, just a little bump." I smiled tracing the bandage gently.

"I'm glad. Don't want my baby to get hurt." He was so sweet. "How'd your match go anyway? Did you make the divas proud as well as myself?"

"It was amazing. Five other amazing divas and I showed why the divas should have a bigger role." I smiled.

"As always. You six prove why the divas are awesome, always. I'd pay to see your match." I love that man.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Anyway, did you find a roommate or you staying alone?" He asked. He wanted me to make friends with other people besides him, Roman and Seth.

"Yeah, we've split up. There's Sasha, Becky and Paige in one room and Charlotte, Bayley and I in another." I answered.

"That's good." He smiled. After half an hour of jokes, Bayley and Charlotte wished to sleep. I therefore had to wrap up the conversation and allow them to sleep. I also had to think about my angel, who was an hour ahead.

"I miss you and can't wait to see you." He smiled.

"I miss you too. I love you and I'll speak to you tomorrow night." I told him.

"Alright, wuv you." He pouted.

"Wuv you too puppy." I joked. He was so cute, adorable and innocent looking like a puppy. We waved each other off before we closed Skype and decided to go to sleep. I had some trouble as memories of the great times I've had with Seth crept into my mind. Soon, I was asleep before I knew anything.

Seth's Point Of View

I sat on the end of my bed, guiltily. Dean was in the shower while Roman roamed the room in his black Armani boxers and socks. I stared at the floor.

"Hey man, you alright?" I was pulled from my thoughts.

"What?! Um, yeah I'm fine." I stuttered. I felt like a teenager who'd been caught in the act by their parents and trying to make it look like nothing happened.

"You sure? You know you can talk to either Dean or myself about anything. So if you find a lump on your..." I had to stop him.

"Yeah, I get it, I'm fine." I was so stubborn about it.

"Fine, I'm sorry for caring." He was just trying to get me to talk now.

"Don't be such a dick because you want to know something and I'd rather come to you when I need to." I told him.

"Sorry." He apologized. Dean soon emerged from the bathroom with only a white towel around his waist and a smaller towel over his shoulder. Roman grabbed his black towels and entered the bathroom, locking the door. Nothing was said until we knew that the shower was on.

"Someone looks guilty about something." Dean told me.

"Me? I'm not guilty. I've not got anything to be guilty about." I defended.

"Alright, I'm sorry." He put his hands up to show he wants no trouble. He went back to drying his hair and getting dressed.

"Dean, I can ask you anything. Right?" I finally asked.

"Of course." He told me.

"Well, I am feeling guilty. I did a stupid thing." I paused to make sure Roman wasn't going to come out and hear. "I will give you the long story. Leighla and Zahra were texting me. At first I didn't know who it was. They were flirting with me, but I told them that I had Sapphire and I'm happy. They then began sending nudes and getting me to send them one. I sent a Google Image of an erect penis. This was just to get them to go away, but instead they asked for my face. I was going to Photoshop a nude, but decided against it and sent one that's already been leaked. Instead of getting them to leave me alone, they sent me nudes of them. My phone is currently off because I don't want to see anymore. How do I tell Sapphire?" I asked worried.

"Seth, explain it to her and if she breaks it off, then she's stupid. You tried to get them off your back not on your dick." He told me.

"Wow, thanks." I smiled. He sat next to me on the bed. "She might need a little time to think it over, but Sapphire will realize that you did it for the best. I know Sapphire and she's not unreasonable. Just give her time and she'll come around. I promise." He reasoned. That made me feel a lot better. Although, the jokes are on them because I'm in Europe and it's costing them loads just to text me. I have a universal SIM card that I pay $50 per month for, so I don't get charged extra.

I lay in bed with my laptop on my abs and my head against the headboard. I needed to tell her, but not with them there or while sharing a room. I'll wait until she's in Davenport. We decided that the last night we're going to split and have a room each. I'll tell her then.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" I asked sweetly.

"Hi Sethie. I'm good, how are you?" She returned in her angelic voice.

"I'm better now that I'm talking to you." I could see a small blush creep on her cheeks.

"Thanks, Sethie. Does that mean you had a bad day?" She asked concerned.

"I'm just really beat up. I went through tables, jumped off things and missed, got slammed. I'm sore everywhere." I told her.

"Aw, I wish I was there to help you." My 'downstairs neighbour' began to show an interest.

"I do too, Dean's annoying and doesn't stop complaining. Roman leaves Dean to do everything." I pouted.

"Two days baby. Two days." She smiled.

"Three before I get back to my angel." I added.

"Aw, thanks Seth, I'm flattered." She wore a blush with her smile.

"That smile could light up complete darkness." She began to have bright red cheeks. "You're too adorably cute."

"Sethie you're too adorably cute. You look like a puppy." She couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you, baby. It's just a shame my butlers want to go to bed." I frowned.

"I love you too and I'll speak to you tomorrow." She waved goodbye, as did I and hung up. I shut down the laptop. I could hear Roman and Dean sniggering. I saw them when I closed the laptop lid.

"What's up with you two?" I asked.

"Aw Sethie, you should know." Roman chuckled.

"I really don't, or is it the fact she calls me Sethie?" I asked unimpressed.

"Yes, Sethie." I gave them an evil look.

"I love her nickname and I'm not making fun of Galina for calling you Rome or Rommy. I don't make fun of Renee for calling you Deanbear, Deano or Deanie." I explained putting the laptop on the floor. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." I switched off the light and shimmied down under the duvet, so my head was in the middle of the pillow.

Sapphire's Point Of View

The next couple of days were the same. The same long bus journey talking to Bayley and Charlotte. A different conversation each time, all coming back to wrestling or football. The same match with a few different spots. The same locker room with the same people, different conversation. The same bus journey back to the hotel. The same living arrangements and the same routine. The same conversation with Seth with a few differences. The second night I talked about going home and seeing him. The only major difference was that I was alone on a plane for eight hours and then another two. I then had to get a taxi to Davenport. I was home.

I slept most of the day. I needed some good rest as the past couple of nights I'd woken up every hour or so. Sleeping for some of the day would give me energy and the rest I need to stay awake when Seth calls. He didn't need to wait on me, he just needed to call me and I'd answer. So I woke up at 2:30pm after a two hour nap. He called me a half hour later. We spoke about the tour, more about his side than mine as he asked when I was on tour, I didn't get that chance. We discussed the apartment and when he'd be home. I was so excited to see him again, I've really missed him. He told me that he had to tell me something serious.

"I need to tell you this, please don't overreact and please don't kill me. I'll give you the full story and give you time to think before I get home. I was sat on the bus about to go to sleep, when my phone vibrates. I assume it's you. I open up the text and I don't recognize the number. The text said that I was sexy. Then there was another and this time there was a name at the bottom. This one asked if you were good enough. Leighla and Zahra were texting me. I just ignored them, but the more I did the more texts came through. I looked at the phone and they were sending me nudes and urging me to send them mine. I sent them a Google Image of a random penis. They then wanted my face. I am not proud of this, but to get them off my back I sent them one of the leaked ones. They were pleased with that, but continued sending nudes to me. I turned my phone off and haven't even looked at them. I'm sorry that I sent a nude. I just wanted them to go away. Please forgive me." He begged before hanging up swiftly.

A/N- It is really hard to update with school just now. It should speed up in coming weeks. Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10: Home

Sapphire's Point Of View

Seth was going to be home soon. I decided to set up Guitar Hero and play. I was still in conflict about what I should do about Seth. I thought it was reasonable and Seth wouldn't lie about that. He wouldn't tell me because I don't check phones. I knew he was telling the truth, but I've seen this in movies and I should be mad. I don't want him to do it again and he blocks their numbers if it gets worse. I wasn't mad because I'd probably do the same in that situation.

I began to play Guitar Hero Live in the living room around noon. I decided to challenge myself and see how much I could get through before Seth got home and completed it. He was so bad for completing my games and my files because I rarely complete a game. This time I was going to complete a game that he hasn't played yet. By the time I reached the final encore, it was 6pm and Seth still wasn't home. I was really confused. I just decided that he went out with Dean and Roman or Marek and Shane or his flight was delayed. I didn't dwell on it too much as I moved my fingers so fast. They were never down on a button for more than a few seconds. I was strumming constantly with my fingers rapidly moving between green, red and yellow buttons. I was sweating, but I was almost done. I had almost completed the game on three different difficulties. This was expert and I'm no expert, but people playing on expert are either never off the game or nerds who use science or something to get it right. I was just lucky. By the end of the song, my hands were sore and numb. I put the PS4 off and laid down the guitar. I let my hands rest for awhile before making dinner for myself.

It hit 6:30pm and Seth still wasn't home. I was getting worried. I got up off the couch and began searching for something to eat. I found some breaded chicken fillets and some potatoes. I put the fillets in the oven after I'd cut the potatoes down to a nice size. I then boiled the potatoes. I didn't leave the kitchen because I didn't want a house fire or burnt food. They were ready about the same time. My stomach was rumbling loudly just before I sat down and began watching Orange Is The New Black. I'd heard about it on Tumblr and became interested in the concept, so I decided to try it out. I was hooked on it after the first episode. Much to my dismay, I was really tired and had to stop watching. I put my dishes in the dishwasher and changed into black Adidas shorts with three pinstripes on the side of each leg and the logo on the left leg, and a black Metallica t-shirt with the name near the neck and gold and white paint splatters form a skull on it. I then laid on the couch with Seth's blanket over me. It was silent. I inhaled his scent before drifting off to sleep.

Seth's Point Of View

It was 9pm. I felt really bad because my phone ran out of battery and I had no other way of contacting Sapphire to tell her my flight was delayed in Florida and also in Austria. I was meant to be back five hours ago. I unlocked the apartment door and peeked inside. I noticed Sapphire sit up and then lie back down. I pulled my suitcase into the apartment and locked the door behind me. I quietly laid my backpack on my suitcase. I then tip-toed over to her sleeping figure and began to tickle her. She began to laugh loudly and then tickle me back. I was flat on my back with her tickling me for a good five minutes. She laid her head on my chest and I pulled her in for a warm hug.

"You're finally home. I missed you." She smiled joyfully.

"Yeah my flights were delayed and my phone was out if battery. So I lost contact. I missed you too." I explained.

"I love you dandelion." She said. I was confused as to why I was dandelion.

"I love you Sapphy." I smiled back. We stayed there for awhile. I then decided to empty my suitcase and do laundry tomorrow. I then took the empty case and backpack into my room. I stripped to my boxers and waited for Sapphire to come out the bathroom. She slid under the duvet next to me. I put my arm around her and I put on Jurassic Park on the Xbox.

"I missed your body Sethie. I missed your washboard abs." She ran her hand over them.

"I missed your body too, your warmth and strong legs and arms." I complimented.

"Sethie, I forgive you. Please block the numbers." She told me.

"I have baby. I would never want to hurt you." I replied. She smiled up at me. I moved my lips closer to hers and kissed her gently. We pulled away when the options menu appeared. I played the movie and began to yawn.

"Aw is my Sethie tired?" She asked condescendingly. I just pouted and nodded. "Aw my baby. Lie down and go to sleep." She told me. I followed her orders and moved my body down so my head was on the pillow. She kissed my forehead as my eyes closed. "Goodnight sweetie." She said sweetly before leaning down and kissing my lips.

"Goodnight Sapphy." I murmured back, drifting off to sleep. The last thing I saw was her shadowy figure move next to me. The last thing I heard was her calm breathes. The last thing I smelled was her raspberry scented hair and lemon scented skin. The last thing I touched was my soul mate, the one person I couldn't live without.

The smallest opening in the curtains let in the smallest bit of sunlight. The sunlight shone on the right side of my face, waking me up a little. I slowly opened my eyelids. I looked to my left. There she was. Sapphire was still in my arms. Her soft face letting out soft snores. She looked so peaceful, so innocent and so beautiful. I wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up, but decided that watching her sleep is weird, creepy and could take forever. I decided to make breakfast instead. This was me doing something nice for her and also feeding myself because I hadn't eaten since dinner the day before and that was disgusting aeroplane food. There I was, at 7am making pancakes for myself. After I made the first batch, I set upon making the second batch. I poured maple syrup on my pancakes and inside the pancake batter of batch two. The smell must have penetrated the thick musky air in my bedroom, as Sapphire was sat at the table before the pancakes were done.

"Sleep well angel?" I asked. God that was cheesy. She agreed before answering.

"I did, how about you?" She returned.

"Yes, maybe the mattress and my companion next to me." I was so cheesy.

"Quit with the cheesiness. It is too early for me to appreciate your cheesiness." She joked.

"I'm sorry baby. I just love you so much that being cheesy comes naturally." I replied.

"What's wrong Seth? You don't usually make me breakfast." She questioned.

"I still feel guilty. You don't deserve that. I also wanted to do something nice for my girlfriend." I answered.

"That last part is sweet. The first part will be settled in a good old fashioned game of Rock Band 4 for the PS4, which is still in the box from Amazon despite coming yesterday." She challenged.

"Challenge accepted." I added.

"This is with a twist. If we complete the song, we forget that you even sent anything to them, if we don't then shame on us because we're rusty despite spending a total of 3-4 years playing this." She explained.

"If you insist." I smirked. I finished my pancakes and jogged into the room and pulled on a clean pair of Thor boxers and a pair of black Nike shorts on top. I pulled on a Kill Cliff t-shirt and pulled on a pair of black Puma socks. I moved my backpack and Nike training sneakers into the living room. Sapphire then changed while I tied up my hair and began to unpack the game, guitar and microphone. Sapphire helped me set everything up before we began playing.

Later in the evening I met Marek and Shane early. I needed to ask them an important question.

"If you were taking a girl on a first date, where would you go?" I asked.

"A restaurant that you both like. It's you, so find a restaurant she likes." Marek was serious but also joking.

"Yeah, do something you'll both enjoy." Shane added.

"Would you like to meet her?"

"What kind of question is that?! Of course we want to meet her. I want to know who stole my best friend's heart." Marek commented.

"Also, Marek, on our first date can I change at your house? I want it to be the classic I'll pick you up, not get in the car." I explained.

"Fine Mr Romance." He joked in annoyance.

"No more lovey dovey shit, get stretching and working out." Shane demanded.

Sapphire's Point Of View

I opened up Skype on my tablet. I noticed that my uncle was on Skype. It was probably my uncle Skyping with my family. Nonetheless, I clicked on his name and waited for a response. His face appeared with Kaia, Craig and Elaine next to him.

"SAPPHIRE!" Craig and Kaia screamed in unison.

"Hey. Long time, no see. How are you all?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"Great, how about you?" Stephen asked.

"Amazing." I was quickly cut off by Craig's excitement.

"SAPPHIRE WE SAW YOU ON TV!" Craig screamed. My smile grew. The tall, blonde hair and blue- eyed ten year old was so excited to see his older cousin. The sight warmed my heart.

"Well, we're in Colorado soon. I was wondering if me and a friend could stay with you guys? It means I'd have more time with family." I explained.

"Daddy, mommy, please." Kaia and Craig begged.

"Yes, of course. You and this friend needing separate rooms?" Elaine asked.

"No. We live together and share a bed, so I don't see why we would have to." I told them.

"Is this Seth?" Stephen asked knowingly.

"Maybe." My cheeks were red.

"No PDA and nothing inappropriate." Elaine warned. I nodded.

"So do you have tickets?" I teased.

"No, mommy thinks it's too violent." Craig pouted.

"Well, I can get four ringside seats and four backstage passes. If mommy says it's too violent, then that's a shame. Tickets to both events and they're both televised." I teased.

"Mommy. Please." Craig whined.

"Elaine, we have to go. Don't think of it as wrestling, think of it as watching your niece perform." Stephen pleaded.

"Mommy, it's Sapphire." Kaia joined them.

"Fine, we'll go." Elaine chuckled at the high fives and fist bumps all around and the look of excitement on everybody's face.

"Thank you Sapphire." Craig, Kaia and Stephen all wore the biggest smile.

"It's no problem." I smiled back.

"Craig, Kaia say goodbye and goodnight to Sapphire. It's time for bed." Elaine sighed.

"Bye Sapphire." They both said simultaneously.

"Bye Sapphire." Elaine waved as she walked the two through to bed.

"So, when is this?" Stephen asked.

"June, end of. I think." I replied.

"That's fine, as long as school is out." He smiled.

"Yeah, I'll check with Seth about staying with you. Thanks a lot, though. I really miss everybody." I told him.

"We haven't seen you since we moved. It was purely unlucky. We came in the June, you have school and you were wrestling or training at the weekend. I miss you. I have nobody to talk to about football, basketball, hockey, baseball, wrestling and Mortal Kombat." He admitted.

"Aw. Well, Blackhawks won the Stanley Cup. Raiders are going to do well this season and Bears are going to be in the Super Bowl. Bulls will continue to be better than Nuggets. Cubs did so well and Rockies didn't. Mortal Kombat X is so good." I teased.

"Broncos made it to the Super Bowl, Rockies and Nuggets had an unlucky season, they'll get better and Cavaliers will beat the Blackhawks next year. Just you wait. So you have Mortal Kombat X?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm assuming you don't. When and if we come over, I'll bring it with me." I told him.

"No, Kaia and Craig aren't allowed to watch violence." Elaine ruins everything.

"We'll play it when they're asleep." Stephen insisted. "Also, Craig watches wrestling. That's violence. Kaia watches it... You mean brutal violence." He smirked.

"Yes, you knew what I meant." Elaine huffed offscreen.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" Seth called. That time, already?

"Hey Sethie." I smiled back.

"Skyping your mom?" He asked.

"No, my uncle and auntie." He looked confused. He walked over and sat behind me.

"Hi, I'm Seth. I'm Sapphire's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." He said.

"I'm Stephen and this is my wife Elaine." They both waved at the maniac behind me.

"They're bringing my cousins Kaia and Craig to both shows in Colorado. I've also asked them if we could stay with them while we're there. That's only if you want to. It's a great way for me to see them again and for you to get to know them." I expressed.

"Sure. Thanks Stephen, thanks Elaine." He smiled.

"Are all four going to those shows because Roman wants two tickets. They sold out this morning." He asked.

"I'll stay home with Kaia. Craig would love to see it though." Elaine was happy to get out of that one.

"Thanks, I'll text him now." Seth was so polite.

"Anyway, we'll have to get to bed because we have work tomorrow. Goodnight. It was nice meeting you Seth and we'll speak to you both later. Bye." Stephen and Elaine waved back at us. I closed Skype before closing the laptop.

"I'm going for a shower and then we'll play a game or something." He told me before leaning down and kissing my lips.

"Cool." I commented. I watched him walk into the bathroom, my eyes falling on his flawless ass. It was completely subconscious. He's the man I love, I can check him out without feeling guilty about it. He also deserves to know how good he looks.

"Hey!" He startled me. I'd been caught. Shit! "Never stop checking me out as long as I look good." He smirked. I was blushing. How did he know? I never knew the answer, but I'm glad that I made him feel good by admiring him.

"Seriously?! We're not playing a wrestling game, but you go wrestler Jax!" Seth joked.

"Jax is so cool. Is Sethie jealous?" I teased.

"No, you've been checking my ass out since I got back." He smirked. Once again, I was blushing.

"JAX WINS! BRUTALITY!" I imitated.

"Rematch, bitch." Seth demanded.

"Wow, you like getting your ass beat?" I asked.

"Hah!" He pointed at me when he won the first round. He wasn't saying anything when I won the second and third rounds.

"JAX WINS! FATALITY!" He threw the controller on the couch.

"You can't go Jax." He told me. I chose Scorpion instead and beat him. Eventually, I had played as every character and he had only played as Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Sub Zero. He gave up and we were cuddling together watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

"Turn to page 394." I imitated Snape. Seth imitated Voldemort's laugh just after.

"Voldemort would be jealous of you. Your nose is so big." I touched the end of his nose. He acted like he was offended. "It's my big nose, attached to those fine abs, that fine ass, that cute face and the slender beautiful body." I smiled.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're trying to be cute." He booped my nose.

"Can I be cute when I fall asleep in bed?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're always cute. Head through just now and I'll be there in a minute." He ordered as he began to turn off the Playstation. I walked through and climbed into bed.

"I forgot to ask. Did you like my pancakes this morning?" He caught me just about asleep.

"Yeah they were so good. I loved the maple syrup inside. It was different and made them taste even more amazing." I commented. He was behind me by the time I'd finished.

"Thank you. I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep." I was a little more aggressive when I was tired.

"Sorry." He kissed my lips before rolling over and falling asleep.

"Do you Sapphire Amanda Louise Ryan take Seth Tyler Rollins as your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor asked.

"I do." I smiled looking into the watery brown eyes of Seth.

"Do you Seth Tyler Rollins take Sapphire Amanda Louise Ryan as your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor turned to Seth.

"I do." A single tear ran down his cheek.

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor watched as Seth tenderly lifted the veil over my head. He looked me in the eye and mouthed 'I love you' before leaning in and gently placing a kiss on my lips. We danced up the aisle.

"Congratulations on having twin boys. They look so sweet." My mum commented. Two babies with Dean's face swam towards me.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked at the angel next to me. I could never hurt him. I scrambled out of bed and into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. I ran the cold tap for a minute and then put the glass under the stream. I turned off the tap before turning around to look at Seth.

"Everything alright? I got a fright when you weren't next to me and I could hear the water running." He was so sexy with an even deeper voice than usual.

"Yeah, just a bad dream is all." I replied.

"You wanna talk about it, or will you be alright?" He was so concerned. I don't know how he would take it. I'm more afraid that it actually foreshadows our life. That we have twin boys and they look like Dean more than Seth because I cheated on Seth. Seth finds out on our wedding night and shit hits the fan.

"Sapphire?!" He broke my trance.

"I'll be fine." I told him.

"You sure, you stood silently for awhile? Come on, we'll talk about it. It's clearly bothering you." He verbally dragged me over to the couch.

"I just dreamt that we were getting married. Then at the reception my mum congratulated us on having twins, but they looked like Dean. I'm scared that our future will be us living with Dean's children." I was crying now.

"It could be a rational reason for it. I've never tried for a child, so I'm not sure if everything functions properly. Anyway, that's a long time away. Don't overthink it, we'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it." He reassured me. I just snuffled and leaned in closer.

"I love you so much Seth." I mumbled.

"I love you too Sapphire." He kissed my forehead. I was calming down. I had my head on his lap as he played with my hair. It was very comforting.

My obnoxiously loud alarm filled the room waking Seth and I from our slumber. I turned it off and looked at Seth. I'm just going to forget that I was asleep on his ass. He had fallen back asleep.

"OI, ASSHOLE!" I shouted.

"Dean's not here." He joked half asleep.

"Get up and dressed we have live shows." He just groaned. I walked into my 'old' room and grabbed a pair of baggy, sky blue jeans and my grey Performance Centre t-shirt. I got dressed and fixed my hair before throwing jeans, underwear and t-shirts in a suitcase and closing it. I pulled my suitcase through into the living room, where ass boy was still asleep.

"SETH, GO!" I shouted.

"Shit." He cursed dashing here and up and down and there getting ready. I pulled on my Seth Rollins hoodie and black and red checkered slip-on Vans. I put my snapback on my head as well. Seth grabbed his hoodie, keys, glasses and snapback. He stuffed his keys, wallet and phone in the pockets of his tight, blue jeans. He then threw his ADTR hoodie on covering his Black and Brave t-shirt. He pulled on his black sneakers and black Glamour Kills snapback. He grabbed his backpack and suitcase before following me out the door, also pulling my suitcase behind me with my backpack on my back. He followed me to the car after locking the door. We carefully manoeuvred our suitcases into the trunk of the car.

"Renee and Dean coming, or is it just us?" I asked hoping that it was just us.

"Renee and Dean are driving themselves, so it's just us. They got left with Roman and Bo, so good luck to them." He laughed.

"Yeah, I've heard stories from Dean about how he shits himself every time Bo drives. I'm lucky I've never been in the car with him." It was fun.

"Everybody shits themselves. Do you know how terrifying it is having someone look you in the eye while they're driving?!" He exaggerated.

"I'm glad I don't." I smiled.

"You won't ever experience that, as long as you stay with me." He smiled sweetly as his right hand moved from the gear stick to my left knee.

"Aw, thank you." I looked at his face. He was concentrating and focusing hard.

I was so confused when Pick Up The Phone by Falling In Reverse played loudly.

"Huh?" I questioned. My eyes open a crack, enough to see the sun rise.

"Dean we're awhile away and it means completely rerouting. Bro, if I could I would. Anyway you allowed him to ride with you. Tell him someone else is taking over." Seth reasoned.

"Sorry, I'll see you later." Seth hung up the phone. "Dean and Renee wanted us to pick them up because Bo is driving." Seth informed me.

"We've come too far to turn back or reroute. He knew Bo would want to drive, he just has to tell him that someone else is driving." I agreed.

"That's what I said. He doesn't always think everything through and when he does, it's too late." He told me.

"We all do it, some more than others and in that situation we'd tell Bo in the nicest way." I counter acted.

"That's the difference between Dean and I. I know what I'm getting myself into." Seth explained.

"Yeah." I just agreed. We sat in silence with only the music filling the car. Then I remembered. "Four Year Strong and New Found Glory are doing a tour, can we see if we can get tickets? It would be amazing to see." I said excitedly. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do." He told me.

"Thank you so much." I replied. Once again, the car was silent except for Seth's Spotify playlist playing through the main speakers. It wasn't loud, just loud enough to hear it clearly. We soon found ourselves discussing music, new albums and tours we'd love to see. Seth wants to go back to Warped Tour, where I've never been.

We eventually reached the arena. We walked in together, each with our backpack on our back and our suitcase being pulled behind us. He locked the car and then stuffed the keys back in his pocket. He snaked his arm around my waist, in between my backpack and back. I snaked my arm around his waist. He leaned in and kissed my cheek before we stopped outside his locker room.

"Jesus!" Dean blasphemed from behind us. We took our arms away from each other and turned around. "We're both having second thoughts on getting you two together. You're never apart." Dean expressed.

"Dean, we're in love. You and Renee ride together, you go on dates, you room together and I'm sure you stay together. We ride together, go on dates, room and live together. Nothing has changed in two years, except that we now go on dates and show affection." Seth commented.

"Dean, we are happy together. We were happy for you and Renee because you make each other happy. We're happy for Roman and Galina because they make each other happy." I added. Dean kissed Renee and then disappeared into the locker room with a scowl.

"He's jealous that people are finding out about you two and calling you both adorable. He just won't admit it." Renee revealed before walking off.

"It's like watching two puppies." Roman smiled the cutest smile.

"Thanks." Seth smiled back. I nodded in agreement.

"Baby, I need to go and get ready. I'll see you soon." I smiled up at him as he smiled down.

"See you soon." He was so cute. He leaned down and gently kissed me. I felt kind of awkward as Roman just stood and watched us. I'm not sure if Seth felt the same. I just waved and walked to the locker room. I sat down on the bench and quickly text Seth. I told him that the kiss felt awkward because Roman was just standing watching. He told me that we'd talk about it later, mainly because it's hard to describe through text. I accepted that and just got changed while there was nobody else around.

"Hey Sapphire. I've heard about you and Seth. That's so cute and adorable." Paige said as she skipped into the locker room.

"How far have you gotten with him?" Rosa asked curiously.

"Um... So far I've kissed him." I mumbled.

"How long have you been dating him?" Alicia asked.

"A month, maybe." I answered shyly.

"She's obviously shy and not willing to share everything." Paige told them.

"Thanks Paige." I smiled awkwardly. I then decided to try and find Seth. I just had to get away from all the questions and talk to someone who wouldn't ask questions.

"You and Seth look cute together." Nikki told me as she pranced past me.

"Yeah and so adorable. You're like two puppies." Brie agreed following her sister. I smiled awkwardly. This was becoming too much for me. After too many comments for me to handle, I literally ran into Seth.

"Baby, are you alright?" He asked very concerned. I ran into his arms and put my head against his chest. He pushed me into his locker room.

"Bros, I hate to ask, but can you please give us some space." Seth demanded. Roman dragged Dean out.

"Baby, tell me what's up." Seth insisted.

"I feel like people are invading my privacy by knowing about us. We haven't told anyone besides my family. I feel awkward because I don't want your family to find out through the grapevine. I also don't want people to ask questions about what we've done or our relationship in general." I was crying so hard into his chest.

"I'm taking you to meet my family at some point. I'll tell my family when you're comfortable. You can't refuse compliments, but you can refuse questions. If you feel it's necessary, then we can announce our relationship on social media or in an interview. I won't do anything without you being alright with it." He reassured me. He was stroking me hair.

"I love you. I just feel that PDA should be private and not for everybody to see. I think that's why I felt so awkward in front of Roman." I told him, sniffling so often.

"I love you too. If that's how you feel, then I'll let you initiate kisses." He smiled.

"No, I feel safe and wanted if you initiate the kiss. I just don't want to kiss you in public." I told him.

"But how will people know that you're mine and only mine?" He stumped me. I leaned in for a kiss. "Talk about a hypocrite." He was shocked.

"Shut up and kiss me." I ordered.

"Sorry, dear." He poked fun at me. He just leaned in and took my lips in a heated passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11: Rushing

Chapter 11:

Seth's Point Of View

We sat in the hotel room. I had my laptop open and starting up while Sapphire changed behind me. I was currently sat in a pair of red and blue Spider-Man boxers with a striped Glamour Kills t-shirt. I had to be presentable for my family. I opened up Skype and made sure everything was alright.

"Don't look I'm changing." Sapphire was probably almost fully clothed, but we're in middle school and we each have cooties. I didn't look, I just asked her to tell me when she was ready. She sat next to me in frame. With a little jiggling about we were ready. The only person online at 2am, was my brother. I hit Brandon's face and waited for a response.

"Hey Seth, how are you?" He asked beginning a conversation.

"I'm good, how are you?" I returned.

"I'm alright. What's up that you had to call at 2am?" He looked so tired, so I had to be quick.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone... Brandon, this is Sapphire, my girlfriend. Sapphire, this is my brother, Brandon." I introduced.

"So you're the one that makes my little brother so happy and so flustered." He smiled knowing he was right.

"It's a mutual thing." She muttered with a small smile.

"You'll get to meet her in person in the future, but we didn't want the families finding out through the grapevine rather than directly from us." We said our goodbyes and waved him off. We recorded a similar message for my mom and dad before closing down the laptop. I took off my shirt and threw it on top of the pile of clothes at the end of the bed.

"Bedtime Sethie." Sapphire said before yawning. I did a backwards roll and got up on my feet to slip into the bed. Sapphire slid in beside me.

"You alright baby? You feel better after that?" I asked.

"I'm fine. If we call your mom and dad in a few days to see if they got the message. Thanks for doing that Seth, for your family." I smiled at her.

"Anything to make you happy, Princess." I was so cheesy, but she smiled and kissed me. She ran her hand up and down my hairy abs and across my hairy chest.

"I'm going to be a gorilla. I need to trim everywhere." I was serious.

"Aw, you're my monkey." She smiled. I imitated the noise of a monkey. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Do you still love me?" I asked in a funny voice. She just laughed and nodded.

"Always Sethie. I have never not loved you. I love you when you wrestle, when you're there to help me and be a friend, to now when you're in a relationship with me. I love you Seth, always have and always will." She warms my heart.

"Aw. Since I met you, I knew there was something to love, something unique to love. I've grown to realise that you were the thing to love. Everything from appearance, to personality, to in-ring and outside the ring work ethic. You're amazing and I'll never stop loving you." I complimented.

"We need to stop all this and go to sleep." She smiled.

"I second that." I added kissing her lips and then her forehead. I wrapped my arms around her and let her nuzzle into me. I have never been happier than in that moment.

The next morning, I was awoken with the strange but delightful surprise of her bringing me breakfast in bed. There was a cheese and bacon omelette on a small, white plate. She also had a glass of fresh orange in her other hand.

"Morning baby." She smiled handing me the plate and glass. She grabbed her own omelette and coffee and sat next to me. I took a small bite out of the omelette.

"Wow, that is amazing. Thanks." I was surprised at how good it tasted. I quickly chowed down on the rest and finished the whole glass of orange juice.

"I didn't think it was that good." She was slightly stunned at my actions towards her homemade breakfast. I got out of bed and put the used dishes on the counter top. I would just wash everything at once. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face before I began to trim my beard and moustache. It was becoming too overgrown. I then shaved my abs and chest hair. It took me around twenty minutes to do both. When I walked out with my razor in hand, Sapphire pouted.

"My hairy man. Where'd it go?" She was so upset.

"I don't like thick hair anywhere but my head." I told her. She just pouted. "I'm sorry, my hair will come back." She shrugged her shoulders. I went over to my suitcase and carefully put the razor back in my case. I then pulled out my clean clothes for the day. Sapphire was in and out of the bathroom for different things. She was in the bathroom getting dressed when I was sat on the end of my bed texting my parents. They're both really excited to meet Sapphire. Once we'd been to Colorado, we'd go on a date and then visit my parents and Brandon. I was too focused on what I was doing, that I didn't realise that Sapphire wasn't in the bathroom. Right next to the bed, I began getting changed. I slipped off my Spider-Man boxers and looked for my Captain America boxers.

"Seriously, Seth?!" She asked rhetorically.

"What?" I asked turning to look at her. "You would've seen it at one point or another." I told her. I have no shame. "Hold on, you've seen the nude photo I sent to da hoes. You've already seen it, just in photo form." She began to blush.

"You just have no shame." She had bright red cheeks now.

"Nope. This is so awkward for you." I awkwardly laughed. "If you aren't doing anything, can you help me find my Captain America boxers? Please?" I asked.

"Fine. You aren't kidding when you said you don't like thick hair except on your head." She noticed, blatantly looking at my dick.

"So the thing that makes you feel uncomfortable, is the thing you're looking at." I was confused.

"I've not seen one before." She mumbled.

"I know Virgin Mary, but still. While you're at it do you want to feel it?!" I was just asking for it. She slowly reached over. Her hand brushed over my naked penis. Instead she began fondling my testicles. I was probably going to have blue balls as my cock began taking an interest in the situation.

"You're not as innocent as you make out to be." I smirked.

"I've never seen a dick this close, I've never touched one until now. In all fairness I'm not the hard one trying desperately not to get turned on." I think that was a hint that she might jack me off. I was hoping so. I was rock hard in her hands. Instead of her getting me off, she decided that I was to jerk off in front of her. I got a porn video in my mind and began. She had the tissue to catch my leakage. I slowly ran my hand up and down my shaft, teasing my balls with the other. I was so turned on that I wasn't going to last. After a few more seconds, I felt a pit in my stomach I knew all too well.

"Fuck, Sapphire. I'm cumming." She quickly covered my head with the tissue. I was groaning until spurt after spurt was released from my head. She was sat in awe as I took the tissue from her and disposed of it in a bin. My dick was slowly going flaccid. Luckily, we'd be flying across country. We had to hurry to catch our flight. I told Sapphire that when I was nearly ready to run down and hand in the keys. I'd bring down her suitcase if she took her backpack. Everything was packed and all I had to do was put my snapback on, shoes on and put my hoodie on. She ran down and handed in our keys. By the time shed handed them in, our taxi was there to take us to the airport and I was downstairs with both suitcases and my backpack. We were sat together in the back of the taxi. It was kind of quiet.

"Seth, I need to tell you something." She began. "You know how we told your parents and brother about us last night. I don't think I want the fans to know. I don't want to receive hate like Renee." She feared.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't get hate. To a lot of people, Renee is rude, unprofessional, racist and not really who she makes out to be. You're the complete opposite. You're nice to everyone, professional, you understand the importance of opinions and you're similar to your character." I explained.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I've spoken to some fans who don't like her. That's more or less what they say. They base it off social media. You're barely on social media, but you're nice to every single fan and ignore the haters. If anything you'll end up like AJ. AJ is in love, a few people are bitter but most people love that she makes Punk happy and that he makes her equally happy." I reassured her. She was still a little scared of what might happen. "I'll make you a deal, we both announce that we are a couple on either social media or in an interview after our engagement." I offered.

"The main thing to remember is that our families are both happy that we're happy, our friends don't know right now but that will come are both happy and if the fans aren't then screw them because they aren't affected by it." She reminded herself.

"Exactly." I agreed. I paid the cab driver before climbing out and heading into the airport with all our luggage. We checked in and went through security. We grabbed a bite to eat and a coffee before we headed onto the plane. From the moment we took off to the moment that we landed, we were both asleep on each other.

When we landed we grabbed our cases and found a taxi to take us to the arena.

"Sapphire, I was thinking. I know we're going up to Colorado for TV and staying with your family. We could stay an extra day and I'll tell Marek and fly home either that night or the next day. The next day we fly home and I take you to meet my parents and then Marek and Shane. What do you think?" I asked.

"Sounds good, I'm down." She answered.

"I can introduce you to Jimmy on Monday. Next weekend we're not on house shows, the only day we have to be there is Sunday because I'm going to win the world heavyweight championship and you're going to win the divas championship." I was optimistic and also sure that she would win.

"We'll have to celebrate then, won't we?" She was getting at something, I'm not sure what.

"What do you mean?" I was curious.

"$20.25." The driver told us. I paid him and followed Sapphire into the arena. We exchanged a few words before departing, nothing much was said.

Sapphire's Point of View

I sat down in the divas' locker room. A man I knew for two years, I started dating two months ago and I'd already watched him jerk off after he got hard from me fondling him. Was I moving too fast? I had seen him naked and even felt his dick, he hadn't seen me naked. I'm fondling him at two months when I haven't met his family. He's not as body shy as I am. A relationship isn't based on sex, it's based on love, passion, care, safety and security. It wasn't the full way I only fondled him and watched him jack off, it wasn't as if we did so super kinky extreme BDSM shit. Anyway, he's not going to start bragging that he got into my hand and his family don't need to know. I'm overthinking the situation. I put on some music and began to change into my ring attire. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I was stood with no top on.

"Who, who is it?" I shakily asked as I was frozen in place.

"It's Sethie." He called.

"I'm half-naked." My voice was barely audible. He walked in as I was about to pick up my tank top.

"I didn't think you looked that good, I knew you looked good, but Jeebus." He admired my half naked body. He closed the door behind him. I put my tank top on. "Aw, I was enjoying the view." He whined.

"I don't think this was the only reason you came in here." I felt a little uncomfortable.

"You seem a little off, is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just think we're moving a little fast." I answered.

"The way I see it, we've been dating for two years and two months. However, if you want to slow down, then we can." He had a point. "You know I've had a crush on you for two years."

"I can't resist a long-haired, handsome, finely sculpted man with an amazing ass. If I could I'd have you squat for me all the time so I can see dat ass." I admitted. He smirked and turned around, he then did a couple squats. He then purposely dropped his gloves so he could bend over. He was bent over picking up his glove when I slapped his ass and then gave it a good feel.

"Did you like it?" He smirked.

"No… I loved it." I said seductively.

"Oh, did you know?" He had an evil look on his face. Instead he just grabbed me in a very heated and passionate kiss that was soon a full blown make out session. I felt myself pull away.

"Paige and Rosa could walk in at any point." I told him.

"You don't like the thought of being caught with your boyfriend's cock?" He asked seductively.

"Not when I have to face them." I was very frank with my answer.

Seth's Point of View

"So when you gonna…?" Dean asked.

"Extreme Rules is a little quick, so maybe Elimination Chamber or Payback." I answered. "I'm going to meet her auntie, uncle and cousins after Raw and Smackdown. Then on Thursday we're going to my parents and Marek and Shane. She's meeting Jimmy on Monday."

"That's nice and then on the Sunday you both fight for the respected championships. That's so adorable and beautiful." Roman smiled before leaving. I waited with Dean and Renee for Sapphire. They were riding with us after their near-death experiences with Bo driving. The bill would be split between two.


	12. Chapter 12: Meet and Greets

Sapphire's Point of View Seth and I were headed to my uncle Stephen's car. Behind us was Dean and Renee making kissy faces and Roman careful searching for JoJo and Galina. "SAPPHIRE!" A young voice screamed. I was caught off guard as my ten year old cousin lunged at me. A small, blonde haired boy was in my arms. "Craig, this is my boyfriend Seth. Seth this is my little cousin, Craig." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you Craig." Seth said sweetly. Craig was in a black t-shirt with Dean's initials on the front, a pair of light blue washed out jeans and a pair of black sneakers. "Dean, you got a young fan over here." Seth called over to Dean who left Renee to pack the car while he met his fan. "Hi I'm Dean." Dean held out his hand for a high-five. "I'm Craig." Craig high-fived him. My uncle ran over with his Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose battle pack. I handed Dean a silver sharpie so he could sign his half. He then handed the battle pack and pen to Seth who signed it. I took a picture of Craig holding his battle pack with Dean and Seth. I then took the same picture, but with my uncle Stephen beside them. Roman got in as well and Craig met JoJo. My uncle Stephen enjoyed the experience more than Craig. Craig didn't stop talking about the experience, he was so excited. I was so happy to see him smile. "Who did you meet backstage tonight?" I asked knowing it was John Cena, Randy Orton, Paige and Nikki Bella. "I met The Viper, Paige, Nikki and JJJJJJJJOOOOOOOHHNNN CEEEENA!" I'm surprised he imitated Justin Roberts because he left awhile ago. "Did you enjoy it then?" I knew his answer. "Yes, it was so good. I loved your match and John Cena and Randy Orton and Cesaro and Dolph Ziggler and Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose and…and…and." He ran out of people. He was just overwhelmed. "Daddy, are we going to see it tomorrow night too?" He asked excitedly. "Yes, it'll be me, you and Kaia tomorrow." Stephen answered. "Text Roman and tell him." I told Seth. "Stephen, Roman was wanting two tickets for tomorrow, would it be possible for you to take care of JoJo? She really wants to see her dad, it's not the same backstage." Seth asked. "That's fine, I'll have Kaia to look after Craig, so." Stephen replied. "Thanks so much, Roman just wants to please his princess." Seth smiled. He quickly texted Roman to tell him.

Seth and I followed Craig into the huge house they had. Elaine was sat in the black leather couch in the living room watching some knitting show or something. "MUMMY! I met Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Paige, John Cena, Randy Orton and Nikki Bella." Craig excitedly ran over to his mother. "Wow. You can tell me about it tomorrow, you need to go to bed." She insisted. His smile turned into a frown as he nodded and toddled up the ash stairs. With a goodnight for everyone and from everyone, he was gone. "I'll show Sapphire and Seth to their room and where the toilet is, if you go and check on him in five minutes." Stephen bargained. "Cool." Elaine was so tired. She apologized before we followed Stephen into the basement and she went to turn off the TV. We carried our suitcases down the stairs. "This is the playroom and games room. Next door there's a bed for you. There's also an en suite. Make yourself at home. We apologize in advance if you're awoken by Kaia and Craig." He was almost ready to go. "Thanks for this, it saves us money and it allows you all to meet Seth and see me again." I told him. "It's no problem. Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." With that he left us in the basement. I turned on the main light as he closed the door at the top. The room was pale blue and pale purple with wooden flooring. There was a couple of black, leather, egg shaped chairs in front of a black, flat screen 40" TV with a black PS4 on the shelf underneath. Behind that was a dolls house, trains and tracks, cars, action figures and dolls. All the toys were in different marked boxes. The ash door at the back lead into the spare room with the en suite. We walked through and turned on the light. The king-sized bed had brown, green and white thickly striped bedding on. It also had a couple personalized pillows on top. The wooden floor matched next doors. The maple door lead into the white and teal bathroom. The mirrored doors lead into the closet. I jogged through to the games room to turn off the light. Seth had already began stripping. "I am so tired. Between wrestling and Craig." He chuckled a little. "What do you expect, that's his first live event?!" I counteracted. I closed the bedroom door as Seth was near naked. I changed into shorts and t-shirt. A pair of gray camo shorts that stopped just below my knee and a black Progenex t-shirt. "I would call you out on stealing my shirt, but I'm too tired." He complained as he slid into the bed. "Aw. I'm not stealing, just borrowing without asking." I argued. "I'll give you it back…maybe." I muttered. I turned off the light before getting into bed. I laid my head on what I thought was his chest. "Sapphy, that's my head." He breathed. "Shit sorry." I cursed and laid my head on his shoulder. "It's alright. Goodnight." He chuckled. "Night." I giggled awkwardly.

Seth's Point of View We both awoke to my alarm blaring Sapphire's entrance music and loudly vibrating along the table. It was 7am. We both groaned as I rolled over and turned it off. We then resumed the spooning position. I wasn't to happy because I'd rather see her face than eat her hair. Plus it could easily turn into forking, at least if she had her head on my chest she couldn't feel my morning wood. Although, I'm thankful that we were in that position because an hour later I desperately needed to use the bathroom. When I got back I was wide awake. Sapphire was still asleep, curled up into the duvet. She looked so peaceful. I sat at the end of the bed on Twitter. There were amazing photos from the night before. I re-tweeted a couple. I saw a few selfies with t-shirts they'd released for Sapphire and I. I then saw her phone light up and had the best idea yet. I grabbed her white iPhone and clicked on the camera button on the swipe up menu. I clambered up behind her and took goofy selfies with her while she's asleep. She was beginning to stir a little, so instead I took goofy solo selfies. I then thought to tease her I'd do a quick panorama. I did it in a full length mirror. I lowered my boxers a little. I did it from my head to my V lines. I locked her phone and placed it back on the table. I pulled my boxers up so they hid everything below. The hilarious thing is that the panorama made it look like there should be a little bit more. If there was it would be all dick and testicles. She woke up a few minutes later to find me sat on Tumblr. "You should probably get off that. It's bad for your health." She startled me a little. "Yeah, I will. How did you sleep?" I asked her. "Like a baby. How about you?" She asked as I climbed up on the bed and crawled up beside her. "Amazing, until my alarm went off and my bladder decided to fill." I complained. "Aw, my poor baby." I had my head on her shoulder as she played with my hair. A few minutes later, I was asleep again.

I woke up an hour later, alone with nobody around. I jumped in the shower before I got dressed. I was wearing my light blue Ultimate Warrior t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and black socks. I tied my hair back and headed upstairs. Kaia and Craig were sat with Elaine on the couch watching TV, while Stephen and Sapphire cleaned up after breakfast. "Good evening Sleeping Beauty." Sarcasm. "Morning. I guess I'm late for breakfast. I'll wait until lunch." I accepted and was about to walk into the living room. "Babe, I'll make you pancakes and some cereal." She volunteered. "Thanks so much." I smiled sitting down at the maple table. "Nice panorama, by the way." She said unamused. I just laughed. "I found it when I had the urge to check my photos. I kept one of each face you pulled and deleted the duplicates." She chuckled. "Awesome. Wait… Should I check my photos?" I asked. "No, I'm not that kind of person." She smirked. "Okay let me make my breakfast, I really don't trust you." I tried to get her to move so I could make my breakfast. She wouldn't budge so I had to deal with whatever she did. She placed the plate on the table in front of me. "What's the plan for today?" I asked before taking my first bite. "Watch a movie or something that they want to do before we head to the arena. Stephen said he'd drop us off." She sat opposite me. "Awesome. This is really good. You haven't poisoned me." I was serious. She just laughed. There was little to no discussion at the table after that.

"Hi Kaia I'm, Sapphire's boyfriend, Seth." I held my hand out for her to shake. "Hi Seth. It's nice to meet you." She flashed a smile as she shook my hand. "So what do you guys want to what?" I asked sitting on the couch next to Sapphire. It was Stephen, Elaine and Craig on the left side and Kaia, Sapphire and I on the top couch. "Sport?" Craig asked quietly. "Billy Elliot." Kaia said. "No." Craig demanded immediately. "Alright, can you both agree on a movie to watch?" I asked. The two began suggesting movies. The other one wouldn't want to watch it. "What about Cars?" Sapphire suggested. "YEAH!" They both agreed, loudly. Stephen ran downstairs and grabbed the blu-ray DVD. He then slotted it into the blu-ray player. Elaine went through to the kitchen to start on the dinner. Stephen went through to make lunch. Kaia and Craig sat beside us, completely engrossed in the movie. I had my arm around Sapphire. Stephen stood behind us and asked Kaia and Craig what they'd like on their sandwiches. It was that moment that they both looked behind them at Stephen. It was then that I realized they could be twins. Both with blonde hair and blue eyes, both quite slim, both tall and yet not at all the same. I was pulled from my thoughts with a light slap on the chest from Sapphire. I told Stephen that I wanted chicken on my sandwiches.

There we were, all sat around the TV watching Cars. It was relaxing just to sit and watch something. It gave us time to relax before we went to work. It gave Kaia and Craig something to take their minds off of wrestling, which gave Sapphire and I the relaxation we need. It meant that I could show everybody that I love Sapphire and that this is not my gimmick. It gave Kaia and Craig a chance to see that the Seth Rollins in the ring isn't the one they'll see around. It also showed them a little about the business. We need time with family away from wrestling. That is one of many reasons I love Sapphire; Unless, it's something that she is really worried about, then we don't discuss work. We keep work for work, just like we keep our personal life for home or hotel. We will only discuss work if it impacts our personal life. We talked about us being split up in Europe because she was very nervous, as was I when I realized she had no diva friends. We both work hard and do Crossfit most days or at least work out a little. We do two hours at most and save the rest of the day for downtime and each other. Most days we only have a few hours together and other days we have too many hours and we don't know what to do. On days where we have a lot of time, it's great to see family. Speaking of family, Sapphire meets mine soon. I am very nervous. They will accept her for who she is, I'm just not sure if they will quiz her until she cries. I don't want them to scare her off. I'm scared what photos my mom will decide to show. I am going to be very embarrassed and not live half of it down.

Sapphire's Point Of View

Tonight, we were only wrestling a dark match before the show and then cutting a promo later on. I had to film an interview for Extreme Rules on Sunday. Seth also had an interview. They would both be played on Fallout, the show after the show. Sunday is the day that Seth challenges Baron Corbin for the World Heavyweight championship and the day that I challenge Charlotte for the Divas' championship. It's the day that the hottest couple in WWE become the faces of their respected divisions and the company, changing the company for the better. I couldn't wait. That night will be one to remember. Whether, we focused on Sunday or not, we still had five days until the event. Whatever happened, I knew that Seth was going to be there to tell me how good I was or to celebrate my victory, and that is all I asked for. The man I love is always on hand to celebrate or comfort me. Whatever happens, I would be there to tell Seth how good he was or to celebrate. I love him, I want him to be happy and successful. I want to see his dream come true and see the little kid from Iowa become the greatest wrestler in the world. He is the greatest wrestler and ticks all the boxes in what it takes, he just wants the title to prove it. Seth always gives 200% in everything he does, especially when it comes to training and his job. He will take advice from legends or people who know the business. He listens and tries to make himself better and improve his performance. If something goes wrong, then he knows not to do it that way again or try and perfect the move before adding it to his move-set. He wants to evolve, but makes sure he can do everything in his arsenal beforehand. He is planning something big for Sunday, something new and fresh that will shock the audience. He has tried it a few times before and thinks he will pull it off. Sunday is about shocking the world through moves and taking the titles. That is Sunday, today is Tuesday. We are with my family tomorrow and leave for Iowa very late tomorrow night so I can meet Seth's parents, his brother, Marek and Shane. I am extremely nervous. I have never met them, they have never met me and first impressions are everything. I hope they don't ask a lot of questions or tell a lot of embarrassing stories about Seth. I don't want Sethie turning into a tomato.

I kissed Seth before heading into the locker room to change. I threw on a pair of navy blue Slazenger shorts with a old Matt Hardy Version 1 t-shirt. I pulled on a pair of white Puma sneaker socks before putting on my red and black, checked Vans slip-ons. I pulled on my grey Seth Rollins hoodie and grabbed my Oakland Raiders snapback. I grabbed my backpack and went to meet Seth and my family. I was checking out his ass before hugging him from behind.

"Sapphire, you couldn't be subtle about checking out Seth's ass?!" Roman joked.

"It's just so beautiful." I complimented him. His cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

"Seth's embarrassed. Aw it's so cute." Renee teased.

"I'm sorry baby, I just can't help myself." I reached up and kissed his cheek. He then grabbed my head in a headlock. He shouted some random words trying to get me to give up. I was let out after his grip fell weak.

"Babe, if you're going to check me out, be a little more subtle in public. I love that your eyes are on me and only me. That is so beautiful." He whispered as we headed to Stephen's car. We were sat in the back of the car with Craig. Craig had the smallest legs and was sat behind Stephen, I was sat in the middle and Seth was sat behind Kaia.

"So, who did you meet tonight?" I asked.

"We met Neville, Sami Zayn, Charlotte, Bayley and Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady." Craig announced excitedly.

"We also met Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Renee Young, Cesaro, Tyson Kidd and Natalya because our dad looked after JoJo again tonight." Kaia added, also very excited. I nodded.

"Awesome." I commented.

"So you all enjoyed the show?" Seth asked knowing the answer.

"HELL YEAH!" Kaia, Craig and Stephen said in unison. Seth and I smirked at each other, both predicting the answer correctly.

When we got home, we were all tired. Stephen told Kaia and Craig to go up and get ready for bed.

"Thank you for the tickets, they both loved the shows, so did I." Stephen smiled.

"No problem. Thank you for letting us stay. It's great to see you all again and let you meet the man I love." I answered.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Ryan, you're very welcoming and very nice, it is the least we could do." Seth added.

"It's no problem. It is really nice to see you again and meet your boyfriend. You're very nice yourself Mr. Rollins." Stephen replied.

"Thank you, but call me Seth." He smiled.

"Only if you call me Stephen." Stephen was quick to tell him. "Why don't you go up and check on them? They'd prefer you guys than me or Elaine." We happily obliged and quietly ran upstairs. We looked for their rooms. The one on the far left had 'Kaia' written in pink and purple with a yellow crown on the 'K'. We slowly opened the white wooden door and peered into the dimly lit pink room. Her bed was under the window, white wood with pink and purple striped bed covers. There was Disney princesses, My Little Ponies and other Disney characters on the walls. She had her clothes in the white laundry bag behind the door. A wooden wardrobe hid the black flat screen TV and DVD player on a little wooden cabinet. She was in bed.

"Night Kaia." We both whispered quiet enough that Elaine couldn't hear, but Kaia could.

"Night Seth, Night Sapphire." She whispered back. We slowly closed the door and looked for Craig's room. It was on the far right. The train with 'Craig' on the back in blue letters gave it away. We slowly opened the door and found Craig half naked getting dressed.

"Out." Craig pointed to the door very sternly. I closed the door and let Seth go in and help him. They called me in to say goodnight. The room was aqua. He had a wrestling calendar on his wall, this month was Seth Rollins-coincidence? He had a red racing car bed with 25 on, that's the number he plays in football and baseball. His wardrobe was also wooden and at the end of his bed. He had wrestling posters, baseball posters and football posters on his walls. Seth tucked Craig in and said goodnight. I waited until Seth stood by me in the doorway to say goodnight and slowly close the door a little. We ran downstairs and sad goodnight to Stephen after a few more 'thank yous'. We then took our backpacks downstairs and almost collapsed on the bed.

"Watching you with Craig made me want children. I can see how amazing you are with Kaia and Craig, children you just met and they both love you. My sisters asked me before we left when we are going to get married and when they would see you again. My family love you, I love you and I can see how awesome you are with children." I smiled.

"You're the one squeezing children out, so we do it on your terms. Whether you want 20 or none, is fine. As long as I am spending my life with you, I don't mind if you don't want children. I won't do anything you don't want." He is just so caring and amazing.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem." He whispered in my ear. He lay across the bed and put his arm around me. I looked into his eyes as he pulled me in for a kiss. Our simple kiss turned into a full make-out session. Filled with love, passion and arousal, our tongues turned and twisted in our mouths. He broke the kiss and moved down to my neck. He kissed and lapped at my neck.

"S-S-S-Stop. Not here." I smirked evilly. He stopped and began roughly pulling clothes off my body and trailing kisses down my front. He stopped at my nipples, suckling them and licking them until they were hard, he also pulled my shorts and panties off my body. He soon continued down to my unshaven pussy. His kisses were closer together as they reached my hood. He pulled away to show me how much he was aroused. He took off his t-shirt and threw it on the ground. He then pulled off his shorts and kneeled down so his face was so close to my pussy. He took this opportunity to take off his boxers. Just to tease me more. He was very slow to take them off. He left me to squirm around. Once his boxers were in the pile of laundry, he buried his face in my vagina. He poked around with his tongue. He was soon poking in and out of my hole, speeding up and slowing down to extend the fun. He stopped and found my clit. He was soon poking around that and licking at it. I was in wonders of pleasure. I had died and gone to Heaven. He slowed to a halt. He pulled away and warned me that the next part may hurt and if it go too unbearable, I was too say and he would stop. I eagerly awaited his tongue back on my clit. Instead, his tongue lapped at my hole as his hand went between pleasuring my tits and my clit. Soon he was adding in one of his other fingers and still poked his tongue in to create some space. I was lost in pleasure until he entered a third finger. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain that quickly turned into pleasure. I was getting lost in the pleasure until I felt his head at my entrance.

"Baby, this might hurt. Tell me if it gets too much." He was about to put his head in when stopped him.

"Condom?" I asked.

"It's on." He told me showing me his erection inside the condom. He then put his head back at my entrance. He began to lap at my nipples and throw me into pleasure to try and make the experience more enjoyable. He was slowly pushing his dick into my tight cunt. It hurt, but the pleasure distracted me from most of the pain. Once he was in, he pulled his head away from my tits.

"You want me to go?" He asked.

"Fuck yes." I groaned quietly. He slowly moved in and out, speeding up a little each time. He was pounding into me when we both let go. He had his hand over his own and my mouth so nobody would hear. He wrapped the used condom in several tissues before discarding it. We both fell asleep naked in the spooning position. We just had to pray that nobody came in and saw us both butt naked.

Somehow, I was halfway down the bed and lying right across it with Seth's feet in my side. We were both super confused at my position. I literally woke up in the middle of the bed. Seth was in a similar position as the one he fell asleep in. How the hell I ended up down there is a story that I would have to make up. Nobody knows. After a lot of contemplation, we headed for the shower. We shared a shower to save water. We washed each other. This shower wasn't like the ones you see in R rated movies or rated M fanfiction stories. We washed each other and made sure that all the soap was out our hair. It was a normal shower just with another person. We both got out the shower and dried off. I pulled on a black Batman t-shirt with the classic yellow logo on, a pair of red shorts with a thick white pinstripe going up either leg to meet at the butt. I also had my red and black checked Vans slip-ons on. I fixed my nearly dry hair into it's specific style and waited on the bed for Seth. He was drying his hair with his plain black hairdryer. He was only in a pair of navy blue shorts and his plain black slip-ons. He had his t-shirt laid out on the bed. I just had to hope we wouldn't miss breakfast because he took twenty years to dry his hair. We made it to breakfast, a little late. His dry hair was tied back. He was wearing an old Shawn Michaels t-shirt with the Heartbreak Hotel on. First thing that happens is that Stephen and Seth get into an argument about Shawn Michaels VS Bret Hart. Seth defended Shawn Michaels well against Stephen, who was probably waiting on someone being a Shawn Michaels fan. We sat down on opposite sides of the table. I was sat next to Kaia, he was sat next to Craig. Waffles and cereal were laid in front of us. Seth and I shared a look of "we are going home fat". Usually we'd only have pancakes for breakfast. Nonetheless, we ate as much as we could of the Fruit Loops and Waffles with ice cream and berries. I barely touched the cereal, but Seth ate every last bit of the food put down to him. We made a plan for today. This morning we'd play sports, this afternoon we'd do what Kaia wanted to do and then after dinner we'd have a video game tournament before we go.

We played basketball, football, soccer and baseball. Seth was good at baseball, Craig was good at basketball, football and baseball, I was good at soccer and Kaia would rather dance. However, she played the sports and tried her best. We lost, but we had great fun playing. It was great to see everybody doing the same thing and happy, even if they struggled. We went easy at first, but soon realized how good Craig was. We then tried to make it more difficult for him. This didn't go so well as he still managed two home runs, five baskets and three touchdowns. Seth was on a team with him and Kaia was in my team. We didn't do so well, but we had fun. It was fun to see Kaia excited to tell us what she wanted to do and how excited Craig was to tell Stephen and Elaine how many points they got in each game. We narrowly won soccer, by two points. I have been playing soccer since I was able to walk. I had a former soccer player living across from me and everybody in the street always asked me if I was still playing soccer. I preferred to play on my own or with a family member, not in a team. I'd rather just have fun than try to win games or try and win the league.

Kaia decided that we were going to have a sing-a-long to Disney classics. I didn't grow up on Disney movies and therefore did poorly. I knew one line word for word in each song, nothing more. Seth knew a few and Kaia and Craig knew every single word. It was no surprise. Everything they watched was Disney, literally. I knew Mary Poppins, The Lion King, Pirates of the Caribbean, Toy Story and Phineas and Ferb. None of the songs I knew were played. Little did I know, Seth is a Disney nerd. He knew all the songs they played. It was a learning experience. I found it funny, being curled up next to Seth as I looked up at him and he looked down at me, singing Disney songs. It was very unexpected. "Didn't expect your handsome, buff boyfriend to be a Disney fan?" He asked chuckling a little. "No, I didn't." I answered. He chuckled. I just shook my head. Why am I in love with this nerd?!

After dinner we all sat on the couch downstairs in the basement. One on one normal matches. Kaia as John Cena beat Elaine as The Rock. I went Seth and beat Craig as Daniel Bryan. Seth went as Shawn Michaels and defeated Stephen as Undertaker. I beat Kaia in a TLC match. Seth then beat her in a submission match. In a pretty even match, I won the steel cage match after hitting several finishers and signatures before escaping the cage quickly. Seth and I shook hands and watched as Craig beat Elaine in an extreme rules match. Stephen defeated Craig, Kaia and Elaine in falls count anywhere matches and then demanded a rematch with Seth after he tried to beat me. The cocky idiot let me choose the stipulation. TLC, he made a stupid move because I won, like always. He was knocked down a few rungs and chose a submission match for him and Seth. Seth just won the match. It was so very close though. Stephen tried to make it sound like Seth had cheated. We all knew that Seth won fair in square and that Stephen was just a sore loser. Stephen went to check if their pyjamas were dry. We went to pack up all our stuff. We also watched parts of Craig VS Kaia. Kaia won the first match by disqualification and lost the second match by pinfall. We had packed everything by the time match 3 had started. We watched the back and forth competition. It was so close. Both heavily damaged with three finishers. Craig hit a suicide dive and then tried to dive over the top rope. Kaia caught him and hit him with an AA. She rolled him back into the ring and was almost made to tap out to the Yes lock. Once she got out she hit another AA and pinned him. They shook hands before running over and hugging us. They ran upstairs and left us to double check we had everything. Once we were sure we had everything, we left our bags by the front door for Stephen to put in the car. We raced upstairs and tucked them both into bed. We said goodnight and goodbye to them and left with a hug and a kiss.

Seth's Point of View Sapphire lay her head against my arm and fell asleep. "I think I fucked up." I texted both Dean and Roman. "How'd you do that?" They asked. "Sapphire and I had sex, but she hasn't spoken to me all day." I replied worried. "If she didn't say no, stop or tell you that in a different way, then she should be alright." Roman explained. "Or you know, he could be shit in bed." Dean had me worried. What if I was? What if she didn't enjoy it? "How could I find out?" I asked, terrified. "Ask her." It was so obvious and yet I hoped that I wouldn't have to. "Fine. Also you're the first people to know, please don't tell anyone." I hoped Dean hadn't told anyone. Roman wouldn't tell. "Fuck. I told Nae Nae." Dean told me. "Whatever you call your dominant stays between you two." Roman joked. "Sapphire doesn't know I've asked or told you what happened." I pointed out the obvious. "Do you know how to delete messages?" Dean asked. "You can't." Roman told him. I was going to die thanks to Dean. "Fuck." Extend the word and add another, you'll get my thoughts. FUCKING BASTARD! I was livid. "Yeah, I'm going to die. Nice knowing you guys." I logged off and tried to calm myself down. The rest of the time she was asleep, I tried to psych myself up to ask her. I just don't have the guts. Who even asks that question? How do you ask that? Hey, did you enjoy the sex? What the actual fuck?! That's just asking for awkwardness. What if she told me that I was shit in bed? I'm actually terrified. I have an idea. Brie and Nikki have no shame. They would ask about sex. I quickly text Nikki to ask. We were coming into the landing position and Sapphire was groggy. I was almost busted. I had a cover story. "That you texting your side bitch?" She asked. I was completely caught off guard. "Maybe, why?" I asked wearily wondering where she was going with it. "No reason. Just so you know, Renee and I are fine with you and Dean as long as you're alright with us." "WHAT?!" I was alarmed. "Huh?" She knew nothing. I need to get her off Tumblr. Next she'll be making up smut fantasies about me and Dean. I've read some and people need to go to church. I am not into BDSM, I'm not the submissive, I'm not into leather play and the vibrator was storyline purposes.

"Seth, I have a question." Fucking shoot me in the head now. "Have you bragged to Dean about doing me? Renee text me well done." Yep, bye. "No. Truth is… This is really awkward to even… Last night… Did… You… Erm eh er erm… Enjoy it?" I stuttered and waited for the worst. "Seriously?! Seth, you had to ask Roman and Dean about our experience?!" She began to giggle. I was blushing. "No I didn't enjoy the experience… I loved it. I felt free and amazing. It hurt, but it was more pleasure than pain. I just loved being with you. Plus, that made me feel relaxed." I was scared for a minute. I'm so glad that it was enjoyable for both of us. "That's good. I was scared that I was bad or you didn't enjoy it." I said relieved. "Let's just go to bed and worry about my family. I might need some special treatment to ease me off." I winked at her. "Tomorrow, baby. Let's go to sleep. I'm tired." She whined. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into my bedroom. "How do you want me? Naked or with the skimpiest underwear I own?" I asked seductively. "Let's have you naked because it's not going to be skimpy enough unless you own Speedos, thongs or a jock-strap." She was not innocent. "Where did the innocent Sapphire go?" I teased. "You put your dick in it. This is your doing." She retorted. "Well, as long as it stays in the bedroom." I told her. "Only for my man." She winked. I smirked and began to strip. I took off my hoodie and t-shirt before stopping and watching her. "Never seen tits before?!" I nodded and just took off my shoes, socks and jeans. "I'm going to use the bathroom." I informed her as I walked across the hall and used the toilet. I could hear her still talking dirty. I walked through and drew the line. "Sapphy, I love you but can you save the dirty talk for sex. I'm not into it unless I'm aroused. It's just annoying right now. I'm sorry baby, I know what you're trying to do. You're appealing enough, I'm just too tired and would like to sleep. Tomorrow, I'll make it up to you, I promise." I explained. "I understand babe. I'm just going to let you sleep." She pouted and rolled over so her back was to me. "Excuse me. You're going to sleep in my arms." I ordered. She rolled over to face me. "Baby, I always fall asleep in your arms. I love it, but I want you to fall asleep in my arms." She held her arms open. I collapsed in her arms. "I love you." She smiled stroking my hair. "I love you too." I smiled up at her. "Enough talking, sleep." She demanded. I happily obliged and fell asleep in her arms.

The next morning?- Later on in the morning, I slithered my way out of her arms and waddled to the toilet. I relieved myself as I heard the usual demon noises from Sapphire. I walked back through. "Good morning my demonic angel." She smiled. "Good morning my Armenian God." I smiled. "We gonna shower and get dressed to visit your family?" She asked. "Yeah." I answered. "I'd rather have more contraception. We couldn't work and have a baby to look after." She told me. "Cool, tell me when you're ready." I accepted. I wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. We decided to have a shower together. No sexual acts, just very loud and bad singing of Pop Punk songs. Sapphire got out the shower first because she has shorter hair and she was sure that all the soap was out her hair, I wasn't sure. I was only in the shower for another five minutes before I wrapped a plain white towel around my waist and another white towel around my head before I turned off the water. I walked into the bedroom to see Sapphire naked. She tried to cover herself up.

"Three reasons why that won't work. 1) I love your body as much as your personality. 2) You have seen me naked. 3) Bitch, I saw you naked." I explained. She began to blush a light shade of red. I just chuckled a little. I dried my hair with only the towel. I got most of the water off and began drying my body. I put on a pair of plain black, tight boxers. I dried my hair with the hair drier before putting on clothes. I had everything laid out.

"Jesus, Seth those leave nothing to the imagination. I have a question…" I looked down at my boxers. I looked up to see the most embarrassing photo ever. "Banana hammock, care to explain the moon, tight underwear and the clear erection?" I was as red as a fire truck.

"I wanted to wrestle and I thought that it would be a great experience. I didn't realize I'd basically be doing pornos with my best friend. I needed money." I tried to redeem myself.

"Slut puppy." She commented walking out the room. I can't blame her. I was a slut, but only because I was doing what I wanted and getting paid for extra. I wasn't going to argue. I threw on blue, stonewashed skinny jeans and a black and white striped t-shirt with the Glamour Kills logo on the left pectoral. I also had black sneakers on. I tied my hair back and grabbed my phone and keys before heading out. Sapphire was wearing black skinny jeans, black Converse with white toes and a navy blue and white checked sleeveless shirt. She looked hot, even hotter than normal. It was obvious she wanted to make a good impression on my family who don't even know I'm bringing her over to meet them. They are going to get a shock.

We finally arrived. She was nervous, I was nervous. I just signed myself up for embarrassing stories and to be made fun of. Let the humiliation begin. I checked that she was ready. She nodded. We stepped out of the car and made our way up the front path and to the white front door. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Seth, is that you?" My mother called.

"Yeah mom, it's me." I called back. I closed the door behind Sapphire and asked her to follow me down the beige hallway decorated with mine and Brandon's baby pictures as well as a family photo. There was some lillies in a vase on a pine table in the middle of the hall next to the door to the basement. She followed me into the cream living room with walnut flooring, matching the flooring in the hallway. My mother sat on one cream, leather couch, opposite my father and brother on the other cream, leather couch. The TV was in the middle of them, opposite me and Sapphire. In the middle of the room was a square, pine coffee table with three coasters in a holder on either side. They each had on out and a mug on top. My dad still had his 'number 1 dad' mug that Brandon and I gave him twenty years ago, my mum still using 'mum of the year' we got her twenty years ago, and Brandon used the mug I got him with 'best brother in the galaxy' round the side.

"Mom, dad, Brandon. I want you to meet someone. This is my girlfriend, Sapphire. Sapphire this is my mom, Linda, my dad, Carlos, and my brother, Brandon." I introduced them all. They all greeted each other. Sapphire and I sat down on the cream, leather couch behind the door.

"So how long have you been dating?" My mom asked breaking the silence. I looked at Sapphire, silently asking if she wanted to answer.

"Officially, a month. It feels like we have been dating for the two years we lived together." She told my family.

"Really, two years and now you tell us about her?" My mom was a little surprised.

"Well, we only lived together, there was no romance." I explained.

"So, Sapphire, you happy to wait another ten years for Seth to propose?" Brandon joked.

"When he thinks he is ready, he'll propose. If I have to wait two days or two centuries, I know that he is ready. I don't need a ring to show me that he loves me, so I don't worry about when he proposes." She answered.

"Sapphire, I don't recognize your accent. Where are you from?" My dad asked.

"I'm from Scotland." She informed him.

"So how long have you lived in the US?" Brandon asked.

"Going on three years." She replied.

"Where did you live before Seth?" My mom seemed concerned.

"I lived with my friend for the first year and then he threw me out for his girlfriend and her son. I was training at Black and Brave Academy. Seth began talking to me after the session and took me in. He was just getting over Leighla, but we trained together and played video games and things like that. We became best friends." She might as well hand them a book.

"So, Sapphire how old are you?" My mom was trying to be as nice as possible.

"I'm 24." She smiled. My family got carried away showing her photos of me when I was younger and telling her embarrassing stories. I was sat with a red face checking the time so we could train before Black and Brave and so that Marek and Shane could actually meet her. Eventually, we left around 4pm. She told me how much she liked my family. I agreed and smiled. I'm glad that they liked her and she liked them. Let's hope that Marek and Shane like her.

We arrived early so I showed her around and worked out with her. We also practiced for Sunday. We always need to look over the skills we have. We reviewed all of her moves and made sure she could do every single one, we made sure that she was set for Sunday.

"Hi, Marek, Shane." I high-fived them before introducing Sapphire.

"Hi, I'm Marek, this is Shane. You're… You're Seth's girlfriend on WWE." It hit Marek.

"Marek, Shane, this is my girlfriend, Sapphire." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." They both extended their hands. She shook their hands and repeated what they had both said to her. We all trained before the class started. Marek, Shane, Sapphire and I went over what we were teaching and helping out with. We made small talk as everybody arrived. We continued the small talk after the class when we grabbed a coffee. We talked about sports, wrestling, video games and our relationship. This was a great time for Sapphire to hear more embarrassing stories that my parents don't know about. All the times I was at "Track practice", I was hanging around with Marek or in detention. All the reasons I got into detention, the number of times I fell asleep in science and almost got blown up. By the time we were done talking, we were all very tired. Sapphire fell asleep in the car. I struggled, but managed to carry her in and put her to bed. I took off her shoes and hoodie and just left her to sleep. I jumped in a quick shower and ended up on the couch. She took up the whole bed.

The next few days were strict training. We had to be in good shape for our title matches on Sunday.

A/N: Sorry it's so late. I have been very busy, which I didn't expect. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13: Further

Chapter 13:

Sapphire's Point of View

Sunday night finally came. After days of hard work and practice, I knew I was ready. I was nervous. What if I mess up? What if I get an injury? What if I forget what I'm doing? I'm being stupid, but they are genuine questions. I was stood at gorilla watching the pre-show with Seth. I was watching the video package for me vs Charlotte. Suddenly, I felt a hand tap my shoulder.

"Sapphire, you got a minute?" Carrano asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'll be back soon baby." I told Seth before following Carrano. He took me to an empty room. He had one black, steel chair in front of a brown, leather couch. Charlotte was sat on the couch with her Divas' title in hand. I sat down next to her as Carrano closed the door and took his seat in front of us. "

We want to let you know the outcome of your match tonight. Charlotte, you will drop the title to Sapphire in what is 'rookie's luck'. We want to have a feud where you still think you're genetically superior to the rookies and other divas. Sapphire takes the title and you start with excuses. The feud we want is Sapphire wins fair in square or has some accidents and you win because the referee reverses the decision. We finally have a divas ladder match at Wrestlemania between you two to settle your feud." We looked at Mark and then at each other. We both nodded.

"Not bad." I commented.

"I look forward to it." Charlotte shook my hand before we left. I was excited about our feud. It was going to get really interesting. I walked through the halls and back to Gorilla, where I met Seth. "

Someone's happy." He smiled.

"Yep, just can't tell you anything." He pouted at me and tried to give me puppy dog eyes. "Seth, that may work on Sapphire, not me. Come on." He hung his head and followed Carrano. I'm sure he'd get the title.

"Sapphire, we need to get things finalized." Charlotte told me. I followed her back to the locker room and text Seth where I was. I sat down on one side, she sat on the other. "I'm technical more than high-flier, but I was thinking that for the last half you could dominate me and then I get you down and try to crossbody you. You drop kick me and hit your finisher. Done. First half I'm dominating. I put you in the Figure eight and you grab the rope. I Irish whip you into the ropes and miss a clothesline, you hit me with a springboard move or something." Charlotte had most of it planned out. I went with it because it sounded good. I could just picture the five-star match. We went over each minute detail.

Seth's Point Of View

Carrano took Baron and I into a room with only a brown, leather couch sat across from a black, steel chair. Baron and I sat on the couch with Carrano across from us.

"Baron you are going to drop the title to Seth. We're going to have Seth win fairly, but you point out the tiny little things to make up excuses. We then have a build up to an extreme match at Wrestlemania. We have set up the same storyline with the divas, so you'll be working with them sometimes. We are also thinking about a Mixed Tag Team Championship. We were thinking Seth and Sapphire, Baron and Charlotte, Enzo, Cass and Carmella, Adam Rose and Rosa Mendes, Natalya, Tyson and Cesaro, Fandango and Alexa Bliss, Dolph Ziggler and Lana, Rusev and Summer Rae, Brian Kendrick and Eva Marie, and, The Wyatt Family." Carrano explained. It's a great idea. It makes things interesting for both superstars and divas. It gives more opportunities for championships and storylines. Carrano told us he's doing a poll for the superstars and divas to decide. I left the room at the end of our meeting and ran back to Gorilla. I stood waiting for Sapphire. I was engrossed in the Pre-Show and lost in my own world. This meant that I didn't see Dean or Roman. I was startled when Dean placed his hand on my shoulder. I jumped away from them with a slight scream. They both laughed at me for awhile.

"You scream like a girl." Roman laughed.

"I bet Sapphire doesn't scream like that." Dean laughed. They stopped laughing after a few minutes.

"We came to ask if you're going through with it." Roman said.

"I was going to, but I don't want to rush into it. I think I'm going to leave it just now, maybe Summerslam." I told them.

"That's good, you don't want to rush into marriage. Wait awhile. Galina and I waited over five years, you and Leighla waited six years. You and Sapphire have always acted like you like each other. It's like you've dated for two years and just made it official." Roman advised. "I don't want to wait as long with Sapphire. I love her, she loves me. We have been through a lot. She helped me through my breakup, I helped her through the death of her grandad and dad. I'm her first relationship, I don't want to rush into anything, I don't want to wait decades either. As long as she's alright and not feeling rushed or anything." I explained.

"As long as you're both comfortable." Dean commented.

"Yes, I have the ring anyway. Thank you for your help." I smiled.

"No problem, anything to help a friend." Dean smiled back. "Renee doesn't expect a thing." "What?! You're going to propose?" I was quietly excited for him.

"Yep, I've been planning it for months and gotten cold feet. I'm doing it on our anniversary of making it official." Dean looked like a kid in a candy store that had a test in an hour. "Good for you. I hope it goes well." Roman told him.

"We haven't told anyone yet, but… We're having a baby. I'll look after them when she's doing the Pre-Show and stuff, she'll look after them when I'm wrestling and stuff. We only found out a couple days ago." Dean was very quiet.

"Congratulations." Roman and I said simultaneously with a smile on our faces. Dean looked so happy with himself. Neither of us have seen that kind of nervous, excited and happy smile before.

"What's got you smiling? Did Renee walk past?" Sapphire joked.

"No. It does have something to do with Renee. I'm going to propose to her. She's also pregnant, but it's only you guys that know and I'd like to keep it that way." Dean whispered. "Oh my! I didn't expect that." Sapphire told him. "Congratulations Dean. That's so awesome." She counteracted. Just as we finished, Dean and Roman were told that they're up next. They took their positions as Sapphire and I sat in The Shield's locker room and watched it all.

I was joined by Dean and Roman for Sapphire's match with Charlotte for the Divas' Championship. Charlotte dominated the first half. She had Sapphire on the ground doing grapples. We thought she had it when she locked in the Figure Eight. Sapphire somehow managed to crawl to the ropes and hang on. Charlotte tried to yank her off the ropes, Sapphire kicked her. She tried again and succeeded. Sapphire flipped over and landed on her feet and then jumped backwards and kicked her again. Charlotte was down. Sapphire bounced back with high flying and high impact moves, until Charlotte took her down with a vicious clothesline. Charlotte then decided to try and cross body Sapphire. Sapphire drop kicked her out the air and hit the Sapphire Shine. A top rope 450 elbow. She pinned Charlotte to win the championship. I noticed something about her arm. She didn't use her arm very much. She was brought backstage without her arm being raised. I raced down to gorilla to see if she was alright. Dr Chris Amann wrapped her arm up so it was supported. Triple H decided to drive her to the hospital to get it worked on. He promised she'd be back before my match, or at least, the end. I thanked Hunter and told Sapphire not to worry if she wasn't back.

Finally, I was called up. I was going to defeat Baron Corbin. We looked at each other and went with the plan. I ran at him and jumped in for a clothesline. He grabbed me and hit the End of Days. I kicked out at a millisecond before three. I was down for most of the match and he just threw my around like a rag doll. Soon he was too busy arguing with the referee that I made a comeback. I was leaping and jumping and flying everywhere. Soon I hit him with Avada Kedavra and then a Curb Stomp. I pinned him to win the championship. I was ecstatic. I danced and even did the title victory I did in NXT where I spun the title around my head. I was so happy. I walked backstage to be greeted by Roman and Dean, who were both so happy for me. I got a hug from them. I was hugged by Triple H and Stephanie. As soon as everybody cleared, I noticed Sapphire. We both ran at each other. I picked her up and hugged her, tight but carefully. When I put her down, I put my arm around her neck as her arm found its way around my waist. Both with a championship on our shoulder. We all stood around Dean and Renee. Dean was sweating and so nervous.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you I have loved you. The more I got to know you, the more I fell in love. Over the two years I've scared you too many times, I just hope this isn't one of them. Over two years, I have fallen deeper into your trap. I fell more in love with you each day. You look beautiful, you have a beautiful personality and the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, Renee. I have been wanting to ask this question for months and gotten cold feet. I love you. Will you marry me?" He was sweating profusely as he was on one knee with a beautiful diamond ring in his hand. His words came out stuttered, but it never stopped anyone from being intrigued. Renee had her face covered for most of the speech.

"Dean, I love you so much. You don't seem like such a sweetheart, but you're the softest man I know. You're handsome and amazing. I love you so much. I would love to marry you." Renee replied. Dean slipped the ring on her finger and made out with her. "Congratulations." We all said with a smile at different a few minutes, I left Sapphire while I went to get ready. I quickly showered and threw on a pair of red boxer briefs under my dark blue, almost black, skinny jeans. I was sat in silence putting my white ankle socks on. I heard shouting from outside. I threw open the door and saw Sapphire screaming at Emma. I walked over and grabbed Sapphire. I carried her into the locker room. "Sit there." I ordered as I grabbed her bags and brought them in. "What the fuck?" I asked confused. Sapphire had tears running down her face. I squatted in front of her and wiped her tears away.

"She asked why someone like you would date me. She started to call me names and then tell me that you were stupid and I'm using you." She cried harder.

"I'm assuming you began to question. 1) I'll survive, I'm not going to die because someone is jealous. 2) She's trying to make herself feel better. 3) It's my choice and I chose to date you because you look sexy. You have the best personality and to me you are perfect. Just because someone is jealous doesn't mean I don't love you. I said I love you and I mean it. I've told you one hundred times and you'll hear it a billion more if you stick around. She's jealous of how perfect you are." She had stopped crying and began to smile. "Anyway. You ready for the longest car journey ever?" I asked.

"Yes, it's just you and me." She smiled. "Have you realized that you're allowed to drive with your British license?" I chuckled as I watched her face drop.

"I'm only kidding. We're getting a private jet across, so we'll be back before Raw." She pushed me over.

"I didn't think I'd be the one on my back with my legs open." I joked.

"Seth, you were always the slutty one in this relationship." She had a comeback. I was very surprised.

"Tumblr has changed you. Next you'll be calling me a weenie." I laughed.

"You are a weenie. I've seen you in the ring, slut puppy." She was laughing hard.

"I need to get dressed." I told her. I stood up and pulled on a black Sapphire Ryan t-shirt. It had a Sapphire in the middle with her name underneath in blue. I threw in my black ADTR hoodie and my black sneakers. I put on my hat before turning to look at Sapphire. Roman and Dean offered to take our bags and stuff, so we handed the two backpacks to Renee, who would give them to Dean to put in the car we used. We headed onto the private jet with only my plain black blazer, the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and WWE Divas' Championship in hand. We walked onto the jet black private jet with the WWE logo on either side. The interior was beige leather, with black marble tables and black carpet. We carefully sat in seats opposite each other. We had a list of media interviews. We had five in total. New York, Seattle, L.A., Chicago and Des Moines. We were in the air for a little while, but we just slept on the jet.

Sapphire's Point Of View

I didn't sleep at all on the jet. I was too busy thinking. I've kept something from Seth for two years and I'm afraid he's going to walk out when I tell him. I was paranoid about him just leaving. I had to try and think about everything and calm down. He hasn't killed me playing video games and he was there when my grandad and dad passed. Just as he was about to wake up, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out to find a text from my mum. I read it once, twice, thrice, by the time Seth woke I had read the same message two hundred times. When Seth finally noticed that my eyes were glued to the screen, I'd read the message five thousand times.

"What's up? You've read it the same thing a million times." He yawned and stretched before listening to what I had to say.

"My mum is getting married. I have no problem with this, but he's a douchebag. He cares for my mum and sisters, not me. I'm a way of getting what he wants." I was about to breakdown when Seth opened his arms and asked me to sit on his lap. I sat with my legs over the side of the chair and my head in his chest.

"You'll only see them a few times a year. It's sad, but true. If your mom didn't think he was a fit father, they wouldn't be getting married." He consoled.

"He is only a douchebag to me. I guess it's good only seeing them a few times a year. We have been invited to the wedding. It's in April." I added.

"Well, if we can go we'll go. If you want to go. Was there anything else?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. If I didn't want children, would it be a deal breaker?" I was in thin ice.

"No. I love you and as long as I spend my life with you. Why?" He was onto me.

"I may not be able to conceive, there is a chance. I have Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome." I bowed my head.

"That's no problem. I love you regardless." He smiled and kissed me.

"I'm going to start to work out more. I struggled with my weight and need to restrict myself, so I can have the occasional donut or piece of chocolate." I told him.

"That's fine, as long as you're happy, I'm happy." He smiled. "When we get to the hotel can we relax with a movie?" I asked.

"Yes, when we get home we will order a pizza and just have a movie night." He suggested.

"That sounds good." I smiled and buried my body in his with his arms around me. My arms were gripped on his left arm. Suddenly, there was a large drop.

"We are experiencing some turbulence." The pilot said through the speaker. How the hell he was so calm I will never know. Seth and I were a little frightened. "We are experiencing some difficulties." Seth and I looked in horror as the plane began to fall out the sky.

"SETH I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! YOU CHANGED MY LIFE!" I screamed in terror. My grip on Seth's arm was bruising the bone.

"SAPPHIRE I WANTED TO DIE MARRIED TO YOU! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!" He screamed back as his grip on me tightened. I cried into his chest as he watched the ground grow closer.

"Sorry, it should be smooth sailing from here." The pilot scared the life out of us, as well as the truth. Our grips eased a little, but not a lot. We could have died, we will not let go. We did not let go for the rest of the journey. There was no discussion. We let everything sink in. It was no longer about whatever baggage we had or what we had when we were together, it was the love we had for each other and the bond we shared. It was about the present rather than the future. We don't know what the future holds and we need to live our lives to the fullest.

We got off the plane, with glee. Both with our titles in our hands we held hands and hugged before calling Stephanie and Hunter, Dean and Renee, and Roman. We told them what happened and that nothing was harmed. We headed out for a coffee before our first media interview. We were sat opposite each other at a table near the window. We watched the airplanes land and take-off. I was sat nursing a black, no milk, no sugar coffee with whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top. Seth was sat nursing a latte.

"I remember the night we first met." Seth said with a smile.

"Yeah. I was a young woman wanting to learn her craft. I didn't want to get too attached to you because I thought that you had a girlfriend and your class was strictly wrestling and training. Therefore I had a very thick skin." I giggled.

"I remember you walking in, you looked like you were an independent wrestler coming in to kill time."

"You and Marek were surprised that I didn't talk, but I knew how to execute moves one after another."

"We tried to talk to you, but you were very short with us. You came in, trained, wrestled and left." I was laughing at how dumb I was.

"It was after the class. We met in a coffee shop. I was alone because my roommate had just thrown me out and I knew nobody. You were with Marek and Shane. You sat down and started asking me the basic questions. When I seemed to show no interest, you said that you would let me get home."

"You explained your situation to me and I offered you a bed at my place. You accepted and I told Marek and Shane that I was taking you home. They suspected nothing, until they saw you get out my car the last session."

"We were 'just friends' for two years. We were interested in each other, but were blinded by our crush to see that the other was crushing hard."

"We finally got together and now we're never apart." We were holding hands on the table, our eyes locked together and a smile on our faces. We leaned across the table, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss in the middle of the table. When we pulled away, we realized that we had to leave for the radio station. We held hands as we walked through the airport to the taxi cab sat outside. Seth opened the cab door and allowed my to slide across to the other side. He slid in next to me and told the driver where to go. The company paid for the driver to drive us from interview to interview. Our ride was quiet as we spent time looking out the window with our titles on our lap.

"Hi this is Edward Enigma. Today I'm joined with the new WWE World Heavyweight champion Seth Rollins and the new WWE Divas' champion Sapphire Ryan. Guys, you just won them last night. How was that?" He asked.

"It's cool. You're basically being told that they trust you enough to give you the title. It's really cool. It's not as cool as winning it the first time, but still great. I'm a two-time world champion." Seth answered.

"It's the greatest feeling. You're being trusted to be the faces of the company and be the leader of change. Just after and leading up to Seth winning the championship the first time they brought up the Lucha Dragons, Sami Zayn, Neville, Kevin Owens, The Ascension. They brought up Charlotte, Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch and Bayley to contend for the divas' championship just before the Bellas left. It's the greatest feeling having that on your shoulders, that you're the change." I explained.

"What kind of changes do you hope to bring in?" This is different. Original.

"I hope to create a tournament before each big event. Everybody competes for the number one contender's spot. It's equal, fair and allows those that are usually last to receive an opportunity a better opportunity." I answered.

"I can't top that, but I would host an open challenge, non-title, if you beat me you get a title match at the next big event. If nobody manages to beat me before the big event, then they compete in a match on the Raw before the big event. Whoever wins, is my opponent." Seth replied.

"Awesome. You guys are in an on-screen relationship, what is that like?"

"We're in a relationship off-screen, so there's no change. Even before we were together, we were best friends, so nothing changed." Seth was taking the fall for that. Edward looked shocked. "Oh, it's probably on our Wikipedia pages." He joked.

"Do you check your Wikipedia page often?" I've never been asked that.

"I checked it a few years back. I asked my then girlfriend if she put any information on it because it's almost 100% accurate." He laughed a little.

"I checked mine, but it's 50% accurate. I have never went by the name Selina. I am not Catwoman." I chuckled.

"Anyway, Monday Night Raw tonight. Why should people watch?" He wasn't being original now.

"The card is subject to change, but people will get their ass kicked. If you like butt kickers, then why not watch tonight." Seth smiled.

"I won't be doing much, I broke my wrist last night. Went for an elbow drop and had my fist next to me. I landed and my hand was broken upon impact." I explained.

"Don't try this at home kids. So tonight in Des Moines, Iowa Raw is live. Get your tickets soon, it's close to being sold out. Thank you to my guests Seth Rollins and Sapphire Ryan." We signed off and had to run to the private jet. We flew to Seattle for a very similar interview. Chicago, L.A., Des Moines all very similar.

We finally arrived at the arena. I was needed for a promo immediately. I cut a quick promo on my idea that I was bringing in. I explained the tournament and it's rules. I also had to explain my injury and how long I'm out for. Afterwards, I sat in The Shield's locker room next to Seth.

"Jericho and Sam Roberts wants us on their podcasts." He smiled.

"Awesome." I smiled. He sensed something was wrong and kissed my head. "What's up?" He whispered before he pulled away.

"Nothing, I'm just annoyed I can't wrestle tonight." I mumbled as my head fell.

"Aww, my baby." He kissed my head again. "With the proper care, you'll be back in no time." He smiled and hugged me. Just then came a knock on the door.

"Seth, it's Carrano. Can we talk to you please?" In only his cargo pants, boots and Under Armour vest, he walked out with me. He was going to talk to Carrano while I went to catering.

"Hello Sapphire, how was your interviews?" Renee greeted.

"Tiring, but cool. They all asked the same or very similar questions." I muttered.

"Cool." She paused. "Sapphire sit the fuck down and tell me what's up." She demanded. I obliged, I didn't want to have my head bitten off.

"I hate being side-lined. I want to wrestle. I know there's a tour coming up, Seth will be on it and I'll be bored at home. I broke my fucking wrist, I can do fuck all. I've also got a new step-dad and we have a mutual hate-hate relationship. I've been getting messages from my ex-boyfriend. I say boyfriend, we didn't last 24 hours. I can't cope with everything and I've just dumped a lot on Seth…" I trailed off.

"Clearly you need to get things off your chest. If it makes anything any better, I'm not on the tour either, but Dean is. Would you like to stay with me, work on wedding stuff and just have fun?" She offered.

"That would be fantastic, thanks Renee." I smiled at her.

"No problem." She smiled back. I ran to find Seth as she got ready for the pre-show. I found him, now completely ready.

"You alright?" He was more concerned about my mood than anything.

"I'll be fine. Nothing that you can't fix." I'm cheesier than a cheese board.

"Aw…" He kissed my lips. "Baby, I'm going on the Asia tour. We'll be gone for a week or so. Carrano is holding you back because you're injured." He mumbled so I could barely make out what he said.

"That's fine. I'm staying with Renee. I knew that would happen, so I spoke to Renee in catering." I smiled.

"I hope you have fun. We leave next week. It's a last minute thing because they want me vs Baron." Seth smiled a little.

"Well, we'll just have to spend as much time together as possible before you leave for the week." I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. He laughed at me, I couldn't reach his lips. "Seth." I whined. He laughed a little before leaning down to kiss me.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled back. "Now, knock 'em dead." I said jokingly. He turned to head to gorilla and I slapped his ass. He looked back with a smile. He likes to know I take an interest in his assets. I sat backstage watching the promo. I wasn't too interested. Instead, I changed my bio, icon and cover photo on Tumblr. My icon was a photo of me with the Divas' title, my cover photo was now Seth and I. My bio now contained my name, WWE Divas' champion and wrestling. I also changed my url to my Twitter name. It was now obvious that it was me. I wrote a text post telling everybody that I was always on that account and just changed because I wanted people to know who they were talking to. By the time I was done, Seth's promo had aired and I was bored. Seth dragged me to The Shield's locker room.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I've told you enough today.

"I'm tired, I didn't sleep last night." My voice was barely audible. He told me to lay down on the bench. He pulled out a large, green, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles blanket and wrapped me in it. He turned off the light and went to find Dean and Roman. I spent most of the show texting Renee, scared that Seth is onto me. Halfway through, the worst thing happened to me. Carrano knocked on the door. I slowly sauntered over and opened it.

"Hi, Mark." I said groggily.

"Hi Sapphire. We have decided that there is nothing here for you, and so we are sending you home. If we do need you, we will try to give you a day notice or at least 12 hours. Thanks for today and we'll see you in six weeks." He informed me. I'm home alone for one week and then I have the company of Renee.


	14. Chapter 14: Friends

Sapphire's Point Of View

I flew home, I was home alone and very bored. I had literally nothing to do. I had washed clothes in the washing machine and dried them in the drier. I had dropped off my wrestling attire at the dry cleaners. I had tidied Seth's room. I had changed the sheets. It was now 4pm and I was contemplating what to do. I remembered that I had to call my mum and tell her that Seth and I might not be able to make the wedding. With one hand, I opened up the laptop and opened up Skype. I clicked on my mum's name and waited for a response.

"Hello, I saw you break your hand on Monday. Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just super bored now. I've cleaned all day, washed clothes, dried them, dropped stuff off for dry-cleaning, changed sheets and cleaned Seth's room. I have nothing to do because my hand is broken." I complained.

"Aw. Did you get my text?" From pout to serious in 0.25 seconds.

"Yes, we aren't sure when the UK tour is and we don't know if we'll be able to make it at all." I frowned a little.

"That's fine, I understand." She wasn't happy, but understanding.

"How did you go from constantly complaining about him to marrying him?" I was curious.

"Excuse me?" She looked offended.

"Well, you complained that he did nothing and stopped you doing things. It was domestic abuse, he controlled you." I told her the truth.

"Stop talking about him that way. He has done more than you have." She insisted to believe the lie.

"I'm sure he has. I babysat so many times, for free, I did stuff with Rosie, I brought my Playstation down so he could have a console to play when he sold his. I got stuff for Rosie, I helped around the house. Clearly he did more." I explained.

"I'm not going to sit here an listen to you pick out his flaws…"

"You're right, you don't want to be dead and gone when I finish."

"If that's how you feel, then don't bother coming over to see us at all." With that she hung up on me. I was in complete shock. I didn't think that would happen. It took a few minutes to sink in. I shut down the laptop with tears running down my face. I fumbled through my phone and called Seth. It went to the answering machine. I called Dean and Roman. Both went to the answering machine. I called Renee. Paige picked up.

"Hello?" The English accent gave it away.

"Paige, can you find Renee please?!" I pleaded through the tears.

"Renee is busy, is everything alright?" She sounded so concerned.

"No. Is Seth busy?" I asked panic clear in my voice.

"Seth's in the ring. Sapphire calm down, everything will be fine. Think of how happy you are. I'll get Seth to call you as soon as he gets back here. Just please calm down. Wait. Renee! RENEE!" She shouted. "Sapphire is on the phone." She said. I was so happy that she found Renee.

"Thanks Paige." Renee said. "Sapphire, everything alright?" She asked.

"I'm so glad you're here. I called my mum and picked out the flaws in her relationship with her fiancé. I shouldn't have done it, but I pushed too far and now I've been disowned." I explained.

"SAPPHIRE, IS SHE ALRIGHT? WHAT'S WRONG? SAPPHIRE!" Seth was shouting at Renee.

"Seth, SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dean screamed.

"Sapphire, I'm in the locker room with Roman, Dumb and Dumber. You're on speaker." I giggled through the tears.

"That's fine. I've messed up my relationship with my mum. I picked out the flaws in her relationship with her fiancé. I took it too far and I've been disowned." I was calmer than before. Renee knew how to calm me down.

"You're going to be fine. You've got us, my family and your uncle, auntie and little cousins." Seth consoled.

"I don't have any family, I celebrate with Renee's family and they took me in as their son-in-law, even though Renee and I aren't married. Seth's family welcomed me as their adopted son, they'll do the same for you. You will have family in some way." Dean told me.

"Jericho wants to record an episode of TIJ after NXT tomorrow. I've gotten you a ticket to Florida, I'll pick you up. We'll spend the day together." Seth told me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I've sent you it through e-mail, so put it on your phone. I'll see you tomorrow. Call if you have any problems." He informed me.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for helping and I'll see you all later. Bye." I smiled as I hung up. I checked my e-mail and sorted everything out before I stripped down to my underwear and went to bed.

At 9am, I just landed in Florida. I was calling and calling and calling and calling Seth. It just went through to voicemail. I had my backpack on my back and a plain black suitcase being pulled behind me. I kept looking out for Seth in the drop off/pick up point. He was nowhere to be seen. I was stood outside in a pair of black, baggy jeans, black and red checked Vans, a black Dean Ambrose t-shirt with his initials on the front in white and 'Dean 'Unstable' Ambrose' in white on the back. I was also wearing my black, Glamour Kills snapback. I had my red Elmo hoodie in my backpack. I put my headphones in my ears and plugged it into my iPod. I began to listen to Metallica, State Champs and Queen. I was waiting for an hour at least. Seth turned up in his black Volkswagen with a pair of aqua shorts, a black Glamour Kills snapback, black sunglasses and white flip flops.

"First off, I'm sorry. I slept through my alarm after a two hour flight with the equivalent of Dean and Renee next to me. I am so tired and so sorry." He was so groggy and apologetic. It was so cute.

"I was annoyed, but you're here now." I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Aw. I missed you." He was trying to be cute.

"Yeah? I was gone 1 day, toughen up." I told him. I was joking, but had a serious tone.

"Ok?" He was a little confused.

"I'm kidding. I missed you too. I'm going to put my stuff in the trunk and then we'll go." I smiled and opened the trunk I put my suitcase in the trunk and put my backpack on top of the flat case. I climbed in the passenger's side and strapped myself in. "Let's go sexy chauffeur." I complimented.

"Aw, that's nice. I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." Heart eyes. With little communication, we headed back to the hotel. We would rather talk in private and when both of us are awake enough to remember the conversation. We got into the small room. Seth took everything off, leaving his white boxers on. I put on blue shorts and a black tank top. We both climbed into bed. He was snoring in seconds, I fell asleep with my head on his chest.

I awoke at 2pm. I ordered myself a sandwich and waited for Seth to wake up. I sat on Tumblr in the brown woven chair in the corner of the room. I was going to have to wake him at 3pm, if he didn't wake before. As I scrolled through Tumblr, I thought of creative ways to wake him up. My favourite was blasting Justin Bieber in his ear. I wanted to wake him up, not commit suicide. I decided against Bieber and went with Taylor Swift. I one-handedly washed my face in the en suite bathroom and then put on the clothes I had on earlier. I checked the time on my phone. It was time to blast Taylor Swift. I picked Blank Space. I held the phone near his ear.

"No, five minutes." He groaned. After a minute of grunting and groaning, he began to sing along. If there was anything worse than Dean singing, it was Seth singing.

"Seth, shut the hell up." I demanded.

"No, I've got a long list of ex-lovers, that'll tell you I'm insane." Seth sang like he was drunk.

"Wish they would've told me sooner. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE FUCK UP!" I ordered.

"Fine." He grunted. He rolled out of bed and fell on the floor. I turned off the track and watched him slowly pull himself up using the bed. Seth walked over to the balcony doors.

"I'm changing here." He pulled down his boxers as I found him clothes. I was shocked as I saw him standing proudly facing the tall buildings around us.

"Seth, go to the bathroom. That is for my eyes only." I told him. I threw his clothes at him.

"Nah." He shook his head as he bent over to pull on his light blue, checked boxers. "Honey, it's a full moon tonight. A full Sethie moon." He smiled through his legs.

"Seth, just get dressed." I told him.

"I know you're checking my ass out, shame it's not the library." He said proudly.

"Seth, you're going to make us late, just hurry up and get dressed." I was serious.

"Just wanted some fun." He turned his head and pouted while giving me puppy dog eyes.

"We can have fun when we haven't got interviews and stuff." I felt like I was his mother.

"Aw, ok." He grumbled and got dressed. He put on a pair of black, dress pants and shiny, black dress shoes. He wore a black Seth Rollins t-shirt with the gold "SR" logo on and "The Future Is Now" on the back, and a black blazer. He quickly tied his hair back and grabbed his keys, phone and title before ushering me out the door with my title over my shoulder. I got in the car at the same time as Seth. I was handed his title as he strapped himself in. I strapped myself in as he turned on the ignition.

"I was really hoping that the next time we were together we could just cuddle together." I complained.

"Baby, I'd be doing that and more if we could. We also have Cabana tomorrow." Sorry, I must have missed that memo. When the fuck did you want to tell me?! "Sapphy, by the sounds of it, you started it…" I began to protest. "Hear me out. You shouldn't have told your mom stuff like that. Or said it to her nicely. You should apologize for it." He advised.

"I can see what you mean. I came off rude. I should've been nicer. I just really don't like him and never have." I explained.

"It's not your happiness, it's your mom's. Otherwise everybody would be dating me or my clones." He joked.

"No, you're mine. I love you too much to let you go." I smiled.

"Aw, sweetheart. That's beautiful." He smiled. We just enjoyed each other's company as we continued the journey to the Performance Centre. We were met by William Regal who welcomed us in. We were both talking about how great an opportunity NXT is and how we got to where we are. We had the pleasure of sitting through the whole show in an empty room. It was magnolia, with a black, leather couch across from the black, 40", flat screen TV. It had a maple coffee table in between the couch and the TV. It had two WWE coasters for drinks on each side. Neither of us had drinks with us and didn't want to be swarmed by fans. So, we just put our titles on the table and snuggled into each other. We watched the whole show in each other's arms. We would share comments about what was happening on screen, but nothing else was said.

"NXT Universe, please welcome your WWE Divas' Champion and your WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Sapphire Ryan and Seth Rollins." The crowd went wild as the words left JoJo's mouth. We were both so excited. We walked out and slapped the hands of fans.

"Full Sail, how you doin' tonight?" Seth asked and received a large cheer, mostly female voices.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I asked to receive a huge cheer, mostly men.

"We both started here at Full Sail University. Our careers have progressed and we stand before you as WWE World Heavyweight Champion and WWE Divas' Champion." Seth proclaimed.

"We got here with hard work and dedication. We both trained for years before getting an opportunity to fulfill our dreams. I trained in Scotland for six years and trained over here for two years. I am not perfect. I spent hours everyday training at Crossfit, hours perfecting talking on the mic. I spent hours every week in a wrestling ring learning from those who did not make it. I have barely seen my family in eight years." I explained.

"I've trained all over the world and learned so much, I'm still learning. There are so many people I've met that have this opportunity. There is so much talent here in NXT, so much hard work and dedication from so many individuals. They spend hours every day in a ring, training and practicing mic skills. The next generation of superstars and divas will take the world by storm. They will change the landscape. I see potential champions in everybody in NXT. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, enjoy NXT and continue to support your favourites. Thank you." Seth blabbered on for the lifetime of the kid in the front row. He's now 35.

"I am sitting backstage at NXT with me the WWE Divas' champion, Sapphire Ryan, and WWE World Heavyweight champion, Seth Rollins. Welcome. This is your second time on here, Seth. This is a first for Sapphire and Talk Is Jericho. This is the first time we've had a Scottish diva on the show." Jericho introduced the segment. "How you guys doing?"

"Good." We said simultaneously.

"Seth you grew up in Davenport, Iowa. Sapphire, you grew up in Edinburgh, Scotland." He stated.

"I grew up outside Edinburgh, it's easier to say Edinburgh to those who aren't from Scotland." I corrected.

"What do you think of America? Do you live in Iowa?"

"It's hot, big and everything is so much bigger. I live with Seth, so yes. Iowa is corn and hot." I knew what he was going to ask.

"When did you move?"

"I moved two years. I had just saved up enough money to attend Seth Rollins' class and move to Illinois. I was rooming with someone I knew, who quickly threw me out. Seth took me in after a night in a coffee shop." I explained.

"Seth Rollins to the rescue." Chris joked. "When did you get the call from WWE?"

"I got the call the day after I graduated Seth's class. I was brought into NXT and progressed quickly because I had trained in Scotland and with Seth. I was there for twelve hours each day perfecting everything. I was told to take it easy, when I didn't take their advice they called me in and told me I wouldn't be on NXT if I didn't slow down. I spent five hours there, five hours at a Crossfit and two hours at home." They chuckled a little. We talked more about life and the WWE.

"So you've lived together for two years, didn't that get a little awkward?" He began to get dirt.

"No, we've both been single. We've secretly been hoping that the right person said something." Seth winked. "For anybody that can't take a hint. Sapphire and I are together."

"No way, how long?" He asked.

"1 or 2 months. Living together makes it feel like we've been together for two years." I was letting Seth talk, I'd fuck it up.

"Is this an exclusive?" Chris asked jokingly.

"It is, until Cabana posts his, probably." Seth laughed.

"You heard it first here folks, Sapphire Ryan and Seth Rollins are an item. Thank you for coming on, quickly before we go, what's your favourite match of yours?"

"Me VS Charlotte for the Divas' championship. It's so early, I'm so privileged to be handed this opportunity." I answered quickly.

"There's so many good ones. Me VS Dean Ambrose, The Shield VS The Wyatt Family, Money In The Bank 2014, me VS Neville. Too many to choose." Seth concluded.

"Thank you for coming on." He smiled.

"The pleasure is ours, thank you for the invitation." I said on behalf of Seth and I. He turned everything off. Said thank you again, took a selfie and said goodbye. It was 1am when we left. We had four hours until our flight to Chicago.

We got into the hotel room and collapsed on the bed. We were both exhausted and just wanted to sleep, despite having a four/five hour nap earlier. However, my mum texted me and told me that we needed to talk.

"Seth I'm going on Skype. My mum needs to call my mum."talk to me." I told him.

"Sapphire, you have four hours until we catch a flight. Sleep." He persuaded poorly.

"Seth, I know what you're saying. I'll be quick. I'd rather do it in private before we record another podcast." I commented.

"Fine, but don't complain you're tired." He surrendered.

"I always complain that I'm tired, I slept for twelve hours and still complained." He knew it was true. I sat on the chair and pulled out the laptop. I put in my headphones and opened Skype. I sent her a message and waited.

"Hey, you needed to talk?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I said that stuff…" I cut her off.

"Mum, you don't have to apologize. I didn't see how happy he makes, you, Rosie and Emma. I don't like him, but I'm never there anyway. It's not about me. I was also very rude towards you. I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I am so sorry. You're all happy and that's what matters." I expressed.

"Thank you. It is about you. Here or not, I want you to be happy to see is all. You did have a point. I was always complaining about him. He hasn't changed towards anyone, so I told him to take his ring and all his clothes that don't fit and move out because he has done nothing." I was shocked.

"Mum, I'm shocked. After all these years I had my doubts, especially when you told him to get out so many times and he kept trying to say that he would change. As long as you're happy and Emma and Rosie are happy." I smiled.

"I didn't think he would, but he did. Rosie is so much better without him and so is Emma. Emma misses him, but she seems happier with it just being me, Emma and Rosie." She smiled back.

"Well, I have to catch a flight soon, so I'm gonna go to bed. I'll speak to you later and remember that if you do need money, I can transfer it. I love you. Bye." I ended the call before she could protest. I was really happy that she got rid of him. I'm so much happier knowing that my sisters and mum are happy.

"It's only a few hours until we get on our flight. Sleep." He insisted.

"I'll be quick and still sleep." I told him.

"Fine, but don't complain to me that you're tired." He was serious.

"Alright." I agreed as he slid into bed in only his boxers. I opened the laptop and plugged in my headphones. I sat on the chair and waited for my mum to answer.

"Hi Sapphy. I want to apolog…" I cut her off.

"No, mum stop. It's me. I shouldn't have said any of that. I don't like him, but it's not my happiness that matters, it's yours, Rosie and Emma's. I don't live with you anymore. I was also very rude about it. I'm sorry for even saying anything about him." I apologized.

"Sapphire, you were right. I'm constantly complaining about him. It's time I did something to change it. I told him to take his stuff and his ring and fuck off. He does nothing for Rosie, Emma or me. He stops me doing anything." She explained.

"Woah. I didn't expect that. As long as everybody is happy without him, then I'm glad you chose to do that." I smiled.

"Rosie is pretty quiet and is happy playing the Playstation with Emma in your old room. They're both happy." She smiled back.

"I am so glad."

"It's a shame I don't have money to get new games or clothes for them." She pouted.

"Yeah. I'm going to have to go to bed because I have to catch a flight home soon. I'll transfer money for you and speak to you later." I hung up before she could protest. I shut down the laptop and put it back in my backpack with the headphones still attached. I looked at the time, I was up in three hours. I didn't see the point in putting on pyjamas, so I went to bed in my underwear.

"You're so sweet." Seth groaned half-asleep.

"Thanks." I leaned over and kisses his cheek. His beard rubbing my face. When I pulled away, I saw a smile on his face. "I'm going to miss you." I whispered as I snuggled into him.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you." The little shit whispered in my ear.

"I doubt that." I retorted as he kissed my cheek and then my lips. I snuggled into him, engulfed by his massive, buff body compared to my tiny, slender body.

"I'm Colt Cabana here on The Art Of Wrestling with WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins, and the WWE Divas' Champion, Sapphire Ryan." It started off differently and was more talking than questions. Other than that, it was practically the same as Talk Is Jericho. In all fairness, TIJ wasn't out yet so he couldn't go for different questions. There were a few, but 95% of it was the same. The end was similar, we didn't end with a question though. When we left, I dragged Seth grocery shopping. We had nothing in the apartment for me to eat, so I took the opportunity while I had another two hands to help me. We shopped for the month, not knowing how long id be out for. I got pastas, pizzas, meats, vegetables, fruits, fish, cereals, bread, yogurt, and some crispbreads for cheese and jam. We bought at least one of everything by the looks of it, but I paid for it as I was the one eating it. He insisted on paying, but I told him that it was on me as it's only me eating it and he's mostly paying all the rent. The agreement is that he pays for the car, his phone and the apartment, I deal with everything else. It works out at the same over the year, roughly. When we travel we take turns in paying for meals, we pay for our own snacks and drinks. We each pay for our gym memberships and other expenses, clothing, dry-cleaning, new ring-gear etc. The money we pay on joint necessities is roughly equal.

When we got home, I helped Seth put the groceries away. He emptied the bags and I put the items away, he helped because I'd still be there tomorrow and I'm too small to reach the high shelves he stores his stuff on.

"That's so cute. You can't touch my stuff." He smiled and 'booped' my nose. "I'm almost done, so go and pick a movie while I make lunch." I walked through to my room and pulled out the box for The Avengers. Inside the box was my Grease DVD.

"YAY THE AVENGERS!" Seth cheered. I laughed inwardly. I put the DVD in the PlayStation while Seth had his back to me. "Play it, I'm just coming." Seth called instinctively. I had it on mute until he came through with the lunch. His face dropped. "What?! Where's Iron Man?! Capt? Thor? Angry green giant?" He sounded so upset.

"No, but GREASE IS THE WORD!" I cheered.

"See you and that fucking movie, it's like Dean and fucking Point Break." He was pissed off.

"I'm sorry baby. Some of the songs fit our relationship." I pouted.

"Right…" He wanted to test me. He paused the movie and focused his attention on me. "Summer Nights?" He asked.

"We met on a Summer night. Before we knew anything about each other, I was staying with you. We fell in love with each other, but never admitted it until a few months ago. It happened so fast." I smiled.

"The song about Sandra Dee?"

"Believe it or not, my plan was to keep my virginity until I was married or later on in the relationship anyway." He learned something new.

"Hopelessly Devoted To You is self-explanatory. Greased Lightning?" This one stumped me a little.

"Irony, neither of us know anything about cars, except how to drive one and how nice it looks."

"Beauty School Dropout?" For it being unplanned, I was doing well.

"Well, I don't do beauty and make-up. I dropped out before I even applied." I said jokingly.

"There Are Worse Things I Could Do?"

"I used to be unintentionally flirty, so I ended up with a few awkward situations and rumours about me. You've also had your fair share of rumours and stuff." I avoided the awkward situation.

"You're The One I Want is self-explanatory. We Go Together?"

"Renee and Dean, Roman and Galina, and us are never usually apart." I told him.

"You explained yourself well. I just want to cuddle you before I go away." He pulled me in for a hug as he pressed play. We pulled away and kissed before we began eating the sandwiches Seth made fifteen minutes ago. We left the plates on the coffee table as I lay down with my head on his thighs. He began to play with my hair.

"Stop or I will fall asleep on you." I warned him.

"As long as I don't need a piss." He chuckled.

"I need to ask you a favour. Would you help me shower please? I can't use my hand which is covered in a plastic bag." I mumbled.

"I'll help you. I'm not promising that it'll stay PG." He laughed.

"At least I can give you a going away present." I winked.

"I love you." He smiled and leaned down towards me.

"I love you more." He captured my lips in a very passionate kiss. We turned off Grease and went for a steamy shower. He had me pressed against the wall, suckling my neck and playing with my nipples. His erection pressed against my thigh as the water hit his back. He slowly moved from my neck to my lips making a trail of kisses. He had my lips in a steamy kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance as he stopped toying with my nipples and pulled me up so I was level with him. He slowly entered me with a snail's pace. He gradually sped up. As he did, he rubbed my clit, speeding up with his thrusts.

"OH FUCK, I AM SO FUCKING CLOSE!" I panted.

"I am too." He groaned. Moans and groans spilled from our mouths as we edged closer to our climaxes. "I'M CUMMING!" He screamed as he came in the condom, setting my own off. I fell onto him as he pulled out. He held me until I wasn't as sensitive. He discarded the condom in the steel bin next to the shower. He then helped me wash my hair and body. He helped me out and let me get dried in his room. He dried himself in the bathroom and then came through for his black shorts with a red waistband and red lightning strikes down either leg. It had Road Warrior in black writing around the waistband and two white logos on the front of either leg. He turned on his Xbox and chose to watch Insidious. I pulled on a pair of shorts and an old Black Stone Cherry tank top. I climbed into bed and put my pillows in a comfortable position. I waited for Seth turning out the light and climbing into bed before I settled down. He pressed play and put the controller on the bedside table. He got comfortable in the bed. He put his arm around me and pulled me towards him.

"I'm going to miss you." I told him.

"I'll miss you too." He kissed my head. I looked up and captured his lips in mine.

"Can't I come with you tomorrow?"

"I would, but it's more money and you can't drive. I'm driving to the airport and Renee will pick it up on Tuesday." I accepted his answer, although I wasn't too happy.

"Fine."

"Hey now…" I cut him off.

"I know. I will miss you and would like to have seen you before you go." I whined.

"Aw baby." He smiled a little.

"I'm going to sleep, night." I nuzzled into his chest and quickly fell into a deep sleep. I don't remember getting a reply or a kiss.

The next morning, I looked at the white closet door and realized that this view was not the norm. I turned over and saw the duvet with not one crease on his side. I saw the pillow with not one hair or crease. I got out of bed and walked around the bed. I'm sure it was a dream, there was no trace of Seth anywhere. No clothes, not even a sock, was left lying. This was very unusual, he usually left a trail of clothes to the bathroom. I walked to the bathroom, expecting to find clothes in there. Again, nothing. Not even the soap had been used. I was very confused. Did I dream that he was here? I decided to make myself breakfast. I found no traces of him, not a stray remote or a door left open. In the entire apartment, all I found was a note.

_Hey baby, I'm sorry I didn't wake you to say goodbye. You looked so peaceful, I left you to sleep. Instead I cleaned up. I put all my clothes in the wash and dried them. I took them with me. I left less work for you. I love you. Have fun with Renee. I'll see you next week._

_Love, Sethie._ ❤️

I smiled as I read it a few times. He did it so all I had to do was tidy up after myself. I left the note on the coffee table, where I found it, and decided to make myself some Froot Loops and toast with strawberry jam. I watched Jerry Springer, but wasn't at all interested. I had it on until I finished my breakfast. I then got dressed and realized that Renee had nowhere for her clothes. So I set about clearing Seth's drawers to fit in some of my clothes. I managed to put his boxers and socks in with his shorts. I put my shorts in the bottom drawer with my underwear. I put some of his t-shirts in one drawer sand some of mine in another. I moved the rest of my t-shirts into his closet with my other shoes. I put his pyjamas on two shelves on one side and mine on two on the other side. I know had nothing but hoodies in my room, which I put on the coat rack on the back of his door. I had nothing in my room except the bed, laundry basket, the TV, and the Playstation 3. I took the sheets off the bed and dusted down the TV, the Playstation and the stand it was on. I put the sheets in the wash and made myself soup with a slice of wholemeal bread. I sat down and watched The Big Bang Theory. It was now 3pm. I was finished my soup at the end of the first episode, so I washed the bowl and put the sheets in the drier before the next episode started. After the second episode, I put the dry sheets on the bed, with great difficulty. I then decided to draw and paint. I love doing art, not that I'm very good at it. I enjoy doing it and nothing stops me from doing it. When I was sixteen I made my own badges. At first it was Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns' logos, a combination of CM Punk and AJ's logos, and I made two others from scratch. Mizdow was written in a pair of sunglasses with "I think therefore I am… Better than you" underneath. I made a Luke Harper one it had his name in creepy, orange lettering and brown eyes in the middle with a black background. I changed Mizdow's to Macho Mandow written in sunglasses with "#Axelmania" underneath. I changed the PunkLee one to support my favourite divas. I split it into four. I had one with "Do it with Flair" written in blue, two with purple backgrounds, one with "Paige's House" written in black lines, the other with "I'm a hugger" written in yellow, the last had "Lass kicker" written in orange with the Irish flag as the background. I wore them on my snapback and took great pride in them, even though there was somebody better at drawing than me. I didn't care because I knew mine were on of a kind. I spent most of the weekend just drawing.

Tuesday morning came. I had washing on at 7am and dried it all by 9am. I was washed and dressed. I put all the clothes away by 9:30am. I had everything nice and made by Tuesday. I sat on the couch watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre, waiting on Renee. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I jumped out my skin. I slowly approached the door with an umbrella. There was another knock. I braced myself and threw open the door I swung the umbrella and stopped close to the blonde haired woman in front of me.

"Renee." I tried to play it off. "I'm so sorry, I was watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre and thought Leatherface was after me." I failed.

"Yep, nice to see you too Sapphire." She replied.

"I a so sorry." I forgot something. "Oh, sorry, come in." I forgot she was staying. No more TCM. She entered. I turned off the movie and showed her to her room. "I cleared all the drawers and the room for you. Take as much as you wish." I told her before opening the door. I forgot that I left my drawings and paintings there.

"Are these yours? Sapphire these are amazing. Aw." She admired each individual drawing and painting. She liked my portrait of Seth with the WWE World Heavyweight championship. I drew it by hand and coloured it in with pencils. I was proud of that one. I was going to frame it and put it next to the TV in the living room. "That's so sweet." She looked back.

"I'll leave you to unpack, macaroni cheese alright for Lunch?" I asked.

"That's fine, I won't be long." She informed me. I nodded and got started on making tinned macaroni cheese. I'm very skilled in the art of microwaving and cooking tinned meals.

We sat down on the couch.

"So how have you been?" She asked.

"It's been an emotional roller coaster. I've had an argument with my mum, we resolved it. I can't wrestle, I've had to say goodbye to Seth. I'm bored and sad I can't just call and talk to him. This is my first relationship and it's so emotional, I didn't think that it would be this emotional. It doesn't help that my friend keeps sending me dick pics and trying to get me to sext him. I've told him to fuck off, but he keeps doing it." I explained.

"Does Seth know?" I shook my head.

"I don't want him involved, I'll try and do it myself. I'll warn him about Seth and if he doesn't back off, I'll tell Seth." I told her. "I'll tell Seth after I dealt with it. Anyway, we want to plan your special day with Dean." She smiled as soon as I mentioned his name. "Someone has it real bad for Dean." I teased. Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

"Shut up." She was a little high pitched.

"Anyway, your wedding." I changed the subject.

"Yes. I was thinking teal dresses, me in white obviously, teal ties. Teal and light pink bouquets. Traditional church wedding. I'm thinking lillies on the table, maybe a light pink or something. Teal table cloths with light pink napkins. A buffet. A three tier cake with two teal and one light pink designs. I want a groom and a bride looking at each other and the bride has a baby bump and the groom has his hand on it." She explained.

"That sounds so nice. It's getting the details now. Where, when, what?" I told her.

"I'm still shocked that I'm pregnant with Dean's child and his fiancée." She smiled. "Dean wants us to get married before the baby is born. He doesn't want it to end up like him. He grew up a bastard in a single parent household." She told me.

"What's wrong with bastards? I'm a bastard and grew up in a single parent household. I don't get close to anyone because my mum had an awful boyfriend or they left quickly. They always left anyway." I ranted.

"Sorry, but at least your children won't have that and that exactly what Dean doesn't want." She did have a point, it was shit. I opened the laptop up as she put the plates through to the kitchen and grabbed her wedding magazines. It was so we could look at bridal dresses, bridesmaids' dresses, ties, suits and possible venues. It was easier to view it on that and put it on a document. It meant it could be sent to Dean.

"Y'know all this planning makes me wish Seth would propose. I love him, but I'm still afraid that he's going to get bored and leave." My smile turned to a frown.

"You should see the way Seth looks at you. He looks at you with so much love. It's the same way he looks at a macaroni cheese burger."

"He really loves me." I was on the verge of tears.

"Yes, Sapphire he liked you for your personality and your appearance. He's not going to leave because you don't like Crossfit." She exaggerated had a point.

"I know, but I'm only attractive in personality and appearance. What about when he gets bored of me trying and failing to be funny, romantic or cute in anyway?" I asked rhetorically.

"Sapphire, you're funny, cute and romantic in your own ways. Seth loves you for you. He must love the ways in which you are funny, cute and romantic." She expressed.

"Yeah, but what about when my funnies aren't funny anymore, I'm not cute and all my romance is in novels and plays where people die." I was endlessly asking the same question.

"Listen, if Seth wants to marry you it's because he loves you and he's never bored. You don't have to change yourself for him. If you want him to walk out then question him about this."


	15. Chapter 15: Finish

Seth's POV

I was awoken abruptly by Renee calling on Skype. Dean shook me awake as he shoved the laptop in front of my face.

"Hi Seth, I may have pissed off Sapphire. She kept questioning me and became very annoying. I've apologized for snapping at her, but she's hysterically crying." Renee explained. I recognized the room she was in. It didn't hit me until Renee turned the laptop towards Sapphire. She was sat nude from the waist up and only in a pair of black Kill Cliff shorts. Her arms were wrapped around her knees which were pulled up against her chest as she buried her head in them. I heard the faint whimpers leaving her mouth. The sight broke my heart.

"Hey, Sapphire." I said quietly and slowly. There was no answer or movement. "Sapphy? Baby? Is everything alright?" I asked, very concerned. She just shook her head.

"Sapphire, ask him the questions you were asking me." Renee told her softly. She slowly moved her arms to by her side, her knees slowly fell leaving her head still bowed. Renee gave her the tissues. She slowly wiped away the tears and washed her face with the baby wipes that Renee slid towards her. When she was finished, she slowly looked up towards the camera. She was still snuffling and holding back tears.

"Sapphy, you look beautiful." She smiled slightly.

"I asked Renee a few questions." She paused before breaking down again.

"Sapphire, calm down. Take slow, deep breaths. Just ask me the questions. Don't worry about the context of them. I will be 100% honest. I love you and hate to see you like this." I tried to calm her down.

"I…I…I…can't…can't…do it." She muttered.

"Will I ask him the first question?" Renee asked. Sapphire nodded. "She's worried that you're going to leave her further down the line because she's going to get boring." That hurt.

"Sapphire, you'll never get boring. I learn something new about you everyday. You're funny and I will never get over how much you love to cuddle me. I love you and love being with you. Saying that you're going to get boring, is like saying that you're going to get bored of your child or puppy and get rid of it." I expressed. "There is no "what if". You're never going to get boring, you know why?" I asked rhetorically. She shook her head. "You look for different things to do and make the situation entertaining or better for the both of us." She smiled.

"You got her smiling." I could hear Renee joyfully leap out the room.

"Thank you. I really miss you." She didn't stop smiling.

"I really really miss you. When I get back I'm going to Marek's house and I'm taking you on a date." I ordered.

"THIS IS TOO CUTE, I'M GOING TO DIE FROM ALL THE CUTENESS!" Renee was screaming in the background. Sapphire and I burst out into laughter.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you more." I smiled back.

"We get it you love her. Can you stop all the lovey dovey shit and go to fucking bed?!" Dean shouted.

"Shut the fuck, we didn't say anything when you talked to Renee and we're talking about joining the mile high club. You fucked over Skype." I shouted back.

"You can call your side bitch tomorrow." Roman chimed in.

"Side bitch?" Fuck me in the ass with a mace.

"Can you two not SHUT THE FUCK UP?" I screamed.

"You're not saying that when we're tapping that ass." Dean really had me in deep water.

"Fuck off." I was irritated. "Side bitch because they're my main hoes." I explained.

"Excuse us. We're your masters." Roman was very offended.

"Whatever." I shook it off.

"We will spank you." Dean taunted.

"Careful, Seth. Mommy and Daddy aren't happy with you're attitude." Sapphire taunted back.

"I'm daddy." Dean argued with Roman over who was each role.

"I'll speak to you later." She laughed.

"I AM DADDY!" Dean proclaimed.

"SHUT UP! NOTHING LIKE THAT GIES ON! GO TO BED!" I screamed. "Sorry. I'll speak to you later. Goodnight. I love you." With that we logged off.

"Is someone sexually frustrated?" Dean asked.

"No." I demanded.

"I think he is." Roman teased.

"Can't I do anything without you teasing me?" I asked a little pissed off.

"Have you even done anything?" Dean thought he knew the answer.

"Yes, we have. Nothing as daring as you." I told him.

"Ooohhh. What was it, a handy?"

"Blowy?" They were being stupid.

"Fuck off. I don't ask about what you do, stop asking about what we do." I insisted.

"Come on, bro. Just a little." I shook my head.

"Dean, stop. We only know because you're not exactly quiet." Roman defended me.

"True. We're the only people that take rooms next to you because we sleep through anything." I added.

"Dean, you both knew nothing about my personal life until you saw me kiss Galina and JoJo before the show. Your personal life is personal to you, nobody else should know." Roman had a very valid point.

"I don't share information like that because I don't want people offending anyone because of it. I didn't want to announce that I went out with Sapphire because she might get hate or something. We announced it on the podcasts, so we'll wait and see what happens." I explained a little disheartened.

"If you didn't want to do it, then why did you?" Dean asked.

"I wanted people to know why I am so happy and so that Sapphire and I could hold hands and stuff. We just wanted the freedom normal couples have." I explained.

"Normal couples don't get hated on." Dean tried to poke holes in my argument. I kept a serious face and silent. I showed him some of the things people were saying to Renee. He was shocked. "What have I done? Is not telling everyone worse?" I could have asked myself the same questions. Dean fell onto his bed and called Renee. He began pouring his heart out down the phone. She tried reassuring him that she would rather have the hate and him than neither. Sapphire called me to tell me that I was a dick. She knew what had happened because Dean is never on social media at his own will. I knew I had to apologize. I waited until Dean came off the phone and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I put proving a point before your feelings. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry." I said the same to Renee, over the phone. They both forgave me and let us get on with the tour.

Sapphire's Point of View

It was Saturday morning. We were both awake and wondering what to do. I checked my calendar and noticed that it was the 22nd of May. I had nothing for Roman, nor Seth. I suspected that Renee was in the same position. I suggested we go shopping and out for Lunch. Renee happily agreed. She had already made herself breakfast, so I jumped in the shower and listed ideas for Roman and Seth.

Roman:

Card,

Madden,

NBA,

MLB

Seth:

Card,

Batman Arkham Package,

Madden 25

"Sapphire, is everything alright?" I was in there a long time. I hadn't realized the water went cold. Oops.

"I'm fine." I replied. I was just a little too prepared. I left the bathroom with my white towel covering everything. I still had my plastic bag covering my cast. I walked across the hall and quickly dried myself and pulled on a pair of baggy, blue jeans, a black, Skindred t-shirt with "nobody gets out alive" in white lettering. I pulled on my black Dean Ambrose hoodie with grey sleeves and his logos in white on the back and front. I pulled on my black and red slip-ons and my Raiders snapback. I poured myself a bowl of Froot Loops with fresh milk in as well. I ate while Renee got dressed. I was still thinking about what to get them. I had a rough idea. I was lost in my thoughts thinking about my adonis. I was thinking about his birthday. I've not seen him in over a week, I miss his face, his lips, his hands, his butt, his legs, his personality. I missed everything about him. I was busy trying to think of a way to welcome him home.

"Wow! You're really out of it today." Renee commented.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I have watched you sit with nothing on your spoon, staring at a blank screen, and not answered me at all. You spent so long in the shower. It was as cold as the Arctic." She explained. I lowered my head.

"Sorry." I apologized guiltily.

"It's alright. You ready?" She laughed a little.

"Yeah, I'm just going to wash up." I replied.

"Don't get too distracted." She joked. I ignored it and walked over to the sink. I poured my milk down the sink and my remaining cereal into the bin. I quickly washed and dried the bowl and spoon. I put them away and stood by the door.

"Ready?" I asked. I expected a snarky comment.

"Yes." She answered, grabbing her necessities on the way out. I locked the door before following her to Seth's car. She was driving, so I sat next to her. She drove an hour and a half to the mall. We walked into a card shop. I picked up a card for friend. It was green with a blue background. In the foreground was an old man playing football with a younger football player. On the front, in white letter was, "Age is just a number." You opened the card, which is the same colour but less opaque. It read in the middle, "Just a shame yours is big." I laughed and showed Renee. She thought it was so funny. I wrote out the card and signed it from Seth and I. I then showed her the card I bought for Seth. "I heard it is your birthday, I made a cake to celebrate." Was written on the front. "Unfortunately, I couldn't light the candles. Apparently it's illegal to light a bonfire." Was written on the inside. She laughed even harder this time. I chuckled as I wrote the card. I began wrapping the presents I bought for Roman and Seth. I bought Roman Call of Duty Advanced Warfare 3. I bought Seth expansion packs for Guitar Hero and Rock Band, as well as Arkham Knight. I wrapped them both in silver and shiny red Christmas wrapping paper. Re-use it, may as well. I only wrap Seth, Roman, Galina, JoJo, Dean, and Renee's presents. There is no point in birthday paper, unless it's for a party. I buy Disney wrapping paper for JoJo. I didn't want to confuse her. Renee had been looking at venues, dates and dresses. She had three possible dates at three possible venues and one dress she was sure she wanted. She quickly called Dean to explain the situation. He was happy as long as Renee was happy. She called a venue in Florida. The only date we could get was the night before Summerslam. She called WWE and explained the situation. They were happy to let them leave after Summerslam. She called back the venue to confirm the booking and them Dean to confirm everything. He seemed happy. Renee tried to get him to tell her where he'd love to visit. He eventually told her that he's always wanted to go to Fiji. She booked tickets and began typing up the guest list. She emailed it to him. He added in Drake and family, Sami, Jimmy, and Nick. He said that everything was alright and requested a sandy base colour, aqua and blue writing. He left her to get on with the rest of the planning. I thought that was sweet. He hadn't really been planning to get married or have a child. He didn't plan on having anybody in his life, so he let Renee organise her dream wedding. He wanted some input, but it was mostly her because it would be her special day that she stereotypically planned from the age of seven. Dean just wants Renee to be happy, especially when she is marrying him. That was so nice of him.

By the end of the week, everything was planned. I had spent hours writing the invitations out in calligraphy, while Renee booked the venues in Florida, looked at dresses, booked people to bake the cake and decorate it, booked a caterer, booked cars, booked a band, picked out decorations, and booked their honeymoon for after Summerslam. She was happy with everything. She had no stress now, she just had to post the invitations and work with Dean on who should sit where. She was able to relax, for now. I was getting dragged dress shopping the week or two before. She needed a dress, as well as her bridesmaids, Galina, Nikki, Brie, and I. She also needed a dress for JoJo, her flowergirl. Dean just needed a suit and matching ties for him, Roman, Seth, Daniel, and John. We already had an idea of what dress to buy for Renee and JoJo, and an idea for the bridesmaids dresses. Dean had chosen to have Roman as their best man. He's closer to Roman than Seth. I thought he would have went for Sami or Drake because he broke in with them. It's up to him, but I'm glad that he's close to his best man. Roman would make a better speech than Seth. I was brought out my thoughts as my phone rang.

"It's Carrano." Renee told me. I panicked a little.

"Hi Mark, what can I do for you?" I asked, my happiness was so fake. It was as fake as The Kardashians.

"Hi Sapphire. We've spoken to Dr Amann, who has told us that you're out for a minimum of six weeks or a maximum of ten. We are sorry to ask this, but we are going to ask you to relinquish the title on Monday." My heart broke and my jaw fell open.

"I understand." I held back the tears, until I got off the phone a few moments later. I threw the phone on the couch and collapsed next to Renee. I had tears streaming down my face.

"I have to relinquish my title on Monday." I cried.

"Aw, you'll get it back and change the division for the best. It's all going to alright." She put the laptop on the table and pulled me in for a hug. She ran her hand up and down my arm, comfortingly. I stopped crying. It shocked me. I understood why he did it, but it hurt. I thought that it would've happened when I got injured. I eventually got over it and just accepted that I was going to win it back.

Renee and I drove to Des Moines. Seth knew nothing about me going to the arena. I let Renee go in first, while I composed myself. I took my keys and entered the arena. My title in my hand.

"Sapphire, we're going to have divas interrupt you. You're giving them opportunity, at Summerslam you will be divas champion again. I promise." Carrano told me. I walked towards Seth's locker room with a huge smile on my face. I stood outside his door and knocked loudly.

"SETH ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR!" Dean screamed. He's obviously asked Dean to answer it. They know. I wanted to surprise Seth. I heard the knob turn as the door was pulled open. I saw his face go from angry to happy. A smile on his beautiful face. I smiled back.

"SAPPHIRE?!" He threw his arms around my tiny form and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his head and my legs around his waist. He lowered me to kiss me. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm relinquishing my title." I frowned. He looked very shocked.

"What? That sucks."

"Yeah, I know. Carrano promised that I'm winning it back at Summerslam, so it's not all terrible." I smiled.

"That's good." He smiled. We entered the room and sat next to each other. He put his arm around my shoulder as I curled into him. "I've missed you." He smiled while kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, he woke up every night crying for you." Dean joked. I laughed.

"No I didn't." He whined.

"Aw, baby it's alright if you did. I still love you." I teased.

"I don't cry." He acts like a man, looks like one, has the personality of a puppy.

"Whatever you say Sethie."

"I can't wait to come home. Just me, you and the PS4." He smiled.

"I really missed you." I smiled back.

"You two staying the night?" He asked Dean and Renee.

"If that's alright?" Seth nodded. I felt bad. Roman was sat in the corner, alone and probably upset. He misses Galina and JoJo, we're around all the time, they aren't.

"Roman, would you like to join us? Seth and I will give you our room and sleep on the couch." I offered.

"Galina and JoJo are in the crowd, so we're going back to the hotel. Thanks for the offer." Roman smiled half-heartedly.

"No problem." Seth wouldn't mind. The guys are teddy bears. Roman wants some alone time to call home, but that's not everyday, he sometimes needs his friends. It doesn't help when were backstage and they aren't. I just hope that he enjoys his birthday.

"As everybody, or most people, know, I'm out with s broken wrist. I may have some weakness, but I will be back in the ring. It can be six to ten weeks before I'm back. After some hard thought, I decided that I can't give anybody the chance they deserve, if I'm out of competition for awhile. As much as it pains me to do this, it's what's best. I'm relinquishing my Divas Championship." Just as I finished, The Bella Twins came out.

"Good girl Sapphire. You give us a chance to take back what we have earned." They challenged.

"Oh really? Because I lost fair in square to Sapphire for that title and I have done more than you two, to earn a shot." Charlotte challenged. Soon the ring was filled with potential champions and challengers. They all began fighting and arguing.

"Hold up, ladies. I would just like to say one more thing. You can take the title, but just know that you'll be keeping it warm for me to come back and once again reign as your Divas champion." The crowd cheered as everybody in the ring began fighting each other and brawling. It took the whole team of security to get everybody backstage as Becky Lynch held the championship above her head.

"So we're getting married the day before Summerslam and we go to Fiji after Summerslam." Dean smiled as he kissed Renee.

"Yes. We're getting married in front of my family and our friends. What better way to spend the weekend of Summerslam?" She smiled. They leaned back in for a kiss.

"Aw it's so adorable." Seth ruined their moment and made them both laugh.

"Dude." Dean whined.

"Don't kiss in front of me, IN MY HOUSE!" Seth returned.

"Seth calm down, let's go to bed and watch a film." I told him and dragged him through to our room by his hand. "We'll see you both tomorrow. We hope you sleep well. Hopefully he's less irritable tomorrow. I apologise on behalf of Seth." I explained as I said goodnight. Seth was already underneath the duvet with The Avengers playing on his Xbox. I changed into a pair of short, grey shorts and a matching tank top. I turned off the light and slid in next to him. I lay my head on his bicep and wrapped my arms around his abdomen. I rand my fingers up and down his six pack.

"I've missed all the compliments and just your presence. I love you." He smiled down at me and kissed me.

"I've missed your lips. I have missed your body and the constant reminder that you love me. I love you." I kissed him back. "I'm glad it's your birthday on Friday because I'm taking you out for dinner and I can't wait to see your face when you open the present and card."

"Aw, that's so sweet." He hugged me tighter. I had my face on his chest. I inhaled his scent. I really missed him. Being apart made the heart grow fonder. It made me realise how much I love him, how much he loves me, and how much I need him in my life. When I first met him, I'd already planned out our future. Now that I'm dating him, our future is around the corner. We both see each other as our significant other. He wanted children and dogs. I'd have a million and one dogs, but I wasn't too sure about children. I am warming up to the idea, but I'm giving it a little time. Im not ready to be a mother, I just want to be with Seth and if I fall pregnant, we'll deal with it then. He's so beautiful in appearance and personality. I love everything about him. He is my best friend and my boyfriend. He's just so amazing and awesome.

AN: The chapter title relates to the chapter, it is not finished just yet. It may be close.


	16. Chapter 16: Happy Birthday

Sapphire's Point of View

Wednesday morning, we flew out to Pensacola. It was Roman's birthday the day before, but I was left at home and could only wish him a happy birthday through text. We were flying out to have a birthday party for him. Galina had organized it herself, inviting Roman's family, Dean, Renee, Seth, and I. We were both excited for the party. Seth was excited to see Roman's family again; I was excited to see Roman's face when he opens his present and to meet his family. We're just happy that we can spend his birthday with him.

"No problem." Seth wouldn't mind. The guys are teddy bears. Roman wants some alone time to call home, but that's not every day, he sometimes needs his friends. It doesn't help when were backstage and they aren't. I just hope that he enjoys his birthday.

We all arrived around 10am. Seth and I checked into the same hotel as Dean and Renee. It was a classic Premier Inn, or the American equivalent, it was white and light purple. The wooden desk was in the middle of the silvery, grey tiled floor. Behind it was red, velvet ropes, a sandwich counter at the far end and wooden tables and chairs were equal distances apart across the floor. Either side, at the entrance was a line of computers. There was free locked wi-fi in each room. There was a door either side. On the left it was rooms 2-200 (even), the right was 1-199 (odd). There was two doors either side of the sandwich counter, these were toilets. We were assigned room 24; Dean and Renee were assigned room 25. Well, we're getting a good night's sleep for two nights. Our room was close, and on the ground floor. We had an en suite, all white and silver, spotless, and shiny. Our bed was a white, double bed with a white duvet; we had a wooden TV stand with a small, black tv on top. We had a nice view of the lower city, the tall buildings with no space between them. There was little sunlight in the room, making it a little dark. We were unable to see the blue sky, which meant that we would not see the sunset. We had a nice bed, a comfortable environment, a clean room with all the essentials. We could have breakfast tomorrow, before we leave. It was amazing. We lay on the bed for a few minutes, just taking in the magnificent room. We soon left in a taxi, waving off the hotel for a few hours.

We paid the nice male sat in the front, driving us to Roman's house. We thanked the gentleman before clambering out his vehicle. JoJo raced down the white driveway and threw herself into Seth's arms.

"UNCLE SETHIE!" She screamed excitedly.

"JOJO!" Seth shouted back, wrapping his arms around her. I smiled at the scene as the car drove off. She smiled when she noticed me walking up behind them.

"AUNT SAPPHIRE!" The small seven year old wore a huge smile. Seth put her down and she dashed over to me. I lifted her in my arms. I walked into the house with her and put her down at the door.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! SETHIE AND SAPPHIRE ARE HERE!" She yelled as she ran through to the kitchen. Galina met us at the kitchen door.

"Hello again Seth." She smiled and hugged him. As they pulled away, they kissed each other's cheeks. She then said hi to me and pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her for a brief moment.

"Sapphire, could you help me bake a cake for my daddy's birthday?" Galina gave JoJo a look, prompting a new question. "Please?" She added.

"I'd love to help you bake a cake. What kind of cake will we bake?" I asked.

"How about we make a chocolate cake?" She suggested.

"Why don't we see what we have a look and see?" I asked. The frantic nodding and the girl with a spring in her run, showed much excitement. I ran after her and pulled everything out that we needed. I decided to make a normal cake with chocolate frosting. We had a lot of fun and made a little bit of a mess, nothing that couldn't be cleaned quickly and easily. JoJo was having so much fun baking the cake and helping wash and dry the dishes. We did half each, I started washing and then once all the knives and sharp objects had been washed, I let JoJo wash them. Afterwards, she began playing with Seth. He helped Galina put up all the decorations while we made the cake. JoJo was busy waiting on the cake baking, so she decided to play with Seth, who was doing nothing. Seth was sat on the couch when JoJo jumped on him. Seth began tickling her and having a joke. He was soon chasing her out the backdoor and into the yard. He was jumping in the bouncy house and on the trampoline with her. He was playing sports. They just looked so happy, having so much fun. I was glad to witness this.

"Let me guess, this makes you want to have children with him." I am pretty sure that Galina read my mind. I was too engrossed in the situation unfolding before me to give an answer. I let my red cheeks speak for me. She laughed a little.

"He looks so happy, she looks so happy. He's so good with her, he knows her so well. I want him to be like that with ours. It brings out the parent in me, seeing him interact with her well. We both love her, I'm so happy that I can do things with her. Simple things like baking a cake make her so happy."

"Aw. That is so sweet. I went through the same thing with Roman. He interacted with children so well, it showed me that he could be a proud father and let our children have fun, but also discipline. It was just as cute as you and Seth." She explained.

"Thank you." I smiled. "What is childbirth like?" I asked stupidly.

"Painful, it is so painful. It is worth it because you get a little bundle of joy out of it." She told me.

"I don't like pain. For a child, I would do it." I thought aloud, soon beginning to regret it. She explained the details and convinced me that it isn't worth it. The more she told me, the less I wanted a child. I was brought out my trance as JoJo jumped up and down in front of me. I smiled down at her and walked over to the oven and took out the cake. We left it to cool on the counter as she sat and watched TV. She was a little tired. I sat on the couch next to Seth. He had his arm around me and my head rested on his shoulder.

An hour later, JoJo and I decorated the cake with chocolate frosting, coloured and chocolate sprinkles, and little edible silver balls. It looked so good. We hid it in the oven before Roman saw it. It was so close. Roman was halfway to the kitchen before I put the cake in the cool oven. JoJo was so happy to see her dad, almost as happy when she greeted us earlier. She seemed to be more interested in Dean and Renee. Shortly after Roman arrived, Naomi, Jimmy, Jayla, Jaiden, Jey, Nicole, Jackson and Jared arrived. JoJo was overly excited and began playing with Jayla, Jaiden, Jackson, and Jared. We were all sat outside enjoying the Florida sun. Galina announced that she was going to start cutting the salad while Seth barbequed the meat. I helped Galina with the salad. We watched all the kids playing with Roman, Jey, Jimmy and Dean. They all looked so happy. They were having so much fun.

"Y'know, if the pain is the thing you're worried about, then you could have a C-section. I would be here to help and support you." She persuaded.

"I love the way he looks at them. He looks at them with so much love and care. He would make a great father." I told her.

"You would make a great mother." She retorted.

"If it happens, it happens. If we want children, we will discuss it. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I accepted that I was unsure about what I wanted at this current time.

"It is up to you and Seth. I think that you would both be great parents, if you both decide that it's what you want to do." Galina added. Once we were done sorting the salad, I took it out in a large porcelain bowl as Galina followed carrying cutlery and plates. She then ran back into the house to retrieve the high chair for Jared. When she came back out, there was a large queue for burgers and sausages. Roman and Joelle were sat side by side at the table enjoying their burgers. The table was large enough for us all to fit round. I was sat next to Seth at one end, directly across from us; at the other end were Dean and Renee. In the middle there were the six parents on one side and their five children on the other side. We were sat enjoying the conversations while the kids played until they almost collapsed and the sun went down. It hit 8pm; I brought out the cake with seven candles on. Each one was lit. I had Joelle leading the song as she followed behind me.

"Alright JoJo, you wanna help daddy blow out his candles. He's getting old now." We all had a bit of a laugh at Roman referring to himself in third person, as well as his joke, as overdone as it was. JoJo nodded and on three they blew out the candles together. My heart melted like the candle wax. It was a beautiful sight. Seth and our child… I just imagined Seth in that situation and not those who were actually in the situation. I knew for sure that I wanted children; I knew that I wanted them with Seth. I had one question left unanswered, when? I don't want children now, but I don't want to be forty and decide I wanted children. When is the right time? When will I be ready? When will Seth be ready? When is it a good time to say? I was lost in my thoughts. I had zoned out. Everybody was staring at me.

"Are you alright? Would you like cake?" Roman asked sweetly.

"I am fine." Was all I could say, it was barely audible. I sat down next to Seth and acted like nothing happened. Seth placed his hand on my thigh and leaned in closely.

"Would you like to talk?" He whispered.

"Later." I whispered back. He nodded and rubbed my thigh. He kissed my forehead before stuffing his face with cake.

"Did you make this baby?" Roman asked Joelle. Joelle nodded.

"She did with Sapphire's help." Galina added proudly.

"I put the ingredients in a helped when it was very tough. JoJo did the rest." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well done baby, this is delicious." He kissed her forehead lovingly. Once everybody was finished, Jey and Nicole had to leave with Jackson and a very tired and grumpy Jared. They thanked everybody for several things: the invitation, the food, the fun and enjoyment of just being there. They left in Jey's blue Ferrari. Jimmy and Naomi were next to leave as both Jaiden and Jayla had school the following day. They thanked everybody for great food, great fun and the invitation. They left in Jimmy's black Fiat. By 9pm Joelle was rubbing her eyes.

"You tired sweetie?" Galina asked, knowing the answer. Joelle nodded. Roman took her hand and led her upstairs to get ready for bed. The rest of us helped Galina get tidied up. Renee and Dean washed and dried the dishes. Galina put them away while Seth and I covered the leftovers. We put all the covered food in the refrigerator to keep it cool and fresh. Roman soon returned.

"Sapphire, JoJo wants you to read her a story." He sighed. He seemed upset by the request, but it's not every day I'm here, he's here every week. I dashed upstairs and found the white door leading to the lilac room that the sweet girl lay in. She had ponies and princesses all over the walls with a poster of the WWE divas, the Usos, and The Shield on her wall. I sat down next to the white metal bed that had the small seven year old lying on it, covered in her Frozen duvet cover. She was comfortably cuddling her little brown teddy bear while I read several of Dr Seuss' books to her. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. I kissed her forehead before quietly putting the books back on her shelf. I left without a sound being made. When I came back downstairs, Roman and Galina were curled up on the couch together, with awkward Sethie sitting across from them. Dean and Renee had left while I was upstairs. I was very tired and just wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep. Seth and I got a taxi back to the hotel. We both changed quickly and cuddled on the bed. He was only in a pair of Batman boxers, while I had a navy blue t-shirt on and a matching pair of booty shorts.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, breaking the ice.

"I was talking to Galina about having children because I saw the way you played with Joelle and that you both thoroughly enjoyed playing together." I began. "When Roman and Joelle blew out the candles, I imagined you and our child. I was stuck because I don't know the answer to when we're going to have a child. I don't want one now, but I don't want to be forty and decide then." I was over complicating it.

"Calm down. I love the idea of children, especially with you. Why don't we buy our essentials and store the extra. When we have enough money for our dream wedding, we do that. Save up again and when we have enough money for a child, we do that." He suggested.

"I like that idea. That's great. Then we know that we are both ready, financially, mentally and physically." I agreed. That night I fell asleep in the loving arms of my future fiancé, husband, and father of my children, Seth Rollins.

The next morning, I was left alone in bed. I could hear the water from the shower head pouring onto the human and floor below. I slithered out of bed and opened my backpack and pulled out my outfit for the day. I chose a black t-shirt with the N.W.A logo on and Straight Outta Compton in white lettering on the back; I had light blue, stonewashed jeans and a red Flash hoodie. When I had everything laid out, Seth emerged from the bathroom. He was dripping from head to toe; the water showed his abs off as it glistened on his body. I felt like I was staring at a God. The water outlined every muscle and bone in his body, showing definition in each place. It was easier to see that he worked out. He looked so sexy.

"Hey there darling, did you sleep well?" He asked. I was still in a daydream. "I love all the attention you're giving me." He was now revelling in how much I love his body. "It's kind of hot out, I might go shirtless today." He was not snapping me out of my trance. Eventually, I snapped out of it.

"Sorry, did you say something, Sethie?" I teased. He looked very offended that I heard nothing. "I'm kidding. I had an amazing sleep because I was wrapped up in the arms of my God." I am really playing to his ego.

"Aw, that's very nice of you to say that." He smiled and hugged me.

"Ew, you're all wet." I backed away until he finally got a grip on me. "Um, Sethie, you might want to pick up your towel. Everybody can look at your butt." Instead he shook his butt.

"Do you need a shower? There are still towels in the bathroom." He told me, finally grabbing his towel. I nodded before heading into the bathroom.

Seth's Point of View

I threw on my black Roman Reigns t-shirt with his initials in blue on the front and "One versus all" in the same shade on the back. I pulled on a pair of camo shorts with KillCliff written in white, up the side and my red, blue, and white training Nike shoes. While I waited on Sapphire coming out the bathroom, I sat on Twitter and Tumblr. I found funny photos and stories, as well as moving stories. It made my day. I lay down thinking about the future. I love hearing my fans say how good I am, how entertaining I am and how much I have changed their life. I don't want to leave that so soon. I know I'm going to have to leave it all behind at some point, I just hope that it's not too soon. I love entertaining people and putting on a show for all the fans. I love what I do, and I think that is transmitted to everybody who watches. I always go out and wrestle like it's my last show. I want everybody to get what they paid for. I would love to leave with a legacy like Shawn Michaels, Triple H or Randy Orton. I want to leave the company satisfied with myself, what I have accomplished and what I have given to fans. I want to leave on my own terms. I soon transitioned into children. I have always wanted children. They're like dogs, but they are a combination of the genes from parents of the homosapien species. I would love to settle down with Sapphire. I would love to have a fairytale wedding and have children running around. I want to be there for my children and not be on the road almost every day of the year. I want to make Thanksgiving, birthdays, Easter, Father's Day, Mother's Day, anniversaries, first days at school, first steps, and first words. I don't want to deprive my children of something everybody else takes for granted. I don't want my child's friends to ask what they got for their birthday and they reply with, my dad is coming home, or it being the worst day because their dad is working a live event. I want my children to have a normal family, normal upbringing, and a normal life. I want my child to stand out because they are unique, not because their dad is a big, tough wrestler. I have told Sapphire my plan. I just hope that it's not too late or too early. I just need to think it over and make up my own mind before I decide that it's impossible.

We were greeted with smiles and hugs, when we reached Roman's house. It was so heart-warming. I love Roman because he takes everything one step at a time. When JoJo was born, he was shocked, but that didn't hold him back from achieving his dream. He talks to her almost every night or day; he tries to go home at least one day of two. He tries to be there for her, he tries his best, but he provides her with food, clothes and other essentials. I could learn from Roman. I will try and talk to him today. Everybody knew that something was up. I was quiet, zoning out and too easily distracted. Usually, it was the other way around; I was never quiet and everybody else zoned out or got distracted. Roman waited until Dean arrived and noticed my abnormal behaviour, before he said anything. Sapphire didn't want me worked up in front of everybody. She probably had Roman ask me, so she didn't have to deal with me. I was pretty stressed and any more would cause me to explode. Roman had a way with words to get Dean and I to calm down very quickly. He was a magician. It's so amazing how quickly we calm down. It was after lunch, I was sat on Roman's couch still thinking everything through.

"Hey, Seth, can we talk to you?" Roman asked pulling me into their guest bedroom. "What is wrong? You're not yourself. What's on your mind?" He asked motioning me to sit down.

"Sapphire brought up children last night. I never really thought about how much of a commitment it is, especially because I've not been in your shoes. I don't have a child, but I would want what's best for them. I would want them to lead a normal life, with a normal family and normal upbringing. I have no other knowledge of what a parent does. I am under the impression that I would have to leave my current position to care for my children." I explained, while on the verge of tears.

"I will do what Roman does; spend as much time with them as I possibly can. I can't stop working. I can't find another job, I have no skills. I can't leave the company, but it pays well and allows me to buy the essentials for us all. Plus Nae Nae will still be working. I don't have enough money to allow us to settle down and not work. This is the way it is and I can't change it." Dean explained.

"I can bring JoJo and Galina out for live shows, Raw, Smackdown, and Pay Per Views. I can see them every night. Dean will take paternity leave and get into the swing of things. Renee would stay home, and Dean would be taken off most of the media so he could spend time with his newborn. It is hard, but nobody ever said anything was easy." Roman expressed.

"Stop worrying because we'll be here to support you. Whatever happens, you will be a great father. Just cross the bridge when you come to it. There is no rush, but you don't want to leave it too late. You will find a way around the problem. I guarantee that you will be an amazing father. We have managed it, so you can do it." Dean and Roman collaborated on a speech that made me feel ten times better.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that. Thank you. You have made everything better." I fed back. I hugged them both before we headed back downstairs. Looking at the time, I realized that Sapphire and I had to leave for Iowa soon. I would see everybody at the weekend for live events. It's just a shame they will miss my birthday.

After a long flight, I had a long sleep. After that long sleep, I was awoken with freshly made pancakes and a long drop of syrup falling off the spoon held by the most beautiful jewel in my life. I immediately smiled. I always smile whenever I think of her or see her smile. I don't like when she's sad or angry. Today, she was neither.

"Happy birthday Sethie." She smiled as I sat up. She handed me the plate of pancakes. I started eating the stack with the silver fork she provided. She went through to the kitchen to put the syrup back and put the spoon in the basin. The pancakes were heavenly. They were so soft, so light, and so sweet. "Are you enjoying them?" She giggled as I stuffed a large forkful in my mouth. I just nodded a little. I knew that I was going to be sticky afterwards, so I could just walk to the bathroom and have a wash. I would walk back and get dressed. I would then go and see what Sapphire bought me. I know that she would have bought me something because I tell her all the time not to buy me anything. She took my plate and fork away when I was finished. I gave her a brief summary of my plan before washing my face and hands in the bathroom. I had sat on a plane for an hour, it was hardly worth a shower. I only really shower after sitting in a cramped car, bus or if I'd wrestled. I didn't need a shower everyday. I used hand soap and a wash cloth to wash both. I looked at my beard in the mirror and decided that it needed a little trim. I decided to get Sapphire's opinion first.

"Do I need to trim my beard?" I asked.

"A little, not much. I like it the way it is though." She answered. I took off a little bit. It was too long on my jaw and neck. I didn't want to look like a lost member of The Wyatt Family. I asked her what she thought, and she kissed me. "Not bad." She smiled. I was happy. I walked back through and threw on a pair of clean, red and blue boxers, a pair of blue, skin tight jeans and an old black, Rob Van Dam t-shirt with his yin and yang in yellow. I'm pretty sure I've had it since I was seventeen and there's a photo of baby me in the t-shirt. I pulled on a pair of white ankle socks before heading through with my hair tied up in a man bun. Sat on the couch.

"So what's happening today? Are we going out?" I quizzed.

"No. Holy butter and toast. You make the man bun sexy." I smiled as she came over and sat in my lap. She pulled me into a very passionate make out session. I assume, right on cue Roman, JoJo, Galina, Dean, Renee, Jimmy, Joey, Shane and his family, and Marek and his family knocked on the door. I was really surprised that everybody was outside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETH!" They all shouted.

I pulled on my black Vans and brushed my hair, leaving it down. I grabbed a hoodie as Sapphire stood at the door. She locked the door as everybody followed me downstairs. When I reached the front door, I noticed the plain white limo with silver rims. I was freaking out and felt super special. I was egged on to open the door. When I did, I slowly climbed in. White leather, wine and non-alcoholic beverages were served in the right, lights lined the roof. Opposite me was my older brother. I was very confused, but very grateful that he was asked and came. I shuffled down and let everybody else in. We were just going to a bar for a drink and a buffet, but it was amazing that they did that for me.

"I would like to thank Sapphire, and all of you for coming for my birthday." I smiled as I grabbed everybody's attention. They all cheered and congratulated each other, while wishing me a happy birthday and nodding towards me.

"You deserve all this." Roman complimented.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Thank you all for coming. We are going to have Seth open his gifts here before we head out." Sapphire told them. First was Roman, Galina and JoJo's present. It was in silver wrapping, wrapped neatly with a red bow on top. There was a card with my name on the blue envelope taped on top. I tore off the card as carefully as I could. I ripped it open and saw a puppy on the cover. I took it out and smiled as it was your average card with puppies on. Two golden Labrador puppies playing on the cover. There was nothing inside except the basic message. I thanked them for the card and began to tear the present open. Unwrapped, it was a Chicago Bears snapback in a plain white box. The hat was blue with a red bill and the red logo on the front and Chicago written above in red. I thanked them as JoJo passed me Dean and Renee's present. There was a card also taped on top of the ancient Harry Potter wrapping. This one was a little sloppier showing that Dean had wrapped it. I slowly tore off the white envelope on top and braced myself for an old joke or a joke about my age. I knew Renee bought it when it mentioned me looking like a monkey. It also contained the basic message. I slowly tore off the colourful 'Happy Birthday' wrapping. I was peeking a I went.

"It's PG." Dean commented. He sounded hurt that I assumed that. I apologized before revealing a big white box and a smaller box on the other side. The large box contained 'man' stuff (deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, grooming stuff etc.). The smaller box, I assume was sex related as I was advised against opening it. I pushed it to the side and continued. JoJo then handed me both Marek and Shane's gifts, while I thanked Renee and Dean. Marek's gift was inside the envelope. I opened the white envelope. Inside was a Miami Dolphins card. I looked up with an unimpressed expression. He had a smile on his face. I knew it was a joke, and couldn't keep a straight face. I opened the card and read the heartwarming message from my childhood best friend. I put everything to the side and hugged him with a tear in my eye. I whispered thank you in his ear. When we backed away I pulled his head to mine.

"It's alright buddy." He smiled, causing me to smile. I wiped my tears away and returned to my seat. I put the card to one side and opened Shane's card. It was not as heartwarming, but still a really nice message. I walked over and hugged Shane. It was a long warm hug. I sat down afterwards. I opened Sapphire's gift. It was in a bag and required less effort to open.

"I don't want you to be in tears, so I left the card in our room. Also, there are more gifts on the PS4." She whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Aw, he's getting more 'gifts' tonight." I shook my head in disapproval. Dean just didn't think sometimes. I was really excited, I knew nothing. I was surprised when I awoke to my breakfast in bed, I was even more surprised when my friends walked in, never mind them bringing gifts with them.

"Today is awesome I love having all my friends in one place. I honestly expected nothing. I didn't expect to see any of you, never mind you all bringing gifts. I love them all, thank you, but your friendship is enough. Thank you everyone for coming." I smiled at everybody.

"Isn't that sweet he thinks you're all leaving now." Sapphire joked as she led us out. I locked the door and followed everyone else out to my car and a taxi. Marek and Shane were stood by Marek' s car. They told me that they couldn't come with us because they were babysitting. Instead, we decided to hit the bar tonight and have a catch up. Sapphire was happy with that. Marek offered to take Dean and Renee to the destination, we already had a taxi. Roman and Galina took Joelle in the taxi with them. We were stuck with megaphone and sweet megaphone. They were talking about preparing for their child and wedding. I was trying to get the answer to my question from Sapphire- Where are we going? She wasn't giving me the answer, it was a surprise. It really was because I hadn't guessed it. I guessed going to Mars before the arcades and bowling. We split into teams, Boys VS Girls. The girls had an extra player in Joelle. We both had the barriers up, so we scored too many strikes with gutter balls. They were losing. They could knock ten down in two shots, I had six strikes in a row. Afterwards, they took their bitterness to air hockey, pool, Dance Dance Revolution, shooting games, driving games, Guitar Hero, and even the coin games. We won every last challenge. We went into TGI Friday's before we headed home. We had some ribs and a friendly chat before the cake came out. This was the best birthday ever. My face was red, but I loved the gesture. I thanked everybody before we parted ways. I thanked Sapphire for an awesome day. She just smiled. I had a very high standard for her birthday.

I went out with Shane and Marek. Sapphire was happy to be left alone in the apartment.

Sapphire's Point of View

"Renee, I'm freaking out. Why now?!" I was alone and on the phone. I was sprawled out on the bed, slowly rubbing my stomach.

"Breathe, calm down. Do you know for sure?" She asked.

"No, I'm late though." I told her.

"Go and get a test, then you'll know for sure." She advised.

"What if Seth sees it?" I was so scared and I really didn't want confrontation.

"Bring some with you, we'll do it here. I'll tell Dean to annoy Roman." She compromised. I dashed out to the car and set off for the drug store. I raced in and bought a pack that I would stash away from Seth, as well as one I'd use at Renee's. I raced over to Renee's hotel, I kept the speed limit and got there as fast as I could. I raced up the stairs memorising the number she sent me via messages. I eventually reached the door and gave a firm knock. I could hear shuffling and voices before I was nudged out the way by Dean's tall frame he apologized as he went looking for Roman's room number. I entered the room. It was surprisingly tidy. She took the box from me and began to read the instructions. A few minutes later she looked up at me.

"Right take that and piss on it, come back out and I'll tell you what it means." She handed me the stick. I did as she said. It took a bit of manoeuvring, but I got it. I took it out and gave her it. "Now we wait for ten minutes." She told me. I began to freak out again. All these hypothetical questions. Seth would say ok, we'll do just fine. We'd have the child backstage until they're old enough to remember. At which point, I would quit and care for them. By the time I'd calmed down, the result was ready. "Calm down, you're not preggers." Renee was so calm.

"CAN I COME IN NOW?!" Dean asked from behind the thick, brown, wooden door. Renee disposed of the stick and allowed Dean to enter. I hugged Renee and Dean, thanking them five hundred times. I was soon on my way back to the apartment. I was getting closer, when my phone vibrated continuously. I quickly looked down. Shit, Seth. I thought. I forgot about him. I picked up the phone and shoved it on speaker.

"Hi baby, where are you? Is everything ok? I'm outside our apartment door." He was quite calm.

"Hi babe, everything is fine. I'm almost home now, I had to go to the drug store. I'll tell you when I get in." We hung up. He was probably freaking out. Either that, or I'm the only one who actually freaks out when I hear that. I finally found myself outside our apartment. Seth was stood outside, he looked cold. Luckily, I was wearing a black Firetrap hoodie with a large pocket. I hid the box in there and then tapped his shoulder. I ran upstairs, wanting to put them in the same place I stashed my stuff away. When I got to the door, there was no sign of Seth. This confused me, but I thought nothing of it. I ran to my stash and realized that I had dropped it. I came out the room and saw Seth. He was stood by the coffee table with a confused expression. There it was. The pack I dropped was sat on the table.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

"I'm late. Two months late. I was getting worse as the days went by. I was alone and panicking, so I called Renee. She told me to grab some and do it. I was scared you'd find out and I'd rather see your face when I show you. I was terrified. I didn't want to lose my job over this." I explained.

"I know I'm a guy. I have a dick and know nothing about childbirth or periods, but I'm here. I'm not going to kill you if you get pregnant. If it happens now, then we'll find something that works. Don't be scared to tell me things. I love you and will always stand by you." He smiled and gave me the warmest, softest, most longing hug I've ever experienced. It was the best hug. It was just so loving.

"I love you." I smiled. We kissed each other before we made out. It was so beautiful. It was also another reason to be worried about being pregnant. I'm not worrying about that just now. The moment where we lie in bed together. Where we hold each other and it's nothing but love. Where we can feel all of each other's feelings. Where we know that we will be doing this for years to come.


	17. Chapter 17: Summerslam

Chapter 17:

It was Summerslam week. Sapphire and Seth had a busy schedule. Raw on the Monday, Smackdown on Tuesday, Renee and Dean's wedding followed by four days of media and NXT Takeover. It was going to be hectic. Seth wanted to spend time with Sapphire, it doesn't look like it would be this week.

Sapphire has had her cast off since the start of the month and has been doing exercises to strengthen the bones. She will be facing Charlotte for the Divas' championship on Sunday. They've both been on dates. They tried one once per week because Seth was barely home. Seth couldn't make most of them. They've found out that they will be travelling together. They won't separate a tag team or the champs. This could work out well or be disastrous.

Seth's Point of View

It was Wednesday. I was beat up and exhausted from so much travelling. I was going to have to ask for a couple days off. Currently, I was with Dean. He was putting on his tuxedo. It was a black blazer, black pants, and black shoes with a white shirt, an aqua waistcoat, and an aqua tie. He had his hair trimmed and gelled back into place. He looked smart. I could tell he was nervous, he wouldn't stop dancing or pacing. He was so fidgety. I was in a similar tuxedo to him. They thought that he should be the only one with an aqua waistcoat, so mine was black, as was Roman's and Sami's. He couldn't decide on a best man, so we did rock, paper, scissors for that place. I opted out because I would fuck up the speech and fuck up giving them the rings. Sami won and was so excited. I thought that it was only fair, they grew up together and knew everything. Roman and I knew nothing. He would only talk to Sami. Sami is his little brother. It's amazing that two young guys made it so far. I was really glad that Dean chose someone close to him. Now all Sami had to do was do a speech. This proved to be hard for him to do and asked Roman and I for help. He had stuff about Dean that we wouldn't have known, but he knew nothing about Renee. He felt that he needed to know both and stepped down. Roman had Dean's part down, but not very much about Renee. I hate to say this, but they don't know Renee as much as Sapphire does. She told me that she literally has three girl friends; one from Scotland, one from Poland, and the last from Canada. Sapphire tells me everything, and Renee more. Roman struggled for awhile. Before we were about to walk down, he handed me the rings.

"Good luck." He patted my shoulder. Roman was at the back with Galina and JoJo behind them. Sami and Paige in front of them and Sapphire and I at the front. Dean was stood at the altar with the Minister at the front. Everyone stood up to welcome us. As soon as the music started, we walked down. Our aqua ties matched the dresses. They had thick straps and a bit coming down off the left shoulder. Sapphire had a few sapphires down one side. We walked slowly, but not too slow. We parted ways at the top. I stood with Dean as we awaited Renee's entrance. Dean stood with a goofy, but loving smile on his face. Renee was all in white. A few jewels along the middle of the belt, she also had thick straps. Her white veil covered her face. Her father was in the same suit as us. She looked so beautiful, absolutely stunning. When I saw her walk down the aisle I didn't see Renee, I saw Sapphire. My heart filled with love and joy. I saw her Uncle walking next to her. It was the best picture I've ever seen. I got excited and really wanted to propose. 1) I had no plan on how to do that and show how much I love her, 2) it was Dean and Renee's day and I didn't want to spoil that, and 3) I didn't want her to feel rushed. We have only been dating for a few months, living together for two. I think I waited too long for Leighla, I don't want to rush, but I don't want to be on my death bed either. I'll find a way. I will find a way.

"I believe that you have both written your own vows." The Minister paused as they both nodded simultaneously. "We will start with you Mr Ambrose." Dean looked super nervous.

"Since the day we met I've known that you're the one. Here we are four years later. I knew as soon as we made conversation that it was going to be interesting and that we'd end up here. I will always love and cherish you. I will always support and care for you and our children. I'm honoured that you chose to spend the rest of your life with me." Dean didn't seem to stutter or mess up. It was really nice.

"Now Miss Young." The Minister handed over to a teary eyed Renee.

"You've always been an interesting person. You've always intrigued me. I didn't know how much I loved you until I always had an urge to call. You're an amazing person, you love and cherish those who trust and respect you, as well as love and cherish you. I will always support your ideas and help when I can. I will love and cherish you. I will always be there for you and our children. I'm grateful that you asked for my hand in marriage." She smiled. It was such a cute scene.

"Mr Dean Ambrose, what pledge do you give to Miss Renee Young?" This seemed very formal.

"A ring." Dean replied.

"And this Ring, do you give to Renee as a sign and seal of the endless affection with which you will cherish her, and the unbroken fidelity with which you will perform to her the vows of a husband? Do you?" The Minister asked. We all waited patiently for the two words leaving Dean's mouth.

"I do." Dean had a smile on his face.

"Miss Renee Young, what pledge do you give to Mr Ambrose?" The Minister turned to Renee.

"A ring." She told him.

"And this Ring, do you give to Dean Ambrose as a sign and seal of the endless affection with which you will cherish her, and the unbroken fidelity with which you will perform to her the vows of a husband? Do you?" He asked her.

"I do." Renee had tears in her eyes as the words fell out clearly.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife; you may kiss the bride." The Minister said. There was a loving warmth in the room as they each took a small step forward and lovingly kissed each other. There was so much love and passion in the kiss. They were escorted to a table to sign their wedding agreement. I couldn't believe my eyes. Dean Ambrose was now married to Renee Young. My brother, Dean, was married to Sapphire's friend. We were all escorted outside for photographs. There was a few of Dean and Renee. Just in the open space with grass, trees and nature behind them. It was so cute. They had a photo of Dean and Renee with the best man and head bridesmaid next to them. I was stood next to Dean, Sapphire was next to Renee. We then had the bridesmaids join Sapphire, the ushers join me and little JoJo stood in front of them. We had one of the usher next to their bridesmaid. There was another where we were kissing. Renee's family had one with the happy couple. We had one of Roman, Galina and JoJo. We had a final one of everybody; Cena, Bryan, The Bellas, Nattie, Kidd, Jericho, Younger, Jacobs, Cesaro, so many others. It was a full photo. We were transported to the reception in black Aston Martins. I was busy typing the best man speech into my notes on my phone. Sapphire helped me with stuff on Renee and anything I was missing about Dean. By the time we arrived at the venue I had a whole speech on my phone about Dean and Renee. I was amazed at how much I could write about them.

We entered the small building. It looked like a big bungalow. It was white with a slate roof. It looked rustic and like somewhere you'd have a wedding reception. It looked very romantic. I held Sapphire's hand both in romance and so she wouldn't fall on her face. She smiled at me as we walked in. I thought I knew what she was thinking. I wasn't entirely sure though. I will find out.

Sapphire's Point of View

As guests began to arrive, I thought that the venue was perfect for a wedding. It was Seth and I at the top table with Renee's parents. We waited for Renee and Dean. Suddenly, Cesaro walked in quite quickly.

"They're here." The King of Swing boomed in his proud Swiss accent. Everybody immediately looked at the Swiss male and watched him walk to his table on the far left. Everybody then stood up. We could see the photographer and then the ecstatic couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Mr and Mrs Ambrose." Seth shouted before we all clapped as they were showered in confetti by Roman and Galina. The happy couple sat in between us and Renee's parents. We all sat down when they sat down. The orders were taken and then served. There was a waiter for each table, it meant people got what they wanted and quickly. Roman waited until everybody had water.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join us in the raising of the glass. We wish a long, happy and joyful marriage for Renee and Dean." He bumped glasses with people at his table, as did everybody. We then sat down to either light chicken soup or whatever the vegetarian option was. I don't think anybody had the vegetarian option. The soup was very light and tasty. They collected the plates and any vegetarians or people who don't like steak. I don't think those people exist, just people who are unsure about how they like it cooked. Seth took this opportunity to give his speech.

"I've known Dean for a few years now. I met him in FCW. He was super quiet until he needed to be loud. He had told me that he spent time not really caring and sleeping with females. I accepted his life choice. When he came into FCW he was fresh, new man, new life. He wasn't interested in anything but wrestling and getting to the top. We were brought up as The Shield with Roman. I remember distinctly being interviewed by Renee. We were all blown away by how amazing she looked. However, there was a different look in Dean's eyes. Roman and I knew that from the moment they met that he loved her. He wouldn't admit it and would change the subject. One day, we finished our interview with her and he asked how he should ask her out. He's still teased about it because the great Dean Ambrose is numb of all feeling." I cut out some of it, but I was going to get beat up. "The funny thing that nobody realized was that Sapphire was my roommate, so I knew that Renee thought that Dean looked hot and that she liked the rugged type." If I'm going down I'm taking Sapphire with me. Everybody clapped before digging into their meal. The room had a little chatter, nothing much. There was more chatter as everybody waited on cheesecake and ice cream. The room went quiet as everyone savoured the taste of the delicious ice cream and cheesecake. I had to swap with Seth. How could you not like mint chocolate chip ice cream?!

We had an hour to kill before the first dance. Renee's parents decided that they'd say something. Sami also wanted to say a few things, as did Drake. First, it was Renee's parents.

"It is an honour to witness our daughter's wedding to the man who treats her like a princess. It is amazing to see how happy he makes her. There is never a frown at the mention of his name or at the glimpse of his face." Her mother was crying. Renee comforted her while her father took over.

"Renee is always smiling around him and Dean is the same. They are both so happy together. There is nothing more satisfying than walking your daughter down the aisle to meet her Prince Charming. I am pleased to welcome Dean into our family. Thank you for making our Renee so happy." Dean and Renee hugged the parents and said thank you. Next it was Sami.

"It seems like yesterday that he was scraping by and teaming with me. It seems like yesterday that we put our bodies on the line and then ended up numbing the pain in the traditional rock n roll lifestyle. I never thought I'd see Dean settle down. He grew up and became a mature adult. The twenty year old that was falling into barbed wire and glass is now falling into marriage and a family. Congratulations Dean." Sami smiled. Drake stood up as Sami sat down.

"I never thought I'd be invited to your wedding Dean. We hated each other in the early days. I knew that eventually you'd find your feet, I was thinking more along the lines of something cheap, not a smoking hot blonde. I'm glad to see that you have overcome the barriers you had growing up and have become a stable and mature adult who can provide a good solid background the opposite of his own. Congratulations and may your marriage be long and happy." Drake had Dean smiling. I had only ever seen that smile from him when Renee called him sweet and handsome.

Dean had pulled Seth away for a moment before they began dancing. When he returned he bowed to Renee and held out his hand. He held the microphone close to his face.

"Renee, will you join me for this dance?" He asked sweetly. A tear fell from her eye as she nodded. There they were. Renee had her hands on his shoulders. He held her waist. They moved slowly to The Real You by Three Days Grace. It was played on the piano without any lyrics. It was sweet and original. You could tell that Dean let Renee run the show and let her have her favourite band be their first dance. After a minute of Renee crying on Dean's shoulder and Dean comforting her. Seth stood up. He turned to me and held out his hand. He bowed as I took his hand. He led me to the dance floor. We began slow dancing. It was so romantic. It was amazing just dancing with him. It was so romantic and awesome. I can't wait until it is our first dance. Soon I was looking around and it was filled with couples dancing. Then I saw the cutest thing ever. I saw Galina and Roman dancing, but their arms weren't on each other at one side. I looked down and there was JoJo her arms around their legs and dancing with them. It was so amazing just seeing that. It was so cute and adorable. I wanted to be able to do that. Dance with Seth and my children. It's the best thing I saw. The whole night from the first dance was amazing, seeing my best friend get married and be overwhelmed with her Prince Charming, seeing them dance together and cut a cake together and just have fun and be together. It was so amazing. They were just so happy and it was genuine. They enjoyed the night and wanted to be together. Dean ended the night by singing My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion to Renee. He butchered it, but it was from the heart and that was the most important thing. They then left to spend a night in the honeymoon suite and then go to Antigua for a few days. Seth and I left with Roman, Galina and JoJo. JoJo was almost asleep in Roman's arms. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, just perfect. She looks like Roman's daughter and in another light Galina's. She was the perfect balance of both of them and enough of her own personality to be completely different. I wished for one day where I could say that. Where I had a child that was part of me and part of Seth, yet completely unique.

Roman paid for their journey as the taxi dropped them off with their sleeping angel. It was beautiful. We just waved, so we didn't wake JoJo. We paid for our journey and walked upstairs. Halfway up the stairs he intertwined our fingers. We held hands. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. My heart warmed and I felt like a child with their first crush. I had butterflies. I had goosebumps. I had love. It was amazing. He opened the room door with the key card and ushered me into the room. He closed the door and began slow dancing with me.

"Tonight was amazing. I loved seeing our friends in love and be married to one another. Dean has never even looked at chicken like he looks at Renee. I loved being with you. I hope that one day the roles will be switched." He smiled.

"I would wish for nothing more right now. I loved dancing with you. You're so good." I complimented.

"To think that Dean was worrying about his dancing when people compliment me on mine. I learned from the best." He smiled. He went in for a dip before I could say anything. He kissed my lips and pulled me back to my feet. "That's enough dancing for one night. My sweet angel, you rest your sweet head and fall into an angelic slumber." His voice so soft. This was the moment I noticed his slight speech impediment. He had a small lisp that made him more attractive and adorable. His voice like silk. He could tell me my dog died and I'd love it. He's my version of Morgan Freeman.

"As you wish Batman." Superman, he flies and is strong, but he's not the one with bright colours or laser vision. Batman has an easy weakness, is strong, and a ninja. He's just like Seth. He'll always be my superhero.

"Aw." He kissed my forehead before he stripped down to his boxers. He stood with his half blonde and half black hair down, black chest hair slightly visible against his golden caramel skin. His V lines led to the grey waistband of his white Calvin Klein boxers. His arm hair trailed onto his blistered, callous hands. His black hair on his legs covered his thighs to the top of his feet. His brown eyes stared into my soul, his small smile made a smile appear on my face. I looked at his wrist. "Forever." Was all he said. "I used to write. I picked it up again when I met you. I remembered that I can write forever and dream that I will have you forever." He smiled.

"That's sweet. I love it." I ran my hands over his small tattoo. He looked so cute and adorable, yet so sexy. He's amazing.

"I'm going to get in. You go change and I'll meet you in there." He was referring to the bed. I nodded and pulled out a pair of grey booty shorts and a matching tank top. I walked into the bathroom and changed quickly. I laid everything down and turned off the lights. I stumbled into bed and snuggled up to the best part of my life. I soon found myself buried in his arms and so close to him. I was in a deep sleep very quick. He had engulfed me like the sleep had.

The next morning we were doing media together. First was Peter Rosenberg. I liked him and his show, so I looked forward to it. We had a couple interviews after that. We had Sam Roberts the following day. We had a panel for NXT and we were also featured on the Pre-Show. Then we had the WWE 2017 game red-carpet and interviews on that about the game. It was going to be hectic, but fun.

I was watching from the side as Seth was interviewed by Peter Rosenberg.

"So we had you in the studio the last time. We told you that all the girls are 'lit' for you. Since then you have gotten into a relationship, am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, I have had a roommate for two, almost three, years now and I've always loved her. She has the greatest personality and she looks fantastic." He complimented.

"Can you tell us who she is?" He was trying to get gossip.

"I can. I'm dating Sapphire Ryan." He smiled.

"I thought that was strictly on screen." He tried to get more.

"No, I've always supported NXT. When they saw that Sapphire was less known, but incredible in the ring and I was fully behind her all the way, they knew she was different. I like to refer to her as the modern day Lita. She breaks the mould and is still an amazing athlete." He explained.

"I can see the resemblance. You have said that you had a crush on Lita…" Seth cut him off.

"For sure, I was thirteen. Who didn't?! I mean she wore clothes and had a thong that was showing. She was like a sexy Hardy; she did everything they did with a little more sex appeal to it." He was trying to shift the topic.

"Well, yeah. Was that the same with Sapphire?" He messed up the question a little.

"I didn't know Sapphire when I was thirteen." He picked up on the bad timing. He cackled at his own comment. Rosenberg was a little embarrassed and decided to move on.

"It's Summerslam this Sunday. You're facing Baron Corbin and Tyler Breeze in a triple threat for your World Heavyweight Championship. That will be a great match. Catch that. Where can they catch it?" Seth could promote the Network.

"Stupid people can catch it on Box Office for $50, smart people can pay $9.99 for the WWE Network and catch the NXT Takeover panel and Pre-show, as well as the actual show. That's on Saturday. Sunday there will be the Summerslam Pre-show and then the four hour Summerslam extravaganza. You don't want to miss the biggest party of the summer. All on the WWE Network for just $9.99." He promoted it well, how can I top that?

"Wow. Thank you to World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins. Good luck this Sunday." Seth stood up and walked out as they played the theme for Summerslam. He hugged me.

"Try to avoid the relationship questions. He wants stuff out of us and he can have some, but not the whole story. I don't know if she told you, but Renee is going to do an interview with us for Unfiltered." He told me. I smiled so wide. I would be so much happier with Renee, she knows our story but it would let our fans know.

"That's awesome. I can't wait." I hugged him as he sat down and they pulled me across.

"We now have the other half, Sapphire Ryan." He welcomed me as Seth's other half. Is this my life? I am not Seth and I am not a conforming female. "This is your first time on our show."

"Yeah, I've been a fan for years. It's great to be here. I remember watching your interviews at Wrestlemania and wishing I could interview people at the very least." I smiled.

"Give it a few months; we might have the pleasure of interviewing you at Axxess." He fantasised.

"Divas are usually meant to be the sex appeal of the show, but you have none of that." Hold up, I'm not sexy?! Keep it cool, professional. "Are you bringing in a new way to look at divas?" Thanks, in a way, I think.

"I am. WWE stands for World Wrestling Entertainment. So I'm entertaining people by wrestling. That is my job and I wasn't employed to be aesthetically pleasing. If you find me attractive, fantastic that is not my main aim." I explained.

"You're obviously not from America. I noticed that just now."

"I'm Scottish. I grew up outside Edinburgh." I felt proud; I stood up for myself and mentioned my native land.

"How was that from a wrestling point of view?" He avoided my relationship.

"To watch wrestling, I had a show every year in a neighbouring town that took no more than twenty minutes to reach. Then we had wrestling about forty minutes to an hour away in Edinburgh. To see WWE we had to travel two to three hours to Glasgow. Nothing was too far. To train, I had to travel two to three hours to Bathgate or Glasgow. It wasn't too far, but it was to do every day and two journeys." I expressed.

"That's not bad. I've heard some that travelled down one day, slept in the car and drove home the next day. I've heard ones where they drove to another state to train." He compared mine to the stories that other people gave him. 1) That's not the right thing to do. You don't know the full story. 2) I grew up in Scotland, not America. They're two completely different places.

"I suppose. Neville trained in the same city. Barrett was a bare knuckle fighter and then he trained in Kent. That was five to six hours away from home. It depends on where you stay. Drew McIntyre trained in Fife which is two hours away. It depends where you live and if you're near big wrestling cities. It also depends on where the founder lives." That was a long explanation.

"Even here. A founder won't set up a promotion in Utah when he lives in Idaho." He added. "As mentioned, it is Summerslam on Sunday. You make your return?" He asked.

"Yes. I was out with a broken wrist and I'm returning to take what is mine. I am facing Charlotte for her Divas Championship." I got very passionate.

"Catch the Summerslam Pre-show and the four hour event on the WWE Network for $9.99." He told the audience listening.

"You can also catch the NXT Takeover Pre-show, panel and NXT Takeover on the Network on Saturday. It is $9.99 per month or $50 on box-office. It is a no-brainer." I smiled.

"Thank you Sapphire Ryan." I stood up and walked to Seth. I hugged him. He then played the NXT Takeover theme. We said our goodbyes and walked hand in hand to the taxi. We had a couple interviews afterwards. None of them were like that one. No relationship questions or boring questions about traveling to train. It was a lot better. We talked about what I did when I was injured and Sunday. They spoke to Seth about Sunday and usual wrestling stuff.

"This is a different Seth Rollins interview. You have a female by your side." Sam started.

"I do. This is my beautiful girlfriend. WWE's own Sapphire Ryan." He introduced.

"Hi Sam, it's great to be here." I smiled.

"Thanks for coming on the show." He smiled. "You introduced Sapphire as your beautiful girlfriend. How did you guys meet then; was it that you were both wrestling on opposite tag teams?" he joked.

"No. I'll let Sapphire tell the story." Seth nudged my arm.

"I'm from Scotland and I decided that I had learned from the best in Scotland, but not anyone who had made it in the business. I moved to Chicago, but I was sharing an apartment with a self-labelled boy toy. I had just signed up to train at Black and Brave and when I was going to the first session I was told that my roommate had found someone else that could pay more. So I had nowhere to go after. I went and I trained. I then sat in a coffee shop with a coffee and a backpack full to the brim with clothes and my essentials. I'm sat alone and I notice a familiar face walking towards my table. He sits opposite me.

"Sorry, is this seat taken?" He asked.

"No." I mumbled. From there we started talking and eventually he told me that he had a spare room and would let me crash there. I'm still there." I explained.

"The best part is that from the moment I saw her, I knew that she was the best female wrestler I had seen. I have always found her really attractive. It took us years and a couple friends to make us realize that we love each other. Here we are four or five months later. It feels like we've dated for two years. We flirted with each other and told each other everything. We went on a first date and everything you talk about on a first date, we already knew. It was pointless. Now we go on a date if we have been separated." He added.

"That's amazing. So it was a student teacher relationship that started your friendship. Can we test your knowledge of the other person? Their Wrestling knowledge only, though." My heart sunk. I know nothing.

"Seth, who is Sapphire's favourite wrestler of all-time?" He asked him. Seth looked at me.

"Besides me? I think I'm her second favourite and her first is Shawn Michaels." He guessed.

"Is he right?" Sam asked. I looked at Seth and nodded.

"Who is Seth's?" He questioned.

"I hate him because he saw his last match against the Undertaker at Wrestlemania 26. Shawn Michaels." I said hatefully.

"Damn, that was hateful. You're right." He smiled evilly.

"Seth, what was Sapphire's first Pay Per View event she attended, as a fan?" This was evil. He looked at me confused.

"She hasn't attended a PPV as a fan." I nodded.

"I thought you had, sorry. What was Seth's?" He smiled.

"Easy; Wrestlemania 26." I smiled knowing I was right. Seth nodded with a frown.

"What was the name of the first company they competed for?" He looked puzzled.

"Was it ICW?" He was stuck.

"No, it was the British Wrestling League." I smirked. "You were first in Scott County Wrestling." He frowned.

"Sapphire wins." Sam joked. "You are both featured on the NXT panel, the NXT Takeover pre-show and then there's the main show that you're attending, I believe." We both nodded in confirmation. "Then there's the Summerslam pre-show and the four hour show that you're both on. NXT is on Saturday, Summerslam is on Sunday."

"They can all be found on the WWE Network for only $9.99. You can see me facing Charlotte for the Divas Championship and Seth facing Tyler Breeze and Baron Corbin for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." I added.

"Well, there you have it folks. Thank you Sapphire and Seth." He smiled. We shook his hand before walking out. That was our main interview, we had a few others that weren't nearly as fun as Sam's was.

The next day was NXT after NXT after NXT. We had a panel about its success and future. We talked about our favourite NXT superstars and divas. The stars that could be huge. It was cool just to sit down with Sasha, Hunter, Kevin, Finn, Tyler, Seth and a few up and coming superstars and divas to get their input. It was great. We could have talked all day. We went for Lunch before we had to get ready to appear on the pre-show. It was so fun and chaotic. We gave our opinion on each match and who would win. It was great to have a say and a vote to back a superstar or diva that I think could be a great star. I loved it. We then had the pleasure of sitting in the crowd for the event and watching it live. It was amazing. We went backstage to congratulate everybody, people were asking me for advice. Where should they improve, what should they do next? I didn't know because I was a fan watching it to be entertained not critical. It was an amazing show that could be flawless. I didn't analyse each thing because I was watching to be entertained. I was entertained so it did what it was meant to. I would have to rewatch it to criticize it. I do that to myself and I think that you're your own biggest critic. I might think it was perfect, it might not feel perfect. I don't know. I can't give you advice like that, mic skills is an easier one to give advice on. The trainers know what to do and have taught them well, we can't ask for anymore. If you feel good and like you're doing it all right and the fans are cheering a babyface or booing a heel, then you're doing it right. If they're silent, then you need to do something to keep them watching and never want to take their eyes off the action. It's about knowing the crowd and playing to what the fans want or what they don't want. I cheered the faces and booed the heels, I didn't want to take my eyes off the action because I might miss something spectacular. It is usually the same when you watch NXT. It is wrestling entertainment at its finest. Coming from NXT, the wrestlers on the main roster usually try to put on the best show. Sometimes it's hard, especially when you work with veterans and guys who think they know how to put on a good match.

We went back to the hotel with Tyler Breeze, Sami Zayn, Hideo Itami, and Finn Balor. They were in a different car because they were going to drop their stuff off at their apartments. They were all quite close together. We went to the hotel room before we met up in the hotel bar. Seth hasn't seen most of them in a while, so he thought it would be good to catch up. I just wanted to sleep. I hadn't been felling that great, but media stops for nobody. Seth began to freak out in the car. It was kind of amusing.

"Seth, I'm not feeling too great, so I'll stay in our room." I told him.

"Aw baby, what's up?" He asked concerned.

"I have a slight twinge in my back and a sore stomach." I answered.

"How long have you had this?" He would freak out if I told him. He needs to know the truth.

"All day. I thought it would go away. Plus we had media. Media wouldn't stop. I really enjoyed the day though." That didn't work.

"Sapphy, you need to tell someone if you don't feel well. I would've tried to help. Do you know what it is?" He couldn't help unless he could hug me all day while I sleep and make me feel better.

"Yes." There was no expansion.

"What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"It would have been fine if I remembered my medication and could fit it in my pocket." I thought he would have taken a hint.

"That didn't answer my question. What is it?" I was going to feel awkward if I said it.

"Something you don't get, or should be worried about if you do." I tried to joke a little.

"Ah. Do you have your medication with you?" He was so cute when he was concerned.

"Yes." I replied.

"Do you want me to stay in? I can meet them some other time. " He was wanting to comfort me. It was adorable.

"No. Go and meet them, I know how much you've wanted to catch up with them. I'll be fine. Just don't be back too late. Please." I added.

"If you insist. I'll only be gone for two hours at the most. I will come back up and take care of you." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. Thank goodness he had parked the car beforehand.

"Aw, thank you baby." I smiled as he walked me to the room. We walked past the empty bar, it would be closing in an hour. I kind of jumped with glee. I want my Sethie to cuddle me and tell me that everything is alright. I want him to protect me and tell me he loves me. I just want him next to me.

"You sure you want me to go and meet them?" He asked for confirmation when we reached our room.

"Yes, go. I'll be alright for an hour. You might have to do a food run tomorrow. " I told him as I disappeared into the bathroom to change.

"That's fine, as long as you're alright." I emerged from the bathroom in dark blue sweatpants and a matching t-shirt. They both had a pink number one on them.

"Yes, I will survive. I am not dying, I am just a little sore." I smiled.

"I know, I just don't want to be at the bar and come back up to find you in horrible pain." He hugged me.

"Aw, you're so sweet. I love you." I smiled. He leaned down to kiss me. We were stood engaging in passionate lip lock. It was so amazing.

"I love you too." He finally smiled as we pulled away. "They're down at the bar. I won't be long. Text me if you feel terrible." He pecked me once more before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. I filled up the kettle with water from the tap in the bathroom. I made myself a cup of hot chocolate and used the rest to fill up a hot water bottle. I sat in bed with my hot chocolate in my hands, the hot water bottle on my stomach. I watched the football highlights. Raiders were doing better than last season. They have won more matches this season. The Bears were doing just as well, I think. They might have been doing a little better. I was really enjoying my time alone watching football. It was so good. I wanted Seth here, but I was kind of glad he wasn't here. He'd be asking me health questions. He wants to make sure I'm alright, but I have put up with it for most of my life. I think I can care for myself and I know when I'll be alright and when I won't be. I like how concerned he is, it shows how much he cares. I just wish that he would take my word that I will be alright without Nurse Seth.

He came in after the football. It was clear he had some alcohol, but not enough to make him drunk or tipsy. The vulgar smell clung to my invisible visible nose hairs. I felt sick. I held my nose and told him to cover up the smell. He brushed his teeth, sprayed himself with deodorant and washed his clothes in the shower. While he was doing that, I washed my mug out and left it next to the kettle. I then climbed back into bed and snuggled with the hot water bottle pressed against my stomach. It comforted me and made me feel better. Seth turned off the TV and the lights. He stumbled around the room to land in bed.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry about the smell. I know now that I shouldn't drink that." He was so sweet.

"It's fine. I didn't expect it to be so strong. It was like you took a beer bath. I'm fine. I have a hot water bottle pressed against my stomach." I explained.

"Good. Did you enjoy your time alone?" He whispered.

"Yes, hot chocolate and football. What's not to love?" I laughed a little.

"Dammit. That sounds so amazing. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiled.

"How was your time out?" I asked.

"It was good to talk to people I haven't spoken to in what feels like a year. We had fun." I could hear him smile as he said that.

"Good. I'm glad. I am going to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled.

"See you tomorrow." He leaned over and kissed my jaw.

"I love you." I smiled as I turned slightly to see if he would kiss my lips. He caught my lips in a very passionate kiss. It was amazing.

"I love you too." He finally told me when we pulled apart and cuddled together. I fell into a deep sleep quickly. It was the best feeling.

The next morning, Seth had opened the curtains so early. The sun shone in the window and into my face. I rolled over, but had to get up and dressed. We had an interview with Renee for Unfiltered. This was going to be good. I trust Renee and our company with information like this. Not to mention, Renee knows almost everything about us and our relationship. If I need any advice, I go to Renee. Seth goes to Dean and Roman. Dean isn't as romantic as Seth likes, Roman is. He asks Dean about arguments and stuff, as well as how he would go about doing something. He takes Dean's way as inspiration, but Roman's as a possible way to do something.

Seth's Point of View

Today was going to be a big day. Sapphire thinks today is the interview for Unfiltered. Tomorrow we are doing the Unfiltered interview, today she is being Swerved. Renee is going to ask her a couple questions and then leave for something. The lights start to flicker and then there's me and Dean hiding behind Sapphire. We scare the life out of her. We then set up a meet and greet with a bratty child. I'm going to die tonight, but it will be worth it. I will probably get Swerved back. I need to be on the lookout now.

Sapphire dressed in her own t-shirt and a pair of plain black jeans. She had matching Airwalk skate shoes and her grey Seth Rollins hoodie. She had her Raiders hat on, so it covered her hair. I drove her to the arena and let everybody set the room up. We hung around and then Hunter pulled Dean and I aside to tell us something about tonight. I had just got word about the outcome of my match, as did Dean. We then got pushed into the back of the room to hide. They told Renee that she needed to do her intro. She sat in the chair as we ran through everything. They then brought Sapphire in. They just finished Renee's intro as she came in. She sat down and they were about to start the interview. Hunter pulled Renee out because they needed to tell her about who was on the panel and give her the basic outline for the pre-show. The lighting crew and filming crew took a quick break. The lights began to flicker as soon as she was alone. She was getting freaked out a little. I felt a little bad, but it subsided. The lights went out completely and there was a knock at the door. Nobody was there. When Sapphire turned around she saw a floating Kane mask. We had snuck to behind the cameras. There was the noise of footsteps behind her chair and then Alex Salmond and Ed Milliband jumped out and scared the life out of her. It was the funniest reaction I'd ever seen. She fell into the chair and then fell backwards onto the floor. Dean and I took off the masks as we fell on the floor with laughter.

"You've been Swerved." Renee laughed so hard, just as hard as we were.

"Idiots. Why? Why me?" She asked.

"Because that was hilarious." I laughed. We made her watch the replay. She watched it and found it funny. I didn't want to die, so that was a relief. The next one might be quite funny. I don't feel bad now that it was absolutely hilarious. She will try and get me back for that. They asked how it felt to be Swerved. She told them that she thought she had a heart attack. She did not expect that to happen. She expected something less scary.

After lunch, I was half dressed when I was called down to meet a fan who won a competition. I knew that it was a setup. I still went. I was in my black and gold tights, matching kickpads over my black boots. I put on my Seth Rollins t-shirt, tied my hair back, put my black Shield sweatbands and then grabbed my title. I walked into a room and a young girl sat on the couch in a Randy Orton t-shirt. She had her parents either side of her.

"Hi, I'm Seth. It's very nice to meet you all." I smiled and offered my hand to the first male who had short spiked, blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Fraser, this is Owen and this is our daughter Freya." The girl's face lit up. She had long brown hair in pigtails.

"So, you're a Randy Orton fan?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm a Seth Rollins fan. I asked daddy to enter, so I could meet my hero." This didn't sound like a setup. She was so adorable.

"Aw thank you. Your daddy sounds very cool." I smiled.

"He does, except I was told that I would get to meet Curtis Axel." She basically slapped me in the face. I'm being Swerved.

"I know where he is, I'll go and get him." I was about to walk out.

"Daddy I need the toilet." Freya looked at the blonde haired male.

"People out there will show you where to go." I pointed towards the door on the other side of the room. The male took his daughter's hand.

"Y'know I begged him to enter so I could meet the sexiest man on Earth." He was being flirty.

"Thank you, but I have a girlfriend. I'll go find Curtis Axel for Freya." I ran as far from the room as I could and told Curtis where to go. He also steered clear of that room. I ran into Sapphire who laughed so much.

"You got Swerved." I acted like I didn't know. She laughed even harder.

"Sapphire, calm down I knew that I was being Swerved." She stopped laughing. I called off my prank and decided to come up with a match plan with Baron. Afterwards, I would talk to Dean and Roman about something very important.

My eyes were fixated on the screen. Sapphire was beating Charlotte. She had punched, kicked and grappled her way to the top. She made sure she stayed clear of the Figure 8. She was flying off the ropes, through the ropes, off the turnbuckles. Sapphire was giving her all. DDT after a Suplex after a body slam. She then flipped on top of her. Suddenly, Charlotte reversed Sapphire's flip so she landed on her front. Charlotte waited until she got up and she pulled her feet away so she was flat on her back. She then went for the Figure 8. Sapphire was clawing at the mat and her hair. Charlotte fell down into a normal Figure 4. Sapphire quickly rolled over and dragged Charlotte away from the ropes. I was so amazed. She eventually let her out. Sapphire did a Hurricanrana and then a Tornado DDT. Charlotte was down as Sapphire did a reverse 450 Splash. She covered her for the pin and won back her Divas Championship. I raced to Gorilla and waited for her. I picked her up in a hug.

"Well done." I smiled. She smiled back at me. I put my arm around her shoulders and walked her to my locker room. I was really nervous about tonight.

"Sethie, I'm going to go for a shower and head back to the hotel." She frowned.

"Ok baby. I hope you feel better." I kissed her lips. She kissed back.

"Thank you." She smiled at me before she left my locker room. Luckily, she would miss most of my match, but not the end.

It was the classic high flyer VS powerhouse. I was dominated, had a little bit of a fight and then be dominated again. It was hard fought. At one point it looked like Baron had me. He hit The End of Days and went for the pin. I kicked out at 2.9 seconds. He argued with the referee about it. The ref stuck to the original story. I had kicked out. I rolled Baron up and he kicked out at 2. I kicked him in the head and then dived off the ropes with a diving knee. I then did a splash. I waited for him to get up. I kicked him in the gut and went for The Pedigree. He struggled and was about to flip me over. I pushed him away and bounced off the ropes. I flew round him and slammed his head into the mat. When he got up, I kicked him in the gut and then hit The Pedigree. I pinned him for the count of three. I celebrated in the ring until Baron walked backstage.

"I'm… Sweaty… And… Puffed… Out. I would like to invite my girlfriend, Sapphire out to the ring." I said with a few breaks in between. Her music played as she walked out confused, with her title. Charles Robinson handed me the black, silk box. He did it very slyly. Sapphire walked into the ring. Her music cut out. "Sapphire, from the moment I met you I knew you were special. You were fantastic in the ring and I knew you'd be a huge star. When I got to know the girl outside the ring, I thought you were even more amazing. I loved that you were yourself and not trying to impress anyone. You have an amazing personality and will do anything to help your family and friends. I have never met someone so loyal, caring, kind, helpful and just all round amazing. Sapphire I have known that this day would come from the day that we decided to become a couple…" I got down on one knee and opened the black, silk box. Inside was a thick silver band with a small sapphire in the top. "Sapphire Ryan, will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Sapphire Rollins?" The crowd was cheering. Sapphire looked stunned. Charles Robinson grabbed the microphone from Eden and held it to Sapphire's mouth.

"I'm stunned. I don't know what to say." After a small pause she spoke again. "Yes." The smile on her face grew when she saw my face light up with delight. I stood up and threw the microphone at Charles. I slipped the ring onto her finger and raised her arm as the traditional wedding theme played. I grabbed my championship and shared a peck with her. We linked arms and walked out into Gorilla. We were greeted by everyone. Dean, Roman, and Renee congratulated us first and then Triple H and Stephanie did the same. It was magical. She walked back to my locker room with me so we could make out. We made plans to spend our evening in bed with Netflix. She let me shower and change. She went on to meet Paige and Renee. I couldn't help but think about her. I love her with all my heart and I couldn't wait to spend my life with her.

I finally reached my hotel room after a horrific journey. Roman and Dean were talking about my wedding and what's happening and who's the best man. I felt uncomfortable. My brother is going to be my best man, and the other details Sapphire and I will sort out together. Dean allowed Renee to have the perfect wedding, but Roman agreed with Galina on everything, which is what I want. I want it to be something that we both love, so we remember every detail.

I opened the hotel room door. Sapphire was sat up in bed watching Netflix with two pizzas at the bottom of the bed. I just smiled as I closed the door. She got out of bed and came over to hug me.

"Hey baby, did you enjoy your shower?" She flirted.

"I did, but it would have been better with you." I flirted back. "I'll join you in a few minutes." I smirked as she crawled back into bed. I stood next to her on my side of the bed. I took off my shoes. Then I slowly took my hoodie off. I then took my hat off and laid them both on top of my suitcase. I slowly removed my t-shirt and let out my man bun. I laid them in the same place before making a show of taking off my jeans. I slowly removed my jeans leaving me in my boxers and socks. I took my socks off before getting into bed. She pretended not to be interested in what I was doing, but she couldn't take her eyes off my lightly hairy abs. I sat forward and grabbed the pizzas. I gave her one and I had the other on my lap. We both opened them at the same time. I had the BBQ chicken pizza, Sapphire had a pepperoni pizza. We'd finish the BBQ pizza first and then the pepperoni. We ate the pizzas while watching Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey. She leaned on my shoulder, once she was done. I helped finish both pizzas and Sapphire sat the empty boxes at the side of the bed. I had my arm round her as she rested her head on my arm and shoulder. She was very comfortable. She kept running her hands over my abs. She was so adorable. After Bill and Ted I searched for a different movie. Suddenly, Sapphire lowered my arm and looked me in the eyes.

"Seth, I need to tell you a few things. I think you should know a few things." My heart sunk.


	18. Chapter 18: Turmoil

**Trigger warning of rape at the beginning. It's the only one, enjoy.**

"Seth, I need to tell you a few things. I think you should know a few things." My heart sunk. "I have kind of lied to you about how many relationships I have been in." I felt betrayed. "I was in a relationship with Rory. I don't class it as a proper relationship because nothing happened besides a few hugs. We ended it as friends and you're the only one who knows besides us two." She explained.

"Alright. Thanks for telling me." I accepted the fact and thought about it. It seemed to be a great friendship over a relationship.

Sapphire's Point of View

"I have also been followed by something and I really need to get it off my chest. Well, um, er… You know about the reason I didn't see my father and about my brother showing me…" He stopped me.

"Yeah, yeah. What about it?" He came over as uncaring. I'm sure he didn't want to hear it again.

"Well, outside of my family you weren't the first to know." He looked intrigued by this. "My family don't know about this, but Kris and David were talking to me and when I mentioned about it being Luke's fault they forced me to spill it." A tear fell from my eyes. "Seth, I didn't want them to know. They wouldn't stop. He's told me other people's secrets before and I've lost trust." The crying had intensified. "I don't know if he's told my friends, but I am scared that he does or did. I'm scared that everyone knows and I don't want them to know. I didn't want them to know." I was so happy and scared. "What if they change it to that I've been raped and he tries to hunt me down?! What if he tried to get me put away and says that I raped him?! I'm terrified." I was now wailing into Seth's shoulder with his arms wrapped around me. I felt safer.

"That won't happen. If it was going to happen, it would have happened. Luke is probably still in prison. He can say what he wants, as long as you have people to be witnesses. Stick to one story and you'll be let off. You're fine. Luke wouldn't want you locked up. If anything, he'd want you dead. That won't happen because I'll fight him. You're safe." My crying had almost completely stopped. Seth had the magic touch. "Alright?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yeah." I snuffled looking up at him. He kissed my forehead before kissing me passionately on the lips.

"I hate to say this, but I never thought that our engagement night would be like this." He half-heartedly joked.

"Yeah, we could forget this happened and redo this next Sunday." He looked at me with a questionable look. Then it got him.

"Oh, yes definitely. We're up for that… Well, not right now, we're sleepy." He laughed. I laughed too.

"Aw, my poor babies. Let's get some rest." I suggested, rubbing my eyes.

"You look adorable when you do that." He smiled. I smiled a little as he got out of bed to turn off the light and the tv. Damn! Those abs! Dat ass tho! "Sapphire, can I ask a question? Abs or ass?" He knew.

"On you? Both. Any other guy? Don't care because you're the best." I tried to sweet talk him.

"Do you really like me or just my assets?" He definitely knew.

"All of you. I love your assets as much as your personality. You're beautiful inside and out." I smiled.

"I love how much you check me out." He kissed my jaw as he shuffled into bed.

"I know. It's so hard not to." He chuckled.

"Good night sweetie." He kissed my forehead.

"Good night Sethie." I kissed his lips before lying down on him.

"It's funny because you can't reach my forehead." He giggled a little before going to sleep.

The next morning, I was awake quite early. Seth was still asleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent. That was unlike him. He has never been innocent. What witchcraft is this? I washed and got dressed before Seth got up. I was ready to get to the next hotel near the arena. It was two to three hours away. My bags were packed. Seth had everything everywhere. I was sat on Tumblr. Everyone was talking about the proposal. How sweet it was. Nobody saw it coming. I bet Renee, Dean, Roman, and Galina knew. I knew nothing. When I look back, the clues were there like elephants. I just thought it was casual conversation. I looked at the ring again. I had a smile on my face. A small sapphire in the ring. It was beautiful. I took it off and squinted. I couldn't understand the writing on the inside.

"Seth loves Sapphire and Sapphire loves Seth. It's in Gaelic." The messy head of hair spoke.

"Aw. Sethie that's so sweet and cute." I smiled. I walked to the bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you. I bought it in France. I know it's pathetic, but I have known I want to marry you since the day we decided to date. I have always loved you, but I didn't want to force you into anything. I waited for you to be ready." He was amazing.

"Aw, Seth. I love you and have done for three years." I kissed his cheek. He pulled me in for a make out session. A few seconds later, I pulled away. "We need to go soon." I frowned.

"Quickie?" He asked hopeful.

"No, we need to go. We could experiment in the arena." I suggested flirting with him.

"That sounds fun." He looked really giddy.

"Go and get ready then." I kissed his forehead before he slid out. He grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. I attempted to make the bed. The sheets were everywhere and the duvet was basically at the door. It was harder than what I originally thought. It was just to stop me from being bored while Seth got dressed. He eventually came out and shoved everything in his suitcase. We grabbed everything and headed out to the car. Seth drove us to the next town. We were pretty quiet. It was early and neither of us knew what to say.

"Sapphy, can I ask you a question?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"I'm not trying to offend you, I cannot think of a nicer way to put this. I do apologize because it sounds very unflattering. Why don't you like to wear feminine clothes? You wear baggy clothes that are typically made for men." He was right, I couldn't deny it. It was an interesting point that I hadn't told anyone because they accepted me for who I am.

"I'm not offended because it's true. The reason behind it is that I used to be chubby. Girls clothes didn't fit me, but boys clothes did. I felt comfortable in them and haven't looked back. I don't like wearing feminine clothes because I've not worn them since I was six or seven and I feel that I am me in men's clothing. It's strange, but that's who I am. It was also a way of rebellion because my mum and gran wanted me to wear feminine clothes, I didn't want to and, eventually, they learned. Are you ashamed that your girlfriend looks more like a guy?" I was going to be heartbroken.

"As long as you're comfortable. I just wanted to know if there was a specific reason or if you just felt comfortable. I don't care about what you wear because I know how sexy you are underneath, even in your clothes you look so sexy. That's all that matters. You are comfortable and sexy. Hell, you could dress like Luke Harper or Lamb boy and still look sexy. Maybe, don't try it. Unless, the time you try it is Halloween." He was so amazing.

"Thank you. It means I can steal your clothes when I feel more comfortable." I joked.

"You really wanna wear jeans that my junk have rubbed the inside of. I mean you can't wear underwear underneath some of those. It's annoying because if I go on a date and we end up at her place then I want to show off my Mario boxers." He sounded genuinely upset that nobody sees the little plumber.

"Seth, I've had your junk in other places. Also, I date you and I wear underwear." His cheeks flushed a light shade of red. "Please tell me you aren't wearing Mario just now." I looked at him disapproving of his boxers choice today.

"No, it's Sonic." He told me. After he quickly checked. He was probably hinting at something else, but he would have to wait. I am not dying in a car where you decided it was more important to get off.

"You're a man child. Sonic, Mario, Batman; what do you watch cartoons too?" I asked teasing him.

"Pffft no." His cheeks grew redder. I knew it. I'm dating a five year old that tries to pass as 29.

"At least you will be able to entertain the children." I joked.

"Children?" He was confused.

"I meant our offspring." I was condescending.

"So, you're not opposed to the idea." He looked so happy and giddy about it.

"Seth, I said I may not be able to conceive, not that I didn't want children." I told him. "I actually can't wait to have children. I know that you and I have the right balance of seriousness and goofiness. We'll make good parents." He was so excited that I couldn't wait. "The only problems we have are that we don't have enough money to care for a baby. We also don't have a big apartment, it would be alright for now, but we would need one in two years, roughly. We are on the road a lot." I burst his bubble.

"If we were going to have a baby, we could afford to buy a crib, a basket, a high chair, toys and essentials beforehand. For the first year or two we could take the baby with us. We would be supported well and they would help us keep the baby in a good routine. That way we both bring in money and we can pay for another house. A house big enough for five of us. It sounds easy, but if we worked it out, it can be done." He had really thought this through. He was serious.

"Woah. You're really serious about this." I was taken aback.

"From the moment I knew you, I knew that you'd be a fantastic mother and I wanted children. I want children who aren't just fans of me, but can talk to me about anything not just wrestling." He had a kind heart. He was as sweet as a cupcake.

"Aw, you're so freaking adorable." He blushed a little. I kissed his cheeks as we pulled up into the parking lot.

"Thank you, I'm not as adorable as you. You can head on in, I'll be in with the bags." He complimented me and let me go and talk to Renee who was stood at the door. I walked over to the door to talk to Renee and catch up on the gossip. Dean ran past me.

"Hey Sapph, I'll help Seth with your bags." He knew that Seth had told me just to run along. I think they were doing what Renee and I were doing.

Seth's Point of View

"Dean, I need to talk to you. I need to confide in you." Dean nodded his head.

"I'm here, whatever you need." He was such a cool guy; loyal, caring, kind, helpful. He always had your back. I grabbed my bag and Sapphire's bag. I gave it to Dean to give to her, while I locked the car. Sapphire and Renee, presumably, walked to the divas' locker room. I walked up to where Dean stood. We walked to our locker room.

"So what's up?" He asked as the bag slid off my shoulder as he closed the door.

"I found something in the bathroom." I told him worriedly.

"What? What did you find?" I completely ignored the question.

"It was just there. It was in the trash and I was confused. It had two lines on and had '4 weeks' written on it." He was no further forward.

"What was it?" Dean hadn't caught on? It was that or he needed to know that what he had in mind was right or wrong.

"A pregnancy test." I was more condescending than usual.

"Oh shit." He was shocked.

"Yeah. She doesn't know that I know. How do I tell her? Do I wait?" So many questions.

"I would wait until you're alone, both feeling alright and not tired. I would then just explain the situation. She will understand and explain her side." Dean advised.

"You're right. That's great thanks." There were so many 'what if's passing through my mind. She isn't going to freak out, she probably didn't know how to tell you. I tried telling myself that everything was alright. Wait. What if it's not her's? I was freaking out. Thank goodness Dean left the room to find Renee or something. I was too busy panicking to notice or listen.

Sapphire's Point of View

"I need to tell him. I don't know how to tell him. What if he thinks that I should get over it? I'm scared." I was spilling everything.

"Tell him, plus Seth loves them so he'll tell you that it is alright and that he's there for you. Seth is that kind of guy. He will stand by you even if your goldfish, you had for an hour, had died." Renee explained. It's true, he said that himself.

"You're right. He'll suggest how I could get over it and stand by me as I do." Cue the heart eyes.

"Seth and Dean are very similar. They are both very attentive and like to make sure everyone is happy. They're both very nice in their own ways. Seth will always make you top priority or second if you have children and get dogs." She knew how to give me butterflies and make my heart flutter. "I would tell him sooner rather than later. The earlier he knows, the easier it is for him to support you and help you." Renee gave the best advice.

"Thank you." I gave her a hug before I answered the knocking on the locker room door. At the door, was my blonde and brunette prince. Renee abruptly left the room to find Dean or something. I got lost in his eyes and chest and just his physical presence.

"Sapphire, I have something on my mind that I need to ask you about." He told me.

"Come on in, I also have something to tell you." I ushered him in and closed the door behind him. We sat on the bench together. We faced each other, kind of.

"You go first." He insisted. I nodded before I began.

"I might be a little emotional. I was informed today that my sweet, little, snow puppy, Sasha, has passed away." I couldn't say that sentence without shedding at least one tear.

"Aw, my poor baby. That dog was amazing and loved you so dearly. I will take over the role, but I'll stay in my own body, if that's okay with you." He tried to cheer me up with a hug and a kiss. It worked. He is my sweet puppy. That explains a lot.

"What was it you were going to ask?" I directed the conversation to him.

"I was in the bathroom the other day. I was pissing or something, when I noticed a pregnancy test in the bin. It had '4 weeks' written on it with two lines. Is it yours?" Out with the old and in with the new.

"Seth, I think that I am pregnant. I am going to the hospital to have an ultrasound. I will know for sure. I would be relieved and excited if you wish to share the experience." I tried using fancy words. They made no sense.

"I'd love to come with you." He smiled and kissed my lips. I wasn't scared now. He was so understanding. "Have you got an appointment?" He seemed very eager.

"I do. Thursday at 10am." I watched as his lips formed a smile. He got really giddy. "Seth, I love the thought of us having a child, but I don't know. Please don't be too disappointed if I'm not pregnant." I'm glad he knows, but if he didn't and I wasn't pregnant then it would make things easier to deal with.

"I'll try. I mean, we could always… Then we could try again." He was just looking for sex now.

"Or, we could on Thursday and see if that works." I suggested. He seemed desperate to have a family. Poor guy. Dean got Renee pregnant, Marek has one and another on the way, Shane has one, and Roman has JoJo. He doesn't want to be 40 and having his first. He's almost 30; he wants to settle down and start a family. For now, our apartment is great. Our income is great, we can afford stuff for the arrival. It's fantastic. I'll only have to wrestle for another year or so until we can afford a bigger house, assuming he wants more than one child. If need be, I can move to Scotland with them because I have a house in a quiet neighbourhood, when my gran passes on. Suddenly, it dawned on me. "Seth, you know how we had a plan to buy 1 thing month on month?" I asked and he nodded. "We can buy a bigger house and stick to our original plans too because I have still got the money I inherited from my father." He got excited again.

"So, could we afford to stop working and live off my income?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a calculator. It would be safer if I worked too, then we're not stuck if, God forbid, you got injured." I have logic.

"True." He agreed. He wasn't fond of that idea, but he was happy. He suddenly realized something. "Have you told anyone else? I don't like the idea of you wrestling with our fetus." He was going to be overprotective by the sounds of it.

"No, but I'm managing you tonight and tomorrow. I'm not wrestling, I'm just punching and kicking." I smiled.

"Fine, but you better tell them on Thursday if you have our fetus in you." Calm down. I think he's stressed out. He's suffering Crossfit withdrawal.

"I will, Seth calm down. I know what to do and not to take chances." This may or may not turn into an argument.

"I'm trying to give you advice." He insisted.

"I know, but I'm not going to risk losing our baby over one match. I'm blonde, but I'm not stupid." I brought that up. He stormed out. I chased after him.

"Seth. Seth. I'm so sorry. You're just trying to look out for me and I'm being a bitch." I started to cry.

"Baby, it's alright. You're fine. I shouldn't jump to conclusions and be so insistent. I just really want to start a family with you. I have had names picked out for years and I've had plans for my days off." He sounded desperate.

"No, it was my fault. You tried to help and I thought that you were calling me stupid. I want to start a family with you too. Sometimes I don't know and I do need some guidance. I should accept it and agree because you are just trying to keep us healthy." I whined through the tears.

"Sapphire…" He trailed off as he held me close. "I'm sorry, but I need to get ready." He was about to leave. I sniffled and wiped away the tears.

"Seth, I have a something to ask you." I told him. He looked confused, especially when I asked him to bend down a little. "Can I watch?" I flirted. He blushed a little and got a little excited at the idea of me watching him change.

Seth's Point of View

She's on 100 today. From angry, to sad, to horny. If this is pregnancy, then am I fucked?!

"Baby, you need to change too." My attempts were failing.

"Come with me then." Why so horny?

"No. I need to change and talk to people about our match." I demanded. The waterworks started again.

"You don't want me. I'm so repulsive. I'm boring. What was I thinking? You wouldn't want to date me." Now would be a great time for Renee to show up.

"Sapphire, you're sexy and amazing. I love you so much, I just have other things to do. I would love to stay with you, but I need to do some things. I really wish I didn't have to." I persuaded. She smiled.

"Cool, see you later." WTF?! I was left alone and confused. I turned around and walked to the locker room.

"THERE HE IS!" Dean smiled and came over to hug me. Roman was smiling. I was still really confused.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" I asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, go ahead." Roman's smile faded.

"Sapphire is super emotional, I'm meaning extreme mood swings. She was serious, then she was sad, angry, horny and then happy. Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"You found a pregnancy test? It will be the pregnancy. It wasn't that bad with Galina, but different people go through it differently." He explained. She's pregnant?! "Be sensitive to her feelings. It's like walking on a mine field. You know it's risky and one wrong step could blow you up."

"Thanks for the tip." I smiled.

"While we're on the subject, I would like to announce that Galina is pregnant." Roman smiled.

"Awesome, we're all going to have children around the same date." Dean laughed. I did a fake laugh and got changed. I needed to speak to Sapphire.

"Congrats Seth, your dick does work." Renee joked.

"Thanks." I ran past her and headed straight for Sapphire.

"Seth?" She seemed surprised that it was me.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you. Now!" I demanded.

"Come in, as long as you're alright with me changing." She warned. I went in and sat down opposite her. She closed the door and continued to change.

"Sapphire, did you say that you had a period?" I was terrified.

"Yes, it's just some light bleeding. It's fine." She insisted.

"Has a doctor told you this?" I am scared.

"No, the internet did." She told me.

"Sapphire, that's also a sign of a miscarriage." I was worried, concerned and all the synonyms attached to them.

"I would have some pain too, I don't so I'm fine. We'll find out on Thursday." She insisted. This didn't put me at ease, but added stress. I was freaking out inside. I was petrified. I was now sure that my baby is not going to be born. I'm not a doctor, but I'm scared for the worst.

I took my mind off the possibility of us not having a living child. I got ready for my match and got in the zone. I raced down the steps and into the ring, opposite Kevin Owens. The bell rang and we began punching each other. We then locked up. I was bounced off the ropes and then clotheslined viscously. He then bounced off the ropes and crushed me as his weight crashed onto me. I got up to be body slammed. I was on the ground for 90% of the match. Just before the end I got him to his knees and did Avada Kedavra to him before a Curb Stomp. I pinned him and won. I walked backstage, my mind immediately switching back to the child situation. It really bothered me.

When Dean and Roman returned, they noticed my turmoil. I was ready to leave in my grey 'Unbroken' t-shirt, my black ADTR hoodie, a pair of tight, blue jeans, and a pair of plain black Vans. My hair was tied in a neat bun and my glasses on my face, which sat in my hands. Dean and Roman entered with laughter and smiles. I didn't even flinch.

"Seth?!" Dean stopped dead.

"What's up bro?" Roman asked sitting next to me. I turned to him and began to cry on his chest. I couldn't. I didn't have the nerve.

"Seth." Dean began to rub my back in attempt to comfort me. I couldn't stop crying. I was just so scared and upset. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." Dean called.

"Dean we shou- Seth?!" She was shocked. Nobody had seen me like this except when I lost Leighla. She moved my bag and comforted me. "What's up Seth?" I felt more comfortable talking to a woman who is pregnant. She would know more than me, Dean or Roman. I cried harder for a few minutes before I calmed down.

"Sap-Sapp-Sapp-Sapphire is-is-is pregnant." I began. The room fell silent. "She-Sh-Sh-She m-m-ma-may have l-l-l-lost it." My crying intensified. The three people around me were very shocked. For a minute, the room was filled with my wails and the confusion expressed by the three people surrounding me through facial expressions.

"Seth, have you told her about your concern?" Renee asked. Her gentle voice calming my panicked and upset state. I just nodded, I couldn't trust my voice. "Seth, if you're this upset and she doesn't know, then she should." Renee told me. I cried harder.

"Seth, she's there to help and support you. Sapphire won't laugh, she will try and help." Roman reminded me. She's shit at calming someone down and getting the problem out.

"Seth, I think you need to talk to her." Dean reiterated. I nodded.

"You agree? I'm going to get her. You need to get something sorted out." Renee was adamant. The room was awkwardly silent as she left and returned with Sapphire.

"SETH!" She raced over and threw her arms around me. Renee ushered Dean and Roman out.

"Sethie, we'll go somewhere private and let them shower." She smiled as she pulled me up. Her grasp was strong. I wiped away the tears before I followed her. She told Dean and Roman that they could use the locker room and thanked them for calming me down. I loved this woman. She lead me into an isolated hallway. "What's up?" She asked softly. I took deep breaths and calmed down. I was ready after three.

"I am scared. I really want a child and I fear the worst. I fear that out child is dead, that it was a false reading or that my dick doesn't work." I explained calmly. I know, I was surprised too.

"I know that you really want a child. If it puts your mind at ease, we can stop at the drug store and I'll do another tomorrow. Seth, don't blame yourself. Your dick works just fine, it might be me. I did tell you that I have polycystic ovaries. However, if that had happened it wouldn't register at all." She put my mind at ease.

"I'm happy, but could you please take another test? I would like to be at ease." I asked quietly.

"Of course. Seth, I'd do anything for you. I love you so much. Please tell me exactly how you feel. I understand that it was my fault, but please try and make me see your point of view." She accepted. "I'm sorry Sethie. I'll make it up to you." She winked and then walked away.

"Meet you at the car." I called as I jogged back to the locker room.

Sapphire insisted on sending me in to buy pregnancy tests. Yes a jittery, male, wrestler who looks very attractive and also half dead, is great. I picked up my phone.

"Sapphire there are so many! Do I get ClearBlue?" I was scared someone would know me.

"Get the one that tells you how far on you are." She answered. I did as she asked and got the ClearBlue thing. I ran out as the cashier asked if I was Seth Rollins. I drove us back to the hotel. I was very anxious. I grabbed the bags as Sapphire took the pregnancy tests up. I closed up the car before following her into the elevator. She selected our floor and then searched for our room. We finally found it. I dropped the bags and jumped next to her. I read the back of the box with her.

"MORNING!" I shouted frustrated.

"Seth shut up!" She snapped. She put them on the counter in the bathroom. I was about to change when she wrapped her legs around my waist and began grinding against my dick.

"Sapphire, there's our child in you. I'm uncomfortable." I said.

"Who said your dick would be there?!" She hinted. My cock began to react to the possibilities running through my head. She slid off me and pushed me onto the bed. I had taken off my shoes and hoodie. She crawled up my 6"3 frame, seductively. I was so aroused. She stopped and hovered over my dick. She pushed my shirt up and I pulled it over my head. I threw it on the floor. She twisted my rock hard nipples. She flicked them and sucked on them. My erection was unbearably hard. She kissed from my chest to the middle of my hip dents. She lapped at the skin, creating a small love bite as she undid my black, leather belt and worked on my incredibly tight jeans.

"Jesus, you don't make this easy." She said as she yanked my jeans off. My dick was still wrapped in the confines of my tight, white boxer briefs. The outline of my throbbing manhood could clearly be seen. I was desperate. I was letting out strangled moans as she hovered her hand over the throbbing tool and patted my thigh. She teased me by rubbing me through my boxers. She has me on edge and then stops. I'm begging, pleading, whining and moaning for release. She slowly slides my boxer briefs down by the bottom of the legs. My member sprung back up, smacking my love bite. I was leaking profusely. I had blue balls. I needed release.

"Sapphire, please?" I squeaked.

"What? What do you want? What do you need?" She taunted.

"I need release." I whined.

"Wait! The world doesn't revolve around you." She demanded. I stayed quiet. She had disappeared, when she reappeared she was sat by my head fingering herself. I moaned at the sight. She was so fine and getting off. I was nearly cumming at the sight. "Can't handle this?!" She asked boastfully. Her fingers rammed her pussy at a steady pace. The squelching and distinct wetness from her had me throbbing. I nearly came. I was on the brink. Suddenly, she sat on my face. I dipped my tongue in and out, slowly. I slowly increased my pace and brought my thumb up to rub her clit. This was so hot. My shaft throbbed. I was nearly done. Sapphire snapped something cold around my balls. I didn't know what it was until she began sucking me off and I reached no climax. She came and I didn't. She put on a fucking cock ring. Where the fuck?! I was so angry and aroused. She had came with an arched back, loud moans and squirted on my face. It was so hot that afterwards I wanted to cum, but couldn't.

"Let's go to bed." She smiled and clambered into bed. I went to put on boxers. "No, you're nekkid because I want to have some fun." She ordered. I lay behind her and turned off the lamp. We were spooning. My hard dick poking her naked backside. I needed release. I couldn't sleep at all. I lay and listened to her breathe.

"Seth, I really need a piss. Hurry up." I fell asleep. I got out of bed and watched as she set the test down. I was half asleep and still fully erect. I rubbed my shaft in pity and also to make sure I wasn't completely numb. "Aw, we'll have to do something about your problem." She smirked. Thank God. She took the cock ring off. I was about to burst. I had a dream where I was having a very steamy session with Sapphire. She rode me, we fucked, we made love, we did 69, we did missionary, we had legs in the air, we had legs around the waist, we had sex on the chair, the bed, the sofa, we did it all and ended up in orgasmic bliss. She wrapped her hand around the base and lowered her head onto the mushroom head.

"Ah fuck… I'm…" I came so hard into her mouth. I unloaded all the tension and my release as it flew into her mouth and hit her face too. I nearly fainted as the orgasm awakened every single nerve and took over my body. I had to lie down.

"Did I make it up to you?" She smirked.

"Hell yeah. I can die happy now." I completely forgot about asking where she got the stuff from. After ten minutes, we checked the pregnancy test. It was positive and now had 5 weeks on it. I was now sure and at ease for flying home and finishing off the last night of Black and Brave, this session anyway. Sapphire would be reading over what to do for tomorrow and prepare herself. It would be an easy night for us.

Today was hospital day. We had both slept exceptionally well and we're ready for anything. We were in the car on our way. Sapphire had a huge bottle of water. We didn't want any worrying, so we listened to a playlist Sapphire made. She claimed that it was songs that we related to. The first song was Here's To Us by Halestorm. Sapphire loved the song and knew it word for word. I knew the chorus and joined in with Sapphire. It kept our spirits up. Then we sang Addicted to Love by Robert Palmer. We were both quite loud. Sapphire loved that song too. I loved her and her playlist. It was a good mix. Then she played them. Three songs from Fallout 4; Atom Bomb Baby by The Five Stars, The Wanderer by Dion and Uranium Fever by Elton Britt. It took me back to when we both played it. We were sat in our rooms and sang along. We ordered take out and just played that for five days straight. We still went to the gym and mostly talked about the game and where we were. Those were the days. We still play Fallout, but other games have since came out, so we're playing those.

Before I knew it, we arrived at the hospital. I went up to reception with her. She took the papers and a pen before sitting down. We were silent as she filled out each of the two forms and the tense atmosphere had people silent. After what seemed like an eternity, Sapphire was called through by a doctor or nurse. She was told to sit on the bed, while I sat in the back.

"Miss Sapphire Ryan. You're a professional wrestler?! That's awesome. You've got insurance. Fantastic. That was procedure, but if you are pregnant we won't have you fill these out, we'll use them." We both nodded. "Have you taken any medication or alcohol in the past 24 hours?" He asked, beginning the interrogation.

"No." She told him.

"Good, you have a full bladder?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Good. Have you done any pregnancy tests?"

"Yes, I did one last week and two yesterday. All three came out positive." She replied.

"Great, we'll get to work then." He gestured for her to lie down. He then set up his computer and all the equipment. He lifted her shirt a little and rubbed the gel on her stomach. She gestured for me to stand next to her. He scanned her stomach. "Miss Ryan, Mr Rollins, you're not having a baby…" He trailed off as I tried to stay strong. "…You're having twins." He smiled as I looked in awe at the screen, at Sapphire, back at the screen, at Sapphire. I was amazed. " There is one here." He pointed to the right hand side of the screen. "The other is here." He pointed to the left hand side. I was ecstatic with what I saw.


	19. Chapter 19: Holidays

Sapphire's Point of View

I knew I was pregnant, but twins?! Seth looked at the screen in amazement. A look of pride and love came across his face.

"You can find out the sex of your children in 11 weeks. We will call you back in 4 weeks for another ultrasound." The doctor explained as he handed me a wet wipe to take off the gel. He handed Seth a slip as I pulled down my Dean Ambrose t-shirt. Seth and I shook the doctor's hand and thanked him. Seth handed the slip to me as we walked out. I handed it in to the reception. We have an ultrasound in exactly 4 weeks. I'm not allowed to wrestle and I'll be meeting with my midwife to discuss the perfect pregnancy. What I should and shouldn't eat or drink, what I should and shouldn't do. My mum and gran have always said that the information was bullshit. Their children turned out fine and they ate anything they wanted. I'm no expert, so I'd rather believe an expert. I don't want to risk anything, especially with twins. I am the first person to have twins, in my family. If it was two boys, it would go against the grain. I have two sisters, my cousin is female, so we would expect females. I am not a feminine female and would love to have two little boys. They typically like sports and transportation vehicles and exercise and video games. I don't know what I would do if my little girl was into dancing and everything that I'm not. It would be new and different for sure.

We got home after a short, but quiet ride home. I knew that Seth was super excited and happy that we had double the babies he wanted and that he was going to be a father. Now it was planning the wedding and everything for the babies. If we bought the essentials, like clothes, cots, Moses baskets, diapers, milk, bottles, car seats and push chairs. We could buy a high chair and things later. It would have to be split. I think we should get married in Vegas and have a party celebrating our marriage and the babies later. I'm not too fussed about a fancy wedding, as long as I'm with the one I love, my soul mate. I'd rather that we moved into a bigger house so we had enough room and bought stuff for our children. Our marriage can wait because we are happy with what we have.

"What do we really need?" Seth asked sparking off a list.

"We need a pushchair for twins, which should come with car seats, clothes, diapers, wipes, Moses baskets and cots, milk, bottles, baby bath and blankets." I listed.

"We should start with the most expensive. The diapers, milk and wipes can wait until they're born. I have a couple blankets from my childhood that we could use. If we buy the pushchair, cots and Moses baskets first, we're left with, roughly, seven months of buying clothes." Seth planned.

"I agree, but we should look at bigger houses." I added.

"Yes, there's one close to my mom for $530,000. 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms. It looks amazing. It is spacious and only built in 2005." Seth seemed to really like the house he was talking about. I just hoped that we would have enough money to buy the house.

"As long as we have enough to pay, I'm down for buying it." I told him.

"Yeah, obviously. I think that we should wait until you have the babies because moving could stress you out more." He wanted what was best for me and our children.

"We could live here for now and pay for a bigger house when we have the money to. We have two bedrooms and we are already spending money on necessities. We need to keep money for other things, so if we save for moving." I agreed.

"Cool, so if we find what we want for them and decide what to get each month." We had a plan. We opened the laptop and had a look online for pushchairs and cots. Those are the main necessities. I liked a red pushchair or a white one. We wanted neutral because they could say one gender and they could be another. Seth liked the white double pushchair. It had two positions and came with matching car seats. It was going to cost us $200 for it. We found wooden cots. It had a natural wood finish. It would be easy enough for me to paint them. Together it would cost us another $250-$300. We would be paying $700 altogether, but we would just have to buy clothes and blankets after that. The $700 is on the cots, paint, pushchairs, the baby bath and the changing mat and drawers. We could easily afford that. Next month we would buy everything and we could start assembling their room. It takes pressure off us and makes life easier.

"First instinct on names?" Seth asked curiously.

"For boys I was thinking Luca James Rollins and Oliver Brandon Rollins. For girls I was thinking, Samantha Lindsey Rollins and Joanne Leigh Rollins." I listed. "What about you?" I returned.

"For boys, Colby Dean Rollins and Hamish Brandon Rollins. For girls, Joanna Freya Rollins and Tierra Sapphire Rollins." He smiled.

"If we have an idea of a few names we can wait until they're born to name them." Seth smiled and leaned in towards me more.

"What about the wedding?" I asked, suddenly remembering.

"We plan it out and have it in Iowa. Renee can fly over and back, if we do it soon. If we just invite our friends and my family, we can have a party celebrating the birth of our children and our marriage." He suggested.

"I want to fly my family out and have Renee, Dean, Roman, Galina, and JoJo at the very least. We should have Marek and his family, Shane and his family, Kevin and his family, Adrian and his wife, Xavier, Kofi and his family, Corey and his family, and Tyler." I added.

"I refuse to have Tyler at our wedding." That was a very abrupt statement.

"Why?" I asked knowing that Tyler was an amazing friend and one of the only guy friends that he could talk about video games to.

"I will not be stood up on my wedding." He frowned.

"There is no chance that will happen. Tyler is handsome and a very nice guy, but I fell in love with you and not Tyler." He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"You're the sweetest thing. I love you so much." I smiled and hugged him even tighter. We decided to sit and watch a movie. Seth put on Stand By Me. That is one of my favourite movies of all time. I was going to really enjoy it. Sadly, I fell asleep on Seth and missed most of the movie. Seth also fell asleep, his head on the cushion on the couch. We probably looked so adorable lying, sleeping together.

I woke up first and decided to make Dinner. I looked in the freezer and then walked over to my phone and ordered pizza. I got a Margherita and a Pepperoni pizza, so we could share them. While, the pizza was being cooked and delivered, I changed into red, baggy, cotton shorts and a grey, baggy, Progenex t-shirt. I sat on the couch and played with Seth's hair. He was so cute when he was asleep. He as always cute, but more so when he was asleep. The man I love was completely out, until the doorbell rang for pizza. The man was as thin as a sheet of paper, but he ate like an elephant. He eats burgers, pizza, fries and everything else that is bad for your body, yet he works it off and maintains a ripped body that I love so much. He is a wizard. The rest of our night was spent eating pizza and playing video games. We had so much fun. We were playing Metal Gear Solid and taking turns to do missions. If you died, then the other player got a turn at trying to complete the mission. I usually died early on because I am good at stealth, but hate waiting. I am also terrible at aiming and shooting. Seth was so much better, so then we decided to end with the first episodes of Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood. Rory has tried to get me to watch it for years now.

"We have chosen such beautiful names. It is going to be hard to narrow down the choices." I smiled leaning into his embrace. I sat in his embrace for a few moments before we planned out what we were going to buy month to month and ordered the crib that we liked, two of them.

December. It was two months since we got news that I am pregnant with twins. I relinquished my title just after and stayed at home myself. Seth is working nonstop, so I let him sleep while I wash his clothes and build the furniture for our children. So far we have two cribs, two Moses baskets, two sets of drawers, and a double pushchair with two car seats. I had built everything and set the car seats up in the family car that we bought before Seth resumed touring. Seth was coming with me to my next scan, we want to know the gender of them. We haven't told anyone except, Dean, Renee, Roman, and Galina. We're scared that JoJo tells someone who then tells Seth's family. We've decided to wait until near Christmas to tell them.

With the nursery nearly complete and everything we've bought built, I decided to wrap the Christmas presents I had bought. I was going home for Christmas, I just hope that Seth is going to join me. If he was going to come, then I would tell my family on Christmas Day. It would be a nice surprise for them. I had bought for my family from both of us, Seth from me and bump. He would buy for his family and put my name on it and me from him. We will agree on what to buy for Dean, Renee, Roman, Galina and JoJo. I had already wrapped his present when he stormed through the door.

"WHEN I GET DRUNK, WELL I KNOW IM GONNA, IM GONNA BE THE MAN WHO GETS DRUNK WITH YOU. WHEN I HAVER, ILL BE THE ONE HAVERIN TO YOU. WELL I WOULD WALK 500 MILES AND I WOULD WALK 500 MORE TO BE THE MAN WHO WALKED 1000 MILES TO FALL DOWN AT YOUR DOOR!" He sang loudly. I was happy he was singing The Proclaimers, but do it quietly.

"You drove here Seth." He stopped and stared at me.

"When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you

And when the money comes in for the work I do

I'll pass almost every penny on to you

When I come home (When I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you

And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

But I would walk five hundred miles

And I would walk five hundred more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door!" He wouldn't stop. I went back to wrapping presents and putting them in a bag in the closet. He then tried to dance with me. "I have one more week and then I'm all yours." He smiled as he collapsed on the couch. I began to do his laundry, assuming everything was dirty. I put the first load in and then put everything away. I went to the kitchen and heated up some soup I made yesterday. I made cheese and ham toasties to go with it. He needed a warm meal after traveling in the snow. He was freezing, but I was glad he was home.

After Lunch, I washed the dishes while he crushed himself with the Christmas tree. He pulled it free out the closet and it fell on top of him. I laughed so hard. It's funny to watch a wrestler wave limbs as he tries to free himself and then wriggle free. I eventually stopped laughing and helped him pull out the branches so it looked less like a bush. I then pulled out the bag of decorations . We began to decorate the tree, lights first and then the tinsel before the baubles and personalised ones too. It was great. We didn't have a star to put on the tree.

"I have something for you." Seth smirked. He disappeared into the bedroom and returned with a medium sized brown bag. Inside was a gold star with Seth 3 Sapphire on one side and the other way on the other side. It was so cute. He lifted me up a little so I could put the star on our tree. We turned on the lights before admiring our work. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in towards his ribs. He looked down as I looked up into those dreamy, brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed my lips tenderly. After a few moments he pulled away and admired the tree again. I jumped as he began to sing loudly. "IT'S BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE CHRISTMAS!" He sang out of tune and loudly in my ear. I jumped a little. He smiled at me. I smiled back at him. "You look so cute and adorable. I love you." A soft red glow appeared on my cheeks as he said those words, looking into my small, blue pools.

"You look cute, handsome and adorable. I love you." I smiled as he leaned down and kissed my lips again. It was super cute and adorable. I pulled away after a minute. "I am going to order pizza. Could you put the box away and the bag please?" He kissed me before accepting. He shoved the bag in the box and put the box in the middle closet in the hall, while I decided to order a Margherita and a Hawaiian pizza. He sat on the couch and decided to watch the rest of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. I sat next to him, cuddling into him. I had my head on his lap as he played with my slightly longer hair.

"I love you to the couch and back." I laughed.

"Nuh uh, you ain't doing a Jimmy on me. I know you love me to the next Galaxy and back." He was so defensive about it, it for was hilarious.

"You wanted to make a pun. You love me to the next Galaxy and back." I countered.

"Just a smudge." He tried to joke. "I love you so much, I can't express how much I love you." He smiled.

"There are approximately 1,025,109.8 words in the English language, yet none can describe the mutual love and admiration we have for each other." I returned a smile and kissed him on the lips.

"You're right. I love you so much that no word can describe how much I love you." He kissed me back. Just then, there was a loud knock at the door. I paused the episode as Seth walked over to the door, taking out his brown, leather wallet. I walked up behind him and took the pizzas over to the couch and spread the two boxes across the coffee table, while Seth paid the young man. He gave him a nice tip and told him to have a Merry Christmas. He closed the door before joining me on the couch. I played the episode as we scoffed our pizzas. I had the Hawiian and was deemed as 'unnatural' for loving warm pineapple on pizza. It's delicious. Seth stuck to his Margherita pizza.

Seth's Point of View

I was super nervous, but also excited. We were going for our next scan and to find out what we were having. I want two boys and a princess overall, but I'm not too hung up on the genders. It's more so we can plan ahead, what clothes to buy, what to paint on the nursery, what names to agree on, and if people want to plan ahead too. It's also because we are nosy and didn't want a huge surprise.

The ride was quiet. The music from the radio filled the car. I was thinking about names. I wanted manly names that are also adorable. Oliver can be shortened to Oli which is a cute name for a two year old, Luca sounds adorable for a child and like he's destined to be a male model. That can't happen, he can't look better than his dad. I chose Colby because it's adorable and manly, plus Urban Dictionary describes him as sexy and an amazing guy to be in a relationship with for specific reasons. I don't want my son to fall short. I want him to have an advantage. I then chose Hamish because it is a Scottish name and it has a similar definition to Colby. Just an amazing guy with an amazing personality. Oliver has a definition of adorable, fun, insane and crazy, while Luca is smart, funny, trustworthy and he tries hard to please. I prefer my names, but we'll have to come to a final decision that suites us both. I was looking at boys names more because of my preference. I had a quick think about why I chose the names I did. I chose Tierra because it sounds like tiara, which is what my little princess would be wearing. I also chose it because it seems like a nice girly name, but not too girly. I chose Joanna because it is girly, but not too girly. Urban Dictionary also says that Joanna is sexy and makes everybody smile. I would love a little girl who could make everybody smile. It reminds me of her mother. The definitions of Joanne and Samantha are that Joannes know how to have fun and are intelligent, while Samanthas are kind, friendly and outgoing. Joanne and Joanna are similar, so I don't mind which name is chosen. I'd rather Tierra because she will be my princess and Cinderella is too obvious and makes it sound like she's our slave, which I would not stand for.

"Seth, you're very quiet. You alright?" Sapphire asked. I don't remember the ride here or the moment we checked in.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about names. For a little girl, I would love Tierra because she'll be my princess and wear a metaphorical tiara. I like Joanne too. For boys, I prefer Colby and Hamish. I'll show you why when we get home." I smiled, internally laughing. Sapphire looked very confused, and a little scared.

"Sapphire Ryan." The nurse called out. I followed Sapphire, who followed the nurse. She asked Sapphire a bunch of pregnancy questions. Sapphire was answering honestly, I was zoned out. I was preparing to hear the news that we are going to have two girls and I'm not going to have one princess.

"Seth?!" Sapphire brought me out my daydream.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"What are you hoping for?" The nurse asked.

"Two boys or one of each, preferably. I honestly don't care about the genders as long as they are both healthy." I smiled.

"Healthy babies are important." The nurse was trying desperately to make conversation with me, but I was not interested in the conversation. I followed them to the room where the ultrasound would take place. Sapphire climbed onto the bed as the nurse stood on the other side. I sat on the opposite side. I patiently watched as she prepped Sapphire for the ultrasound. She put the gel on her stomach and then set up the monitor to pick up the babies. There were two strong heartbeats and a detailed image of our two peas. They looked so adorable. I couldn't believe that we had made two little babies. We looked at our precious little peas.

"So, just to clarify, you want to know the sex of the babies?" The nurse had been telling us about our children, but I was in awe. Our children looked amazing, it was hard to believe that I helped make them and that they would soon be living in our apartment. I stared in disbelief as Sapphire answered the nurse on behalf of me too.

"Yes please." Sapphire whispered as she wanted to be sure of the sexes. I held her hand and smiled at her as we waited for the answer to come. We looked at each other before we were told.

It was a few days until Christmas, we were on our way to Scotland to celebrate Christmas with Sapphire's family. I only had my parents, brother and a few distant relatives. Sapphire had two sisters, a gran and her mother. We visited my family yesterday. We gave them their presents and broke the news. They were enthralled to welcome two new children to the family. It was only Sapphire's family and our friends we had to tell. We would wait until after Christmas to tell our friends. We had a suitcase full of clothes and the other full of presents. We were both super excited about the news and giving the presents to everybody. It was going to be amazing, even without the snow. It would be different, but I couldn't wait. We would help set everything up, help cook and just have an amazing time with her family at this time of year. It would be beautiful to see their faces as they open their presents and taste the food that Sapphire and I make. It felt like Christmas and it felt strange being on an aeroplane, I had always stayed in Iowa for Christmas. This is the first time I haven't. I thought about Dean and Roman. As always, Roman was meeting up with half of Hawaii, a quarter of Florida and Samoa for Christmas with his and Galina's family. Dean would not be joining them this year, but instead he would join Renee and her family in Canada. I was glad that Dean had found himself a girl to spend holidays with rather than tag along with me or Roman. We love him, but he needs to have someone who can give him what he needs and wants over a stupid birthday party that he despises.

Christmas Eve. After arriving in one piece with all our luggage and nothing missing, we were overjoyed to put all the presents underneath the white, artificial tree. We had an empty case for all our presents. It meant that there was less of a chance of everything going missing. We then began making some treats for Christmas dinner. We made a Christmas pudding and also a few chocolate mousses. We prepared the menu, garlic bread with cheese and chicken with various vegetables, potatoes and gravy. I was excited to be cooking for her family for the first time. I was also very nervous, I didn't know who liked what, so it would end up being a half buffet. Sapphire would help me sort it out.

Later that night we all sat in the living room in our pyjamas watching a Christmas movie picked out by Sapphire's sisters. There we were, cuddled up on the brown fabric corner couch watching Nativity!. I had came slightly unprepared and ended up wearing red shorts and a black Kill Cliff t-shirt. The family was bent over in laughter at most of the movie. I thought it was funny, not hilarious. We then watched Christmas classic, Home Alone. It was getting late, but Santa was not coming to this house tonight. After the classic film played through, everybody went to bed. Sapphire and I slept in her old room, just like the last time. We quickly fell into a deep and relaxing slumber.

The next morning, the house awoke at 9 am. Sapphire and I passed out the presents to the individuals. Each person sat with a pile in front of them. We decided to go in order of age. We began with Emma opening her presents. We had bought her a Chicago Bears hat and jersey with "Ryan 9 "on the back. Then Rosie opened her presents. We bought her a Barbie and a pink and white polka dot dress with a matching hair band. It was Sapphire next, who got sports stuff, new boots and clothes. My present wasn't in the pile, so she looked so very disappointed when she realised. I didn't say anything and let her think I'd forgotten. I was next. I got Lynx gift sets and a bunch of after shaves and shower stuff. Sapphire had gotten me a new Bears jersey with "Rollins 15" on the back and a Bears snapback. Next was Lindsay. She got perfume, shower stuff, makeup, clothes and CDs. Angela opened her presents to find clothes, CDs and books. We were all happy with the gifts we received and the reactions we got from the gifts we gave. It was beautiful. We all disappeared upstairs to get dressed. I put on a light blue, denim shirt and a black pair of skinny jeans with my black Vans. I tied my hair back and put on a blue, knitted Christmas jumper that had Santa on the front with a red, woollen ball as his nose and a bell on his red hat. Sapphire came into the bedroom and confronted me.

"You didn't get me anything." She wasn't very happy.

"I did, I just couldn't show your family what I got you. There are some at home too, but here's one." I pulled out a couple of packages that formed different outfits. She smiled and tore the paper off. "Renee picked it all out because I didn't want to get the wrong thing or make myself and others feel awkward." I had bought her four pairs of lingerie. It was all lace and in various colours. They were all very similar designs in red, white, black and blue. She went red in the face.

"I have never worn anything like this, but I will wear it just because it was you that bought it for me." She smiled.

"Aw, that's adorable. I love you, but I wasn't going into Victoria's Secret for you. I'm not playing into the sick minds of the fangirls thinking that I have a lingerie secret, I'm dating Dean and love to get kinky. That's the complete opposite of me. I am engaged to the love of my life, a female, and wanted to buy her something that she wouldn't expect." I smiled.

"Aw, I'm pretty sure I've read that somewhere." She joked. "I love the thought and it is something I wouldn't expect. We've lived together for so long that we've seen each other's delicates and I don't own anything from Victoria's Secret and the first time I heard the name, I thought it was a kinky sex shop for women." I laughed at her comment.

"Excuse me, if you want kinky shit for your birthday, it will be ordered online. Also, I'm not Christian Grey, I will ask for consent and not have you sign a contract. That's wrong and weird." We were just making fun of me going into a sex shop, which would not fucking happen.

"The only way we would get kinky shit is if both of us are into it. There would be no point otherwise." She made a valid point.

"I'll let you get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs for dinner." We kissed before I ran downstairs and helped Lindsay prepare dinner. It was only me and Lindsay downstairs. She looked at me like she wanted to ask me something.

"Seth, did you get anything for Sapphire?" She asked curiously. It was hard not to feel intimidated by the accent.

"I did, I got her lingerie, but I felt awkward giving it to her without her family, nevermind with. I also have a few presents for her back home. My mom and dad are keeping one of them." She smiled. Thank God. She looked like she was about to kill me because I didn't get Sapphy anything.

"I don't know if Sapphire has told you yet, but I asked her to marry me after Summerslam. We're keeping it low because we have so much on our plate just now, so we won't be getting married straight away and the plans are up in the air at this stage. I was wondering if that was alright?" I rambled because I didn't want to leave with a black eye.

"Seth, you make her the happiest person I know. The only things I want for her are success, stability, love and happiness. You help with the stability so that children are not a huge strain, you love her to death, and you make her so happy. You are part of the family and I have no problems with you asking her to marry you. You're an amazing person and I have faith that you won't be like any of the arseholes I've been with." She rambled. Sapphire grew up with her mother doing everything for her, so she's her pride and joy, all three of them are. I'm so happy that she wants me in Sapphire's life. I am enthralled to be able to say that we are close to being family.

"Thank you Lindsay. That means the world to me. I love Sapphire and I want to be with her until I die. I want to grow old with her and raise children with her, or dogs, or both. I love the joy when we get told that we're on the Glasgow leg, she loves her family and I love that she wants to bring me home. You're family is awesome and I love just being here. You've all got an amazing sense of humour, an awesome accent and the best food. It's awesome to come over and mix with different cultures." I was rambling again.

Everybody was called around the dinner table. We all had a bowl of tattie soup. It's what the Scots call potato soup. It's thick liquid with potatoes and other vegetables mixed in. Very tasty. The only one who didn't have the soup was Sapphire. She had a prawn cocktail instead. She doesn't like soup. After that we were each given a plate of chicken breast, gravy, onion and sage stuffing, Yorkshire pudding, and more vegetables. Sapphire had a chicken leg, and so did Rosie. It was so very delicious. Everything was cooked properly and not over at all. The pudding was slightly crispy, but not too crispy. Everything was just right. We moved back into the living room and put on some Christmas music. We played Monopoly. There was enough players for a long game, so instead we went in teams. I had called dibs on Sapphy, but Rosie and Emma wanted to team with me. They did rock, paper, scissors where the winner got me and the loser got Sapphy. Emma won, but then it was decided that it would be done by age. Oldest and youngest, Angela and Emma, then Lindsay and Rosie, and Sapphire and I. We were going to win. It was very calm and easy going. Nobody was too butthurt when we kicked ass. We did come to chew bubblegum and kick ass, sadly we ran out of bubblegum and we had no other choice.

As it neared midnight, just before everybody headed to bed, we sat them down in the silence of the living room.

"Before Christmas is over, we would like to give you another present. This present comes in two parts and will not arrive for another five or six months. Amazon is really bad with packages." Sapphire joked. "Seth and I are having twins. We found out in October and wanted to find out the sexes before we told anyone. The only other people that know are Seth's family." Lindsay was tearing up and hugging Angela. Emma and Rosie had giant smiles on their faces. Sapphire went over to comfort Lindsay.

"Would you like to know the sexes?" I asked softly.

"Yes." Emma and Rosie were more prominent than the crying woman hugging Sapphire.

"Mum, you're going to have two grandsons." Sapphire smiled as Lindsay stopped sobbing and looked at her. She was shocked.

"Very good hen. You've always wanted boys. You need to Skype Stephen and tell them." Angela wanted everyone to know.

"We're going to have two nephews?!" Emma and Rosie smiled. Rosie would rather have had nieces, but Emma didn't really care about the sexes.

"We told my family before we flew over here. My mom and dad are so happy, my brother was too busy being told to get a girlfriend. Everybody seems so happy to be welcoming two boys into the world." I told Angela.

"What are you going to name them?" Emma asked excitedly.

"We each have a couple of names. I chose Colby and Hamish from our heritages, but I like Levi as well." I answered first.

"I liked Luca and Oliver. I mentioned Levi to Seth on the way here." Sapphire smiled.

"We're not inclined to go with Hamish, it's nice, but we don't really want a name that can't be shortened and Hamish Rollins sounds too much. Colby won't fit if they don't have dark hair. It's really down to Luca, Oliver and Levi." I told them.

"I like Oliver and Luca. I'm not too keen on Levi." Lindsay told us. I have a feeling that she wanted normal names like Michael, Jonathan or Mark. Surprisingly, it was Sapphire who came up with the three names. They are just trying to offer some suggestions and the names will not be set until we see the boys.

Sapphire's Point of View

We spent the weekend in Scotland and then flew home. Seth kept talking about the presents that he bought and giving me hints. I zoned out, I prefer a surprise. When we got home, Seth called his parents to bring over "the present". He then brought out several wrapped gifts. There were three small ones that he insisted I open first. I tore the paper off and uncovered three PS4 games, NHL 18, MLB 18, and Madden 18. I think he wanted to play me at these games. He then asked me to open three other packages. They were all soft. I tore the paper off the first and uncovered different colours and styles of jeans. They were all slightly baggy, not too baggy. I uncovered the next and revealed three t-shirts. The first was a Shawn Michaels t-shirt from the 90s. The second was a Slytherin t-shirt from Harry Potter. The third, I could have guessed, he really loves to show that I'm his. He gave me his t-shirt. I gave him a look of "Really?" I'm pretty sure it was the exact look The Miz used to do. He promptly hurried me to open the last one. This was hoodies. There was two, the first was a maroon Hogwarts hoodie. The second was a black Seth Rollins hoodie with the gold initials on the front and "The Undisputed Future" in gold on the back. He looked so pleased with himself.

"I had to. Can't have you walking around wearing a Dean Ambrose shirt, you're mine and I want people to know. I wear your shirts, but you own none of mine." Seth joked. I laughed a little. "I have two presents left, one is coming with my mom because I ran out of space and the other is in my hand." He handed me an envelope and asked me to open it. I took the envelope and carefully opened it. Inside was two plane tickets to New York and two tickets for the Ball drop on Times Square. I hugged and kissed him.

"I love you so much, the gifts are so thoughtful and amazing. Thank you." I kissed his cheek.

"I think you're going to love me even more." He smiled as he muttered this sentence. He then got a call from his mom. I pulled on a pair of my new black jeans, and put on my Seth Rollins t-shirt and matching hoodie. He then told me to put all our stuff away while he brings up the present. His mom brought up the present as he told me to sit on the couch, close my eyes and put my hands out. I did as he asked. He put something hairy and soft in my hands and then it licked me. I opened my eyes to see this sweet, innocent, snow white puppy with a brown patch over half of his face and a smaller one round his eye. "Merry Christmas." Seth smiled as I looked in shock between him and the adorable puppy.

"Can I name him?" I asked Seth excitedly. Seth nodded with a huge grin on his face. "I will name him Jack." I smiled. He looked so happy. He helped his mom bring up the food, bowls and bed for him. The collar and leash were on him when they brought him up. He was just as cute as Seth. I was playing with Jack on the floor when Seth came up with the rest of the supplies. I love them both, I just hope that he gets along with the boys.

New Years Eve. We landed in New York and immediately checked into the hotel. We put our stuff in and wrapped up before heading to the front row. We were going to have an awesome night watching Black Stone Cherry and 5 Seconds of Summer. Seth enjoys neither, but I love Black Stone Cherry and like 5 Seconds of Summer. He did it for me. It was fantastic. We watched bands perform and ate snacks. We celebrated the end of an amazing year together. It was so good. I love Seth so much. We stared at each other as the countdown began.

"10...9...8...7...6-" I was stopped by Seth.

"I love you. One year down, fifty to go." He smiled as the countdown ended and he grabbed my face and kissed me softly, gently and was needy. I heard him, it had been very dry.

From one year to the next. We began dating and got engaged. We are going to have two little boys. From success and happiness to stress and more happiness. I couldn't wait to see what this year has instore for me and Seth. I'm excited and nervous.

A/N: I have started to do drabbles for each day of the year, so please check them out. I may be late with the updates on this now, but I'm going to end this soon and I have an idea for a sequel, if people want that. Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading.


	20. Chapter 20: Future

Seth's Point of View

It was the beginning of May, the 7th to be exact. Sapphire had been in labor for around 6 hours now and it was 17:45pm. She has just met the 5cm dilated mark. She was taken through into another ward and was ready to deliver. I was stood with my hand crushed in hers. I felt for her, I really did because there was no break. One came and then the other. She was sore, which was understandable. The two of them were bathed, in diapers and put in an incubator. They were monitored for 48 hours to make sure they were both formed properly and to make sure that they could survive on their own. One of them was struggling a little, the chances were that he would develop asthma. We were so lucky to have two children, healthy and happy.

Sapphire also had to stay in to be monitored. They had to make sure that she can breastfeed. She didn't want to, but it was good to see just out of curiosity. She could only feed one, not the other. We would just have to pay for formula for them both. It's just as good. It's about finding out what our children want and catering to them. I got Roman to go with me to buy formula milk to try and to pick up the car seats. We had to get clothes and things for the two little ones and Sapphire because we got home on the 9th of May. We had to take them to see my family the next day, but Sapphire wanted to show them to her family tomorrow too. We hadn't visited Dean and Renee, who recently had a little boy. We still had not seen Roman, Galina and JoJo. This was going to be a long week.

The next morning we awoke with them both wanting food. I fed one and Sapphire fed the other. They took it nice and well. We burped them and then let them take another little bit. We dressed them and lay them down. I sat with them while Sapphire showered and got dressed. She then sat with them while I showered and got dressed. We were basically ready when Sapphire called her family.

"Hi mum, we're out now. We had a pretty good night, they are feeding regularly. They're both so cute." She was super excited, I had never seen her this happy. "Mum, meet..." She walked over to the small boy in the first crib. He was in a pair of baby blue pajamas with Mickey Mouse on the right leg. "...Levi Alexander Brandon Rollins." She was smiling wide. Her family was screaming and talking and cheering over the young boy. She then moved over to the boy with baby blue pajamas on, but these ones had Stitch on them. "And this is Andrew James Colby Rollins." The same reaction for the very similar boy. For now we needed to keep them separated to know who was who. They would become clear in the future. For now, I just want to keep in mind they are both just a few days old.

The excitement was seen in both families, but my mother and father nearly died when I asked if they wanted to feed them. Brandon seemed upset, but I was planning on inviting him over, there we could hang out and he could look after his nephews. Sapphire also wanted to go out to have lunch with Renee and Galina, so now doubt we'd have JoJo and Dean's little one too. I thought that it would get everyone together and out of their own houses. It meant that everyone could see Levi and Andrew. It was perfect. I could cook dinner for everyone and it would be a family meal.

There we were, Levi and Andrew were down for a nap, JoJo was reading, Roman, Brandon and I were sat on the couch. Dean was sat on the chair with little Zaharias in his arms. He had white blonde hair and a little blue checked shirt on with blue jeans and white socks. Dean looked so happy and proud. I had never seen him like this. He's married to his dream woman and has a son with her. He was a couple months old and so adorable. Roman was hoping for a boy this time. One girl and one boy seemed like a good option. Our hopes don't cloud our eyes, if he got another girl then he'd treat her like a princess. It's amazing just knowing that you helped create life. It is amazing how much you want to love and cherish them and it's amazing how much you want them to succeed. They're a few days old and I already have their careers planned out and their successes. I know nothing about who's sporty and who isn't. It is a guess, but I just want my sons to succeed.

I thought about what my life would be like in five years. Well, I'd have a beautiful wife who is pregnant with our third child. I'd be playing out the back with my two little boys. We'd play football, watch football, paint, draw, go to the park. It would be amazing. Then we'd have three little boys. Levi, Andrew and Oliver. It would be a shared job. Share feeds, share diapers and share naps. The two boys would be less work, so we'd swap over. It would be amazing. I love the idea.

Dean's Point of View

My life in five years would be amazing. I'd still have my amazing wife, but with Zachary, Kyle, Luke and newborn Lily. The boys would all play nicely together. No fighting, no arguments. A calm and peaceful house with three mad boys running around and doing things together. Renee would be breastfeeding, so I would be on diaper duty. The boys would act like they're triplets and start caring for their sister when she gets older. It would be so happy and amazing. It gave me goosebumps just thinking about it.

Roman's Point of View

In five years, I think we would've settled down with JoJo and a little boy named Leati. I wouldn't be working as much, if at all. I could do school runs and help Galina keep the house clean and tidy. We would go on holidays to Disney, Universal, Hawaii. My mum and dad would take them for one weekend once a month and do would Galina's family. We could play football, video games and tea parties. We could go to games and have a lot of fun. We could organise play dates and meet up with Dean and Seth. Dean and his two boys, Seth and his three boys. We wouldn't be friends, we'd be brothers. Just think of Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter. It would be awesome. A domestic father who loves and cares for his family. We would stick to a strict routine that allowed some rearranging. I could watch my daughter dance and my son do karate or play football. I'd be the overprotective father who would embarrass his children. I would be proud to say that they are my children.

Sapphire's Point of View

We sat around a table for four. It was me, Renee and Galina. We were talking about life as a mother. Renee thought that it was easy to care for them, I agreed. However, understanding your child or children is hard to do. You need to know the cry to understand. This is hard for us because we have two baby boys, so it's hard to pinpoint who's crying and for what reason. We were soon talking about the future. In five years, Seth and I would be living in Scotland with Drew and Levi. We would be living in a small village with a local school. We would take it in turns to do school runs and homework duty. We would be a normal family who loves and cares for each other. A lot can change in five years, so my current picture could change in the next year. I would love to see what's going on and what my life is like in fifteen years.

A/N: This has come to an end. I will be doing a sequel to this. Look out for that. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
